


Five Years

by Mieteve_Minijoma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Cause there will be smut... all the smut..., Dark Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluid Sexuality, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Lost Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jughead Jones, Smut, Smutty, Sociopathic Ex, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones, Stalking, The Farm (Riverdale), Triggers, bughead - Freeform, did I mention smut?, dude is scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 100,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieteve_Minijoma/pseuds/Mieteve_Minijoma
Summary: What would have happened if Betty Cooper had given Jughead Jones what he wanted that night and ran away? What if she drops back into his life five years later with more than one secret she has been hiding? Will they be able to overcome the pain and anger they feel towards one another to try and mend what should have never been broken? Will Jughead be able to protect her when her past comes back to haunt her?**Trigger Warning: Past Domestic Violence and Stalking elements in this story.*** Also Smut....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just wanted to say that this is my first fic that involves actual smut so, please be gentle! (no pun intended) I just got this idea in my head so here is the first chapter. I hope you all like it! Again, this story is not beta'd so the mistakes are all mine. Also song used in Chap 1 is "Black Magic Woman" by Santana.

Five years. Five miserable fucking years. That's how long it's been since Jughead Jones and the rest of the sleepy town of Riverdale had seen or heard from Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper.

The night she ran away was one of the worst nights of Jughead’s young life. Everything started out fine but then it all fell apart in the span of a few hours: his Dad got roped back into the Serpents, Betty got on stage at the Whyte Wyrm and stripped in front of the majority of the Southside, and Jughead broke her heart. Pushed her away, told her to leave and be done with him and his life and to never look back.

He thought he was protecting her, that it was the only way to keep her safe from the bullshit that he had gotten himself into. He never wanted this kind of life for himself, let alone for Betty. Betty, the only girl he has ever loved. The only girl who held and broke his heart. The only girl he has ever truly wanted to spend his life with. 

Jughead can still remember that night like it was yesterday...

_“How many times, Jug? How many times are we gonna push each other away?” Betty said while stepping towards him, tears and anger filling her eyes._

_“Until it sticks. That was my dad’s one chance of going straight and I wrecked it! I’m not going to destroy you too.” Betty stood in shock and confusion at Jughead’s angry demeanor. She didn’t understand how things went so sideways just from her wanting to be apart of her world. Jughead let out a frustrated sigh, turning his back on her in an attempt to walk away._

_“Just tell me what happened, Jug. Jug!” She whispered, stepping forward to grab him by his jacket and swinging him around to face her. She placed her hands on his cheeks so he would look at her but even with tears in his eyes, his face had gone cold._

_“Don’t leave, please.” Betty could feel him slipping away from her, just like before and her heart was shattering. She couldn’t lose him again, she wasn’t sure if her heart could take it. Jughead pushed himself out of her embrace, backing away from her._

_“Go home.” Jughead doesn’t even give her a second glance as he turns and walks away towards the doors of the Whyte Wyrm. Betty’s teary eyes follow him, not allowing herself to break until he is all the way back in the bar._

  
  


Go home. Those were the very last words that Jughead would ever say to her. The last words that the love of his life ever heard him speak. He hated himself for saying those words every single day of the last five years. Jughead used to be a believer in not living with regrets, but that was the one thing that changed him. Jughead didn't regret a lot but if he regretted anything in his life, losing Betty Cooper was it.

Nothing ever eased the pain he felt for what he did to Betty that night. No matter how deep he threw himself into the Serpents, no matter how many one night stands he had trying to forget his first love, no matter how much alcohol he drank. Nothing could take away the blame he shouldered for the part he played in her disappearance. 

Jughead could still feel the anger he felt the next morning when he saw Alice Cooper marching into the bar looking for his head on a pike, screaming and crying about how Betty had run away. She had cleaned out her college fund, packed a small bag, and left town before Alice had a chance to try and stop her. 

  
  


_"What.Did.You.Do?! What in the hell did you do to my baby? This is your fault! You pushed her to this and now she is God only knows where! I hope you Jones' are happy. That's two Cooper women you monsters have destroyed! I hate you, both of you. I hope you burn in hell for this," Alice shouted at a very hungover FP and an extremely confused Jughead._

_Before she walked away, Alice tossed a balled-up piece of paper at Jughead's face and turned to stomp out of the Whyte Wyrm, tears streaming down her face._

  
  


Jughead shook his head, desperately trying to clear his thoughts so he could at least attempt to finish the books for the bar before it got too late in the day. It took him almost 4 years but he had finally legitimized the gang and turned the Wyrm into a thriving business. 

It took a lot of time but he and his father were finally able to get rid of Penny Peabody and the Ghoulies, successfully running them out of town after their attempt on Jughead’s life. So much had changed in Riverdale since then and he wanted nothing more than to bring Betty home. 

Almost on instinct, Jughead pulled out his wallet, unfolding the letter he had read countless times over the years. He laid it flat on the desk and picked up his cigarettes to light one before he began reading the all too familiar words again.  
  
  
  


_Juggie,_

_I honestly don't know if you'll ever see this letter, but I wanted to at least write it in the hopes that one day you would come across it and understand why I decided to do what I'm about to do._

_After you left me standing alone in the parking lot, I lost it and ran to Sweetwater River. Part of me just wanted to jump in but I knew I could never put that pain on you. I sat there and spent the better portion of tonight thinking about what you said._

_I got to thinking about all the things that we've been through in the last year, about how you said we need to stay away to protect each other, and I finally made a decision. I feel like the only way to truly give you what you want is for me to leave Riverdale for good. Tonight._

_I know that for myself, and how deeply in love with you I am, there is no way I could stay away from you or keep myself from fighting for us if I'm still here. You are the only thing that has ever truly brought me happiness and I'm so grateful for the time we’ve had together, even if it was gone too soon. You've been my rock to stand on when I am weak, my anchor that keeps me grounded, and without you, I’m afraid I won't be able to hold back the darkness that I can already feel rising in me._

_Please don't blame yourself for this Juggie. I understand why you did what you did. You had to think about your Dad and you did what you thought was right by him and by us. I don’t blame you, I know I had to make a similar choice not long ago even though it killed me to do it. I just beg you: please, don’t ever doubt yourself Jug. You always were and always will be enough for me. And I know you will be enough for the next girl who wins your heart._

_You were my happy ending Jug. The future I prayed for every night, the only love I ever needed. I need you to understand it will only ever be you who holds my heart. If I can't give you anything else to remember me by, just know I am leaving that with you._

_I hope you find all the happiness and love in the world. I hope you do all the things you want in your life and that I will see your name on the bestsellers lists one day. I believe in you, Juggie._

_Never forget how much I love you and how proud I am that you were the person to show me what true love really was._

_Always & Forever Yours, _

_Betts <3 _

  
  
  


Jughead feels a tear roll down his cheek as he takes another shaky draw from his cigarette. Even after all this time his heart still clenches when he reads her words. It took him a few years and a few more mistakes but he finally found a few leads to where she might be. And he still hasn't given up on the hope that he'll find her one day and spend the rest of his life making his mistakes up to her. 

Jughead’s thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on his office door.

“Hey Jones, what ya doing tonight?” Toni Topaz, Jughead’s best friend and business partner, popped her head in to see paperwork strewn all over Jughead’s mahogany desk. She could tell he was knee-deep in a mound of work but she was hoping that he would at least hear her out before shooting her plans down. Jughead rolled his eyes at the petite woman in front of him.

“What does it look like Toni? I gotta finish the books for the week, plus I need to get the inventory finished so we can put in next week’s order, not to mention-” Toni raised her hand to stop his rambling. She knew all of the things that needed to be done but she also knew Jughead deserved a break, at least for one night.

“Ok, ok. I get it, man, you're busy. But...” Jughead tucked the letter back into his wallet and put his smoke out in the ashtray before turning to look at Toni. “Sweets and I have decided. You're coming out with us tonight, no bitching and no excuses." Jughead sighed heavily, shaking his head at her plans before he even heard them. 

"Look, there’s this new club in Greendale that just opened called The Black Cat and I've heard they have an old fashioned burlesque and peep show. It’s supposed to be a hell of a lot of fun and since it’s a Friday night there should be plenty of hot girls just looking to get laid,” Toni said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at him. 

Jughead pulled out another cigarette and lit it. He took a long drawl and rubbed his temple while blowing it out slowly.

“Toni. We have been over this. I’m done with all the meaningless hook-ups, have been for years now. The next person I have sex with will be her. Plus, Kevin called and said Charlie may have gotten a few leads on where she might be now so I was gonna go meet them at the house later to see what he found,” Jughead raked his hands through his hair in frustration. Toni knew he didn’t want to be with anyone else, not since he found out that he may have a chance to find her. 

It took several months after being left behind by The Farm, and extensive deprogramming in a facility upstate, before Kevin Keller was able to come back to Riverdale and reclaim his old life. He had a hard time adjusting at first but with Jughead’s help, he was able to find the strength to survive the shame he felt and move on with his life. 

It was a couple of years after graduation that Kevin decided to become a private investigator in the hopes of finding The Farm and stopping them from hurting others with their human organ harvesting. He didn't want the same thing that happened to him to happen to some other poor unsuspecting person. 

While running down leads on where they could have gone, Jughead and Kevin were able to find Betty’s long lost brother, Charles Smith. Well more accurately, he found them. Charles came to the Jones/Cooper household looking for Alice but found Jughead instead. After Betty's disappearance, Alice fell headfirst into a downward spiral. When her marriage fell apart after it came to light that Hal was having an affair with Penelope Blossom, she became a recluse and fell prey to the lies of Edgar Evernever and The Farm.

It took a lot of planning but after becoming the new sheriff of Riverdale, Jughead’s Dad managed to pull Alice out of The Farm's clutches and he successfully convinced her that Edgar had brainwashed her and her daughter Polly. 

Alice moved back into her home on Elm Street and through all the tribulations, was able to rekindle her high school romance with FP Jones. When the trailer park was burned in the gang war, Jughead and FP moved to the Northside to live with Alice. 

Jughead wasn't keen on the idea at first but ultimately caved so he could at least feel closer to Betty in some way. Alice was able to find a way to forgive him for Betty leaving but only after he promised Alice that he would bring her home one day.

When Charles showed up on their doorstep three years ago, FBI badge in tow, they all learned that he had been watching them ever since he learned that his mother had become a victim of The Farm and both his sister’s had gone missing. 

Jughead and FP were completely floored when Alice finally admitted that FP, not Hal, was Charles’ real father. Charles agreed to help look for both Polly and Betty if Alice would help him find a way to bring down Edgar Evernever. And when Charles met Kevin, it was almost like it was meant to be. They fell in love almost instantly and married within a year.

Since then, the brothers and Kevin had been working night and day to actively investigate every lead in Betty’s disappearance, as well as Polly’s, in the hopes that they could find them both someday. Jughead spent every waking moment he could searching for any sign of Betty or Polly. 

It was one of the things that drove him to legitimize the Serpents and open his auto repair shop and a tattoo parlor on the Southside. He wanted to have places where his guys were able to get real paying jobs and make honest money doing things they loved to do. He also hired Serpents to work at the Wyrm, which was now essentially a full-blown nightclub, to work the bar and security details.

Toni had gotten an insurance payout after her grandfather passed away and was able to become partners in the business' with Jughead and keep the bar afloat until they were able to remodel and rebrand the Whyte Wyrm as Riverdale’s newest hot spot for nightlife. 

Ever since then, Jughead spent all his time working at one of his establishments or searching for Betty and Toni could see he needed a break from it all before he burned himself out. 

“Look, I get it Jones, I do. But no one is saying you have to go there looking to sleep with anyone. Just come out and have a good time with your friends for a little bit, like the old days. Hell and maybe help your single best friend get a hook-up with a hot girl? Please? I swear I’ll do all the paperwork for the next 2 months if you do this one thing for me. Pleeease???” Toni begged, hands clasped together and hopping up and down. Jughead chuckled lightly at her childishness, figuring he probably could use a night off to clear his head. It had been a long time since he went out with his friends just to have fun and he didn’t want to disappoint them yet again. He finished off his cigarette and dusted off his hands.

“You know what Topaz? I’m in. Just let me text Kevin and Charlie to let them know that I'll meet them at their place in the morning, and then we can head out.” 

* * *

Betty Cooper has spent the better part of the last five years running from her past. Moving all over the state and living under an assumed name so no one could find her had been extremely tiring for the 21-year-old dancer. 

She was so happy to finally be settling in one place for more than a few months and was looking forward to the future ahead of her in this new life.

As she stared at her reflection in her vanity's mirror, she thought about how she'd never expected to be at this place in her life at this age. The old Betty Cooper had other plans and dreams: college and love and friends. But not all dreams are meant to come true, and hers all came crashing down in one chilly night.

The night she left her old life and love behind her for good. 

What should’ve been a happy night where she and the boy she loved celebrated her joining his world, tragically turned into one where she would end up running to the one person in Riverdale that she thought would help her disappear, no questions asked, and no trying to talk her out of it. 

Cheryl Blossom. 

She and Cheryl had never been the best of friends growing up but after finding out that not only did they share a niece and nephew but that they were also cousins as well, they formed a truce of sorts. 

Then, Betty’s role in helping to find out who really killed Cheryl’s brother Jason and in saving Cheryl's life from the frozen river allowed them to bond an unlikely alliance that remains strong to this day. 

Betty’s eyes flicker to the picture of her and Cheryl standing in front of the first Black Cat Club grand opening, Betty in a black wig and shimmering silver dress and Cheryl in her signature blood-red attire. She smiled, thinking of how far she and Cheryl had come together after the night she ran away.

  
  


_Betty climbed down the latter that she kept propped up at her window as quietly as possible before dropping to the soft grass. She turned to make sure Archie's bedroom lights were still out before bending down to sling her cheer bag onto her arm. She took one last look at her childhood home before she turned and ran as fast as she could through the woods of Fox Forest._

_She knew her destination was just on the edge of these woods and she had to get there as quickly as possible before her mother or father noticed that she was missing and sent out the bloodhounds._

_Betty reached the clearing to Thistle House just as the rain started to pick up. She ran up the stairs and knocked frantically on the front door, hoping and praying that Cheryl would answer and not her mother, Penelope. It only took a few minutes before the door flew open to reveal a very angry and tired looking Cheryl._

_“Alright, this had better be good- oh, well. Betty Cooper. What in the world are you doing on Thistle House's doorstep at 4 in the morning? Shouldn’t you be writhing around in a snake pit somewhere with that hobo prince of yours?” Cheryl quipped cooly._

_It wasn't until Betty stepped closer into the light spilling from the doorway that Cheryl could see the red eyes and tears staining Betty’s cheeks. She instantly berated herself for her normal cruel demeanor and put her hand over her heart._

_“Oh dear cousin, are you alright? Has someone hurt you?” Cheryl asked softly, enveloping Betty into a warm hug. Betty buried her face into Cheryl's hair and sobbed uncontrollably._

_“Cheryl, I need... your help. Please? I know- I know we have our differences-,” Betty choked out between sobs, clinging desperately to the ginger. Cheryl smoothed down her hair, shushing her soothingly._

_“Hush with that now sweet cousin. Regardless of our differences, we are still family. What can I help with Betty? Do you need me to bury Jerk-Head on the grounds somewhere, because there is an open crypt in the backwoods that I think would fit his dark and dreary aesthetic perfectly,” Betty couldn't help but laugh through her tears at Cheryl’s attempt to make her feel better._

_“No Cheryl, I don't need you to murder anyone. But this is about Jug. I-well... we-um... Actually," Betty took a deep breath, "he broke up with me tonight. I did something incredibly stupid, that I thought would make him happy, but he lost it. Told me he couldn’t be with me anymore and pushed me away. Told me to go home and essentially never come back. And Cheryl, I just can’t do this anymore. I’m so tired. Tired of the pain, tired of the darkness, tired of everything. I'm just... I’m done. I need to leave town and you’re the only person I know who can help me and I know you won’t try to change my mind. Please, Cheryl, help me to disappear?” Betty put her face in her hands and sobbed some more, trying but failing to pull herself together._

_“Oh Betty, of course, I'll help you. You're a Blossom after all. And I feel very honored that out of everyone, I'm the person you came to for this. Come inside before anyone asks questions and we will see about getting you out of Riverdale,” Cheryl held out her hand for Betty to take and brought her into her sanctuary._

  
  


From that moment on, Betty Cooper was a ghost. For all intents and purposes, she no longer existed. Cheryl had contacted a friend of the family that night whom she knew could forge paperwork and after a few hours and a hefty payment, Betty Cooper of Riverdale officially became Juliet Jones of Brooklyn. Betty left that very night in a car Cheryl hired in order to take her to the city so she could start her new life. 

Cheryl helped to set Betty up with a bank account under her new identity that would also allow Cheryl to drop Betty some money from time to time. In order to help her start her new life, Cheryl provided her with a new cell phone, a small cushion of funds, and a fully furnished apartment in Brooklyn. 

Cheryl even had her "contacts" make sure that “Betty Cooper” popped up in different cities around the state for the last five years that were the exact opposite places from where Betty really was living at the time so that anyone who went looking would just hit repeated dead ends.

It wasn’t until a month after she left Riverdale to move into her walk-up apartment in Brooklyn that she found out that she was pregnant with her son, JJ. Betty had been both terrified and overjoyed, all at the same time, when she saw those two pink lines. 

She wasn't sure how she was going to raise a baby alone in the city but she knew that no matter what, she couldn’t go back to Riverdale. Not if Jughead really wanted it to be over for good. Not if it was going to stick. 

She knew that if she went home, Jughead would want to get back together and raise the child as a couple. And she didn't want to go back and be that couple who were only together for their kid. She saw how that turned out with Jug's parents and she wasn't about to let history repeat itself.

Betty knew it would be difficult but she was perfectly content with being a single mother, even if she would only be 17 when her child was born. Betty was happy with the knowledge that the universe saw fit to give her a piece of Jughead to always remember their love by.

Seven and a half months later on a chilly October morning, James Pendleton Jones was born. Betty thought it only fitting that her baby boy would arrive just a few days before his father turned 17. JJ was born with the brightest blue eyes and fuzzy black curls and Betty instantly fell in love with her son.

Even though it had been 5 years, Betty still hadn’t gotten over her son’s father, nor did she believe she ever would. No matter how many times she tried and failed to start a relationship it never helped. She had a few drunken one-night stands but they only left her more hollow. 

That was why she had decided when JJ turned 3 years old that she was done trying to find someone new. If she was destined to find love again, she would. There was no point in pushing the issue only to be let down again. Besides, with her current career choice, she wasn’t likely to meet Prince Charming. 

Over the years, Cheryl and Betty had remained close, becoming much more like sisters than cousins, and had even gone into business together. Along with Cheryl’s longtime girlfriend, Sabrina Spellman, they had opened a string of burlesque clubs across New York state with the newest one having opened last month in Greendale. 

This club was a bit different than the rest because Betty decided she needed to find a more stable gig then constantly hopping from town to town, so it was decided that she would be the headlining act at The Black Cat - Greendale. 

Betty had been making money as a dancer ever since that night at the Wyrm. She started her career in burlesque at 18 after spending two years stripping at different clubs in order to pay the bills and keep clothes on her son's back. 

Even with Cheryl's help, it was hard for the first few years. That was until the first Black Cat club opened in downtown Manhattan. It had been a huge success and had made the girls a boatload of money in the first year.

Since then, they had opened four more clubs and Betty had been a special performer at them all at one point or another. But now that JJ was starting pre-k, Betty wanted to have a more stable schedule and quiet life like the one she had growing up. And that meant being here for him full-time instead of having to leave him with Cheryl when she had a show to do upstate.

_“B, you know I don’t mind watching my nephew. JJ means just as much to me as Juny and Daggy do, you know that.” Cheryl said after tucking JJ into his bed in Cheryl and Sabrina’s spare room._

_In the beginning, it had been strange hearing Cheryl refer to her son by her dead brother’s nickname. It seemed creepy and weird. However, over the years Betty had come to realize that it made Cheryl feel like she had Jason back, in some way._

_Polly had left the twins with Alice before disappearing with The Farm but Cheryl didn't get to see them much for fear that someone would find out she knew where Betty was. She figured if it helped Cheryl cope, where was the harm in that. So then, the nickname just kind of stuck._

_“I know that Cher, but it’s not just that. I want to be here for myself too. I love performing, you know this, but I hate the traveling aspect of it all. J is about to start school and I at least want some sense of normalcy for him, even if his Mommy has chosen Burlesque as her career path,” Betty sighed, hoping that Cheryl will understand why she wants this so much._

_Betty had found a beautiful little cottage that was set back in the woods close to the Greendale side of Sweetwater River that made her feel like she was home. Plus, after putting in her offer on the house, she had already put her townhouse in Albany up for sale. So she needed to make this a permanent life decision and Cheryl was the deciding factor._

_“Lord cousin, you make it sound like you're still some common stripper dancing in those dives in the city. You left that life behind a long time ago. You, my darling Betty, are an artist. Don't you ever downplay or sully what it is you do for a living. You are amazing and I don’t ever want to hear you being ashamed of your chosen career. I am so damned proud of how far you've come, B.” Cheryl said, pulling her in and hugging Betty tight._

_“Thanks Cher, love you.” Betty smiled and hugged her 'sister' back._

Betty smiled to herself and began to apply her makeup backstage, getting ready for her very first show as a permanent headliner. She had just finished gluing down her false lashes when her phone showed an incoming FaceTime from her babysitter, Alyssa. 

Betty grinned as she slid the green button and the face of her 4-year-old son popped up, waving frantically at the camera while squealing. She could see chocolate syrup all around his mouth and Betty giggled.

“Mommy, Mommy, ‘lyssa made pizza for me and we had scream sundaes for dessert too! I had sugar worms on top!” JJ giggled as well then began sticking his tongue out to lick the chocolate syrup from around his mouth. 

Betty couldn’t help but laugh at his attempt. Honestly, her heart always melted for him and his love of food. It always made her think of his father at that age. True to the Jones DNA, JJ not only looked nearly identical to his father but he also inherited the Jones' appetite and metabolism as well.

“It’s ice cream sundae baby, _ice cream_.” Betty corrected while chuckling. “Did Miss Lyssa give you your bath and read you your night-night story already?” Betty could see Alyssa walk up to JJ and begin to wipe his face clean with a wet washcloth. He scrunched his face up before answering his mother.

“Yes Mommy, she let me eat my sundae while she read to me, we had lots of fun! I wanted to tell you g’night before she tucked me in. I love you, Mommy!” JJ smiled and blew a kiss to Betty. She pretended to catch it and press it to her cheek then blew him one so he could do the same.

“Mommy loves you too, J. You be a good boy for Miss Lyssa and tomorrow we’ll have churro waffles for breakfast, ok baby?” Betty blew her son another kiss and told him goodnight before ending the call to finish getting ready for her set. She was so happy that she had finally found stability and she just knew that this was going to be good for them both. She could feel it in her bones.

* * *

By the time Jughead and his friends arrived at the club, the second act of the night was in full swing. Several beautiful girls with large feather fans danced across the stage, singing sultry songs while the patrons catcalled and cheered. 

Normally this type of place wasn’t really Jughead’s scene, but he had promised Toni and Sweet Pea that he would at least attempt to put his mind to rest and have a good time tonight. 

As they made their way to an empty table close to the stage, Jughead noticed a spritely platinum blonde behind the counter mixing drinks beside a very familiar redhead. Jughead couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw that Cheryl Blossom was bartending at a burlesque club, given that she was the lone heir to the Blossom fortune.

“Hey guys, am I seeing things or is that not Cheryl Blossom behind the bar?” Jughead asked, pointing towards her, confused. They turned to see Cheryl pass by the blonde, smacking her on the bottom and giggling as she walked to the other end of the bar to fill another drink order.

“Yeah, the one and only. Apparently, she owns this place and like four other clubs just like it. Blondie behind the counter is her girlfriend or so I have heard. I also heard they own it together with the headliner of this particular club, Julie or Jaime Something-or-another. I can't remember what Ethel said,” Toni shrugged, turning back towards the stage as the fan dance ended. Jughead could see where the stagehands were setting up a pitch-black clawfoot tub for the final act.

"Jesus Tone, you got a recommendation for this place from the girl whose advances I've been dodging since 6th grade? Now she’s gonna want to talk to me about how I liked it. Ugh," Jughead banged his head on the table before waving down a waitress dressed as a cigarette girl. "We can smoke in here right?" After the girl confirmed, Jughead proceeded to light up his smoke to calm his nerves.

As the curtain was closing another much shorter and curvier waitress dressed in a black and pink corset (complete with matching garter belt and sheer black stockings) came up to the table to take their drink orders. She was making eyes at Jughead but he didn’t take notice of it. He wasn’t here to mess around or get laid. He was here to relax for a night and enjoy a tasteful show filled with beautiful women.

Jughead ignored the enamored girl and turned back around in time to lock eyes with Cheryl. When it became clear that she finally registered who he was, she looked like she had seen a ghost. 

Jughead watched her grip the countertop, her eyes flickering to the door beside the stage and back to him. She looked almost like she was terrified to see him in her club, although he couldn't imagine why. He hadn't seen her in years and even after the Serpents were transferred back the Riverdale High she kept a surprising distance from all of them, especially Jughead.

He was curious as to why she was so scared to see him but before he could get up to head over to talk to her, the house lights dimmed and the music started up. The velvet curtain slowly opened to reveal the back of a voluptuous blonde. Jughead stopped himself from standing and slowly sank back down into his seat. 

The enchanting goddess appeared to be dressed in a sheer black robe as she sat sideways in a folding chair at the foot of the giant tub. The music flowed hauntingly through the dark club, all eyes focused on the woman on stage. 

**_Got a black magic woman_ **

**_Got a black magic woman_ **

**_I've got a black magic woman_ **

Through the sheer material of the robe, you could see the woman on stage had a giant black and gray snake tattoo along her spine that fit a large portion of her back. Jughead’s breath hitched as the woman stood, her golden curls falling to the center of her back, and began to move her hips slowly to the music. Each of her movements showing off her sexy curves.

**_Got me so blind I can't see_ **

**_That she's a black magic woman_ **

**_She's trying to make a devil out of me_ **

The sway of her hips matched the rhythm of the song, hypnotizing everyone in the room. Jughead’s heart stopped beating at that moment as he tried to understand what he was feeling. He hadn’t felt this way about someone in so long, not since he saw 12-year-old Betty Cooper in a bikini for the first time, and it confused him just as much now as it had the first time he'd felt them. Jughead always knew blondes were his type but as it possible to feel these strong emotions without seeing someone's face?

**_Don't turn your back on me, baby_ **

**_Don't turn your back on me, baby_ **

**_Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby_ **

The woman slowly turned her profile to the crowd and begin removing the robe painfully slow to reveal that she was nude underneath save for black glitter pasties and black lace panties. Jughead noticed she had several more tattoos along her side and on her upper arm that was now visible to the crowd. One, in particular, stood out to Jughead: a tiny crown beside her left breast just above her ribs.

The woman continued to sway to the music and from his seat, Jughead was mesmerized by the tattoos on her body that seemed to dance to the music as well. Who is this beautiful temptress?

**_Stop messing about with your tricks_ **

**_Don't turn your back on me, baby_ **

**_You just might pick up my magic sticks_ **

The beautiful seductress slowly made her way to the tub where she bent down with her backside to the crowd, causing the place to erupt in hoots and hollers from some men in the front row. Jughead’s eyes snapped to them and he felt a surge of anger towards these men who were ogling his temptress on stage.

She slowly reached into the tub, removing a large black boa constrictor and placing it onto her shoulders before turning to fully face the crowd for the first time. 

Jughead’s world stopped and he honestly thought he had died when his eyes locked onto none other than Betty Cooper. The Betty Cooper who disappeared all those years ago, the Betty Cooper who he stole kisses within the Blue and Gold and gave his virginity to after the town's jubilee, HIS Betty Cooper.

**_You got your spell on me, baby_ **

**_You got your spell on me, baby_ **

**_Yes, you got your spell on me, baby_ **

“Jug is that-?” Toni started, dumbfounded at what she was seeing on stag but Jughead was too shocked to hear her as he stood up to walk closer to the stage. He continued to be mesmerized by the woman on stage in front of him. 

Sweet, innocent Betty Cooper who would blush when he would whisper his desires into her ear was on stage, naked, dancing around seductively with a large black snake, like she was trying to tempt every soul in the room to do her bidding. 

**_Turnin' my heart into stone_ **

**_I need you so bad_ **

**_Magic woman I can't leave you alone_ **

Jughead gawked at what he was witnessing but snapped out of the spell she had placed him in. He needed to talk to her. Right. Now. 

Before he could reach the stage however, the song ended and the curtain dropped. He watched Betty place the snake back into the tub and turn into a doorway, heading down the hall as the stagehands started moving things to the backstage area. Jughead followed them and grabbed the sleeve of one of their shirts to get his attention.

“Hey, that girl on stage, the one with the snake. Who is she?” Jughead asked, his eyes staring at the doorway to the hall that she just disappeared through.

“Oh, that's Juliet. Juliet Jones. She's the biggest act on the burlesque circuit right now. Everyone from New York to Las Vegas has been trying to book her but she refuses to work anywhere that she doesn’t own. And before you ask, no, she doesn't do private shows and she won’t take photos with you. She likes her privacy and has a strict no pictures policy,” the man said before leaving to finish taking down the props for the night.

Jones? Juliet? Juliet Jones? No. It's impossible. All this time, she has been using his name to hide? _Of course, she would use his name if she wanted to disappear,_ Jughead thought, shaking his head. 

As he thought about it more, he remembered how when they were together and talked about their future, Betty had always said she wanted a little girl named Juliet.  
  


_"Don't laugh Juggie, I think it's a perfectly acceptable name for a little girl," Betty scoffed at Jughead's chuckling, slapping his bare chest as she lay in his arms. They had started their physical relationship slow, saving the full experience until they both knew they were ready._

_But after the disaster of his ruined sixteen birthday party was over, with confessions of their love and deepest fears from both of them, they decided they wanted to fully give themselves over to each other. Ever since that first time they became addicted, they just couldn't get enough of each other and would make love every chance they could._

_Laying in his trailer, holding the girl he has loved since childhood, Jughead knew that this was the only future he wanted. It didn't matter if everyone thought they were too young, he didn't care. He had a plan for his future, and she was a part of it. Jughead pressed kisses to Betty's forehead, putting his free hand up in surrender, and laughed._

_"Ok Betts, I'm sorry, I was teasing. I actually really like the name, Juliet. It's only fitting that our daughter would be named after you, even if it's just your nickname. Besides Juliet Jones has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Jughead smiled down at the beautiful blonde lying on his chest. He leaned up, rolling her onto her back so that he hovered over her and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, grinning down at her._

_"And, I think that if we are going to make sure she is our future we should probably get some more practice in. You know, just to keep us in shape for all those future baby-making sessions," Jughead's eyebrows wiggled making Betty giggle._

_"Oh is that so?" Betty sighed while Jughead hummed his agreement, lowering his head to kiss the column of her neck. Before long they were getting lost in their love again, breathing each other's names like a prayer as they both reached their high._   
  


Why didn’t he think of this before? Jughead never thought to look for her under the name he called their future child in secret, the one only the two of them would have possibly known. Jughead needed to find her right now. He had to talk to her face to face, find out why she never came home, if she was safe and sound, and if she even still cared about him in that way. Jughead was about to head through the doorway he had seen her disappear through when he heard a voice behind him.

“Well, well, well, look what the Black Cat dragged in...” Jughead instantly knew that voice and rolled his eyes before turning around. Cheryl stood there, arms crossed and tapping her foot, waiting to be acknowledged. Her face was cold but Jughead could tell she was afraid of him being here.

“Hello Cheryl, how've you been? Stolen any souls recently?" Jughead was not in the mood to deal with a Blossom right now. Especially not the redheaded she-devil standing before him. He just wanted to get backstage to talk to Betty.

"Only the ones that deserve it," Cheryl answered him with a sinister grin. "And why exactly are you here anyway, Sons of Anarchy? Don't you have a dark hole to slither into somewhere?" 

"Unfortunately not at the moment. Actually, Cheryl, my friends and I are here as paying customers. Imagine my shock when I see that not only is this place owned by you but also, Betty is dancing mostly naked on stage," Jughead watched her demeanor shift for just a moment before she steadied herself and remained silent. Jughead wanted answers, and by damned, Cheryl was gonna give them to him.

"What I really want to know is, what the hell is Betty doing here in the first place? Please tell me it's not true. Tell me you haven't known where she was this whole time and didn’t bother to tell any of the people who love her? Dammit, I knew you were a bitch Cheryl, but I didn't think you were this cruel,” Jughead was trying his best to remain calm but he was losing the battle.

All he needed was to see her, he needed to make things right but his anger towards Cheryl was winning out and he didn't know if he could control it much longer. Jughead was about to start another tirade when he heard the voice that has haunted his dreams for the last five years, speak.

“It's my fault, Jug. I asked her not to tell anyone,” Jughead turned to see Betty Cooper, in the flesh, standing in front of him after all this time. 

She kept her arms hugged around her body like it was the only way to hold herself together. Even after all these years, she still took his breath away. He stepped towards her slowly and gave her a tentative smile. 

“Hey there Juliet. Nurse off duty?”

* * *

Betty dropped her hairbrush and froze when she heard it. That voice. His voice. She told herself she was imagining things when she had heard it asking someone who she was from backstage. She had to be imagining things because there was no way he was here, not after all this time. It had been five years. 

Betty had tried to make herself easy enough for him to find with the name she chose, but she never heard from him so she thought he didn't want to find her. So why would he be here now? 

Betty stepped out of her dressing room and walked down the hall just in time to hear his bickering with Cheryl. She knew she would have to talk to him and somehow tell him everything. She shook off her fear, held her head high, and marched to the doorway. There was no going back now.

“It's my fault, Jug. I asked her not to tell anyone,” Betty felt like she was going to crumble at any moment and she didn’t want to fall apart in front of him again, not after the last time. Not when she had so much to tell him. She had to get this over with before she got lost in her emotions.

When Jughead turned and his eyes finally met hers, she thought she could have died right there. He was just how she remembered, he stepped towards her and his eyes sparkled, a small smile forming on his face.

“Hey there Juliet. Nurse off duty?” He whispered, taking her breath away. 

She couldn't help but smile at the memory of the first time she heard him utter those words to her. Even though it had been a horribly emotional day, it had also been one of the best days of her life. The day that started their love.

“Hey Juggie, long time no see,” Betty looked down and shuffled on her feet awkwardly. She could feel her heart fluttering a mile a minute in her chest just being this close to him. She could see he had filled out some since the last time she saw him but other than that he looked almost exactly the same. 

She could feel the anxiety start to eat away at her knowing the Pandora’s Box that was sure to erupt and she was terrified of what damage it may cause. But she also knew there was no other option anymore. “You look good Jug.”

“I can say the same about you, Betts. You look.... breathtaking,” Jughead paused not sure if it was a good time to do this or not but he needed to know why she disappeared the way that she did. 

“Is there somewhere we could go to, I don’t know, talk? Maybe catch up a bit, it’s been a long time,” he looked at her with so much hope that she couldn’t possibly say no to him. Betty gripped her robe tighter to her body and nodded her head, beckoning him to follow her back to her dressing room.

“Yeah, uh, follow me. My dressing room is right through here,” Betty pointed before noticing the concern written on Cheryl’s face. “Could you give us a bit Cher? I’ll get changed and come help out front when we’re done talking. Don’t worry, it will be fine.” Cheryl nodded and headed back out front to help Sabrina.

Betty’s anxiety only increased as she walked Jughead down the hall in silence headed towards her dressing room. She wasn’t sure where she should start once they got there but she knew he deserved to know he had a son. Betty sighed nervously, closing the door behind them. She walked across the room to sit at her vanity, looking at him in the mirror before she spoke again.

“So. How did you find me anyway, Jughead?” She figured she would start with the most obvious question that she had. Betty wasn’t even entirely sure if he had been looking for her, given how long it had been since she had last seen him, but part of her hoped he had been looking for her this whole time. 

Betty melted when she saw him smirk and start to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. She could tell he was just as scared as she was about having this conversation. Jughead stepped closer to her, resting his hands on Betty's shoulders and lightly rubbing them with his thumbs. 

“Honestly Betts? I have been searching for you but finding you was all by coincidence if you can believe it," Betty raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Jughead chuckled. "No seriously. Kevin, his husband, and I have spent every night for the last three years searching for the slightest trace of you with no luck. And here, I just stumble across you completely by accident. All because Toni and Sweet Pea dragged me away from our investigation for the night."

Betty wasn’t sure what to make of all this. After all the years she has spent running: first from her pain of losing Jughead, then from the Cooper name when her sister left her twins with their mother and disappeared with a cult, and then hiding her child from everyone in her past only to never be found. She didn't think that anyone was actually searching for her honestly. Hell, she could hardly believe it now, even with Jughead standing right here behind her. 

She never thought she would see anyone from her old life ever again, let alone be sitting half-naked in a room with the man she had loved since she was 16. She pulled a makeup remover wipe out of the pack with a shaky hand and started to remove her eyeliner. She tried her best to mask her feelings and not show fear in her voice as she spoke to him. 

“So, you’ve really been looking for me all this time Jug? Really? I mean, not to sound rude, but why? You made it perfectly clear that night that you didn’t want me anymore so why even bother looking for me when I just gave you what you wanted?” Betty said sharply, making Jughead wince at her tone. He knew that she was probably still hurt over how things went down that night but wouldn’t let it deter him. He needed her to know that he still loved her and how much he regretted the way things ended. 

“Because Betty, I made the biggest mistake of my life when I pushed you away like that. I was an idiot and pushed away the only woman I could ever love over a stupid dance and my own ridiculous notion that to protect you, I had to give you up. I have regretted it every day of my life since you left. Also,” he paused and pulled out his wallet, “I got your letter.” Jughead pulled out the letter, unfolding it and handing it to her.

She chuckled lightly as tears sprang to her eyes, the sight of him carrying her goodbye note around making butterflies erupt in her belly. _Of course, he got my letter,_ she thought. She knew Alice wouldn’t keep it from him for long, even if it was just to torture him like she knew Alice would. 

Betty purposely left the letter out in the open for Alice to find to make sure it got to Jug one way or another. Jughead eyes locked on hers in the mirror as he ran his hands up the sides of her neck and into her hair, caressing hesitantly. 

Betty leaned into his touched and moaned lightly, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensation before opening them again to meet his gaze. She stood slowly, eyes darkening with lust and turned to face him. Jughead couldn’t hold his feelings back anymore and before he knew it, he had her pressed up against her vanity. 

“Please Betty,” he whispered against her ear, his breath giving her goosebumps. He ran his nose along her neck, breathing in her scent. 

“God Betts, I’ve missed you so damn much. I’m so fucking sorry. I screwed up so bad baby and I hate myself for how I hurt you. I’ll do whatever pennants I have to in order to make this up to you but please. Please forgive me for what I did to us. Give me another chance, please?” Jughead pleaded while caressing her body. He was so desperate for her he didn’t even care about the tears that were burning his eyes. He needed her in the worst way and he couldn’t bring himself to step away.

The emotions were so thick in the air that it made it hard for Betty to breathe but she knew what she wanted to do. Without warning, she surged forward and attacked his lips with her own. She felt Jughead's moan against her mouth when she ran her fingers into his hair, pulling lightly. The sounds he was making only spurred her emotions more, making up her mind on what she wanted.

Jughead ran his tongue along her lips, begging for permission to deepen the kiss, which she granted him willingly. It was a frenzied mess of teeth and tongues but Betty didn’t care, to her this moment was perfect. She could feel her desire burning in her core and all she could think about was being taken by him. She had been with a few men over the years, but no one who could compare to Jughead and the things he did to her body. He made her feel things that Betty didn’t know were even possible and she longed to feel them again.

Jughead couldn’t stop himself from touching her everywhere she would let him, her silk robe making his fingers glide across her skin gently. It had been so long since he touched her last and he was desperate to have her. She had always been the only thing that mattered to him and he needed her to survive. 

Jughead kissed and bit her neck tenderly, sucking on her racing pulse point when he found it. He could already smell her arousal, grunting as he felt himself become painfully hard against the zipper of his jeans. He grabbed her behind her knees and pulled her to the edge of the table to press himself against her, eliciting small gasps from Betty. He clung to her desperately, like an anaconda with its prey, he grasped her tighter not wanting this moment to end for fear that it was just some cruel dream conjured up by his subconscious. 

Jughead slowly untied her robe, running his hands inside to squeeze her breasts before letting the robe pool around her waist. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, the ink on her body just exciting him even more. His sweet Northside princess had turned into a sexy tattooed goddess. Jughead brought his fingers up to remove the pasties that were covering her nipples before taking one into his mouth as he pinched and twisted the other. Betty squirmed under his touch, her desire soaking through the thin lace of her panties.

“Ju-juggie, please,” She hummed, digging her nails into his scalp while he flicked his tongue against her puckered nipple and sucked it between his teeth. “Please, I need...I need...Fuck Juggie!” She couldn’t even finish her sentence as she felt his fingers snake along her belly and into her panties. 

Jughead could feel her swollen nub pulsing against his fingertips as he slowly rubbed circles, putting the slightest amount of pressure on it. Betty couldn’t stop the cries of pleasure that were leaving her body or keep her legs from trembling when Jughead slowly ran his fingers along her slick folds and into her waiting heat. 

“Shit Betts, you’re so fucking wet. God, you feel so damn good. I bet you taste just as fucking good too,” Jughead said, bringing his fingers to his lips to suck her juices off them. That was her undoing, she had to have him right now. Betty pushed him back slightly and made quick work of pulling off Jughead's tee shirt. Before it even hit the floor she pulled him into another frenzied kiss, frantically trying and failing to undo his belt causing him to chuckle against her lips. Jughead reached down to help her undo his belt and pop the button on his jeans but Betty shooed his hands away. Once she had him free of his restraints, she reached her hand into his boxers to massage his hardness.

“Fuck Betts!” Jughead moaned against her neck, clenching his teeth to keep from spilling right there. It has been almost 3 years since he had been with anyone and he wasn’t sure how long he would last at this rate. Betty continued to stroke him, squeezing gently and running her thumb over the tip until neither of them could take it anymore. She pulled her hand back to let Jughead push her panties to the side and pulled himself flush to her core.“I need you Juggie, please,” she purred, biting his earlobe. Jughead was already too far gone to think of anything else as he thrust himself deep into her. 

He could tell it had been a while for Betty too, given how tight her walls were clenched around him. He went still for a moment to let her adjust until he felt her hips rocking forward to seek some sort of friction. That was all the permission Jughead needed and he started thrusting into her at a punishing pace. It was sinful and fast, their bodies sliding against one another as they muffled each other's moans with a kiss. 

“Betts, oh God, I've missed you so bad,” Jughead panted against Betty’s skin before he marked her, drawing a dark bruise onto her neck. Her whimpering only encouraged him to go harder inside her. He wanted her to feel everything he was feeling in this moment, all his desperation and need.

Betty could feel tears rising to the surface at his words but she refused to let them spillover. Not when she finally has him back after all these years. This was all she had dreamed about since the last night they were together. 

"Betty-I’m getting close. Do I need to-?" Jughead panted but Betty shook her head. “I need to feel you Juggie, all of you." Betty wrapped her legs tighter around him as she felt herself reaching her peak, biting his shoulder to stifle her screams of pleasure so no one would hear what they were doing. 

She knew he wouldn't last much longer as she felt herself spasm around him, the last of her orgasm making her whole body shake. The sensations were too much for Jughead to take and his pleasure followed soon after hers, spilling himself deep inside her with a grunt. Their breathing was labored from the intensity of the moment but Betty could feel Jughead's tears on her skin as he clung to her.

“Please don’t disappear on me again Betts, please. I love you so fucking much. I could never love anyone like I love you. Just, please don’t go, don't leave me again,” Jughead whimpered as he hugged her tightly to his chest, still buried inside her. 

Betty felt her heart constrict at his words, she could feel the familiar pain in them. She knew how much it hurt him when his mother left, so she held him close, hoping to ease his fears.

“Shhh...I’m here Juggie...I’m here, I won't leave you behind. Never again, I promise,” she cooed, her voice a soothing balm to his pain. Jughead let out an uneven breath before he opened his eyes to see his reflection. He was about to pull away when something caught his eye.

Scattered all along the top of her mirror there was an array of pictures of Betty with a raven-haired child at various ages. One of her in a hospital bed, ponytail askew and sweaty, eyes beaming as she looked down at the little bundle in her arms. Beside her in the photo was Cheryl Blossom looking overjoyed at the sight before her. The next photo was of a blue-eyed baby boy with a head of black curls sitting in a high chair and blowing spit bubbles, animal crackers strewn on the tray table. 

There were several more happy pictures of Betty and the little boy, bringing a harsh realization to Jughead at that moment: Betty Cooper is a mother. Betty Cooper had a baby after she left him. A baby she probably had with someone else who wasn't him. That was when the 'what ifs' hit him like a freight train.

What if she is married to someone else? Or in a relationship with someone else? And if she was with someone else, how could he just walked in here and take her like she was still his. 

Anxious and feeling sickened with himself for not even thinking that she may have moved on, he pulled away from her like he had been burned.

“Jesus, what the fuck did I do?” Jughead choked out. He grabbed a tissue box off the table to clean himself up and fix his pants before passing the box to her. He couldn't even look her in the eyes, pacing back and forth, trying to understand what he had done.

"Juggie?" Betty's voice came out in a strangled cry. She has seen him like this before in the past and she knew he was internalizing something. "What's wrong, Jug? Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes begging him not to push her away again. Jughead paused his steps and stared at her in disbelief.

"What's wrong? Christ, Betty. What's wrong is I just fucked you half to death in your dressing room without any regard to whether or not you've moved on from us,1" Betty scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. She wasn't sure what could have given him the idea that she was taken by someone else but maybe it was his anxiety messing with his head. 

"Jug, are you worried that I'm with someone else? Because if that's the case, don't. I haven't been in a real relationship since you. And I haven't been in a physical one of any sort in a few years," Jughead blew out a sigh of relief, his shoulders sagging at the knowledge that he hadn't just made an attempt at being a homewrecker. 

But he still didn't know how he should feel about Betty having a child with someone else. The very thought twisted his stomach in knots and made his heartache. 

They’d talked so many times about getting married after college and having kids that, he just thought, if Betty had a baby one day it would be his. He knew deep down it shouldn’t bother him, that he would have to get past it if he wanted to be with her again. 

He didn't want his insecurities to shatter them apart again over something that happened after they broke up. He decided he would get to know the child and maybe someday be the best stepdad he could be if Betty and the father were ok with it.

"So you aren't with anyone?" He stepped back in between her knees, running his fingers along the sides of her still naked waist. Betty palmed the sides of Jughead's face and kissed him softly wanting nothing more than to have him all over again. Jughead sighed against her lips, wrapping her back into his arms. She broke the kiss first, breathing heavy at the lust she felt lighting her on fire again.

"No Juggie, I’m free and single and I’d love to give us another shot. I don’t want to lose you again. I’ve missed you so much," Betty said, grinning at him before pulling him back in for another kiss, this one filled with need. Jughead pulled away, resting his forehead on hers and caressing her cheeks. Jughead felt like now was probably the best time to broach the elephant in the room so he swallowed hard and pulled back to look into her eyes. 

"So. Who's this little guy, Betts?" Jughead asked nonchalantly, gesturing to the photos behind her. He felt Betty's body stiffen under his touch and her breathing become erratic. Jughead pulled back, noticing that her eyes had gone wide and she was clutching her fists together tightly. He knew that look: Betty Cooper was scared.

"Oh. That's, um, he's- well. That's my son, JJ.” Betty said, her voice noticeably quivering. Jughead could tell she was leaving something out from the look on her face but he didn't know what exactly. He narrowed his eyes trying to read her expressions like he used to.

“JJ? Nickname I presume?” Jughead asked. Betty nodded her head slowly, her eyes never leaving his. He still couldn’t understand what she was so afraid of. Maybe she was scared of how he would react to her having someone else's kid? Jughead watched her slowly lift up to put her robe back on before sitting down again and reaching out to pull him back between her legs. 

“So what does it stand for?" He asked.

“Um, his first name is James but I refused to let him be called Jimmy. It was Cheryl who decided to start calling him JJ, so it just stuck,” Betty chuckled before continuing. 

“Actually I named him after his father and also one of my favorite actors,” Betty said softly, a blush creeping up her neck and flaring up her cheeks.

“Oh. James Dean?" Jughead chuckled, thinking about how many times they watched _Rebel Without A Cause_ together when they were younger. "I like it, Betts. James is a great name. So, can I assume his Dad is named James, too? Are you guys still on good terms- I mean, will he have an issue with me being around his kid?” Jughead cleared his throat nervously, trying to step away from her but Betty only shook her head and clung tighter to him. 

"No, um, his middle name is for his Dad," She held her breath hoping that he would start to put the pieces together on his own without her saying it outright. Jughead looked over her shoulder at what had to be a recent photo, given the length of Betty's hair, and the gears began to turn. 

Betty was sitting on the floor with JJ on her lap, gift wrapping and toys scattered all around them. She and the boy were grinning at the camera, both of them holding up four fingers. Jughead’s eyes widened as all the clues started to fall into place. He slowly looked into her glistening green eyes and tried to swallow the knot that was forming in his throat. 

“Betty... How old is your son?” He whispered. His hands were shaking as he felt himself start to panic. _It can't be true, right?_ Surely she wouldn't have hidden something like this from him all this time. He has to be reading into it too much.

“J just turned four at the beginning of October. The same week as his Dad’s birthday,” She said quietly, not wanting to spook him more than he already was. Jughead could feel his stomach doing somersaults just looking at the little boy's features. 

_He looks just like--_... he thought to himself before asking her his final question.

“What’s his name, Betty?” Jughead reached his trembling hand forward and pulled the photo from the mirror. Betty swallowed hard and cleared her throat. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly and started again.

“James Pendleton Jones.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, in writing this story there was some elements that started to come through that made me decide to update the rating and tags. TRIGGER WARNING...
> 
> Starting this chapter there will be some flashbacks of domestic violence (not extremely graphic but it's there) and stalking. I won't be going into gory details but I wanted to show why certain things that will happen in this story came to be. 
> 
> There is also smut and language in this chapter so be warned...

"Excuse me, what?” Jughead stared at Betty, completely taken aback. He wasn't believing that she could've possibly just said what he thought she did.

Surely, he must have heard her wrong. The Betty Cooper he knew wouldn’t do something like this, wouldn’t keep this type of thing from  _ him _ .

“Ok, you’re gonna need to run that by me again, Betts, because I’m pretty sure I misheard you," Betty cleared her throat, reaching for his hand but -thinking better of it- dropped it back to her side. She swallowed hard and gathered what courage she could before she responded to him.

"I said, his name is James Pendleton Jones. I named him after his father. I wanted to name him after you," Betty said, trembling with fear and hanging her head in shame at the look in his eyes. 

Jughead stepped back from her, his mind swimming with confusion and betrayal. He felt like he had just been doused in ice-cold water at her words. 

"No, that’s not- no. No, no,  _ no _ . Please, please tell me you're joking right now?" Jughead stepped out of her reach, the hurt leaving his body all at once only to be replaced by anger that was rising to the surface.

Jughead is a father? He has a son? He had a son with Betty? A son that she kept hidden from him ever since she left town and disappeared? He’s been a father all this time and Betty couldn't be bothered to tell him as much? 

_ How could she do this to me? _ He thought as his heart constricted, the pain of it only fueled his rage. He felt the darkness in his mind begin to take root as he paced the floor in front of her.

Betty could see his fists balled up at his sides, watched as his jaw clenched and unclenched repeatedly, and she could tell he was trying his best not to explode on her. It was the same look he had the night he threw their love away. It was the same look he had when she was on stage stripping for the Serpents in order to become a part of his world. She sees that very same look clearly in his features right now and it terrifies her more now than it ever did then.

"Juggie, how can you say that? I wouldn't joke about something like that and you know it," Betty pleaded. She wasn't sure how to even explain why she didn’t tell him about JJ but she knew this conversation wasn't one to be having with her mostly naked so she rushed to her duffle bag to find something to wear. 

Betty grabbed her panties and black skinny jeans, wiggling them on as quickly as possible before grabbing her black lace bralette and slipping it on followed by a lacy, black tank top. She could see from the way Jughead’s nostrils flared that he was starting to get impatient waiting for her to explain herself, which only served to make her more nervous. She took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Look Jug, I don't know how else to go about this so I’ll just start at the beginning. That night I was so devastated and I didn’t know what else to do, so I just ran. My heart was completely shattered and there was no way staying in Riverdale was an option anymore. I knew I couldn't survive that place without you," Betty’s voice broke, causing Jughead's jaw to clench tighter at the pain he heard. 

"Hell, I almost didn't survive. If I didn't find out about JJ when I did- well I don’t know what would have happened. I might have been completely lost to the darkness by now or maybe I wouldn’t even be here. He saved me, Juggie. Our son saved my life. And even though I’ve been through hell, and had to do some things that I’m not proud of over the years, knowing he was taken care of him made it all worth it." A tear slipped down Betty’s cheek, unable to be held back any longer. Jughead fought the urge to wipe it away, his anger still boiling him alive.

"But why did you keep him a secret, Betty? How could you do that to me? Knowing how much I wanted a family of my own, a family of  _ our _ own! You lied to me and kept my child from me, and for what? Did you do it out of spite because I broke up with you? Was this some sort of sick revenge?!" Jughead screamed, startling Betty and causing her to cower slightly. His words cut her deeply and she didn't want him to think she had hidden JJ just to spite him. How could she explain her reasoning to him when it seemed so irrational that it didn’t even make sense to her anymore? 

"God Juggie, no. Of course not! Why would you even think that? I would never-." The tears were flowing freely now, her emerald eyes reflecting the pain in her heart. 

She had to make him understand why he had to understand how scared she was when she found out she was pregnant. How alone she felt and how dark her thoughts had gotten in that month that she was gone. Jughead continued to seethe as he stepped closer to her, towering over her in his anger. Betty tried to stand tall and not to pull into herself but she couldn’t help her physical response at his actions.

"I don't know, Betty? Maybe the fact that you  _ knew _ I would want my son but you changed your name and disappeared on me, so there was no way I would ever find out about him? Jesus, it was just dumb fucking luck that I ended up here tonight. If Toni hadn’t wanted to come here to get her jollies, I would’ve never known about him. Just how long would you have hidden him from me if I hadn’t stumbled across your little strip show, huh?  **_How long, Betty_ ** ?!" Jughead screamed. Betty’s cringed at his accusations and couldn’t hold her tongue any longer.

" **_I didn't want to end up like our parents, okay Forsythe?!_ ** " Betty screamed back, stopping Jughead dead in his tracks at the name she used. Broken by his words and actions, her voice lowered to just barely a whisper, "I didn't want that to be us, Juggie." 

Jughead was completely floored by Betty's revelation. He felt the walls closing in on him and didn't know what to do next or where to go from here. All he knew was that he had to get out of this room as fast as possible before he suffocated. 

He couldn’t think straight like this. He needed out of this club. Hell, he needed to be as far away from Greendale as possible to clear his head. He had to be as far away from  _ her _ as possible before he said something that he would regret for the rest of his life, again.

“I-I, uh, I gotta go Betty. I can’t- I just- I can’t do this right now. I’m sorry,” Jughead stammered, shaking his head vigorously while backing away towards the door like a frightened animal. Betty stepped closer to him, her hands outreached, trying to stop him from running away. She didn’t want to lose him again, her heart couldn’t take it. Not again.

"Juggie please, you have to believe me. I swear I wanted to come home, to tell you about him and for us to be a family together, but I was afraid that if I did we would be doomed to end up like our parents. I knew you wanted us to be over for good and didn't want to only stay together for the baby. And I knew that if I told you, that's what would have happened," Betty pleaded, trying to make him see just where she was mentally in those days. Why she was so afraid of coming home, the not-knowing what she’d be coming home to overwhelming her.

"Dammit Betty, you could’ve come home. For fuck's sake, you could’ve at least given me a choice in the matter. I would’ve begged you to forgive me for being the stupid prick that I was that night. I knew I fucked up but I couldn't find a trace of you, no matter how hard I looked. We all looked for you non-stop for years until finally, it was just me and Kevin looking. I never would’ve only stayed with you because of the baby. Betts. I would’ve stayed because I loved you, do you understand that?" Jughead sighed, fighting the urge to grab her and crush her to his chest. 

Even now, with all that had been revealed to him, he longed for her touch but the betrayal was too strong to act on those feelings right now. He had to fight those battling emotions and keep himself in check.

"I couldn't have known that, Jug. You know we both would have always wondered if that was why we got back together. I thought I was doing what was best for all of us, including JJ. He’s been my whole reason for living without you. I was barely 17 and fucking terrified in a city I had no idea how to navigate because I felt like that was what YOU wanted. That you would be happier if I just took myself out of the equation so that ‘it could stick’ and we wouldn’t have to keep hurting each other," Betty clenched her fists, sinking her nails deep into her skin, trying to ease the emotional pain she was feeling with physical pain. 

She’d tried so hard the last few years to find healthier coping mechanisms but they weren’t working at the moment, not when all Betty could see was the cold look in his eyes. 

“Well, I guess we’ll never know what would’ve happened huh? I gotta go, Elizabeth. I need time to-  _ process _ everything and I just can’t be around you right now,” Jughead turned to walk away, just like he had done that night, and Betty felt all those same emotions flowing through her again as she collapsed to the floor in sobs. 

“Please Juggie, don’t leave me again. I’m so sorry. I love you,” She begged, whispering through her tears. Jughead paused at the door, his heart constructing at the sight of Betty so vulnerable and clearly hurting. 

He wanted nothing more than to comfort her but he knew he had to figure out his own feelings, and he couldn’t have her clouding his judgment while he did that. 

“I know,” Jughead simply said and walked away from the woman he loved, again. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Jones? What the hell-.” As soon as he made it back into the showroom, Toni ran up to him looking to get answers but he shook her off. He threw his American Excess card on the tabletop and grabbed his smokes. He had to get the fuck out of this place before he screamed or lost his freaking mind. There was just too much to process and he couldn’t think straight.

“Settle up the bill Toni, I’m getting out of here. I just can’t be here anymore. I need a strong fucking drink, I’ll see you guys at the Wyrm,” Jughead lit up his cigarette and disappeared out of the front doors before Toni or Sweet Pea could even argue with him. 

Cheryl’s eyes followed him with a mix of concern and anger until she saw him disappear out the entrance. Once she knew he was gone for good, she ran as fast as she could to the back dressing rooms only to find her best friend crumpled on the floor, mid panic attack with blood dripping from her balled-up fist and cries coming out in silent gasps. Cheryl ran to her, dropping to her knees and prying her hands apart before cupping Betty’s cheeks to get her full attention.

“Oh shit, Betty?! Betty, listen to me honey, I need you to breathe, ok? Breath with me honey, you’re having another episode. Follow my voice, that’s good B, you’re ok, you’re safe. I’ve got you Betty-Boo, you’re always safe with me, remember? Cher’s got you, you’re safe. Just breathe,” Cheryl pulled Betty’s head to her chest so that Betty could feel her breathing. “In, out. In, out. Good sweetie, you’re doing so good. Just keep going. In, out. Now B, where is your purse? I’ll get you one of your pills,” Betty’s breathing was regulating some as she raised a shaking hand to point to the closet beside her vanity. 

Cheryl kissed Betty’s temple and made quick work of finding the prescription bottle labeled  _ Klonopin _ and brought it to Betty with a bottle of water. Cheryl placed a pill on Betty’s tongue and helped her drink the water, checking to make sure the pill went down ok. Once she knew Betty was ok, Cheryl’s anger started to grow more. She hadn’t seen an episode this bad in almost 6 months and Cheryl knew that Jughead must have done or said something to trigger this. Betty looked up, her expression completely broken as she whispered.

“He’s gone, Cher... He left me. I fucked up so bad, it was perfect and then,” she sobbed. “....then I ruined everything. He hates me now, for good, I think. God-.” Betty choked on her own words, feeling her dark thoughts coming back to the surface. She had really screwed things up this time and she didn’t know if she could fix them. Cheryl helped her off the floor and lead her to the small loveseat at the back of the room.

“Hush now with that nonsense, Cousin. It’s all going to be ok. I’ll take care of everything, I promise. You just lay here and rest until Sabrina is done with her shift and she’ll take you home, ok?” Betty slowly nodded, her eyelids becoming heavy as the medication began to make her drowsy. Cheryl laid her down, brushing the hair from Betty’s eyes and covering her with a plush throw blanket before turning around to stomp back into the showroom. She looked around until she spotted the snakes Jughead had come in with, recognizing them from high school right away, and marched up to the short, pink-haired girl. 

“Alright snake, where did he go?” Cheryl spat, not even trying to hide her anger. She was going to have more than a few choice words to say to the stupid hobo and she was not going to wait to do it. Toni pulled back from the bar, surprised at Cheryl’s tone, and laughed at her audacity.

“What the hell is it to you, Red?” Toni stepped forward, getting as close to Cheryl as possible, attempting to stare her down. Unfortunately for Toni, Cheryl had learned a long time ago that she wasn’t afraid of anything. Cheryl reached up and grabbed Toni by the throat, nails digging in just hard enough to know she was not joking around but not enough to cause real damage. Sweet Pea attempted to step forward to help his friend until Sabrina tsked and chimed in. 

“I wouldn’t do that, big boy. I don’t wanna have to call Harvey over here and believe me, you don’t want that either,” Sabrina motioned to the extremely large bouncer at the front door who looked to be about twice Sweet Pea’s size. 

The man shot a deadly glare at Sweet Pea so he stepped back, waiting for Toni to let him know if she needed any help. Cheryl slowly lifted Toni off the floor, just an inch or so.

“Now Serpette, I’m only going to ask you this  _ one.more.time _ . Where the fuck is Jughead Jones?” Cheryl’s jaw was clenched in rage as she tightened her grip on Toni’s throat.

Toni knew this was not going to end well either way so see whispered  _ ‘The Worm’ _ before Cheryl promptly dropped her and turned to her girlfriend. “Bri, can you make sure our dear  _ Juliet _ makes it home ok? She had a  _ terrible  _ post-show and the poor thing is resting in the back. I have some business to attend to in Riverdale. And you two,” she pointed to both Toni and Sweet Pea, “You better tip my girls. I wouldn’t want to have to ban you from my establishment. Don’t wait up lover,” Cheryl blew Sabrina a kiss then turned to march out the door, jumping into her convertible to speed towards the town she left behind her years ago.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ How could she lie to me? How could she keep something like this a secret for so long? I can’t be a father. I don’t even know how to be a father, it’s not like I had the best example growing up. Shit, why did I fucking sleep with her? What the hell am I gonna do now? She looked so hurt. How could I be so cold to her after she said she loved me? God, I am so screwed up.  _

Jughead’s mind raced as he sat at the bar of the Wyrm, nursing another rum and coke while trying to figure out how his whole world could’ve gotten flipped upside down all in one night. His anger had been tamed by the alcohol in his veins but he still felt all the pain. Nothing was easing that right now. Especially not when all he could see was her broken on the floor of her dressing room, begging him not to go. 

Jughead turned to watch the sea of people, dancing and grinding on one another as the music pulsed through the venue, hoping to get that image to go away. This was not how he normally spent his nights off but he needed to think of something else. 

Ironically enough, Jughead hated this kind of scene: a stereotypical night club for college kids and high schoolers with fake IDs to come and have a good time. However, when things got rough a few years back, he knew that changing the venue style was the smart choice to keep the doors open.  _ What the hell am I going to do? _ Jughead sighed, sipping his drink again.

Suddenly, Jughead felt a hand snake across his shoulders and a body press against his side. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt her breath in his ear and downed the rest of his drink before turning to greet the interloper. 

“Hello Ethel,” He said flatly, motioning to the bartender for a refill while ignoring her fingers at the nape of his neck. 

“Hiya, Jug. What’s got you so down, huh? Maybe it’s something I can help you with?” Ethel whispered in his ear, attempting to sound sexy before stepping in front of him to run her fingers down his chest. Before she could slip her hand any further, Jughead grabbed it tightly and forced it to the bar top.

“What the fuck do you want, Muggs? I’m kind of busy right now,” Jughead was not in the mood for this bullshit tonight. Ever since Betty left town and Southside High students were transferred to Riverdale High, Ethel had made every attempt to seduce Jughead. Even though Jughead had taken a few sexual partners over the years, Ethel Muggs was never on the list of potentials. The girl had been pining for him since Jr High and no matter how many times he let her know he wasn’t interested she just kept on trying, much to his chagrin. 

“Well, maybe a little birdy told me you and the gang went to see the new club in Greendale. So, I thought maybe you might be a little  _ frustrated _ and wanted to offer to help with that if you know what I mean. Tell me, how did you like it, huh? I bet that the closing act was quite... _ shocking _ . Don’t you think Juggie?” Ethel grinned devilishly, sadistic humor present in her eyes as she reached over the bar to pluck a cherry from the serving station and popping it in her mouth. Jughead’s blood ran cold as she laughed menacingly while trying to run her hands on his thigh. 

“What?” Jughead almost stumbled out off his barstool, gaping at her in shock...

The implication that Ethel had made the suggestion to visit The Black Cat to Toni, knowing that Betty was the headliner of the show, was clear. She wanted him to see Betty -and what she was doing- but to what end? What did Ethel think she would accomplish by sending him straight to the one person he has been searching for since he lost her? Is she really that fucking dense?

“You know, Jug.  _ Juliet Jones _ ?" Ethel chuckled lightly at his reaction before giving him a look of mock pity.

"It’s kind of sad, really. You’d think with a 4.0 GPA, she’d have been more clever in picking a new persona. And look at what your precious little Betty has become, Juggie. Nothing more than a common whore. Dancing for sleazy, sweaty men, doing God knows what. She’s-” Ethel yelped, abruptly cut off by a hand in her hair, yanking her off the stool she was on.

“Finish that sentence Muggs, please.  _ I.Dare.You.” _ Cheryl Blossom gripped Ethel’s hair harder as the girl stammered and spat, trying to free herself and say anything in retaliation. 

“That’s what I thought. Now, here’s what is going to happen, just so we are clear. You are going to march your slutty ass out of this sad excuse for a nightclub and never even utter another word about my precious cousin. Then, I’m gonna have a word with the goblin king, here.  _ In private. _ Got it?” Cheryl pushed Ethel towards the doors while releasing her hair at the same time. Jughead watched in utter shock as Ethel stumbled briefly before running out the front door as fast as she could. He turned back to see the raging look in Cheryl’s eyes and downed his drink quickly, feeling like he was going to need it.

“Come on, let’s talk upstairs where it’s quieter,” Cheryl nodded curtly and followed Jughead upstairs to a conference room across the hall from his office where they could speak privately. 

He knew that whatever Cheryl had to say she wouldn’t be saying it quietly so he was glad the walls were soundproof, that way her shrill voice couldn’t carry. He leaned against the long mahogany table, lighting a cigarette, and waited for the rant he knew was to follow her little melodrama downstairs.

“Ok Cher-,” He started before he felt a hand come into contact with his face,  _ hard _ . 

“What the fuck is your problem Blossom?” He spat at her, rubbing the red mark on his face where she'd slapped him. He took a draw from his cigarette, the smoke burning his lip that was surely split.

“What the fuck is my problem? What the fuck is your problem, Jones? I leave you alone with her for half a fucking hour and then I find Betty in a bloody, crumpled mess on the floor, hyperventilating and in the throes of a full-blown panic attack?! What the hell did you do to her? Because I swear to God Jughead, if you hurt her again, you will wish you had never been born!” Cheryl was seething, stepping closer to Jughead and pointing her finger accusingly in his face. 

Jughead cringed at the thought of how Betty must have been when he left but he wasn’t going to let Cheryl come in his bar and bully him like she had in the old days. He laughed and blew smoke in her face, causing her to choke slightly. 

“Hurt Betty? What about how Betty hurt me, huh? What about how she had my fucking  **_kid_ ** and never thought to tell me about him, hmm? How about how she spent the last five years living as a ghost and then pops back up and is a fucking stripper, of all fucking things? What about how I fucking feel?!” Jughead’s voice rose higher and higher with each sentence until he was red-faced and couldn’t think straight. Cheryl shook her head and laughed bitterly, obviously unphased by his little outburst.

“God, you are so fucking self-absorbed, Jughead Jones. I’m surprised that you can see the fucking sunshine with your head so far up your ass. You have  **no** idea what Betty has been through, what she's had to endure and survive these last few years," Cheryl shook with anger, hating him for breaking her best friend. 

"You don't know how many hours of therapy it took for her to get back to a good place, to stop having those nightmares where she’d wake up screaming your name every night. How fucking dare you come slithering back into her life and accuse her of being a horrible person. All because she was afraid you wouldn’t want her anymore after you told her to kick rocks. And why was she afraid, hmm? Maybe it was because your fragile male ego was bruised ‘cause all your reptilian bike buddies saw her in her underwear while she did that stupid dance,  **_for you_ ** , might I add!” Cheryl’s eyes flickered with pain remembering the night that changed everything for Betty but she shook off the dark memories to address the situation at hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her anger some before looking back at Jughead.

“Look. I can’t claim to be an expert in you and Betty’s relationship but what I do know is that she has never, EVER stopped loving you, Jughead. She always wanted you to know about JJ but her fears got the best of her. She was just trying to protect what little bit of heart she managed to piece together. You have a second chance to make things right with her, to start over. Don’t fuck it up," Cheryl's eyes narrowed, turning icy as she continued.

"Because I swear, if you hurt her or JJ, I will make damn sure that your corpse won’t be found in Sweetwater River like my brothers was. Got it, snake?” Cheryl spun around and headed towards the door before pausing. She turned, handing him a slip of paper before nodding and walking out the door.

Jughead wasn’t sure what she had given him until he looked down and saw an address and telephone number in Greendale. It could only be Betty’s information, he was sure of that. 

Jughead pulled out his wallet and went to slip the paper inside when he noticed that the letter she wrote that he always carried was gone. 

_ Shit... _

* * *

  
  


_ “Juggie? Juggie I-” Betty whimpered as she came to, blood seeping out of her mouth and nose. Every bone in her body ached and she could still feel him lingering over her, waiting. Another hard slap came and jolted her awake. _

_ “Say that name again bitch. Go ahead, say it and see what happens!” Adam wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed, cutting off her airway. Betty clawed at his wrist, trying in vain to get him to stop, to let her breathe. She didn’t want to die like this.  _

_ “Adam.... please... stop....” Betty strained to get the words to come out of her mouth. She gasped as he released her throat, air rushing into her burning lungs.  _

_ Her reprieve was short-lived, however. She felt his boot connect with her ribs again, a sickening crunch accompanying the air being sucked from her lungs once again.  _

_ All Betty could think about was that Cheryl would be bringing JJ home any time now and she didn’t know what he would do to them. Her vision was becoming spotty, her head pounding as the blackness at the edges of her vision threatened to swallow her whole.  _

_ “See you soon baby,” Adam kicked her in the stomach one more time before spitting on her and stomping out the front door of her Rochester apartment.  _

I just need to get to my phone, _ she thought before managing to crawl slowly to the table, grabbing her phone to text Cheryl. _

**_Cheryl:_ ** _ Help. He found me..... _

_ Betty hit send as she was swallowed up by darkness for a second time. _

  
  


Betty could feel someone bandaging her palms but she just couldn’t open her eyes. She was far too tired to care right now. 

It felt like her limbs weighed a million pounds and no matter how hard she fought it, she just couldn’t seem to escape the waves of exhaustion that were overtaking her. 

“Come on babygirl, I got you fixed up. Now, let’s get you home before you end up with another migraine from sleeping in a funky position on this small ass couch,” Sabrina whispered to her, motioning for Harvey to pick Betty up to get her into Sabrina’s car. Harvey scooped Betty up like she didn’t weigh a thing and followed Sabrina out the back entrance. 

Harvey Kinkle was a menacing look man: 6’8” with broad shoulders, dirty blonde hair that was gelled back to keep it out of his face and large muscles. As scary as he looked, however, when it came to the three women in his life, he was a teddy bear. He had grown-up in Greendale with Sabrina, even dated her for a short time in school before Sabrina came out, and he loved the women like his own family. He was more than just their bodyguard, they were his baby sisters, regardless of blood relation. 

“Juggie, I’m sorry. Juggie, please don’t leave me. Please don’t go,” Betty whimpered into Harvey’s chest in her dreamlike state, tears still staining her cheeks. Sabrina wasn’t sure who this guy was that did this to Betty but Sabrina wanted to break his face for whatever it was. Who knows, maybe getting one of those voodoo dolls from her Aunt Zelda and poking a needle in its crouch would make her feel better? Once they were outside, Harvey placed Betty gently into the passenger side of Sabrina’s Prius and buckled her up. 

“Thanks, H. I appreciate the help. I got her from here, I will make sure she gets home safe. Make sure that Kari locks up and just have her put the bank drop in the floor safe until I can drop it off in the morning. K, sugar? I’ll text you when I make it home safe,” Sabrina kissed his cheek and patted Harvey on the chest for emphasis before she climbed into her car. She waved goodbye to him, driving off to take Betty home. 

Once they arrived at her cottage, Sabrina and Alyssa helped Betty to her room where Sabrina changed her out of her outfit and slipped on the threadbare tee shirt with the ‘S’ emblem that she knew Betty loved to wear and a pair of sleep shorts. After saying goodnight to Alyssa, peeking in on JJ, and locking up the house, Sabrina walked out to her car. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket once she had gotten settled into her seat.

  
  


**Cher~Bear:** I swear to God baby, I just might kill this wannabe James Dean -_-

**Witchy~Woman:** If it makes you feel better love, I feel the same. What happened across the river?

**Cher~Bear:** Oh, you know how it is. It was all ‘Whine Whine Whine, Me Me Me.’ with no regard for his actions or our poor B :(

**Witchy~Woman:** He’s a man Cher, what do you expect? :/

**Cher~Bear:** I don’t know, maybe at least some common sense? Is that too much to ask?! This. This shit right here is why I only date women. 

**Witchy~Woman:** Well, that’s lucky for me then, huh darlin’? ;) Look, I’m about to head to the house from B’s. Will you be there soon? 

**Cher~Bear:** Headed that way now, lover. See you soon babe.

**Witchy~Woman:** You got it wifey ;)

* * *

“Mommy? Mommy, are you awake? Mooooooommmmmyyyy?” JJ sang as the 4-year-old came running into his mother's room to jump up and down on her bed. Betty groaned at his energy this early in the morning and looked at the clock on her bedside table that read 7:23 am. She could already feel herself fighting off another post-episode migraine and having her squirmy little minion use her bed as a bounce house was not helping matters much.

“JJ, sweetie, it’s way too early for you to be this chipper and Mommy is exhausted, baby. Can’t I have like 30 more minutes of sleep? Please, buddy?” Betty begged, bringing the comforter over her head to block out the sunlight spilling through the curtains into her room. She could feel her son’s gaze on her even through the blanket so she slowly uncovered her head to see JJ with his lip out, pouting. 

“But waffles Mommy, you promised,” JJ whimpered and lowered his head in sadness. Betty was heartbroken to see the look on her son’s face and she knew she was a goner. She never wanted to be the person to cause that look and she knew that anytime he gave it to her, he would get his way. 

She remembers that same look of sadness on his father’s face the day he told her that Gladys had up and skipped town with Jellybean. And when his father was arrested and he broke down all those nights before he was shipped off to the Southside. She even saw a glimpse of that look the night he begged her to leave and never look back. It’s a look she had no power to resist because it was him, it was pure Jughead. She leaned up to kiss her son’s curls and hugged him tightly.

“Ok, ok. You win J, Mommy is getting up and we can make her famous churro waffles just like I promised. How about while Mommy cooks our breakfast, you go watch some cartoons. What do you say? Sound fun, baby?” Betty showered him in kisses as JJ’s eyes lit up, squirming excitedly in her arms. 

“Yay!” Betty watched her little boy sprint into the other room singing the theme song to  _ Paw Patrol _ as loud as he possibly could. 

_ Thank God we live in the middle of the woods or my neighbors would hate me.  _ Betty thought to herself, grimacing at the memory of the time when old man Jenkins from down the hall called the police over her teething nine-month-olds crying fits. 

Betty laid there for just a few more minutes thinking about the horrible night she had, groaning to herself. However, she couldn't help but smile at the wonderful burn she felt between her legs. She hadn’t felt that desired in years and, damn it, it felt amazing. The aftermath though? Now that was something Betty decided needed to be pushed down for the time being, for JJ’s sake. And hell, if nothing else she got at least one more time with Jughead before it was really over. 

_ A proper goodbye... _

  
  


* * *

“Damn Jughead, you look like hell. What happened to you?” Charlie asked, answering the door to see his half brother looking disheveled and a bit worse for wear. 

Truth be told, Jughead didn’t get much sleep after Cheryl walked out of his club the night before. He spent most of the night at Pop’s drinking coffee, not wanting to go back into that house and having to tell his parents that, not only had he found Betty, but that they were also grandparents. Even though he knew he could've easily crashed in Archie and Veronica’s garage next door, he just didn’t want to answer their questions either. Betty had become a sensitive subject for all of them, but more especially for the Andrews’.

After Betty left, there was a short period of discord between the three remaining friends. That was until Jughead was finally transferred back to Riverdale High. They bonded again over their mutual search and love for Betty Cooper. And, even after Arche and Veronica gave up hope, they still remained close. 

Jughead was the best man at their wedding, a pallbearer at Fred’s funeral, he was even there as a witness when Mary signed the house over to Archie so that his kids could grow up where he did. Just a year after Fred passed away, Jughead stood in the same church where the funeral service was held to be named as godfather to Archie and Veronica’s firstborn, Elizabeth Maria Lodge-Andrews. Now, Lizzy was a little over 2 years old and Veronica was due to give birth to their son, Freddie, in just a few months. 

Jughead had become their family so he knew that he would have to tell them about Betty sooner or later, he just didn’t want to burden them with it. Not yet at least. First, he knew that he’d need to talk to Charlie and Kevin to figure out what they'd found that they wanted to share. Then he needed to figure out what the hell he was going to do about his argument with Betty. 

Maybe Kevin and Charlie could help him process this whole royal cluster fuck and come up with a way to deal with it? Charlie may not have ever gotten the chance to meet Betty, but he was still her half brother. Well,  _ their _ half brother. That thought still kind of weirded him out to this day but overall, he was just glad to have his older brother in his life. Even if it meant he shared a sibling with the girl he loved.

“It’s been one hell of a night, Charlie. You might wanna get Kev for this. It’s- It’s huge,” Jughead said, rubbing his hands on his face in frustration, watching his brother’s eyebrows furrow in concern.

“Ok Jug, I’ll get him. He was just getting out of the shower when you knocked so he should be dressed by now, I’ll check. We got a break in the case last night and wanted to go over it with you before we proceed with anything else,” Charlie marched up the stairs to where his husband was getting ready for the day. 

Jughead was happy that Kevin and Charlie found each other when they did. Kevin was in a bad place, having just gotten his PI license, and he wanted desperately to find out where The Farm disappeared to. They had broken him both physically as well as psychologically and he wanted to make them pay for their crimes.

Once Charles showed up at their door that day, he and Kevin became inseparable. It was love at first sight and even though there was a significant age difference between the two men, Charlie and Kevin seemed to not let it bother them. There was some slight push back from a few snobby northsiders who thought a man shouldn't date someone 10 years his junior, but they just ignored the haters. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

Jughead could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen so he decided to help himself while he waited for his brother and best friend to come back down. He still couldn’t stop thinking about the encounter with Cheryl and the things she said to him. What had happened to Betty that would prompt Cheryl to nearly rip his head off?

_ “You have NO idea what Betty has been through, what she has had to endure and survive these last few years... How many hours of therapy it took for her to get to a good place and stop having nightmares where she’d wake up screaming your name every night.” _

What happened to her that would cause that much trauma? Was he the reason for it or did someone hurt her? Did he make it worse last night when he left her there, broken and in tears?

His head was swimming so bad that it didn’t even register a few minutes later when the men were walking back downstairs, Kevin speaking to him even before he rounded the corner to enter the kitchen.

“I’m so glad you’re here Jug. We got a huge lead and I wanted to let you know before we- shit Jug, are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Kevin stopped short when he saw his appearance but immediately snapped out of it and started checking him over like a mother hen, “Did you pull another crazy all-nighter at Pop’s again? Christ Jones, you remember what happened last time you did that, don’t you?”

Jughead couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at Kevin’s 'scolding'. It had been this way with them for years now, Kevin playing the role of the older brother looking out for him. But the behavior only got worse when Kevin became his brother in law. Besides Archie and Veronica, Kevin really had become a part of Jughead’s chosen family that he couldn't live without. 

“Yes Kevin, I remember but honestly, I’m fine. Yes, I was at Pops last night and no, I didn’t get any sleep. Some stuff happened and-” he paused.  _ What the fuck do I tell them? _

“I just had too much on my mind and needed time to reflect on it all. But, we’ll talk about that in a minute. First, I want to know: what’d you guys find?” Jughead asked. Charlie stepped to the table, grabbing his briefcase and pulling out a file to hand to Jug. Once he opened it he saw printed photos of Betty and Cheryl standing in front of a club, arm in arm. 

“These photos are why we called you last night. Char got some intel from a buddy upstate that there was a woman fitting Betty’s description was spotted in Albany with Cheryl Blossom last year. He had the guy send us over some photos, just to be certain, and it's definitely her man. This is the first big break we've gotten in months. Now we know for sure that she, at the very least, has had contact with Cheryl. So all we do now is grab Cheryl and interrogate her until she spills her harpy guts,” Kevin raised his coffee up in a mock cheer and took a sip. Jughead stared at the photos of Betty with longing, happy to see her smiling but hating himself for hurting her. He sighed and slapped the folder closed, running his hands through his tangled mess of hair.

“We don’t need to turn the screws on Cheryl, Kev. I, uh- I found her. Last night... in Greendale. I saw her, talked to her. Well, more than talked to her,” Jughead mumbled, hoping that Kevin would understand what he was trying to say but obviously wasn’t getting the hints.

“Cheryl? Well, did she say anything to you about knowing where Betty is? Did she seem suspicious? And what the hell is that succubus doing in Greendale anyway? I thought she skipped town after graduation?” Jughead screwed his eyes shut and sighed again.  _ Ughhh. Why is this so hard? _ he thought.

“No Kevin, not Cheryl. I mean, yeah, I saw her and we sorta talked but she isn’t who I was talking about. I found Betty, in Greendale, with Cheryl,” Jughead took a long sip of his coffee as he watched Kevin’s eyes widen in recognition. 

“Wait, you actually found her?” Jughead just nodded his head slightly, watching as Kevin babbled question after question, pacing the kitchen. 

“She’s in Greendale? I mean, is she ok? Christ Jug, this is huge!” Kevin looked like he was about to wear a hole in the floor before Charlie stopped him, wrapping his arms around him to calm him. 

“Can we see her? Is she coming back home? Shit, have you told Alice? We need to tell her before someone else does,” Kevin and Charlie leaned back against the countertop, the former rubbing his hands over his face while waiting for Jughead to respond.

“She’s working at Cheryl’s burlesque club in Greendale, which apparently they own together. Oh, and it turns out she has a kid too. Ready for the kicker? I’m the Dad. She had my fucking kid, Kev. All this time, she’s been out there with my son and never told me. How could she do that to me?” Jughead choked, still angry that she had kept something so big from him. He looked into their eyes, ashamed of what he was about to tell them.

“To make matters so much worse, I slept with her last night and then ran out of there after she told me about our kid. Then Cheryl showed up at the Wyrm and chewed me a new asshole and just made me feel so much worse. God, I don’t know what to do,” Jughead whispered the last sentence, hanging his head to hide the tears that he was trying to hold in. Kevin was flabbergasted by all the information that was just thrown at him but walked up beside Jughead and gave him a half hug, trying to reassure him.

“Look Jug, I know things seem kind of crazy right now but you know Betty. You’ve known her since she was four years old. Now ask yourself, why do you think she didn’t tell you? Because if I had my guess, it probably had something to do with the years of torment she faced having to live up to that perfect Cooper facade. And let’s not forget the all too real fear of the unknown. I know how much Betty loved you and if she kept it a secret, then she had her reasons,” Kevin gave Jughead one more tight squeeze before stepping back to start packing up the files he needed for the day. Jughead knew Kevin was right, he needed to talk to her and clear the air. She deserved that, at the very least. 

“Cheryl gave me Betty’s number and the address in Greendale where she is staying but I haven’t decided what to do with it yet. I mean, should I call her? Or should I just show up to her place and beg her forgiveness for acting like a jackass? Forget everything that happened and beg her to come home? God, I just don’t know,” Jughead said, still unsure of what to do. He loved her, even after finding out she had his kid and kept it secret, he still loved her. He didn’t think he could ever stop loving her. He just wanted her to come home and be a family with him, for real this time. 

“Yes to all of those things, Jug. But first, why not try texting her to see what she says?” Charlie said, scrambling eggs and frying bacon for the three men to have for breakfast. Jughead thought that would probably be the best way to break the ice, at least he hoped. He shot her a text to see if she would respond to him.

**Jughead:** Can we talk?

_ Read _ .

She saw it and didn’t say anything. He figured he would try again. Squeaky wheel and all that stuff.

**Jughead:** Please Betts, we need to talk about this. Please.

_ Read _ .

After about 10 minutes of being left on read, Jughead could not take it anymore. If he had to beg, there was no time like the present to start.

**Jughead:** Betts? Please don’t ghost me... I’m sorry.

_ Read _ .

“Shit guys, she’s seen all my messages but won’t write back. What the hell do I do now?” Jughead whined, tossing his phone down beside him on the couch. 

“Well, you obviously go to her house and gravel on her front steps until she deems you are worthy enough to lick the dirt from her black stilettos. Yes, you both messed up, but you need to ask her to forgive you for running out last night ‘cause that was really messed up, Jug. Go over there and talk, what harm could it do?” Kevin shrugged.

That’s just what Jughead was worried about.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Unknown Number:** Can we talk?

**Unknown Number:** Please Betts, we need to talk about this. Please.

**Unknown Number:** Betts? Please don’t ghost me... I’m sorry.

  
  


Betty sighed in frustration, checking her phone for the 100th time in the last hour wondering how on earth Jughead even got her number in the first place. If she had to venture a guess, this was probably the doing of her redheaded best friend. She exhaled and put her phone away, watching her son run around the living room while singing the intro to Paw Patrol, yet again. 

Betty couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm he showed towards his favorite television show. He was such an active little thing and she loved to hear him sing. The episode was just getting started when she heard the doorbell ring. Figuring that it must be Cheryl coming to pick up JJ for their weekly outing, Betty decided she was going to give Cheryl an earful for giving her number to Jughead without her permission. She made sure JJ was engrossed in his show and stomped her way to the front door, ready to give Cheryl hell.

“I swear to God Cher, I’m gonna kick your a-” Betty stopped mid-sentence when she saw the person standing on her doorstep. This definitely was not who she was expecting to see anytime soon. 

Jughead looked like he hadn’t gotten a lick of sleep the night before and he appeared to be wearing the same outfit as well. She could see in his eyes that he was both hopeful and terrified at being here in front of her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she scrambled for some coherent thought to ask why he was here.

“Juggie?” Betty choked out in disbelief. She cleared her throat hoping that the words would come. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t want- I mean, you said you...” Betty’s thoughts trailed off, remembering how he reacted to the bombshell she dropped on him the previous night. She noticed his breath hitch when he finally took in what she was wearing and she crossed her arms over her chest, watching as he wrung his hands.

“Uh- Hey, Betts. I, um- I’m so sorry for how I reacted last night. I know you would never keep something like this a secret from me unless you had a damn good reason to. I just, I don’t want to fuck up everything now, not when I’ve finally found you again. I’ve spent all night thinking about you and how hard it must have been for you being all alone like that with a new baby and I just want to start again. And, maybe be able to meet my son? If you are ok with that, of course,” Betty sucked in a sharp breath and smiled with tears in her eyes. She had been dreaming about the day when Jughead and JJ would finally meet and nothing would make her happier than to make that dream come true.

“I think I’d love that Jug. I know JJ would,” Betty said softly. She held the door open wider for him to enter her foyer before leading him to the living room where JJ was playing. When JJ heard footsteps coming up behind him, he spoke to his mother, his face never leaving the television.

“Mommy is Aunty Cher here?” JJ asked before he turned to see the man who was standing across the room. Without warning, the boy's eyes lit up and a huge grin covered his face before he jumped to his feet. 

“ **Daddy! Daddy, you’re home!** ” JJ ran around the couch and jumped into Jughead’s unsuspecting arms, throwing the man off balance both physically and emotionally.  _ How does he know who I am? _ He wondered, hugging the tiny boy to his frame.

“Mommy said you would come find us someday and you’re here Daddy! Mommy look, Daddy's here!  **You said he would come and he's finally here Mommy!** ” JJ shouted as Betty grinned at him. 

Betty had made sure that she always had pictures of Jughead around her house so that their son would know who his father was, even if he wasn’t around. She never wanted JJ to not know where he’d come from and she hoped that one day Jug would find them, so she wanted JJ to be prepared for when they finally get to meet.

“I see that baby. Daddy came all this way just to see you, isn’t that exciting?” Jughead didn’t know what to make of what was happening around him, he just hugged the little boy tighter and rocked him from side to side. JJ leaned back to kiss Jughead on the cheek before squirming to get down.

JJ grabbed Jughead’s hand and led him all around the house: to his toy room and his bedroom to show him all his cool lego sets and toys that he had. When Jughead went into his son’s room he noticed pictures all over his walls: pictures of Betty and Jughead growing up, of them with Veronica and Archie at Pop’s, even pictures of Jughead with his Serpent jacket and motorcycle. He saw some scattered pictures of Betty and JJ with Cheryl and the blonde bartender that he recognized as Cheryl’s girlfriend. There were even pictures of Alice and FP, and a few of Betty and Polly as kids. Jughead could hear her lean against the doorframe behind him.

“I wanted him to know you, all of you. That way when we finally came home he would know who his family and his father were. I talk to him about you all the time. About growing up together, about how much we loved each other, and how much I know you love him even when you aren’t together. He’s been waiting for this day for a long time, Jug,” Betty said softly from the doorway. He never would’ve thought that she’d have told her son about them, not unless she really did plan on coming home someday. Before he got a chance to say anything, there was a loud knock at the front door that had Betty rolling her eyes.

“JJ, that would be Aunty Cheryl. Let’s get you dressed for the park, ok? Jug, uh, do you think you could answer the door for me while I help him change? Please?” Jughead nodded and headed back to the foyer. When he opened the front door he saw Cheryl’s smile fall as soon as she noticed it was him who had answered. She narrowed her eyes, her nostrils beginning to flare as she stepped inside the house.

“Well, I see you took my  _ subtle _ hint and came to see our dearest, Betty? Don’t screw this up Jones or I swear to God-” Cheryl stepped forward ready to fight but was stopped by her nephew slamming into her legs, gripping them in a hug.

“Aunty Cher! I missed you so much!” JJ said, rubbing his face against Cheryl's outer thigh. She smiled down at her nephew and ruffled his curly black locks.

“Hello my darling JJ, Aunty Cher missed you so much too! Are you ready to go have a special adventure with me and Aunty Bri?” JJ nodded his head vigorously and turned to give Betty a goodbye hug and kiss before running to do the same with Jughead.

“Daddy, will you still be here when I get home?” Jughead looked at Betty, who nodded, before answering the boy. 

“Yes little man, Daddy will be here waiting for you. We still have so much more to do together,” Jughead squeezed the boy tight and smiled into his hair. 

“Now, you have fun on your trip with your aunts and be good for them, JJ. Aunty Cher will tell us if you’re not. Mommy and Daddy will see you soon, buddy,” Betty waved from the door as she watched Cheryl pull away with her precious child, leaving her alone to sort out the mess she made the previous night. 

“Betts, can we talk?” She could feel the panic starting to set in again at his question and she was afraid she might lose it at any moment. Betty closed the door slowly and turned around taking deep breaths.

“Sure, Jug. Can I, um, maybe jump in the shower first? I kind of didn’t get to last night and I would really like to wash my hair really quick,” Jughead nodded and watched her walk towards what he assumed was her bedroom.

Jughead followed quietly behind her, noticing that she’d left her bedroom door ajar. His curiosity got the better of him and he snuck a peek just in time to see her shed her t-shirt and shorts, revealing that she was completely bare underneath her clothes. He knew he shouldn’t be watching but he couldn’t stop himself, he was mesmerized. He also couldn’t stop himself from growing hard at the sight of her standing nude before him. 

Jughead watched her walk into the bathroom and start the shower, steam beginning to roll out of the open bathroom door. He could see her step into the glass shower, the water washing over her body as she fondled her breasts and wet her hair. That was it, he couldn’t think about anything else anymore, just that he needed her now as badly as he did last night. 

Jughead crept into the bedroom, removing his clothes quietly, and waited until her back was turned before he snuck into the shower with her. Stepping in, he pressed his stiffness against her backside and attacked her neck with his mouth, biting and licking feverishly. 

He didn’t give a damn if this was a bad idea, he just needed to make love to her. Betty moaned as he groped her breasts and suckled on the sensitive flesh of her neck. Betty reached up to thread her hands into his hair, rolling her hips backward in the process, rubbing her bottom against his hardened shaft, earning a moan in return.

“Juggie-” Betty gasped, feeling his hand cup her sex and inserting his middle and ring fingers into her pulsing heat while the heel of his palm ground down on her aching clit. Her moans turned into sobs as he pumped into her faster and faster, his desire building at his need to feel her come undone again. Betty felt the coil tightening in her belly, hot and aching, and when it finally snapped, she came with a scream and such force that she almost collapsed right there in his arms. 

Once Jughead had worked her through her orgasm, Betty turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck to devour his mouth with hers, pinning his stiff erection between them. Betty wanted to make him feel as good as he made her feel, attempting to lower herself to her knees to pleasure him, but he stopped her. 

“Not so fast Betts, I’m not through with you yet,” Jughead whispered against her lips before pressing her into the shower wall, kissing her with abandon. Betty could barely gather her thoughts as he slowly worked his way down her body, reaching his destination and finding her center dripping with lust for him. Jughead looked at her like a man starved, licking his lips slowly, before leaning in to run his tongue over her wet slit. Betty covered her mouth, trying to stifle her moans, but Jughead shook his head.

“I wanna hear you, baby. Please. I wanna hear how good it makes you feel.” He said before wrapping his lips around her throbbing clit and sucking it into his mouth. Betty writhed and chanted his name over and over again causing his erection to twitch. This had always been one of Jughead’s favorite things to do with Betty, going down on her almost any chance he could get when they were dating. The intimacy of it meant so much to him. Betty had been the only woman he’d ever tasted, and now he was glad for that. 

She tastes just like he remembered and he couldn’t get enough. As she started grinding harder, Betty could feel her climax just around the corner, riding Jughead’s face until she felt that tingle in her belly. As soon as he inserted two fingers deep inside her, she came undone again, squirting her juices into Jughead’s waiting mouth. She feels her legs tremble with aftershocks but Jughead works her through her orgasm, lapping up every bit of her that he could. 

Betty finally smacked him lightly on the shoulder to signal she couldn’t take anymore, Jughead pushing away while grinning and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He worked his way back up her body, teasing her and pinching her nipples before taking them into his mouth. Jughead palmed her breasts as he worked his way up further, biting her collar bone and sucking more dark spots onto her porcelain skin. When he finally reached Betty mouth again, he surged forward to kiss her, Betty immediately became aroused again at the taste of herself on his tongue.

“Juggie.... fuck me.... please...” Betty moaned, not having to ask him twice. Jughead reached down to lift Betty up, gripping her thighs, before pressing her back into the wall. She screamed in pleasure as he thrust himself into her all the way to the hilt. Allowing a minute to collect himself, Jughead shuddered breaths against Betty’s neck only turned her on more and before long she was begging to be fucked again. He finally gave in to what she wanted, pulling almost all the way out before slamming into her over and over again.

“Yes! Oh God, yes Juggie!” Betty cried, her nails digging into his shoulders as he pounded into her. He kept slamming into her at a punishing speed, her cries of pleasure and pain music to his ears and he just knew she would have bruises after this. He could feel his release coming quickly but he wanted her to come one more good time before he finished. Jughead reached his hand between their bodies and began massaging hard circles onto her clit until he felt her walls begin to flutter.

"Come on, let go Betts. Come for me," Jughead whispered into her hair, stars threatening to burst behind his eyes.

“Juggie, I’m- I’m gonna. I-I-AHHHHHHH!” She screamed as she felt herself explode in a powerful orgasm, Jughead following in turn and coming deep inside her. They clung to each other trying to catch their breaths and stop their racing hearts. Betty could feel the water starting to turn cold so they decided to wash off quickly before climbing out of the shower to crawl into Betty’s bed, both falling into a deep sleep.   
  
  


_ “Who the fuck is he Julie? Who the fuck is Jughead?! Are you cheating on me, you fucking whore?!” Adam stood over her screaming, waving his hands around like a mad man. Betty fought the tears she felt in her eyes as she cowered on the floor, her hand reaching up to soothe the searing pain in her jaw from where he had hit her. _

_ “No, I swear baby, I’m not cheat-” Betty tried to say but Adam grabbed her by the hair, dragging her to her feet. Betty cried out in pain but Adam slapped her again to shut her up. _

_ “I don’t want to hear your lies, you fucking slut. I swear Julie, if you ever say someone else’s name while I’m fucking you again, this shit will look like a walk in the fucking park! You got that???” Adam roared and slammed Betty back onto the floor, grabbing his boxers and stepping out onto the balcony for a smoke.  _

_ Betty could do little more than cry at the pain and fear she felt, wondering how she got herself into this mess and just how the hell was she supposed to get herself out of it. _

_ ‘Juggie, I wish you were here. Please come find me Jug. Please....’ she prayed, hoping that somehow he would hear her. ‘Please Juggie...’ _

  
  


“Betty? Betty?!” Betty’s eyes shot open in terror when she felt a hand shaking her, her breaths coming out in pants and her face stained with tears. She let relief wash over herself when she looked up to see Jughead leaning over her, a concerned look on his face. 

“Baby, are you ok? You were crying in your sleep and I couldn’t wake you up,” Jughead’s eyes glistened with unshed tears as he caressed her skin, fingers brushing the apple of her cheek. Betty leaned into his touch and smiled, placing her hand over his.

“Yeah Juggie, I just had a bad dream, that’s all. I’m ok. As long as you’re here with me, I’m ok,” He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest, burying herself in his scent.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Jughead asked tentatively. He wasn’t sure what she had been dreaming about but he knew it had to be pretty intense for her to cry like that. 

“Not really. At least not yet, Jug. I just want to enjoy the quiet with you for a few more minutes before JJ gets home. Maybe talk about where we stand?” She asked, hiding her face in fear. She figured if their little tryst in the shower was any indication, he wasn’t mad at her anymore and was ready to talk about their relationship.

“Well Betts, I mean, I was kind of hoping we could, um, well... you see, I thought maybe we could have a do-over of last night? I freaked out on you and I shouldn’t have said those things to you, Betts. I meant it when I said I wanted another shot, please let me prove that to you,” Jughead begged. Betty leaned up and kissed him gently, smiling against his lips.

“Okay.” She breathed after a moment.

“Okay? Just like that?” Jughead’s grin lit up his eyes as he registered what she said.

“Just like that,” She said with a soft smile. 

“Now why don’t you start that ‘proving it to me’ right now?” Betty grinned mischievously and began kissing him again with more passion before snaking her hand between them to stroke his shaft. Jughead rolled on top of her, both of them moaning at the feel of their bodies pressed against each other, and lost themselves to passion once again. 

  
  


The shadowy figure watched from the cottage window as the couple rolled around in their bed, moaning and losing themselves in each other. He felt his rage beginning to peak as he saw his beautiful Juliet being ravaged by some stranger, riding him like a common whore. He always knew she was a slut and now he has proof.

He clutched the knife tighter in his grip, his vision becoming blurred by his anger when he heard her cry out the man’s name as she climaxed. 

_ Jughead. _ he thought, his anger bubbling under the surface. _ So you’re Jughead. Well, well, well Julie, looks like we're gonna have a good time real soon... _

The man reached into his pocket, pulling out the note he wrote for her and taped it to her front door before turning around to disappear into the woods.

_ See you soon baby... _

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, I have literally edited this thing to death so if there is any mistakes, I do apologize! I have a friend currently helping me with edits so once we get those fixed, I will fix any mistakes! Shout out to Nikki M. for helping me with this. She is amazing and one of my best friends in the whole world! Love you girlie :-* 
> 
> This chapter is a beastly 32 pages in Google Docs and it the longest chapter I have ever written. I do hope you guys enjoy it though. WARNING: Smut at the end of the chapter! 
> 
> Also wanna dedicate this chapter to LeandraDeRaven for being an awesome cheerleader and sounding board! It's been awesome having her support through my writing journey <3 If you haven't read her stories, do it. Do it now! :)

_ “I lied Jug,” Betty whispered from the passenger seat, practically staring a hole into the floorboard. Jughead almost didn’t hear her over the roar of the engine, his mind too focused on shifting the car and racing away from the incoming police. He didn’t want them to get caught and then have something happen to her because she helped him. They may have broken up but he still cared about her and felt the need to protect her. He swung the car towards Sunnyside Trailer Park where they could finally be safe until things cooled down. _

_ “What are you talking about, Betty? What do you mean you lied? About what exactly?” He huffed, trying desperately to protect his heart from further damage. _

_ “Let me guess, you lied about saying that you couldn’t stop loving me? God Cooper, I really don’t have time for this. I’m trying to get us the hell outta here-” Jughead stopped speaking when he felt Betty’s hand on his forearm. He chanced a glance in her direction and his resolve nearly broke at the look in her eyes. He cleared his throat and kept his eyes on the road ahead but made no move to stop her from speaking. _

_ “No, Juggie. I mean, I lied about wanting to break up. Well, I had Archie lie because I knew-- God, I knew that if I went there, I wouldn’t have been able to do it. And I had to keep you safe, Jug. I didn’t have another option, I needed you to be safe. You would’ve been able to tell something was off, you’ve always been able to read me like a book, so I had to send Archie. It was the only way Juggie, do you understand?” Betty’s eyes were filled to the brim, tears threatening to spill over.  _

_ She needed him to understand why she did what she did. Why she had to break up with him, not because she wanted to, but because otherwise, the Black Hood would come after him if she didn't. _

_ “Betty, what are you saying?” Jughead’s heart raced, anticipating her answer. He watched her wipe some stray tears from her cheeks and clear her throat. His heart snapped in two seeing how vulnerable she was at this moment.  _

_ It felt just like the night of his birthday when she showed him her scars and her darkness. It was such an emotional day but the way it ended made it the best birthday of his life. That night they gave everything they had to each other: heart, soul, body, mind, even virginity. When he watched her fall apart in his arms for the first time, he realized that he loved her with everything inch of his being. Nothing would ever be able to change the way he felt about her. _

_ He would never love anyone the way he loved Betty. And he tried, God had he tried. He shoved those feelings into a tiny box in the corner of his heart and tried to move on. When Toni kissed him, he wanted it at that moment. But he realized that he didn’t feel those things with Toni that he'd felt when he was with Betty.  _

_ Yes, he and Toni fooled around some that night but what he didn’t tell her was that the entire time, he'd imagined it was Betty doing those things to him and not her. He was actually relieved when Toni told him she was more into girls the next day because it saved him from having to tell her that he was still pining for his newly lost love. Jughead pulled into his driveway at Sunnyside and held his breath, waiting for her reply. Betty took another deep breath, blowing it out shakily.  _

_ “When I sent Archie to break up with you, it was because-” Betty’s confession was interrupted by Jughead’s cell phone ringing. He cursed under his breath and reached into his pocket to see who was calling. He winced when he saw Toni’s picture flashing on the screen, hoping it wasn’t bad news. _

_ “Dammit, sorry I need to take this Betts. Just hold on, okay?” Betty nodded as he held up a finger and answered his phone. _

_ “Yeah? No, I just pulled into Sunnyside- shit. Can it wait? Well, can't you-? Seriously, I've got something really important going- fine, yeah. I’ll be there in ten. No, it’s fine. Okay, yeah. See you in a bit.” Jughead groaned, tossing his cell into the cupholder and sighing in frustration. He didn’t want to deal with serpent bullshit right now, he wanted to sit and talk with the girl he loved, but with his dad being locked up, he didn’t have a choice.  _

_ “I’m sorry about this Betts but I gotta go. There’s a situation that needs my attention, but I do really want to finish this conversation,” Betty nodded slowly, desperately fighting the tears that wanted to fall. By 'situation' she knew that meant it was a serpent thing that she wasn’t allowed to know anything about. So, she was once again left in the dark about this whole part of his life. _

_ “Who was it? Is everyone okay?” Betty whispered softly, her fears for him and their relationship playing in her mind. She felt like she knew the answer already, but she needed to hear it from him. As much as it hurt her, she had to know. _

_ “Uh, it was Toni. She needs me-” Betty shook her head to stop him from saying any more, she didn't want to know any more details. _

_ She had already suspected that they were attracted to each other ever since he moved to Southside but she knew the moment she saw the two of them in Pop’s the morning after the break-up, that she had truly lost him.  _

_ She knew he and Toni had been spending a lot of time together, so it was only natural that they would become a thing. She just never thought it would be the very next day. However, she was the one to break his heart so she truly had no right to judge or be angry. He was free to make his own choices. She just needed to suck it up and shoulder the pain until she was finally over him if she ever could be. _

_ “It’s fine Jug, I get it. You know uh, it's only a few miles to my place from here so I can just walk. Go to Toni-- um, she needs you. I’m glad you’re okay, Juggie. I’ll see ya around,” Betty jumped out of the car and ran as fast as she could towards the northside line with tears streaming down her face.  _

_ She could almost swear she’d heard him calling her name but she couldn’t turn back now. She had to get away from the heartache that she's carried since the night of the break-up. She didn’t want to think about this anymore, she just wanted to find the Sugarman and catch him so that she could be done with the Black Hood, once and for all. _

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Later that night, Betty walked to Pop’s to meet up with Veronica so they could discuss what their next move in bringing down the Sugarman would be.  _

_ Even though she was still aching from the revelation that Jughead had moved on, she knew they still needed to find the Sugarman before it was too late. Her feelings would have to take a back seat until she could finish this and put an end to the phone calls and demands.  _

_ Betty walked in the door and saw Veronica waiting for her at their favorite booth, their favorite milkshakes already waiting on the table.  _

_ “Hey V, sorry I’m late. I needed to think for a little bit after Jug and I got back from the race and I must've fallen asleep. Been kind of a crazy day,” Veronica perked up at the mention of their beanie-wearing comrade. She grabbed Betty by the wrists and smiled. _

_ “Did you tell him the truth? About the Black Hood and why you broke up?” Betty shook her head, Veronica’s smile falling at the sullen look in Betty's eyes. _

_ “Well, why not? You said you wanted to tell him after the race. Did you guys have another fight?” Veronica asked, releasing Betty’s hands to take a sip of her milkshake.  _

_ “I tried to tell him but he had to leave before I got a chance to really say anything. Toni called him and said she needed him,” Betty's voice cracked as she began wringing her hands, trying hard not to think about what Toni and Jughead were doing at that exact moment.  _

_ “Oh B, I’m so sorry. Are they-?” Veronica’s question died on her lips, not really wanting to finish that sentence.  _

_ She could see the hurt in Betty’s eyes, which only served to make her angrier with Jughead Jones for causing her BFF pain. Veronica vowed to march to that tin can he called a mobile home later and give him a piece of her mind.  _

_ After all of this drug kingpin/masked murder horror was done, of course.  _

_ “Yeah, I think so V. But look, I don’t really want to talk about my ex and his new badass biker girlfriend or- whatever they are. I just want to talk about how we're going to find the Sugarman and stop the Black Hood,” Betty’s phone began to ring just as the words left her mouth. She was frozen in fear, listening to that sugary sweet ringtone and knowing that her time was running out. _

_ “Oh my God, is that the Black Hood?” Betty held her breath then released it as she flipped her phone over. She felt a flood of relief when she saw the name flashing across the screen. _

_ “It’s Cheryl,” Betty said, answering the call. “Hey. You did?” Veronica’s eyes met Betty’s in question. Betty looked puzzled but that puzzlement quickly changed to excitement. “Who is he? Wait, are you positive?” Betty stared down at her phone as Cheryl hung up, bewildered at what she just heard.  _

_ “Betty?” Veronica asked, the suspense evident in her voice. _

_ “Cheryl just told me the Sugarman's name,” Betty replied, still shocked that she finally had her answers. _

_ “Oh my God, Cheryl Bombshell for the win,” Veronica said triumphantly. She noticed Betty still looked nervous. _

_ “What do I do, Veronica? If I give the Black Hood his name, may God have mercy on the Sugarman. And if I don't... May God have mercy on all of us,” Betty didn’t even want to think about what would happen if the Black Hood made good on his threats. _

_ That thought alone chilled her to the bone... _

* * *

_ Jughead waited for Toni at his locker to see what she may have heard through the rumor mill. After he had gotten home from the Wyrm the night before, he spent the rest of the evening debating on whether to call Betty or not. He wanted to see her, to talk to her, maybe even hold her for just a minute. Anything to replace the look she gave him before she ran away.  _

_ Part of him wanted to hop in the car and chase her down to work everything out. But the other part, the one that seemed to keep winning out recently, was telling him he'd made a commitment to the serpents and he needed to stick it out. Even if that meant losing the person he used to be, in order to become someone stronger.  _

_ “What are the other Serpents saying?” He asked Toni once she joined him in the hallway. They walked side by side at a leisurely pace, neither really caring enough to rush to their next class.  _

_ “Some people give you props for challenging the Ghoulies and beating them. Others hate that you cut a deal with Keller because it puts us in bed with the pigs,” Toni shrugged, seemingly unphased by the whole thing.  _

_ “I didn't. That was Archie,” Jughead responded flatly, annoyed that everyone was still skimming over this one  _ major _ detail. If he had known in the beginning what Archie was planning, he never would have let him do it.  _

_ “Yeah, I know that and you know that, but some of them don't,” Toni emphasized. Just as they approached the next corridor, Jughead and Toni froze at the scene rounding the corner. Several sheriff's deputies were walking in formation leading someone out in handcuffs. _

_ “No, is this another raid?” Jughead asked, holding his breath. Toni shook her head and motioned to the man in cuffs as he passed by. _

_ “Didn't you hear? They caught the Sugarman,” she said as Jughead locked eyes with his English teacher, Mr. Phillips, the sinister smile plastered on his face giving Jughead chills. _

_ “Wait, what?! Mr. Phillips is the Sugarman?” Jughead gasped. He couldn’t have written this in a million years if he tried.  _

_ Although, now it did make a lot more sense as to why he was so against Jughead joining the Serpents, given that they were the competition. At least now they were one more step closer to getting rid of the drugs that were ravaging Southside High. “How did they catch him?” He asked. _

_ “Not sure, anonymous tip maybe? All I know is whoever figured it all out did us one hell of a favor,” Toni smiled, pulling Jughead towards their next class before the late bell rang. _

* * *

  
  


_ Betty paced back and forth at the foot of her bed, waiting for the call that she had been dreading for days. This was it, she did what she thought was right and she knew there was no going back now. She had taken her life back one piece at a time and this call was just one more step closer to getting everything back to normal.  _

_ Betty's breath hitched at the sound of her phone ringing on the bed, fists threatening to curl in on themselves. She took a moment to settle her nerves before picking it up slowly and seeing the ‘Unknown Caller’ flash across the screen.  _

_ “I assume my time's up?” Betty sighed as she answered the call. She tried her hardest to keep her composure to help remain in control of the conversation. _

_ “Yes, Betty. Have you found him for me?” The manipulated voice of the Black Hood replied.  _

_ “I did,” Betty confirmed stoically. _

_ “Good girl. Now tell me his name,” The Black Hood asked, praise dripping from his words. The action made Betty’s skin crawl but she was determined not to let him scare her into submission anymore. She rolled her eyes at his arrogance before she spoke.  _

_ “I could, but that wouldn't do you any good now. I've already notified the sheriff's office. You'll have to read his name in the expose I just published in the Blue and Gold. Care to comment?” Betty uttered calmly, channeling her inner Dark Betty and measuring her words carefully. She knew he'd be angry but she just didn’t care, her darkness was rising and boosting her confidence.  _

_ “I told you what would happen-,” He growled just as Betty cut in, interrupting him before he could say anything more. _

_ “The Sugarman needed to be brought to justice, not execution. He will be dealt with in the right way,” Betty said fiercely, each word laced with venom. _

_ “You’re playing a risky game,” It was clear that she had struck a nerve, made him angry. Betty walked over to her window, peering through the opened blinds. She knew she had him right where she wanted him.  _

_ “Yeah, but it’s my game now,” Betty stated with confidence. _

_ “Which is what, Betty?” The Black Hood asked. _

_ “A game that ends with me catching you... I found out who killed Jason Blossom, I found out who the Sugarman was. You’re next, Black Hood... I’m breathing down your neck. Can you feel it? Can you feel me?” Betty cooed, taunting him.  _

_ She felt a surge of power running through her with each word that passed her lips. She knew she'd faced evil before and she never let it beat her. She was strong, she was a Cooper. She didn't cower in fear before, she sure as hell wouldn't do it now. She smiled to herself when she heard him hang up the phone, triumphant in her goal. _

_ Betty fell back onto her bed, happy that the madness was finally over, even if she couldn’t help but feel her emotions shifting towards angst. Now she had to face the sad reality that she was all alone.  _

_ Almost as if he could feel her emotions radiating all the way across town, her phone went off with a text from the object of her musings. _

**_Juggie </3 : _ ** _ Betts, I just saw that they caught the Sugarman today, did you hear about it? He was a teacher,  _ my _ teacher actually. It’s insane...  _

**_Juggie </3 : _ ** _ Look, I know we didn’t exactly part on good terms yesterday but I think we need to talk. You told me after everything settled down that there was something you wanted to tell me. And there is some stuff I need to tell you too. Can you meet me at the trailer in 20? _

**_Betts:_ ** _ Yeah. I’ll see you soon. _

  
  
  


_ Betty stood on the front steps of her former boyfriend’s home, hand frozen in mid-air while she debated whether or not to knock. She wanted to see him, God did she want to see him. To feel his hands and his mouth all over her body. To hear his laugh and see his smile. She wanted to turn back the hands of time and be back to where they once were: together, in love, and happy.  _

_ Logically, she knew that-that scenario wasn’t going to happen. Not now especially, since he had another girl to have all those things with. She couldn’t decide if she should knock and get it over with or hop back into her Mom’s station wagon and race back home to bury herself under the covers. Before she could make a decision the door swung open to reveal Jughead in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tank, his hair messy and free of his beanie.  _

_ “Hey, Betts,” he said as Betty lowered her hand, blushing at being caught just standing there like an idiot. Jughead moved aside, motioning for her to come in and have a seat on the sofa. _

_ “Uh, hi Jug,” Betty said awkwardly, walking past him and removing her raincoat. She glanced at the sofa, debating on whether to sit or not, but images of Toni and Jughead in different states of undress began flooding her mind. She felt her heart seize, seeing flashes of him smiling at Toni as they talked that morning at Pop’s.  _

_ She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head vigorously, desperate to shake the thoughts loose. Just long enough for her to get through this conversation without falling apart in front of him. She couldn’t let him see how broken she was, even though she desperately wanted him to.  _

_ She could hear her mother’s voice in her head, strengthening her resolve.  _ You did this Elizabeth, now you own it. Cooper's take responsibility for their actions and deal with the consequences _.  _

_ “Do you want to sit?” Jughead asked, looking hesitant himself. Betty wrapped her arms around herself, hoping the action would help her to be able to hold it all together, but failing miserably. _

_ “No, I-um. I think it’s better if I just stand. So, what did you want to talk about?” Betty asked quietly, guarding her emotions carefully. Jughead slumped down onto the arm of the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest, his serpent tattoo catching Betty off guard.  _

_ “Well for one, I thought it’d be good if we finished the conversation we were having yesterday. But, I-uh, I think there is also something I need to tell you first. Um, about me and Toni... I need to tell you-” Betty held up her hand, silencing him.  _

_ She didn’t want the gory details of how they obviously hooked up that night and ended up together. She just needed to get through this with her dignity intact, so Betty steadied her breathing and held her head high. She could hear the rain pounding harder on the roof of the trailer and it gave her a sense of comfort.  _ Rain always washes my pain away...

_ “Let me go first Jug, please. I just- I need to get this out, okay? I lied to you about wanting to break up. The whole thing was one giant lie, I never wanted to break up, at all. I- well. I’ve been getting these phone calls... from the Black Hood,” Jughead’s eyes bulged as he collapsed onto the sofa in shock.  _

_ “He was trying to isolate me, threatening to kill the people I love the most if I didn’t implode those relationships and push everyone but him away. My Mom, Veronica, You... He told me-” Betty coughed, trying to clear the lump in her throat.  _

_ “He told me he would kill you all slowly if I didn’t listen. So, I did what I needed to in order to protect you. I realize now that it was the biggest mistake I could’ve ever made, and I’ll regret it for the rest of my life, but it’s done and I can’t change it,” Betty watched his eyes flicker back and forth, processing the information he just received. She didn’t give him a chance to speak before she continued. _

_ “And you don’t have to tell me about Toni, I already know about you guys. I really hope she makes you happy Juggie,” Betty’s voice cracked at the end, forcing her to choke back a sob. She could actually almost feel her heart ripping in two, but she trudged forward. “Um, so yeah, now you know. I’m gonna go now,” Jughead hadn’t moved, still shocked by all she’d revealed.  _

_ Without a second glance, Betty grabbed her coat, not even bothering to put it on, before she raced outside into the rain. She felt her clothes sticking to her skin, the rain drenching her in a matter of seconds as she raced down the steps and towards her escape.  _

_ She felt her nails piercing the skin of her empty hand but there was no pain, only numbness. Before she could reach the car she felt a hand grab her arm, spinning her around. She looked up, face to face with a very distraught, and yet, very angry looking Jughead. _

_ “Why Betts? Why didn’t you just tell me? Why would you lie to me about what was happening? I thought what we had meant more than that?!” He yelled, effectively breaking the dam of her emotions. How dare he question what they had when he had already moved on? Anger bubbled inside her at his gaul.  _

_ “Excuse me? You- You- You have some fucking nerve, Jughead Jones!” Betty screamed, pushing him backward with all her might.  _

_ Jughead stumbled a little in shock, but righted himself and got back in her face. Betty refused to back down, sneering at him. _

_ “You sit here, trying to act all high and mighty, throwing stones at me for  _ **protecting** _ you when you couldn’t even go twenty-four hours before you moved on? I have been  _ tormented _ for weeks, Jughead.  _ **Weeks** _! I had to hurt my mom and Veronica to save them. I had to break the heart of the only man I've ever -and probably will ever- love to keep him safe, even though it killed me. And you're gonna sit here and question how much I loved you?” Betty was so angry at the thought of him questioning her love that, without thinking, she slapped him across his face as hard as she could. _

_ “ _ **FUCK YOU FORSYTHE!** _ I’m going home, I hope you and your new girlfriend have a wonderful fucking life,” Betty started to walk off but Jughead was too quick and held her against his chest instead. Their chests rose and fell heavily together, both of them trying not to explode at any moment. Betty glared at him but noticed his brow furrowed in genuine confusion. _

_ “What the hell are you talking about Betty? I don’t have a girlfriend, why would you think that?” Jughead’s tone was softer but Betty wasn’t buying it. She knows what she saw that morning....right? _

_ “I know about you hooking up with Toni, Jughead!” Betty spat, wiggling around, trying to free herself from his vice-like grip. Jughead’s eyes grew larger, finally understanding why she was so mad. _

_ “How?” He whispered. Did someone tell her? Did Toni? _

_ “Because I saw you, Jughead. The morning after you joined- uh, after we broke up. I saw you at Pop’s with Toni. I was coming to get you your favorite, hoping to explain what happened, but I saw you guys eating there instead. I saw how you looked at her, Juggie. It’s-- how you used to look at me,” she choked, a few tears spilling down her cheeks before she brushed them off.  _

_ “It doesn’t matter now, you’re with her and I just have to live with the decisions I made. However stupid they were,” Betty whispered, looking down at their feet.  _

_ “Betty,” Betty looked up at the sound of his voice, Jughead’s tear-filled eyes cutting into her soul, “Betts, Toni and I aren’t dating,” Betty furrowed her brow in confusion. _

_ “You’re not? But- I saw you. You looked like you were, you know, on a ‘morning after' date,” Jughead winced at her words, knowing that is exactly what it was. He knew this next part would hurt her, but he needed her to know the truth. _

_ “We actually kind of were, in a way, I guess, but it’s not what you think,” Jughead watched the light dim in her eyes at the realization his words gave her. _

_ “How could it be something other than what you just said it was?” Betty asked in a whisper, not looking at him. _

_ “Well, that night I ran the gauntlet, after you sent Arch to-- Well, Toni gave me... a tattoo and, we kissed. It just kinda happened, and I was so fucking hurt, Betts, I just wanted to forget. We did some stuff, not everything, but we did enough to...you know,” Betty didn’t think it was possible for her heart to shatter into even more pieces, but here she was. She could feel the bile rising in her throat, burning her esophagus. _

_ “God,” she choked, her stomach dropping at the thought. “I definitely don’t need to hear the details Jug. I don’t- I can’t think about you with someone else.”  _

_ “Just hear me out okay? Please?” Jughead begged, gripping her hands tighter in his. Betty nodded, motioning for him to continue despite her own pain.  _

_ “The whole time we were together, I felt like I was betraying you. I felt like shit for it, but I was spiraling. I needed something to hold me above water. The next morning when we went to Pop’s and she told me she didn’t want to be rebound, I was relieved. I didn’t think I could be with her again, not when all I thought about was you. Then she let me know she was more into girls anyway, which I have to say, it definitely kills the male ego.,” Betty didn’t expect that. Honestly given how hard Toni seemed to be pursuing him, this was a huge surprise to her. _

_ “But when she called the other day, she said she needed you? I just thought...” Betty trailed off, deep in thought, trying to take everything in. _

_ “Oh, that. She just needed me down at the bar to get Tall Boy under control. He’s been a prick ever since I joined and he was causing trouble. I swear to you Betty, I haven’t done anything else with her since our PG-13 gropefest,” Betty grimaced at his description of the act but she took some comfort knowing that some parts of him were still just hers. That would always be theirs.  _

_ “Believe me when I say, I haven’t wanted to do anything with anyone else either. That night showed me that you're it for me, there is no one else who will ever hold a candle to you. I love you so fucking much, Betty Cooper, and I don’t want gangs or parents or Black Hoods tearing us apart again. I just want you, for as long as you'll have me,” Jughead watched the tears forming in her eyes again, fearing that his stupid actions had lost her to him for good.  _

_ Before he could say another word, Betty’s hands gripped the back of his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He felt himself relax into her, kissing fervently, desperate to show her what she meant to him in this one kiss. Betty broke away, panting, never losing her hold on him. She needed him, more than anything else in the world, she just needed him. _

_ “Juggie? Let’s go inside,” Betty said, walking back towards the trailer with mischief in her eyes. Jughead smirked as he raced towards her, chasing her up the stairs while she giggled the whole way. _

  
  
  


“Betts?” Jughead asked, caressing her back and snapping Betty from her thoughts. She gave his chest a quick kiss before turning her head to look up at him. After spending the majority of the morning making love, they had been content to just lie in each other's arms. "Everything alright, babe?”

“Yeah, of course. I was just thinking about the night we spent in your Dad's old trailer after we got back together," Jughead hummed and smiled, thinking of all the things they'd done that night. 

"I don’t know if you realize this, Juggie, but that was the night JJ was conceived. The whole week leading up to that moment was so horrible but out of all that pain and drama, our son was created. I think about that night all the time,” Betty sighed peacefully, content to just be here with him in this moment. She'd missed so much with him already and she didn’t want to ever miss anything else.

“You know, I think about that night a lot too, Betts. Especially, that one position we managed to get into. You know, the one where you had your palms on the floor and your a-” Betty covered his mouth with her hand and giggled. She leaned in, removing her hand to kiss him when they were interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming closed. 

“Shit! Cheryl's back with JJ already,” Betty whispered, jumping out of bed in a rush. 

She couldn’t help the scarlet blush that covered her body as she scrambled to lock the bedroom door and find her clothes. She felt like a teenager again, searching for their clothes in the dark so Alice Cooper wouldn’t catch them in the act. 

“Juggie, get dressed. Hurry,” Jughead laughed at her nervousness and slowly re-dressed himself, watching her flit around like a hummingbird. As he was pulling his socks back on, he looked up and caught a glimpse of Betty in her bedroom mirror, eyes locked with his, watching him with a smile.

“What?” He returned her smile. 

“Nothing," she paused, "I just can’t believe you’re really here,” Betty grinned, watching him in the mirror as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Jughead brushed her hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck, humming in agreement. Betty ran her hands into his hair to pull him in deeper when banging on her door startled them both.

“Betty dear, do try to tear yourself away from Daddy Darko for a few minutes, JJ wants to see his Mommy and- _Daddy_ ,” Cheryl called through the closed door. Betty giggled at Jughead’s reaction, eyes rolling and raking his hands through his hair.

“Come on  _ Daddy _ , let’s go see our son,” Betty leaned in to give him a quick kiss then turned to head out the door. Before she can get far Jughead grabbed Betty’s wrist, spinning her back around into his arms. He wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand cradled her neck. Jughead leaned into her, whispering in her ear, causing Betty’s breath to hitch. 

“Betts, if you are gonna call me Daddy, make sure we don’t have a house full of people waiting. That way I can properly fuck you like a good girl,” Jughead licked her earlobe, sending a shockwave down to her groin. He pulled away, chuckling at her noticeable flush. 

“Come on baby, I want to spend some quality time with our son,” Jughead said. Betty cleared her throat and nodded, still trying to push down her need for him.

Betty grabbed Jughead’s hand, pulling him along towards her living room where JJ was currently running around like a madman, a cape on his back and a black mask covering his eyes. Betty let out a soft giggle at how happy her baby boy looked, glancing at Jughead to see him staring at JJ in awe. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as she watched him take in his son’s presence. 

“He’s so beautiful, Betts,” Jughead whispered, gripping her hand tighter.

“He’s all you, Juggie. Every day I see more and more of you in him. God, he has such a wild imagination, you wouldn’t believe some of the stories he tells. Makes me think of when we were little, lying in Archie’s treehouse while you made up stories for me,” Betty looked back at JJ and smiled as the memories flooded her mind. 

“Those were some of my favorite times growing up. That was my way of showing you I loved you, without telling you straight out. I mean, what 8-year-old would've been able to adequately confess his love for his best friend? I just did what I thought you’d like and hoped you'd read between the lines,” Jughead confessed. At that moment JJ seemed to notice his parents standing in the doorway watching him and squealed in delight. 

“DADDY, MOMMY! Aunty Cheryl got me a super-suit! Do you like it?” JJ came running towards them, throwing himself into Betty’s waiting arms. 

“I see that, baby boy. Did you have fun today?” Betty asked, kissing his cheeks. JJ giggled and nodded, squirming to get down to reach Jughead.

“I’m so happy you’re still here, Daddy. I was ‘fraid you were gonna leave before I got back!” JJ exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Jughead and burying his face into his neck. Until this very moment, Jughead never realized that his heart could contain so much love for someone he never knew.

He soothed the little boy, whispering in his ear that he would never leave him ever again and how much he loved him. The three of them were so engrossed in their moment that they almost forgot Cheryl was watching the entire scene from the kitchen.

“Not to bust up this happy family reunion but Betty, I need to speak with you. Alone. Jones, think you can handle JJ for a second?” Cheryl quipped, Jughead rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, I think I can manage for a few minutes, Blossom,” Jughead followed JJ to his room, the little boy chattering on about all the things he wanted to show his Dad. Betty walked into the kitchen to start brewing a pot of coffee, the look in Cheryl’s eyes telling her that she was going to need it. Once she hit the start button she turned around and waited for Cheryl to speak.

“Cousin, are you sure it’s wise to bring him back into your life so quickly? Especially after last night,” Betty could see that there was genuine concern in Cheryl’s eyes. She knew Cheryl only wanted what was best for her and JJ but Betty had been waiting years for Jughead to find her and, now that he had, she wasn’t about to let time go to waste.

“Yes Cher, I think it is. I know you’re scared for me and want to protect us but you know Jughead. He's not like- well, you know who- and I’m not about to let him go now that we are together again. Can you just be happy for me and JJ? Please, Cher?” Betty pleaded. Cheryl’s eyes softened and she walked around the counter to wrap Betty into a hug. 

“Okay B, if you’re happy, so am I. But,” Cheryl paused, pulling back to lift Betty's chin to look into her eyes, “If he ever hurts you, he’s a dead man. I won’t let anything like that ever happen to you again? Okay?” Betty nodded and hugged Cheryl again. She and Betty said their goodbyes at the front door in hushed tones so that the red-head could slip away without upsetting her nephew.

“So. Did you tell her?” Sabrina asked, her voice quivering with fear. She kept her eyes trained on the forest surrounding Betty’s house, hoping to catch a glimpse of the author of the note she held in her hands.

“No, now's not really the best time, Bri. She’s finally gotten to a place where she can smile again and I’ll be damned if that low life miscreant is going to take that away from her too. She’s lived in fear for far long enough so this needs to end now. We’ll give the note to Harvey. He can hire some extra guys from the firm to guard Betty and enforce the order of protection. If push comes to shove, Betty has the Serpent’s at her disposal be now, too. He won’t touch her,” Cheryl growled, peeling out of the driveway headed home. She turned up the radio, getting lost in the lyrics and her own troubled thoughts.

Cheryl could still remember the day Betty finally gathered the courage to leave Adam like it was yesterday. She’d been beaten to a pulp and Cheryl nearly died when she saw Betty laying in that hospital bed looking so small and vulnerable. She knew at that moment that she had to get Betty out of that house. Cheryl hired movers to pack up the entire apartment and have all her things moved to a new property in Rochester.

She had been able to convince Betty that the new apartment was safer and there’d be no way Adam would ever find her. Not with all the obstacles that Cheryl had put into place to keep them both hidden. Unfortunately, they'd learned too late that all her precautions just weren’t enough to keep them safe.

  
  


_ “Who’s my sweet boy, huh? You are JJ, you are!” Cheryl cooed at the little dark-haired boy she was pushing in the baby swings. She loved her ‘nephew’ with all of her heart and made it her mission in life to spoil him and his mother. They were her only family, her whole world besides her girlfriend, Sabrina. She and Betty had been through so much together the last few years and they were finally able to have all the things they could dream of.  _

_ After everything that happened to her brother and her father, she didn’t want to have to rely on her parent's blood money anymore so she and Betty made plans. They went into business for themselves. With the help of some investors and a small business loan, they were able to open the first of three successful burlesque clubs with plans to open many more across the great state of New York.  _

_ Betty had big ideas and ambition to boot so after working in that dingy strip club for years, Betty was finally able to perform on stage at the first Black Cat club they opened. _

_ Everything was going great now, they had opened two more clubs and Betty traveled to each of them, always performing under a different name at each one to help her hide from Adam. _

_ She felt her mind jerk back to reality when her phone buzzed in her pocket. _

**_Betty-Boop:_ ** _ Help. He found me..... _

_ “No, no, no, no. This can’t be happening...” She whispered, ice instantly taking hold and running through her veins to seize her heart.  _

_ Cheryl gathered up JJ and all his things before calling the police and racing back to their apartment as fast as she could. She knew she’d get there before the police and God help Adam if he was still there because Cheryl was just looking for a reason to shoot his ass. She made it back to the apartment in record time but stopped when she noticed that the door was ajar. _

_ Cradling her nephew close to her chest, Cheryl pushed the door open to a horrific sight. The place was completely trashed, glass scattered on the floor and furniture knocked around. A standing floor lamp was knocked over, illuminating a crumpled and broken heap on the floor.  _

_ Betty...  _

_ Cheryl rushed JJ to the living room, sitting him in his playpen before running as quickly as she could to check on Betty. She felt for a pulse, finding a faint one and choked out a sob of relief. _

_ “Please, just hold on, please. Don’t die on me, Betty. You’re all I got left, please don’t go,” Cheryl cried, clutching Betty’s limp body in her arms.  _

  
  


A tear slipped down Cheryl’s cheek as she drove, the memory of that day still nearly as painful as the memory losing her beloved Jason. 

“Don’t worry Cher, we’ll get this guy and put him away for life,” Sabrina squeezed Cheryl’s hand, giving her a comforting smile.

“He’ll be lucky if I don’t put him in the ground first,” Cheryl’s words came out like fire and even Sabrina knew she meant them with all her heart.

  
  


“What are you two up to, huh?” Betty stood in the doorway of her son’s room, watching her two favorite guys building a blanket fort.

“Daddy is gonna help me set up a tent so I can camp in my room! Is it okay, Mommy?” JJ smiled big, eyes begging her to say yes.

“Of course it is, honey. You boys have fun. Mommy is gonna go start on lunch and then it’s nap time mister,” Betty booed JJ on the nose and made her way into the kitchen to make sandwiches with fresh veggies. 

About 15 minutes later while she was finishing chopping up some celery sticks, she was surprised to feel strong arms wrap themselves around her. Jughead pushed her hair from her shoulder, pressing light kisses to the exposed skin on her neck. 

“Mmmm Juggie, that feels nice,” Betty sighed contently, sinking into Jughead's chest. She hadn’t felt this safe in a very long time and she wanted to enjoy it while she could. They still hadn’t talked about what they were going to do next or how they were going to make this work but she didn’t care. She just wanted to keep their bubble intact for as long as possible.

“It feels so good to be able to hold you like this again. I’ve missed this so damned much. Betts, I know we haven’t talked much about things but promise me-- promise me this is real and you aren’t going to disappear on me? I don’t know if my heart could take it if this was all a dream,” Jughead nuzzled his nose into her hair, his voice giving out at his last words. Betty dropped the knife in her hands to spin around in his arms. 

“I promise you Juggie, I’m real. This is real and I want you, forever. I’m not going anywhere ever again,” Betty’s hands slid into his hair as she brought his lips to hers, kissing him with abandon. 

Jughead deepened the kiss and picked her up, sitting her down on the countertop and running his hands up her thighs. Betty moaned as he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth but before things could become too heated, Betty broke their kiss and told him to go get JJ for lunch.

* * *

  
  


“So Betts, I was thinking. Since we’re really going to try to make a go of this relationship, we should probably think about telling everyone that you’re back,” Jughead suggested as they made themselves comfortable after putting JJ down for his nap. Betty choked on her lemonade, giving Jughead an incredulous look.

“What? Are you serious?” Her voice sounded so small and broken that Jughead almost felt bad even bringing it up. But he knew there was no way he could keep her reappearance secret, not with the knowledge that they have a child together. 

“Well yeah, I am. Everyone has been looking for you for five years, Betts. Plus, I think Dad and Alice would want to know that you’re safe, and of course, finally meet JJ,” Betty could see his point, no matter how scary it was. 

And frankly, Betty was so very tired of running. It seemed it was finally time for her to become Betty Cooper again and leave Juliet Jones to perform on stage -because she’d be damned if anyone would take the career she loved away from her.

“Okay, I guess you’re right Juggie. When did you want to tell them?” Betty could feel the urge to pierce the skin on her palms creeping up but stopped herself when she noticed his gaze fall on them.

“Well, I was thinking maybe tonight? We always have a huge family dinner every weekend back at Dad’s house, so maybe you could be my dinner date?” Hope dripped from his words, silently pleading for her to say yes. 

“We could even have Archie and Veronica over, plus Charlie and Kevin since they already know I found you,” he suggested.

“Wha- How? Did you tell them where I was?” Betty asked, shocked that he didn't mention this before.

“Well, yes and no? They kind of already found a lead on you but didn’t get a chance to tell me before I went to the club last night. Charlie works for the FBI and Kevin is a fairly skilled PI now so they had a lot of feelers out. Between their connections, they were bound to find you eventually, Betts,” Jughead chuckled, scratching the back of his neck and shrugging.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. By the way, Jug, who’s Charlie? You keep mentioning him and I can only assume he is Kev’s partner?” Betty felt horrible that she was so behind on everything that had happened to her family since leaving. 

All she knew for sure was that her parents divorced and Polly was gone. But, what else had she missed in that time?

“Oh, right. Charlie, well rather Charles, is...he’s our brother Betts,” Betty’s jaw nearly hit the floor at the news. 

"Come again, did you say, brother? Wait, we share a brother? How? Mom said that she had given up my older brother but how is he-?” Her brother is  _ their _ brother?! How??

She knew she had a brother out there but she never thought they’d actually find him. Or that he would also be Jughead’s brother.  _ Oh God,  _ she thought, her head swimming at the revelation. Jughead sensed her spiraling thoughts and grabbed her hands, threading his fingers through hers and squeezing.

“It’s a really long story, and Alice should be the one to tell it, but basically your Mom and my Dad dated in high school. The baby she gave up was actually his, not Hal’s. Charlie found us about a year or so after you left. He and Kev hit it off while they worked together on the whole Farm disaster and they fell in love. Charlie and I are actually really close now, it’s been nice having a brother,” Jughead said, Betty’s mouth still hanging open in shock. 

“Oh my God! Jug, I legitimately have no words for the information you just dropped into my lap," Betty needed to process this information for a bit longer. Shaking her head, she decided to go back to the situation at hand instead of the Pandora's Box that was just unleashed.

"While I think it would be good to get this over with, what about JJ? I’m afraid that he might get overwhelmed with all the emotions that are sure to be flying around my sudden reappearance. Would you be ok if he stayed at Cher’s tonight? That way we can kind of cushion the blow a bit? I think giving Alice and FP a heads up about being grandparents first might be a good idea,” When he saw the fear in her eyes, he knew he couldn’t push her on how they should do this. She deserved the right to be able to return home on her own terms. 

“Yeah, as long as you are sure you're okay with this. Just give her a call and see what she says. I’ll shoot out some texts to everyone and let Toni know I won’t be working tonight,” Betty nodded, kissing his cheek as she walked into her room to call Cheryl. 

If Jughead was being honest, he wished it could just be the three of them for a little longer but he’d have to go home sometime. And since Alice still had that same ability to read people like an open book and drag the truth out of them, he didn’t think he’d be able to keep the ruse up for long anyway. He opened his group chat to message to make it easier to speak to everyone -minus Kevin and Charles of course.

**Family Dinner Chat**

**Jug:** _Hey everyone, so I need_

_ a huge favor from you guys. _

**Dad:** Jug, you better not be in jail or something. I don’t have bail money.

**Alice:** Lord FP, go easy on the kid. I’ll handle this. Jug, if you got arrested I will kick your ass myself.

**Jug:** _ Jesus guys, no one is in jail. _

_ I just wanted to talk about dinner tonight is all. Would that be okay? _

**Archie:** Wait... who's in jail???

**Veronica:** Do try to catch up, Archikins. No one is in jail. Anyways, what’s up Jug?

**Alice:** Well, then just say that outright! You don’t want to give your father a coronary, do you? I'm not ready to bury my husband.

**Dad:** Dammit Ally, I’m not 90. If we can do what we did last night and me still have a pulse, I think it’s fine ;p

**Jug:** _...........TMI, seriously. No one needs to hear that ever again. Ew. _

**Veronica:** Come now Juggie, you know your Dad is a total babe. And Alice is a woman and we women have needs, he's just treating his lady right. ;)

**Jug:** _I hate you, Ronnie. Seriously, a lot._

**Veronica:** Psst... Whatever you say  _ Uncle Juggie _ . You love me and you know it!

**Archie:** Can we not talk about what Alice and FP do when no one is around?! Those are images I don’t need in my head.

**Alice:** I agree Archibald, moving on... What is so pressing Jug? Bringing another girl home lol?

**Jug:** _................................ _

**Jug:** _ Well, the thing is..... _

**Alice:** WHAT??? Forsythe Pendleton Jones the 3rd, you better be joking! >:|

**Veronica:** EXCUSE ME? A girl?? What about? Well, you know...

**Archie:** You’re dating again man? But I thought you were done dating?

**Jug:** _ Look, it’s hard to explain but I _

_ promise I will tell you guys every _ _ thing  _

_ when we get there tonight, okay? _

**Alice:** Fine. 7 pm sharp! Do not be late.

  
  


**Alice Smith-Jones has left the chat**

  
  


**Veronica:** I'll be there ready to assess your new lady friend. And she better hope she passes the Lodge test.

**Jug:** _ Well that sounds frightening... _

**Veronica:** Good, it was meant to...

  
  


**Veronica Lodge-Andrews has left the chat**

  
  


**Archie:** Uh oh... Be afraid Jug, Ronnie is yelling in Spanish again, you may be in for it this time...

  
  


**Archie Andrews has left the chat**

  
  


**Dad:** It’s gonna be okay, son. I'll keep Ally reeled in, but I can’t promise I can do anything about Ronnie. I just want you to be happy. Say, what’s this girl’s name anyway? 

**Jug:** _ Juliet. I call her Juliet. _   
  


Betty sat in the passenger seat of her car, fidgeting nervously as Jughead tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. She didn’t know if she could keep her composure on the back of his bike so they parked it in her garage and decided to take her car instead. 

A fully restored classic 1967 Pontiac GTO instead. 

It was one of the first things Betty bought after she made her first big paycheck from the Black Cat. She had always loved classic cars (and rebuilding them) so she bought a clunker and fixed it up all by herself. 

Other than JJ, this car was her baby. She took very good care of it and usually didn’t let anyone else drive it, but seeing the look on Jug's face when she opened the garage was priceless. You’d have thought she just opened the Holy Grail or something.

_ “Betts, are you serious? You really rebuilt this? She's beautiful...” Jughead was practically salivating at the thought, having always found it sexy that she was a grease monkey. Betty giggled, sauntering up to him to drop the keys into his hand.  _

_ “Yup.” She said with a pop, “It’s got an  _ _ 8-cylinder 400cid/360hp 4bbl HO engine, 4-speed manual transmission, 15-inch redline tires, completely restored interior-.” Jughead cut her off, driving his tongue into her mouth while pressing her against the hood of the car. Betty hooked one of her legs around his hips, grinding her center against him. Jughead growled into her mouth, pulling away to try to slow his heart rate. _

_ “God, I love it when you talk dirty,” Jughead panted in her ear. “Come on, let’s go before I defile you on the hood of your car.” _

She smiled at how excited he’d become just hearing her describe her car. Jughead being here with her helped to calm her nerves some, but she was still scared about what would happen. 

She figured that since the car itself would draw enough attention to their presence, she wore a long black wig and big sunglasses to hide her identity from the prying eyes of all the gossipy neighbors. She’d become a master at changing her appearance over the years, she had shed her pink gumdrop image long ago, so anyone who just glanced at her now wouldn't know who she was.

Betty needed to show her family who she was now as opposed to the person she left behind. Instead of a pencil skirt and cardigan, Betty was dressed in skin-tight black jeans paired with a steampunk style leather corset complete with a satin lace-up front that was accented by lace trimming. 

Gone were the ballet flats of old replaced by 6.5-inch black stilettos. On her back, she wore a tight leather jacket, not unsimilar to what she would have worn had Jug allowed her to become a serpent. Ironically enough, her current style would've fit in with the serpents better than how she dressed at sixteen would have. 

“We’re here babe,” Jughead said, touching her arm gently.  Betty was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize until now that they’d parked in front of her old house.  He must have been able to see her confusion because he continued nervously. “Uh, my Dad and I live here too since he and Alice are, eh, married.” 

“Oh.” Was all Betty could say before Jughead was out of the car and coming around to her side to open her door. He noticed that Kevin and Charlie weren’t here yet, like he’d asked, this way the other four dinner guests could get over their initial shock. Betty laced her fingers together with Jughead’s as he led her to the front door.

“Look, they’re probably all in the kitchen so let me go in first and feel out the room while you wait in the foyer, okay? I just know Alice and Ronnie were a bit  _ hostile _ about me bringing someone home and obviously they didn’t know it was you. I just want to make sure everything goes smoothly,” Jughead brought their joined hand up to his lips, kissing each of her knuckles. 

Once he opened the door, Betty was hit with the smells of her mother’s cooking and instantly felt like she had never left. The first thing she noticed was that the inside of the house was very different, more like a real home rather than a staged magazine spread. 

She could hear muffled voices from the kitchen but ignored them, too busy looking at the pictures all over the walls: some old, some new but all candid and real. She was delighted to see pictures of herself and Polly were amongst all the new ones.

She had walked further into the living room to get a better look at the photos on the mantle when she felt eyes on her and noticed that the room had fallen silent. Betty turned her head to see everyone in the kitchen and dining area watching her. She saw her mother standing in the kitchen holding a cherry pie, Cooper faux smile tightly plastered on her face, and Betty almost stood straighter out of muscle memory.

“Hello dear, Jug was just telling us he wanted to-” Alice froze mid-sentence as she stepped closer to the ‘stranger’ in her home, clutching the pie in her hands. Betty’s heart raced as she lowered her head, removing her sunglasses and wig, shaking out her long blonde curls before looking back up at her.

“Hi Mom,” Betty’s voice squeaked out, giving a small wave. She already felt the tears forming when Alice finally snapped out of her trance, dropping the pie to the floor.

“Elizabeth?” Was all she managed to say before she raced over to her daughter, crushing her to her chest and sobbing. “Elizabeth, baby, is it really you? You’re here? Jug found you. He swore- and now you’re- I can’t believe you’re really here,” Alice cried.

“It’s me, Mom. I’m so sorry, I’m sorry I ran, I’m sorry I didn’t call you. I was just so scared and stupid and I didn’t-” Alice shushed her, easing Betty’s fears while cradling her. 

Alice pulled back after a few minutes, finally realizing she had dropped her pie and ran back to the kitchen to help FP finish cleaning it up. That was when Betty noticed a VERY pregnant Veronica standing in shock beside a more muscular -if that was even possible- Archie Andrews, who had a little girl on his hip.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Veronica walked across the living room to where Betty was standing. A ghost of a smile formed on Betty’s lips until she felt the stinging  **_smack_ ** of Veronica’s hand across her face. 

“ _ ¿Como pudiste? _ ” Veronica yelled before running out of the house cursing in Spanish and crying. Betty felt the blood filling her mouth from what was undoubtedly a split lip and looked back towards the shocked faces of the others. Archie handed the little raven-haired girl to Jughead and stalked towards her, causing Betty to flinch out of reflex. Archie stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that he’d scared her.

“Betts...” Betty looked up slowly to see him grinning and tears cascading down his cheeks. Archie surged forward, catching her off guard and gathering her up into a bear hug. 

“Don’t you ever leave me again, do you hear me, Betty Cooper? Never again,” He whispered before releasing her to grab the child Jughead was holding, running out the front down after his wife. Jughead rushed to Betty’s side noticing the blood but she threw her hand up to stop him.

“It’s fine, Jug. Believe me, I’ve taken worse hits. Besides, I probably deserved a hell of a lot more than a slap after what I’ve put her through. I’ll be okay, promise,” Jughead’s jaw clenched at the thought of someone ever laying a hand on her. 

If he ever found out who’d done that to her, they were as good as dead. He gently grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger to assess the damage. Betty smiled softly, placing her hand to his cheek. “I promise Juggie, I’m okay.” 

Suddenly, a commotion outside the front door drew their attention just as Kevin and a man Betty didn’t know (but who most certainly looked like he could be FP & Alice’s son) burst inside, looking around the room. The older gentleman looked over to FP and Alice, startled by their frazzled appearances.

“Mom, Dad! Are you guys okay? What happened with Arch and Ronnie? She looked really upset,” Alice shushed him and gently patted his shoulder. 

“Come now Charles, we’re fine. Just a little, mishap is all,” Alice sighed. Charlie lifted an eyebrow in question, looking to FP for answerings.

“Your Mom dropped her pie, that’s all. We got a bit of a shock, seems we finally found one of your long lost sisters,” FP held his hand up towards Betty. Charlie walked closer to her and held his hand out to introduce himself.

“Charles Smith and you must be my baby sister, Betty Cooper,” Betty shook his hand and smiled. Even at first glance, she could tell that Charles was a nice man. She could see why Kevin fell for him. 

Looks-wise, he was the perfect blend of Jones and Smith. But there was a kindness in his eyes that must have come from someplace else, the same place Betty inherited it from. She was happy to finally meet him and looked forward to getting to know her half brother.

“That’s me. Jug told me a little bit about you on our way here, all good things I promise,” Betty joked. “It seems I have missed a lot more than I thought in the last few years,” She said sadly. 

“Well that’s an understatement,” Kevin quipped. Betty looked around Charlie to see Kevin still standing in the foyer. He looked exactly like she’d remembered, right down to his radiant smile. Betty couldn’t help it, she broke, running to Kevin and apologizing for everything as she hugged him. For leaving and not telling him, for what happened to him and how she wasn’t here for him, for missing his wedding. He assured her it was all fine and hugged her back. When they finally pulled away, Kevin looked at Jughead confused.

“Wanna tell us why exactly Arch and Ronnie ran out of here like this place was on fire?” Betty winced, walking over to the sofa to sit down. She was ashamed for missing so much, for hurting so many people. She wrung her hands trying to find the words to speak.

“Let’s just say that Ronnie wasn’t exactly thrilled when she saw me,” She said, pointing to the split lip and red handprint forming on her face. Kevin gasped, sinking down beside her and mothering over her like he does with Jughead when he gets hurt. 

“Jesus Kev, I’m fine. You don’t have to baby me,” Betty giggled, swatting his hands away.

“Trust me, he does.” Jughead and Charlie said in unison, laughing. Kevin shot them both a glare and turned back to Betty.

“Okay B, I’ll let it go but now you need to spill. Where have you been and why exactly are you dressed like you work at The Maple Club?” Alice cleared her throat, shooting daggers at Kevin for mentioning that awful place. 

“What is the Maple Club?” Betty laughed in confusion, thinking that it was some kind of country club.

“Oh that’s Madame Blossom’s Brothel,” Betty’s eyes went wide.

“Wait, excuse me? Are you telling me that bitch is running a brothel after all the hell she gave Cher for wanting to open the burlesque club? She’s got some fucking nerve-” Betty spat, anger rolling off of her.

“ELIZABETH!” Alice scolded. Betty just rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, ignoring her mother’s outburst.

“Excuse me one second,” Betty raised a finger, dialing a number and waiting.

“Hey, Cher? Look- oh no, I wasn’t calling for that. No, it’s fine...” She looked around the room briefly. “Well, it’s been  _ interesting, _ to say the least. Actually, I had another reason to call. Did you know that your she-devil of a mother has been whoring herself out to half of the tri-county area? Mmm-hmm. Nope,” She said, emphasizing the p with a popping sound. She hummed a few more times, acknowledging whatever Cheryl was saying on the other end.

“No, I’m dead serious cousin. You’re right, you probably should’ve dropped a house on that bitch instead of just setting it on fire. Right?” She paused and took a deep breath. 

“Now listen up Cheryl, this is what’s gonna happen. Next time that dead-ass dime store hooker starts trying to mess with your trust fund, I’m marching my happy ass up to her sticky maple club, or whatever the hell she calls it, and I’m shoving my size 6 Pigalle Spiked Louboutins up her ass. Then, we’re gonna send Harvey and the boys up there to tear that whore house down brick by brick. She is not messing with you or the Cat ever again, you have my word. What? I am calm- okay, fine... I know Cher but that woman deserves a hell of a lot worse than that, especially with everything she’s done to you. Okay, fine. I promise I will. Alright, I love you too, Cher-Bear. Okay, see you tomorrow,” Betty ended the call with a kissing noise and looked up to see the stunned faces around her. Well everyone was stunned except Jug who was too busy smirking at her. He was actually kind of turned on by the dominant side of Betty he’d just witnessed. 

“Well damn, I guess she really is your kid Ally,” FP chuckled, prompting a slap on the arm from Alice. She looked back at Betty, still in shock.

“Well, I guess you’re not wrong, FP. However, I still raised you better than to use that language, Elizabeth. But since you’re an adult now, I guess I can’t be too upset with you. What I really want to know is **:** were you really just on the phone Cheryl Blossom? And then told her that you loved her and called her  _ Cher-Bear _ ? Just how long have you been in contact with her?” Alice asked, the hand on her hip showing everyone that she was not happy. 

“Yeah Mom, that was Cheryl Blossom. She’s actually the only person I’ve had contact with since I left. She helped me get the money together so I could leave town back then. And I do love her, she’s my best friend. She’s helped me through a lot of hard times, so we’re close now. She’s like a sister to me,” Betty stated, her head held high while waiting for her mother to explode.

“Well, I’m not happy about it but she kept you safe so I guess at least someone good came from that evil family,” Alice shrugged and stood up, walking to the kitchen to make some coffee. Betty wasn’t prepared from her mother to be so mellow about the whole thing but she counted it as a win.

“Well, well, well. It’s good to know Dark Betty is alive and well,” Kevin winked. When Charlie looked at him strangely he mouthed  **‘I’ll tell you later’** to him and turned back to Betty. “So, is Dark Betty a full-time thing or...”

“My God, Kevin,” Betty slapped her forehead and rolled her eyes. “To answer your question, yes. I’m no longer Basic White-Girl Betty. I’m the proud owner of 6 successful burlesque clubs and, up until recently, I was the headliner at all of them, alternating weeks of course. Now I only dance at the Greendale location since I own a house there now.”

“WHAT?!” Alice screeched from the kitchen and ran to stand over her daughter. “Elizabeth Cooper, I know you’re not sitting here telling me that you’re a stripper?!” Betty stood up, fuming. She glared at Alice and squared her shoulders.

“No  _ Alice _ , I’m  **not** a stripper. Granted, for the first few years I was, but that's not the point here. At the time, stripping was the only way I was able to make money to survive, but I’m most certainly not a stripper now. I’m a burlesque performer and I love my work, so I will not stand here and let you judge me for it! That goes for everyone in this room, hell, the rest of Riverdale included!” Betty’s eyes were spitting fire with such intensity that made it Jughead’s body respond to her but he shook his head knowing now was not the time. 

He needed to defuse the situation so he stepped between the women, pulling Betty close enough to whisper into her ear. Betty’s face turned crimson and she giggled before nodding her head and giving him a quick kiss.

“I’m sorry everyone, I’ve just had a lot of people give me grief over what I do for a living and I refuse to take that shit laying down. Anyways my place of employment is not why we are here. Jug and I actually have something else to talk to you guys about that is much more important than my career path,” Betty grabbed his hand for support and squeezed. Alice sat on FP’s lap, concern stretching over her features as Betty began.

“Okay, so there was actually a specific reason I felt like I couldn’t come home and it’s also the same reason I had to strip for a few years to make ends meet,” Betty cleared her throat, handing her mother her phone, and Alice gasped. Pulled up was a picture from JJ’s most recent birthday, a picture where Betty felt he looked the most like Jughead.

“Is- is he? FP, look. He looks exactly like...” She trailed off as FP took the phone, his eyes widening in realization. 

“Jug? Betty? Is this for real? Is he really-?” FP couldn’t say the words, he was too mesmerized by the picture of the smiling little boy on Betty’s phone. They both nodded at their parents.

“His name is James Pendleton Jones, but we call him JJ for short. He just celebrated his 4th birthday this past October. Funny enough, he and Jug actually share birthday weeks,” She looked at Jughead and smiled. 

“Jug got to meet him this morning and JJ knows about all of you. I never lied to him about who his family was or where he came from. He’s been waiting to meet you all for a very long time,” Alice and FP both had tears streaming from their eyes as they passed the phone back to Betty. 

“When can we meet him?” FP asked, still processing the fact that he was a grandfather.

“I was thinking about tomorrow if that’s okay with you guys? I didn’t want him here tonight for the super crazy emotional stuff. I definitely don’t think he would’ve needed to see Veronica slap me, that’s for sure. But I know he’ll be super happy to find out he’s meeting all of you. Just let’s try to refrain from explaining to my 4-year-old about our twisted family tree, okay?” Betty laughed. Jughead tucked a stray flyaway behind her ear and caressed her cheek when she looked at him.

“Juggie, is it okay if I lie down in your room before we eat? I think I need a minute to decompress. Please?” Betty asked. Jughead nodded, standing and leading her upstairs to her old room. When she walked in the door she stopped to take it all in. 

Everything was just like she left it but also different at the same time. All her things were here but Jughead’s things were fused into them as if this would’ve been how it would look if they lived there together. Betty choked back a sob thinking of all the nights he must have cried alone in this room wondering where she was.

“Hey, hey baby. What’s wrong?” Jughead pulled her into his arms, smoothing her hair down. He kissed her temple trying to ease her pain.

“I’m so sorry, Juggie. I’m so fucking sorry for all of it. I love you so much and I swear to you I will never ever-” Her voice faltered. He clung to him tighter and cried her heart out.

“Hey, shhh, I know Betts. I know. It’s all in the past baby. We’re together now and that’s all that matters. Look, why don’t you lay down for a bit and I’ll wake you up when it’s time to eat? Sound good?” He asked, helping her out of her heels and lying her down on his bed. “I’ll be back soon baby. Just rest,” Jughead kissed her forehead and crept out of the room on a mission to calm down one Mrs. Veronica Lodge-Andrews.

* * *

“Come on Arch, open up! I’m alone and I know you guys are in there. I can hear Veronica crying from out here,” Jughead shouted as he pounded on his best friend’s door. Finally, it cracked a little and he was met with the puffy eyes of the woman he came to see.

“Hey Ronnie, you doing okay? I know I just kind of threw this at you but I only found her last night and there’s still so much stuff you need to know. Can I come in, please?” He heard Veronica sniffling as she stepped back to let him in. “Where’s Archie?” He asked

“He went to grab me a burger and onion rings from Pop’s. It’s the only place in town where a girl can get a dill pickle slushie with her meal.” She chuckled at his grimace, motioning for him to have a seat on the couch. She sat down in the plush armchair next to it and released a shaky sigh. “Does she hate me, Jug?”

“What? No, of course not Ronnie! She actually said she probably deserved worse after what she did to everyone. You know Betty, she could never hate anyone, not really. She may seem tougher on the outside now but she is still that same girl we grew up with on the inside. Life has just given her more of an edge,” Veronica shot him a knowing look and smiled.

“Dark Betty,” they said in unison before they fell into a fit of laughter. As they were calming down, Archie and Lizzy walked back inside with a Pop’s bag and a drink carrier.

“Jug! Hey, is Betty uh- is she okay man?” Archie glanced at Veronica and then back to Jughead who was wiping tears from his eyes.

“Yeah, she’s resting. I kinda wanted to tell you guys the rest of what Betty came here to say since you guys left before she got a chance to explain things,” they nodded and Jughead told them the whole sordid tale. 

How Cheryl Blossom helped her to run away, how she found out she was pregnant and was too afraid to come home, how she stripped then turned that into owning a chain of burlesque clubs where she performs, and how she and their son are now living in Greendale, even how she and he had gotten back together. Archie and Veronica sat in stunned silence for what seemed like an eternity before they both began firing questions at him that came so fast that he couldn’t do anything but nod.

“Wait, Betty had a baby?  _ Your _ baby?” Veronica asked.

“Hold on, Betty’s a stripper?” Archie asked quietly.

“And Cheryl Blossom has known where she was all this time? That  _ pelirroja ella diablo _ , she knew where to find her and lied to us,  _ to the town _ , this whole time?!” Veronica spat angrily, slurping on her slushie to cool herself down.

“Little Betty Cooper... who we made mud pies with... is a  _ stripper _ ...” Archie said in disbelief.

“And now Betty is home and wants to start over with all of us? And tomorrow she’s bringing your son for us to meet?” Veronica asked, the anger subsiding and a smile forming on her lips. 

“Betty Cooper... is a stripper,” Archie stated again.

“Yes Archie, Betty Cooper  **was** a stripper and  **now** she performs  **mostly nude** for her artwork. Can we please move on?  _ Estúpido cerdo de un hombre _ .” Veronica enunciated, rolling her eyes at her husband. 

“Yeah, we’re bringing him by Dad’s tomorrow to meet everyone. So, if you want to that is, you guys are welcome to come meet him too,” Jughead paused. Archie looked at his wife and they both nodded.

“Well, I should probably jump back over there. Betty might be up by now and I don’t want to leave her to the wolves for too long,” Jughead kissed Veronica on the cheek and hugged Archie goodbye, dropping a kiss to the top of Lizzy’s head before marching out the door

* * *

  
  


“Mom, I promise we’ll be back in the morning, okay? JJ will be with us and we can talk some more,” Betty reassured Alice that she was indeed coming back and she wouldn’t disappear. “By the way, Jug’s going to crash with me tonight since his bike is still there. We’ll just ride back together in the morning,” Betty hugged her mother one last time.

“Ok, Elizabeth. But before you go, you are on birth control, right? I just want to make sure Jug isn’t going to be knocking you up again anytime soon,” Betty burst out laughing, a pink tinge splattering across Jughead’s cheeks.

“Yes, Mother. Don’t worry, no babies any time soon,” Betty turned and began dragging Jughead to the car before her mother could say anything else to embarrass them.

“I swear, that woman still doesn’t have a filter,” Betty groaned. “Tonight was fun right, Jug? I’m really glad you talked me into this. I just still can’t get over FP being sheriff, that just seems so surreal to me. I just wish Polly could be here, too,” Betty said, sadness laced in her voice. She cleared her throat, changing the subject as Jughead opened her car door for her. 

“So, where to now Juggie? Cheryl has JJ all night and it’s still early, so I want to have a little fun. Been a long time since I went out anywhere that wasn’t kid-friendly,” Betty asked once they were both seated inside.

“Well, we could go to the Black Cat if you want?” Betty scrunched her nose up and shook her head.

“No can do, babe. I have a strict policy of never mingling or drinking where I perform. Trust me, it’s safer that way,” Betty said, staring out her window.

“We could go to the Whyte Wyrm if you want? I usually make it a habit of only drinking where I work so I can keep an eye on things. Plus, I’d really like you to see what we’ve done with the place. Definitely not the rundown bar you’d remember,” Jughead chuckled, turning to head towards the southside. When they finally pulled up to the club, Betty couldn’t stop herself from bursting out laughing.

“Oh my God Jug, you turned a biker bar into a nightclub? How’d that work out for ya?” She asked, laughter still shining in her eyes as she grinned at him. Jughead shook his head and smiled before getting out, walking around to help her out of the car and pulled her into his arms.

“I’ll have you know it’s going pretty fucking well actually. Between the Wyrm, the tattoo parlor, and the body shop we run, the Serpents are fully legit,” Jughead said with pride. He was proud to still be a serpent but also to be able to say that they were no longer criminals.

“Mmm. So. Mr. Big Time Businessman, I saw you admiring my car earlier, you ever work in that shop of yours? Because I think my engine is in desperate need of a good tune-up,” Betty whispered in his ear, her tongue licking a stripe up his jawline causing him to shiver. He grinned before leaning her head back, biting down on the sensitive flesh of her collarbone. 

“Well, I think something can be arranged for you, Miss Cooper. You know, I always did my best work under your hood,” Jughead gripped her hair, plunging his tongue into her mouth as they slammed into the side of her car. Betty moaned into his mouth, his hands moving from her hips to the backs of her thighs to pick her up to place her onto the hood of the car. Betty snaked her arms around his neck, her hands finding purchase in his dark curls. Just as Jughead left her lips to suck and bite kisses along her neck, they heard a car horn and a bunch of drunk patrons whooping as they watched them make out. 

Jughead groaned, pulling away and giving her forehead a soft kiss, “Let’s go inside and get a drink, baby. Then, I’m taking you home and we’re going to finish what we started on the hood of this car,” he teased with a smile. 

“Juggie baby, if you really wanna play you’re gonna have to buy me a drink first,” she winked. Betty jumped off the car, smiling as she stepped past Jughead, swaying her hips. She made it a few steps when she felt him smack her ass,  **hard** . Betty squealed and jumped in surprise, whipping around to face him.

“That’s not fair, Juggie! Don’t be a tease,” She giggled as he rubbed the spot with his palm to soothe the sting his hand left behind. They continued to head towards the door when Jughead suddenly stopped her mid-stride, pulling her into the shadows to grind his growing erection against her backside. 

“C’mon now, Betts. I remember you used to like me teasing you til you were dripping for me,” his voice so gravelly and deep that it had Betty rubbing her thighs together for friction. He tilted her head to the side, sucking another dark bruise behind her ear as she writhed against him in pleasure. After a few more seconds of listening to her moan, he pulled away to fix his clothes and smiled down at her.

“Come on baby, let’s get those drinks,” Jughead dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder and pulled her inside. Betty looked around before leaning in so he could hear her over the music.

“I’m gonna go fix my makeup Juggie, I’ll be right out. Order me a martini would ya? Dirty, just how I like it,” Betty whispered, biting his earlobe and walking away with a wink. Jughead tilted his head and watched her walk all the way down the hall, her hips swinging seductively. He bit his lip and shook his head before making his way to the bar, chuckling to himself. He waved at the bartender on duty, Delilah, to get her attention. 

“Heya Boss, this is a surprise. Toni said you weren’t gonna be around tonight. What can I get ya?” The older woman asked. 

“Get me a jack and coke and a dirty martini, thanks Dee,” Jughead tossed a $20 in the tip jar and waited for Betty to meet him in his usual seat. A few minutes later he smiled when he felt a dainty hand wrapping itself around his forearm only for his smile to drop once he saw that it belonged to Ethel Muggs. He snatched her hand off his arm as if she burned him and scowled.

“Ethel, what the fuck are you doing here?" Jughead pinched the bridge of his nose and screwed his eyes shut tightly, groaning. 

"Didn’t Cheryl and I make it clear last night that you're not welcome here anymore? I suggest you get the fuck out of my bar before I have you thrown out,” Ethel’s sly smile faltered just briefly before she chuckled, leaning into him.

“Oh Juggie, is this about that skank you were dry-humping in the parking lot? Because if it is, I promise that you can do better than her. I mean, of course, you’re probably out there trying to ease that broken heart of yours, but what? You find out about Betty being some tainted whore so you go find some trashy bottle-blonde slut for you to slum it with? I mean c’mon Jug, don’t you want to be with a real woman? I bet I can show you pleasures that neither Betty nor that bitch you came with ever could,” Ethel grabbed the martini and slung it back, drinking it in one go. “So, where is the little slut anyways?” She sneered.

“She’s standing right behind you,” feeling a tap on her shoulder, Ethel turned around only to be met by a fist connecting with her nose. The entire club fell silent, even the music stopped, as everyone watched Ethel clutch onto her swollen nose, blood pouring down her face, an enraged Betty standing over her. 

“You know Ethel, I was always nice to you in high school. But did it ever occur to you why we were never friends outside of school? It was the same reason no one else liked you or wanted to be your friend. Because you were always a back-stabbing, two-faced bitch who’d do anything to be popular. I put up with it in high school because I felt sorry for you,” Betty growled, her trembling fists clenched at her sides.

“Well, news flash Muggs, highschool was over a long time ago and you still haven’t changed a bit. Now, I’m going to say this just once, this man right here?” Betty grabbed ahold of Jughead’s chin roughly and brought his lips to hers, her tongue dipping into his mouth, catching him moan. Betty nibbled on his bottom lip as she pulled away, satisfied with the dazed look in his eyes. She turned back to the frightened girl, her voice dripping venom.

“ **_He’s mine_ ** . Always has been, always will be. And nothing you do will ever change that fact. So, if I ever see you around this bar or touching what’s  _ mine _ ever again, well-- Let’s just say I can’t be held responsible for what might happen to you,” Betty leaned down to grab Ethel by her collar, dragging her to her feet and pushing her towards the exit. 

Before Ethel could make it out the door Betty called after her. “Oh and Ethel, I can assure you I  **am** a natural blonde. Ain’t that right Juggie?” She smiled at him devilishly over her shoulder.

“Oh yeah baby, the carpet definitely matches the drapes,” He said wiggling his eyebrows, his eyes never leaving Betty’s face. Ethel stumbled out of the bar, grumbling about reporting Betty to the sheriff but knowing good and well she wouldn’t do any such thing because of who the current sheriff was. 

Jughead motioned towards the DJ and the music started back up, the people around them going back to what they were doing before the commotion started. Jughead pulled Betty back to the bar where Delilah had replaced her drink for her.

“So I’m your’s, huh?” Jughead smirked. Betty stepped between his legs, her nose brushing his as she drew her lips just a breath away from his. 

“This is mine,” she said, pressing her lips to his fiercely. He moaned into her mouth allowing their tongues to tangle together for a few moments before she pulled back. “And this is mine,” she whispered, moving her hand down to rest on his chest, covering his heart. She bit her bottom lip as she raked her nails further down his chest. “And this is mine,” she panted, palming his erection and giving it a light squeeze. Jughead hissed and grabbed his drink, knocking it back before pulling her against him.

“Upstairs. Now.” Jughead growled, grabbing her hand to drag her towards the staircase leading to his office. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed to have her right now. Once they came to the top of the stairs he slammed her up against the first door in sight. Betty preened under his touch, her body humming with want.

“God baby, do you have any idea how fucking hot that was?” He moaned, grinding himself into her core. Betty whimpered as he trailed kisses down her neck, sucking a dark bruise onto her collarbone. 

“Juggie...” Betty was nearly sobbing, her need for him consuming her at the moment. “I need you. Please...” She begged. Jughead picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips, his lips never losing contact with her skin. He kicked the door closed with his foot, flipping the lock before dropping her down on the corner of his desk and kissing along her chest and collarbone.

“You are so beautiful, baby. I want to worship  **every last inch** of your body,” Jughead accentuated each word with another kiss to her skin, settling her ablaze deep in her core. She ground into him further, dropping her head back to give him better access to her bare skin.

“I may not have become the Serpent King until after you were gone Betty, but you were always my Queen. No one else could’ve ever come close. I love you so much, Betts,” Jughead praised, bringing his mouth back up to cover hers. Betty grabbed his hair in both hands, tugging sharply to elicit more cries of pleasure before pushing him back to hop off the desk. 

“Well, in that case, Juggie, I think it’s about time that your Queen worships her King,” Betty walked him back towards his office chair, pushing him down and dropping to her knees.

She looked up at him with innocent eyes, licking her lips while she slowly untied the satin lacing of her corset. Jughead watched as she gently brushed her fingers down the valley of her breasts, loosening each lace as she went. Watching her torment him like this was the sweetest form of torture he could ask for. His hands moved to undo his belt, popping the buttons on his trousers and sliding the zipper down to free his already aching shaft. 

Betty’s pulse raced watching him spring free from the confines of his boxers, her need to taste him overwhelming her. She grabbed either side of the corset opening and tugged until her breasts spilled free.

She watched him stroke himself while she cupped her breasts in her hands, leaning forward to flick her tongue across his tip. She grinned, watching him squirm as she replaced his hand with her own and took him into her wet, hot mouth. 

Jughead fisted his hands into her hair as she took his entire length, pausing at the base before slowly pulling her lips back up to swirl her tongue around the tip. Jughead screwed his eyes shut tight, knowing that if he looked at her right now -breasts spilling out onto his lap while she fucks him with her mouth- he wouldn’t last very long. 

God, how he’d missed her mouth and all the ways she liked to tease him with it. Betty has always been a master at giving head, something they’d done often back in school while hiding away in the Blue and Gold offices. She would hide under the desk while he typed away on his laptop, bringing him to completion with the door propped open for anyone to see what they were doing.

Eventually, it became a game to them, seeing how many times she could edge him before he finally broke and fucked her mouth or they got caught. Needless to say, he broke every single time. Jughead could feel his insides beginning to tighten and he knew he was getting close.

“Baby, baby... You gotta stop before...” Betty whined as Jughead dragged her mouth off of him with a wet pop before he brought her in for a sloppy, wet kiss. She pulled away to catch her breath and continued to pump him in her hands slowly, lightly squeezing upwards towards the tip.

“I wasn’t finished with you yet Juggie,” Betty pouted, licking her swollen lips. Before he could protest, Betty leaned further into his lap, wrapping her breasts around his cock and sucking the tip into her mouth. On instinct, Jughead began thrusting into her mouth frantically, one hand gripping the back of her head the other clutching the arm of the chair. 

Jughead felt his body tingle as he started to reach the summit of his pleasure, his hips thrusting upwards sporadically before one more final thrust had him spilling down the back of her throat. Once he was spent, Betty released him and dropped a kiss to the head, giving him a shiver. Satisfied, she sat back on her heels and smiled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Jesus Betty... I- I mean, damn...” He panted, trying -and failing- to form a coherent sentence. Betty grinned up at him, tucking him back into his pants before fixing herself and lacing her top back up. “Baby, what about you?” He breathed.

“Later baby, that was just for you,” she smiled, crawling into his lap to press kisses along his jawline. “Take Me Home, Juggie.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat outside the building smoking his cigarette and waiting, waiting ever so patiently for that red-headed devil to leave so he could confront his girl. 
> 
> She thought she could run from him, that he would ever let her go? Well, she was in for one hell of a wake up call if she really believed that. 
> 
> It took him months and several thousand dollars in private investigator fees, but all of it had finally paid off. He had caught up with her and now it was time to show her that if he couldn’t have her, then no one else could either.
> 
> I bet you missed me, baby...
> 
> **********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I am back *finally* with this next chapter! Things have been kinda insane but I think I am finally finding a groove so I should be able to update more often.
> 
> Be warned they is still smutty smut and talks of dom. violence throughout this tale so read with caution.
> 
> Also, this fic is unbeta'd so it my bad if stuff is messy. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!!!!

_He sat outside the building smoking his cigarette and waiting, waiting ever so patiently for that red-headed devil to leave so he could confront his girl._

_She thought she could run from him, that he would_ ever _let her go? Well, she was in for one hell of a wake-up call if she really believed that._

_It took him months and several thousand dollars in private investigator fees, but all of it had finally paid off. He had caught up with her and now it was time to show her that if he couldn’t have her, then no one else could either._

I bet you missed me, baby...

* * *

  
  


Adam stood in the bushes outside of Juliet’s cozy little domicile, waiting patiently for the text to signal that everything was ready to go, knowing that soon _he_ would go running back to where he came from and she would be all alone. _I’m coming to get you, Juliet..._

As soon as she was in the house alone, then he would make his move. _It’s time to finish what I started in Rochester, baby. You’re mine, only mine and no one else will ever get to have to again._ Just then, his phone buzzed with a notification from his newest companion. 

  
  


**PIC:** Is the plan still a go? Are you in position? 

**AC:** Yes, are you ready?

**PIC:** Ready, as long as you are sure this is what we need to do.

**AC:** Do it. Now.

  
  


_I bet you missed me, baby,_ he thought, a sinister grin stretching across his face as he watched her happy home. _See you soon, Juliet._

  
  


* * *

  
  


Jughead was awoken the next morning, not by the sunshine seeping through the delicate gauze curtains that adorned her windows, but by the feather-light kisses and warmth of the woman he loved wrapping herself around him. Jughead opened his eyes and smiled, feeling Betty’s soft kisses being peppered across his chest. He reached down to grasp her cheeks, bringing her up to meet him in a tender, heartfelt kiss. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and she gasped as his mouth covered hers, the couple exploring each other's bodies with their fingertips.

Jughead sighed in deep satisfaction, knowing that he never wanted to leave this moment with her. This is what he’d been missing over these last five years. She was all he would ever need and he wasn’t going to let her go again. They had picked up right where they had left off and he couldn’t be happier about it. 

Last night was one of the most mind-blowing experiences of his entire life. Honestly, he wasn’t really sure how they had made it back to Greendale in one piece. Not when all he could focus on was Betty’s hand down his pants, slowly stroking his rock-hard member as he attempted to shift gears. 

Betty had always loved to tease him, wanting to hear him beg her for sweet release when he couldn’t take the torture anymore. Once they had made it back to her house, they’d spent half the night shrouded in each other's arms and making love, both reaching ecstasy several times before they finally succumbed to satiated exhaustion. 

“Mmm, I love kissing you, Betts. I just can’t get enough of your lips,” he hummed as he gave her one last impassioned kiss, pulling her flush against his chest. Betty smiled sweetly at him as he spoke, her green eyes shining in the morning sunlight. “Good morning, my love.” 

“Morning to you too, Juggie. How’d you sleep?” She asked with a mischievous grin adorning her features, bringing back memories of all the things they’d done the previous evening. This was how Jughead wanted every morning to be for the rest of his life. He never wanted to lose this goddess in his arms ever again. He didn’t know where Betty saw him as a part of her life in the long run, but he knew he’d never go anywhere unless she told him to. 

Jughead rolled them over so that Betty was trapped underneath his body and stared down at her, “I love you, Betty. I have never stopped loving you, not in all these years we’ve been apart. I don’t think I ever will. I just- God Betty, I just fucking love you so much it hurts,” his voice cracked, betraying his emotions in that moment and showing his vulnerability. Jughead could see tears forming in her eyes that made his heart clench painfully in his chest, knowing that their past mistakes haunted her as well.

“I love you too, Juggie. You’re the only man I have ever loved, it’s only ever been you. I promise you right now, I’m never going to run again. It’s you, me, and JJ -our little family- forever. That is, as long as you’ll have us,” Betty beamed through unshed tears as he captured her mouth in a sultry kiss. She quickly deepened it, pulling Jughead closer to her bare center, winding her legs around his hips. Betty’s hands gripped his firm ass, pulling him flush to her heat and begging him in a raspy whisper, “Make love to me, Juggie. I need to feel you inside me.”

Jughead groaned, his already stiffened cock sliding through her drenched folds, rubbing her clit with his tip. He pushed inside Betty slowly, feeling her tight cunt pulsing around him as he buried himself all the way inside her. Jughead pulled back slowly, almost pulling out of her completely before plunging back into her again. He kissed her affectionately, picking up speed with each push inside her dripping entrance when his phone started ringing. Jughead groaned and paused his thrusts, dropping his forehead to her shoulder in aggravation.

“Just don’t answer Jug, they can leave a message. Just- please,” Betty said, panting and raising her hips up to meet his, begging him to continue. He hissed as he pulled out and pounded into her again, feeling himself bottoming out inside of her. Betty let out an enthusiastic shout as he surged into her a punishing speed, her cries of pleasure filling his ears with her seductive song. 

“Betts, you are so fucking beautiful, I-,” Jughead grunted before he was cut off by his phone ringing again. Tired of being interrupted that infernal ringing, he picked up his cell from the side table. Never slowing his thrusts as he looked at the caller ID that flashed Toni’s photo at him and groaned. _Dammit, Topaz._

Jughead pulled out of Betty suddenly, flipping her over onto her hands and knees on the mattress before diving back into her core. Jughead covered her mouth with his free hand, pulling her flush against his body to whisper in her ear smugly, “You’d better be quiet, Betts. Unless my dirty girl wants everyone to know how good she likes to be fucked.” 

Betty whimpered into his palm as Jughead hit the answer button, resting his phone on his shoulder while continuing to fuck into her at a staggering pace. “This had better be good, Toni,” he said through gritted teeth.

Jughead felt his climax approaching him quickly and could tell Betty wasn’t too far behind from the way her body trembled. He tossed his phone on the bed, slipping his hand down to rub circles vigorously against her clit that drive her over the edge. Her screams of pleasure were barely muffled by his hand as he grunted and spilled inside her, painting her walls with his seed.

“ _Hello? Jughead, are you there? Forsythe Pendleton Jones the-_ ” Jughead grabbed the phone and brought it on his ear.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m here,” he panted, trying to catch his breath.

“ _For fuck's sake, Jughead. Can’t you stop fucking for two seconds so we can have a serious conversation_?” Toni asked, annoyance with a hint of disgust lacing her tone, “ _I need you to get to the club right now. Someone broke in and smashed all our stock behind the bar and busted a few of the sprinkler heads. The place is fucking flooded and they had to shut off the water main so we have no running water_.”

“What?! Holy shit- ok yeah, I’ll be there in like thirty. Is Dad on his way there now to report the break-in and damage?” Jughead jumped up, grabbing his boxers and faded blue jeans and struggling to get them on in his haste. Betty could tell that whatever was being said on the other end of the line wasn’t good news. 

“ _Yeah, he’s on his way. I called him right before I called you and Sweets. Just get here quick, alright? We’ll see you in a bit Jug_ ,” Toni said before hanging up. Jughead floppy down on the edge of Betty’s bed, pants still half-zipped and raked his fingers through his hair. He hadn’t had to deal with this kind of bullshit since he turned the Serpents legit and ran the Ghoulies out of town for good. He hoped that it was just some kids messing around or playing a prank but he was concerned that there was more to this than meets the eye.

“Juggie, is everything alright?” Betty asked quietly, brow furrowed in concern as she scooted behind him with the sheet wrapped around her torso. She let it pool around her waist as she brought her hands up into his hair, massaging his scalp to help relieve the stress. Jughead let out a whimpered sigh, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of her soothing fingers in his hair.

“Apparently, someone broke in and did a number on the club last night. I’m so sorry baby but I need to head back to Riverdale and take care of this,” Jughead said, a torn look on his face as he stood up to face her. “I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can. I was planning to take you and JJ out for breakfast before we take him to Dad's to meet everyone. Is that okay with you?” He asked while pulling on his t-shirt, kneeling on the mattress as he cupped her cheek with his palm.

“Of course, Jug. That’s more than ok. Now, go on. That way you can get everything taken care of and be back before Cheryl gets here with JJ. I love you,” she whispered, slipping on her robe to give him a quick peck on the lips before seeing him to the door. Betty watched Jughead pull away on his bike before closing the door with a sigh, fully content for the first time in a very long time. 

Betty knew she had some time to kill before Jug got back so she decided to turn on some music and get ready to start her day. She put her hair up into a messy bun and washed her face before turning the shower tap to warm the water up. She hummed along to the music, dropping her robe to admire all the love bites that he’d peppered along her alabaster skin over the past few days. It sent a jolt of arousal to Betty’s core when she thought of how his mouth felt against her skin.

As Betty relaxed under the pulsation of the warm water on her skin, a familiar tune began to play that sent chills down her spine. She froze, unable to stop the memories from flooding back to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

  
  


_“Cher, I know you don’t like this but I need this job, ok? The money you gave me is running out and I have to make sure JJ is taken care of. Just please, please support me on this? I promise this club is not nearly as bad as the one back in the city, and they have a lot more security so I feel a lot safer here,” Betty pleaded with her cousin, the only person -besides her son- that she had left in this world, to understand why she had to do this. She couldn’t let_ him _stop her from living her life or making a living. She refused to let him hurt or scare her anymore._

_“Fine B, but I’m telling you now, as soon as we get The Cat opened, you are quitting these skeezy clubs and coming to dance at our establishment. And,” Cheryl paused and turned to Betty, cocking her brow, “I’m warning you now, the first motherfucker who lays a hand on you is getting buried at the maple farm. I_ **_will not_ ** _have anyone hurt my baby momma again,” Cheryl stood taller and nodded her head once to emphasize her point. Betty shook her head and chuckled at her cousin's ferocity._

_“Cher, I love you like a sister but it’s still a bit creepy that you call me that. You do realize we’re cousins, right?” Betty laughed, rocking the cooing little boy in her arms. JJ was just a year old and already he looked just like his daddy. Deep down, Betty believed that he looked like Jughead so that -in some way- she would never truly lose him._

_“Well, that didn’t stop Polly and Jason, now did it?” Cheryl pointed out playfully, taking JJ out of Betty’s arms to lay him in his playpen._

_“Eww, don’t remind me,” Betty grimaced at the thought, still not believing that her sister unknowingly bred with her third cousin. If she was completely honest, she didn’t want to think about Polly at all that right now._

_Betty had been so angry when she heard the news from Cheryl that, not only had her sister fallen under the spell of a cult leader named Edgar Evernever, but she had dragged her mother along for the insane ride as well. Betty’s heart broke just thinking about the environment her poor niece and nephew must be living in._

_“Ok, ok. Off you go now, we don’t want you to be late for your first day at The Busy Beaver.” Cheryl quipped, breaking Betty out of her thoughts. She rolled her eyes before cutting Cheryl off with a glare._

_“Cher, it’s The Feisty Fox and you know it,” she scolded, only half-serious. Betty grabbed her purse and slipped her heels on, placing a kiss to her son’s messy raven curls before hugging her best friend. Cheryl wrapped her in a bear hug, holding her firmly to her chest. She cleared her throat and tried to sound chipper as she spoke._

_“Fine Cousin, just have a good time, be safe, and don’t forget to draw blood if the need should arise. Tootles!” Cheryl squeezed her one last time, wanting to keep her safe but knowing that she had to let Betty do this on her own. Even if she wanted to, Cheryl knew Betty wouldn’t let her fight Betty’s battles for her forever._

* * *

  
  


_Betty was backstage touching up her make up after her first performance when her new boss, Vince, stepped into the dressing room. He was an older man, late forties early fifties, and seemed a bit rough around the edges but had kind eyes and a welcoming smile. Betty heard that Vince was a stickler for keeping his girls safe at all costs, which was what drove her to get a job at this particular club in the first place. He walked up behind her and smiled at her in the vanity mirror._

_“How’s the night going for ya, Jules? Nobody givin’ you a hard time are they?” He asked, his voice genuine. Vince seemed more like a father figure to the girls, helping them find safe places to live, sometimes even paying for the girls to get their GED’s so they weren’t stuck in this lifestyle forever._

_He’d even offered to help Betty get her diploma so she could have a better shot at getting into college. As an eighteen-year-old single mother -who was also a high school dropout- that was one of the kindest things anyone could have ever offered her. Betty smiled up at him and shook her head._

_“Nah, Vince, it’s been good. I haven’t had any issues yet. Though, the bouncers definitely know how to handle the handsy ones,” Betty chuckled, retouching her brick red lipstick. She adjusted her robe, brushing simmering powder along her collarbone and chest. She knew it was kind of a stripper cliche but she truly loved putting on the body glitter. It made her feel sexy and she loved the way it made her body glow in the spotlights._

_“Well, good, I’m glad. So, I hate to do this to ya but there’s been a change of plans to your next number. Just got a request from a big spender on a new song choice, you think you can dance to something this slow?” Vince handed her an earbud, clicking the play button on his phone to let her listen to the hauntingly melodic song._

_Betty hadn’t heard the song since she was younger, but she knew the song well and knew she could make it work. It brought back memories of the time she had snuck into The Bijou with Polly to watch ‘Sucker Punch’, the latter ranting about ‘girl power’ and how it was supposed to be a ‘cinematic revolution’. Honestly, it was a bit mature for a nine-year-old but Betty wanted to feel like a big girl so she went anyway. Betty nodded her head as she handed the earbud back to Vince._

_“Yeah, I got this, Vince. I don’t think this should be an issue at all,” she smiled brightly as he left her alone to finish up her makeup and get ready to go up on stage. Betty removed her silk robe, completely bare underneath save for her black lace thong and checked herself over one last time. She ran her fingers along her skin, admiring her newly curvaceous figure she had developed courtesy of being a mother. Betty took a deep, calming breath and headed to the stage._

_The stage was almost completely dark as Betty approached its center, the only thing shining through the darkness was the chrome pole that she had gripped in her hands. She took a deep breath as the song slowly started to fill the air and she began her dance._

**_Sweet dreams are made of this_ **

**_Who am I to disagree?_ **

**_Travel the world and the seven seas_ **

**_Everybody's looking for something_ **

_Betty walked around the pole, slowly at first, then she wrapped her legs around the pole and swung herself around it, closing her eyes and feeling the music flowing through the speakers. It made her feel powerful, taking her to another plane of existence and helping her to leave her body so she could just flow along with the song._

_Betty always felt this feeling when she danced, the feeling of being uncaged and unbound to the rules of society. She felt truly and completely free when she was dancing on the pole. Like nothing bad could ever happen to her, like she was in control of her own destiny. She bit her lip as she jumped, grabbing the pole higher before wrapping it between her thighs as she hung upside down, spinning around the pole slowly as she slid closer to the floor._

**_Some of them want to use you_ **

**_Some of them want to get used by you_ **

**_Some of them want to abuse you_ **

**_Some of them want to be abused_ **

_As Betty leaned up to bring her feet back down to the stage, she couldn’t help but think of the first time she danced on stage at the Whyte Worm. She had only just turned sixteen a few months before and_ _was scared out of her mind to get up to dance in front of all those people but she’d kept her focus on Jughead and all her fears crumbled._

_Betty wanted to be a part of his world so badly that she would have agreed to just about anything. Including doing that stupid, misogynistic and outdated practice known as the Serpent Dance. She may not have agreed with the ritual but she loved him so she overlooked it if it meant she was his equal. She wanted him to see that she was strong and brave and that she would do anything for him._

_Betty had done it all for him but in the end, it still wasn’t enough. Jughead still threw her out of his life and told her never to come back. Told her that she was better off without him, that she’d be safer without him. Well, the jokes on him. He was probably the only thing that could have kept her safe from Adam and yet, Jughead didn’t want her so he wasn’t around to stop Adam from hurting her all those times. Couldn’t stop her from getting all those broken bones, couldn’t stop the constant fear she lived in._

If Jug could see me now, what would he think of me? _Betty asked herself as she snaked her body up and down the chilly chrome pole._ He’d probably never even look at you twice. He’d see the whore you have become. _Betty shivered, shaking her head slightly to get_ his _voice out of her head. Betty swung around the pole again, letting herself get lost in the rhythm of the song._

**_Sweet dreams are made of this_ **

**_Who am I to disagree?_ **

**_Travel the world and the seven seas_ **

**_Everybody's looking for something_ **

**_Some of them want to use you_ **

**_Some of them want to get used by you_ **

**_Some of them want to abuse you_ **

**_Some of them want to be abused_ **

_Betty spun even faster this time, feeling the melody and the heavier breakdown consume her very soul. She turned to dip down the pole again and froze, her blood running cold even under the hot house lights._ It can’t be him, it just can’t. _Betty thought to herself, feeling panic creeping up her spine._

_She could barely hear the roar of the crowd over the blood rushing in her ears. She shook herself out of the thoughts and continued to dance seductively for the crowd. She felt his eyes watching her and even though she couldn’t see his face, she knew he was there, waiting for the right time to strike._

**_Sweet dreams are made of this_ **

**_Who am I to disagree?_ **

**_Sweet dreams are made of this_ **

**_Who am I to disagree?_ **

**_Travel the world and the seven seas_ **

**_Everybody's looking for something_ **

_Betty looked behind her and could just barely make out a figure standing off stage, tall and menacing, and she felt herself start to panic even more. She dropped to her knees, crawling across stage in front of a hoard of horny men, all of them putting money in her thong or throwing it at her on the stage like she was a piece of meat. They’d let their hands linger on her skin a fraction too long causing unwelcome goosebumps to form, making her shiver._

_This was the part she hated the most, what she wished she could get away from and not the dancing. The dancing was her safe space, but she didn’t want to have to writhe around on the dirty floor just to get a dollar from some sweaty old man, all so she could make ends meet each month._

**_Some of them want to use you_ **

**_Some of them want to get used by you_ **

**_Some of them want to abuse you_ **

**_Some of them want to be abused_ **

If the Jug I knew was here, I wouldn’t have to do this. He wouldn’t let me do this, he’d find a way to save me from this life. He’d protect me. _Betty thought sadly. She missed him more each day, wished that she could tell him everything that's happened in her life and tell him about their beautiful son. Betty longed for the day when he’d figure out she was using the fictional name they had agreed on for their daughter and came to find her. At least, she prayed that he’d even want to find her._

_Suddenly, as she started to crawl back towards the pole, she felt a hand wrapping itself around her ankle and begin to drag her off stage. Betty kicked at the unseen assailant and screamed, trying desperately to get away from whoever had a hold on her. Despite the obvious fear on her face and her attempts to get away, more men started grabbing, groping, and squeezing her. She even felt when one man ran his tongue along her calf muscle, causing her to cringe._

**_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_ **

**_I'm gonna know what's inside_ **

**_Gonna use you and abuse you_ **

**_I'm gonna know what's inside you_ **

_The unknown figure from behind her rushed on stage, scooping her up and away from all the greedy mean and their lustful intentions. He cradled her to his chest like a child, whispering his every move in her ear as not to scare her further. Betty breathed in and could faintly detect the smell of sandalwood and orange zest. The smell mixed with his soothing words were enough to calm her down and help her relax into his embrace._

_Betty looked behind her mysterious savior as she was being carried off stage and saw him, standing in the entryway, a wicked grin on his face. Adam winked at her, blowing a kiss her way before walking backward outside the door and leaving her in a familiar state of terror once again._

* * *

  
  


Betty sat huddled at the bottom of her shower after the song ended, her body quivering with fear. She isn’t even sure how it had gotten on her playlist but she knew for a fact that she’d never had it on any playlist she’s ever made. Betty couldn’t listen to that song without it invoking too many negative memories for her. She shakily tried to stand up, but her fear was just too much to take and she sat back down.

She knew it couldn't be a coincidence, knew this song wouldn’t just pop up on her playlist unless he had done something to her phone or music cloud. He was the only one who had ever played that song and he’d used it to torture her before. It had to mean something and she knew it couldn’t be good. 

Betty jumped suddenly when she heard what sounded like the front door slamming shut. Her mind raced and fear took hold in her chest. She was afraid that the song might have been a warning, that he might actually be in her house and come back to finish what he started. She scrambled to her feet quickly, turning the water off and grabbing her fluffy terry cloth robe to cover her body as she slipped out of the shower.

Betty crept quietly into her room, praying that whoever was in the house was anyone but _him_. She reached into her nightstand, carefully pulling out the stun gun that Cheryl insisted she keep inside her room for emergency purposes. She hid behind her bedroom door and held her breath, trembling in fear as she heard heavy footsteps coming closer to her room. She knew it wasn't Cheryl or JJ, the footsteps were too heavy for it to be a woman or child and Betty readied herself for a fight...

As the figure stepped into her room, Betty lunged forward with the stun gun primed and ready until a large hand swept around knocking it from her grasp.

"Jesus Betty, it's just me!" Jughead yelled, stepping away from her with his hands raised in surrender. Betty visibly deflated before collapsing to the floor in tears, relieved that it was a false alarm. That it was just Jughead and not the man she’d really been running from for the past four years. Jughead dropped to his knees beside her, concern etched on his face as he wrapped his arms around her damp form, holding her as tight as he could.

“Baby, shh, it’s ok. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, Betts. It’s just me, you’re safe here. I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re safe, I swear,” Jughead stroked her back lovingly, comforting her the best he knew how as she clung to him. It crushed his heart to see her so afraid and broken. He wanted to hurt the person who did this to her, who made her live in fear like this. After a few more moments, Betty finally calmed down enough to speak.

“What are you doing back so soon, Juggie?” She asked nonchalantly, sniffling and wiping her tears with the backs of her hands.

“I forgot my phone and had to come back to grab it in case you needed me. And after seeing you like this, I’m glad I did. Um, is everything okay, Betty?” Jughead asked gently, trying not to pry too much. He could feel her body tense in his arms and knew she was scared to talk about it with him still.

“Uh, yeah. I think so, Juggie. It’s silly really. I just heard someone coming in and I got scared is all. I promise, I’m ok now,” Betty brushed the last few stray tears from her cheeks and picked herself up off the floor with his help, smiling in an attempt to hide her fear. “But- would it be ok if I went with you? I-I just really don’t want to be alone right now.”

Jughead’s heart constricted in his chest when he saw the way her body trembled and glimpsed the flash of panic in her emerald green eyes. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her -most importantly he wanted to know who did this to her- but Jughead knew that now was not the time to question her, right now he just wanted her to feel safe.

"Yeah, Betts. Of course, you can come with me. As long as you promise me that you really are ok." 

Betty looked up to see the stormy blue eyes of her lover, worry clouding them as he waited for her answer. She knew he could read her like a book, even after all these years, but she didn’t want to have this discussion with him right now. She just wanted to have him stay with her to make her feel safe and protect her if something should happen.

"Yeah Juggie, I’m ok, I promise. Just-," Betty paused, trying to collect her thoughts, "I really think it’s time for me to make some changes in my life and I want you to be there for them. Are you ok with that?"

"More than ok, baby. Nothing would make me happier,” Jughead kissed her forehead, hugging her to his frame. “So Betts, what's the plan?" 

"Well, I think it's time I go home for good now, Juggie."

* * *

  
  


Betty clung tightly to Jughead’s lean torso while he took the curves into town smoothly on his bike, watching his loose hair whipping in the wind and realized she’d never thought she would’ve missed this feeling as much as she did. She had come to believe that dancing was the only thing that made her feel free, but being on the back of his bike again made her feel freer and safer than she’d felt in a very long time. 

Betty watched the trees whizzing by her and remembered all the times they’d gone out on his bike just to get away when he first learned to ride. They’d ride outside the town limits and pretend that they were anywhere but the crazy messed up world that they grew up in. They dreamed of the day that they could just ride off into the sunset and leave Riverdale in their wake forever. Right now, the irony was not lost on her that they were on that very same bike, rushing back to the place that they had spent so much time trying to run away from together.

As they pulled up to the Worm, Betty could see at least two squad cars and a half a dozen bikes parked outside the front entrance. Seeing FP in his uniform made her smile but it also made her realize just how many things had changed in Riverdale while she was gone. How everyone she knew had grown into different people due to the passage of time, just like she had. She just hoped she could find her place in this world with them again.

“Hey, Dad. Toni, Sweets. What’s it look like?” Jughead asked as he parked his bike near the door, taking his helmet from Betty’s hand and helping her off the bike before he dismounted. Betty was attempting to fix her long curls when she caught sight of the two people standing beside FP. Sweet Pea and Toni, almost exactly as she’d remembered them from high school, both with less than welcoming looks on their faces.

Betty understood why they might be standoffish with her. Hell, she expected it even. She’d run away after that night and left Jughead to pick up the pieces she’d left behind. And while she hated herself for putting him in that position and causing him so much pain, there was nothing she could do now to change it. It happened and they were working past it and building a new life together. She just hoped that one day they would all understand her reasons and accept her into the fold.

“Honestly Jug, it looks like it could’ve just been vandals or kids playing pranks. We checked the surveillance cameras but whoever it was did a number on the wiring and shut them down. Looks like we’ll have to close the Worm for at least a week to repair the damage and get the sprinkler system fixed,” Toni said, aggravation lacing her tone. Jughead sighed, pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and putting one between his lips to light it. He took a deep draw and blew the smoke out steadily, shaking his head slightly.

“Well, at least we still have the body shop and Black Betty’s to keep the cash flow coming in until we can get this shit worked out,” Jughead stared at the doors to the bar as he ran his fingers through his messy locks, his mind racing with the possibilities of who could have done this. 

“Black Betty’s? What’s that?” Betty asked while leaning into Jughead’s ear, trying and failing to keep her voice down. The tall serpent to FP’s right scoffed and rolled his eyes at her, making it pretty obvious that he didn’t want her here in the first place, let alone asking questions about serpent business.

“Not that it’s any of your concern, but that’s the tattoo parlor that Jones named after that Northside bitch who broke his heart. Oh wait a minute, you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you, _Betty_?” Sweet Pea taunted, still harboring a grudge against the blonde in front of him.

“Hey-” “Watch your mouth-” FP and Jughead shouted at the same time, both stepping up to confront Sweet Pea before the sound of Betty clearing her throat stopped them. Everyone froze, turning slowly to see the unamused look painted on Betty’s face. She squared her shoulders and stood tall, much like she had the night before when she stood up to her mother and stepped closer to the group.

“Oh, Sweet Pea darlin’, so good to see you. Oh, how have I been? Well, just peachy-keen, you know? Stripping to make ends meet, starting a business from the ground up, raising a kid. You know, super easy stuff,” Betty said in her best sweetly innocent voice before she rolled her eyes at him and continued, this time her voice dripping with venom, ”It’s good to know that you are still the same asshole you were in high school, Sweet Pea. Now, if you'll excuse me, this _bitch_ has to go call her business partner and make arrangements to bring Jughead’s son home.”

Betty stepped forward, fondly kissing Jughead on the cheek and flashing FP a bright smile at the smirk he was trying to hide. She turned to gave Toni a sultry wink, blowing her a quick kiss before she flipped Sweet Pea off and walked around the side of the building to make her phone call.

“Damn Jones, when did little Betty Cooper become such a badass? Hey, if you ever don’t want her, can I have her?” Toni asked him while tilting her head and biting her bottom lip, a soft hum escaping her lips as her eyes stayed glued to the sway of Betty’s hips while she walked away.

“Not a chance, Topaz,” Jughead said, looking at her much like Toni was in that moment and so grateful that he could call her his.

* * *

Betty walked around the back of the building, cursing to herself in frustration and enraged at the sheer stupidity and ignorance that Sweet Pea had just thrown her way. He didn’t know her -didn’t even before she’d left- and he had no idea what her story was, so what right does he have to judge her? She wasn’t going to let some Fonzy wannabe dictate her life or her relationship or make her feel like shit for the choices that she’d made, she did enough of that all on her own.

_I’ll show him who’s a bitc-,_ Betty’s thoughts were interrupted when she crashed into something hard and shrieked slightly before she felt a hand covering her mouth. Large arms began wrapping themselves around her, trying to hold her in place. Betty struggled enough to whip around and throw a punch that her assailant easily diverted, wrapping her up again before she could even see their face. Panic set in and as she went to scream for help but a voice in her ear stopped it on her tongue, draining all the fear from her body instantly. 

“Baby girl, I’m gonna need you to calm the fuck down before I move my hand,” he whispered, holding her against his chest carefully as not to hurt her. Betty threw her elbow back into his ribs, making him double over and release his grip on her.

"Dammit Harv, what the hell is wrong with you? Why in the ever-loving fuck would you scare me like that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack, you ass!” She shouted, smacking Harvey on shoulders as he was bent over trying to catch his breath. “What the hell are you doing here?" Betty huffed, trying to calm herself down and slow her heart rate.

Harvey straightened his body up, peeking around the side of the building trying to see if anyone had seen them and also assess the damage to the bar from his vantage point. She noticed him looking around at all the faces standing out front before he stepped back to where Betty stood and placed his hands on her biceps, squeezing lightly to calm her.

It helped some but it wasn’t going to help the fact that Betty was annoyed. Firstly, with herself for having almost tased her boyfriend this morning and for almost coldcocking one of her closest friends. Secondly, she was annoyed that this mess with Adam had made her so jumpy, even when he wasn’t around. She seriously needed to get a handle on this situation before she hurt someone. 

Betty shook her head and looked at him suspiciously, wondering why he’d followed them there. She knew Harvey and he never followed her around like this unless something was happening or Cheryl put him on extra security detail. Either way, she wanted to know what was going on. She stepped forward, narrowing her eyes at him as she spoke, "Alright, Kinkle. Spill it." 

Harvey looked away hesitantly, unsure exactly what he should tell her. Cheryl hadn't been very clear on whether or not she knew that Adam was back so he went with the safest explanation, "You know, just some added security is all, baby girl. Cheryl’s just concerned so she had Sab call in the boys to take shifts..." he trailed off when Betty gasped, her eyes as big as saucers. He should have known he couldn't hide anything from her for too long.

"Harvey? Is something happening that I need to know about? Is- is he back, Harv?" Betty whispered, fingers unclenched and flat on her sides to keep from breaking the skin of her palms. Betty shivered in anticipation. She could see the answer in his eyes but she didn’t want to hear those words again, didn’t know if she was strong enough this time to face the monster. _Don't say it, don't say it, please don't say it._

"Betty, there was another letter. Cheryl- uh, she found it taped to your front door yesterday," Harvey paused briefly as her eyes widened in shock, "I'm sorry, Betty. I thought Cher told you, I really did."

At that moment, Betty was torn between being terrified or being enraged. After everything they've been through, Cheryl should have known better than to keep something like this from her. Betty’s the one that he's stalking, she's the one he wants dead. Betty pushed those thoughts from her mind, pulling her cell phone from her pocket to dial Cheryl's number, placing it on speaker.

" _Hello Bettykins, I was just-_ "

"Cheryl Majorie Blossom! You want to explain to me why you didn't feel the need to tell me Adam was back?!" Betty whisper shouted into the phone as she paced back and forth behind the Whyte Worm. She didn’t really want anyone to overhear her call but she kept it on speaker so Harvey could be privy to the conversation. After all, it was in his job description to know these things so he could assess all the risk factors.

Betty knew Cheryl was probably just trying to protect her but Betty wasn't going to let Adam scare her, not anymore. Things in her life were different now and she wasn't just having to rely on just her small chosen family anymore. She had a whole town full of friends and family who wanted her to come home safely and would fight the devil himself if it meant she was safe. 

" _Cousin, look-- I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wasn't even a hundred percent sure that it was him. It was just a scrap of paper but I wanted you to feel safe so I asked Harvey to keep an eye on the place while we looked into it_ ," Cheryl said, her voice trembling through the receiver. Betty could tell Cheryl was just as terrified as she was, knowing the types of things Adam was capable of. 

"Jesus Cher, I know you were scared too but how could you have kept this from me? You know what he will do if he gets close enough to-," Betty's words caught in her throat, the lump settling there making it hard to speak. Harvey, sensing her distress, stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms lovingly around the terrified girl that he cared for like a baby sister.

" _B, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want to scare you over it just yet if it was just nothing. Yesterday, when I came over, you seemed really happy for the first time in years. I couldn't take that from you_ ," Cheryl said sadly. Betty knew she meant well but this wasn't something Cheryl could just keep to herself. Betty needed to be prepared for him in case he decided to attack her again.

Most importantly though, she needed to make sure her child was going to be safe and as far away from Adam as possible. She needed to make sure that he wouldn’t hurt her or her family ever again. It had to end somewhere and Riverdale was as good a place as any in Betty’s books. 

"Listen Cher, I understand your reasoning but no more lying or hiding things, deal? I won’t have you keeping this stuff from me anymore, I want to be ready for him this time," Betty stated adamantly, letting Cheryl know this was how things needed to be from here on out. Although she was still worried about the whole situation, Cheryl reluctantly agreed. Betty explained her plan to Cheryl, who agreed to meet her in Riverdale with JJ later that afternoon. This way Cheryl would also have a chance to spend time with the twins while they got everything ready.

Betty sent her love and ended the call, shoving the phone back into her pocket with a heavy sigh, massaging her scalp with the tips of her fingers to fight off her oncoming migraine. Betty knew she couldn't let anything stop her, not this time. She needed this to be over and done with, once and for all. She just hoped that when she explained everything to Jughead, that he wouldn’t be stupid and try to handle this situation himself. She leaned further into Harvey’s hug and let out a deep, shaky breath. Their quiet moment was broken by an apathetic laugh and the flick of a zippo lighter. 

“So Blondie, what’s going on back here, huh? You got this big hunk of man-meat on the side that Jug doesn’t know about?” They both jumped apart to see Sweet Pea sneering at them, lighting up a cigarette and waiting for her to answer, “I mean, I really shouldn’t be surprised that you have a side dick. I know all about what line of work you’ve been in the last few years, so it’s not far-fetched to assume you’ve been whoring it up all over the great state of New York. Damn Princess, if that’s true, you sure that kid really is Jug’s?”

Betty completely seethed, “To answer your first question Sweet Pea, no. I don’t have any ‘man-meat’ on the side, as you put it. This is guy here is Harvey, my bodyguard, and a close personal friend. Not that-that is any of your fucking concern, especially not when you insinuate that my son isn’t Jug’s and say that I must be a whore just because I take my clothes off for a living,” Betty stepped forward, squaring up to him and staring him dead in his eyes. She wasn’t afraid of him. She’d been up against a hell of a lot scarier people in the last five years and survived, so Sweet Pea’s little insults weren’t anything to her.

“I wasn’t insinuating shit, Blondie. I was flat out stating that with the way you skipped town all those years ago, what big surprise would it be if that bastard kid you got wasn’t someone else’s that you were just passing off as Ju-,” Betty’s fist connected with his jaw with a sickening crack before Sweet Pea could even finish his sentence. She stood over him, her chest heaving and her knuckles throbbing from the punch she’d just landed.

Sweet Pea stumbled backward, hitting the ground with a hefty thud just about the same time that Jughead, Toni, and FP came running around the corner. They all skidded to a stop at the sight of an enraged Betty Cooper standing over Sweet Pea as he held his jaw, spitting blood out of his mouth and narrowing his eyes at her. Jughead’s eyes instantly trailed down to see her fists clenched, blood dripping from her split knuckle as she seethed. 

Jughead ran to her side to pry her hands apart, hoping to prevent her from breaking the skin and causing more damage. He laced his fingers with hers while whispering softly in her ear, “Betts, baby, just relax, I’m here. I got you, baby. It’s ok, just breathe and tell me what happened?”

Betty didn’t answer but her whole body shook with anger, a look lingering in her eyes that Jughead hadn’t seen in a very long time. He’d seen it only a few times in their lifetime: the day Archie had punched him and called him stupid in front of her when they where in third grade, the day that they’d found Polly at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy and her mother had scolded her the entire way back to their home on Elm Street, the day that her locker had been defaced with pigs blood just for trying to help clear his Dad’s name. But the very last time he’d seen that look was the absolute worst of all: the day he told her to leave and never come back.

Jughead watched as the darkness cast itself over her features as she stared at Sweet Pea. When Betty finally spoke, her voice almost sounded foreign to his ears, “Listen up asshole, 'cause I'm only saying this once. I won't just stand here and let you disrespect me or my child the way you just did, do you hear me, Sweet Pea? You don’t have to like me, you don’t even need to be around me if you don’t want, but you **_will not_** stand here and call me a whore and a liar to my face. Acting all high and mighty like you'd even know shit about me or my life,” Betty paused as she glanced at Jug’s expression, seeing the anger rise in him at hearing what his friend had said to her. 

She turned back to Sweet Pea, leaning down to be just inches from his face, “And the next time you call **_our_** son a bastard," Betty stood full height motioning between her and Jughead -her eyes never losing the darkness they held, "I will cut your fucking balls off and feed them to you. You understand that, motherfucker?” 

“Wait, he said what?” Jughead growled as he stepped forward, ready to tear into his best friend for disrespecting his family. He didn’t care what reasons Sweet Pea had behind it, Jughead was still the Serpent King and he'd be damned if he'd stand for someone disrespecting Betty or their son. Betty put her hand on his chest, pushing him back to stand beside Harvey.

“Leave it Jug, it's done. I don't want you fighting with your family over me. It’s fine, I handled it and we can move on,” she said, placing her hand to Jughead's cheek gently in an attempt to calm him down. Jughead looked down at her, his eyes softening slightly before he spoke, “Sweets, apologize.”

“What the hell for? She’s the one who should be apologizing: to you, to all of us! She hurt you, she fucking punched me, and she was back here clinging to this douchebag in the cheap suit like her life depended on it before I came around back,” Sweet Pea argued, trying to plead his case to Jughead.

“ ** _Sweets! Fucking apologize, right now!_** ” Jughead yelled, shooting daggers at Sweet Pea. The taller man muttered something under his breath as he was picking himself up off the ground. He looked at Jughead with sorrow in his eyes before he schooled his expression again.

“Fine. I’m sorry,” Sweet Pea murmured, hanging his head slightly before he turned on his heel and marched towards his bike. Fangs pulled into the parking lot just as Sweet Pea got on his bike, kicking it to life and speeding off towards the tattoo parlor. Fangs rushed over to the crowd that had gathered and began talking with Toni quietly.

"You good, baby girl?" Jughead snapped his head to the right, for the first time seeing the large man beside him who had broken the silence.

"Yeah, Harv, I'm fine. Nothing I couldn't handle. But hey, looks like I owe you a beer though. Seems all those defense lessons did actually come in handy," Betty laughed, keeping her hands firmly planted on Jughead's chest, her eyes never glancing away from his face. 

Betty could tell from the look he was giving her that Jughead was thrown off by Harvey's nickname for her. She could see the wheels turning and his self-doubt rising to the surface. She knew how it looked, she wasn’t stupid, but that just wasn't who Betty was. 

However, if you couple that term of endearment with the accusations that Sweet Pea had just laid on her, she knew it didn't look good to anyone who wasn't aware of the bond between the two of them. Their relationship was unique, to say the least. Had been from the very beginning

"Juggie, listen to me," Betty whispered, hoping that he would trust her enough to know she didn't want anyone else. "Sweet Pea doesn't know what he saw, ok? But if it helps I can explain it all to you, if you hear me out?" 

Jughead nodded curtly, his jaw clenched tightly as his jealousy started to flare. He didn't want to think about Betty with someone else and he sure as hell didn't want anyone else calling her name's like that. It wasn’t that he was a possessive guy, he just felt weird about someone else calling her baby.

"Come on Betts, let's go upstairs where we can talk... alone," he said flatly, glaring at Harvey who shrugged but remained stoic as always.

"Harv, wait downstairs until it's time to go, call to get an ETA from Cher and make sure there is room in the Cadillac for the booster seat, please. I'll need you to drive JJ back to Jug's so we can take the bike," Betty shouted over her shoulder as they all walked inside the bar, Jughead and Betty turning to walk up the same stairs from the previous night.

They ascended the staircase in silence, tension rolling off of them both. The air around them began to crackle, the same unavoidable energy they'd always generated when they were alone together becoming tangible. Betty could feel her stomach doing somersaults in anticipation and worry as they reached the door. 

Betty walked inside his office, memories of the previous night flashing through her mind suddenly making the junction of her thighs throb with need. Jughead walked to the ensuite and grabbed a first aid kit, cleaning up her split knuckle before sitting on the corner of his desk with his arms crossed.

"Betts, who is that man downstairs?"

  
  
  


_“T-Thank you, um,” Betty paused, not sure who her savior was but glad that someone was there to stop those men from manhandling her any more than she had already been._

_“The names Harvey Kinkle, my Uncle Vince is the owner. Don’t worry Juliet, I got your back from now on. You’re safe with us,” Betty looked into his kind eyes and instantly felt better, the fear that she had felt almost melting away completely._

_Betty turned her head to see a platinum blonde bombshell standing in the backroom, adjusting her lipstick in the mirror. She turned as Harvey sat Betty to her feet, handing her a robe._

_“Hiya sugar, I'm Sabrina and you must be our fair Juliet,” she grinned at Betty, holding her hand out to say hello._

_“Yep, that’s me. I’m sorry, I don't want to be rude but who are you guys?” Betty was still somewhat shaken up and disoriented from the craziness that just happened. Sabrina smiled brightly at Betty, her pearly white teeth glistening in the light._

_“Why honey, we’re the people who are going to keep you safe.”_

"That was Harvey, my bodyguard. He's been working for and protecting me for years. Ever since Rochester-," she stopped, hesitant to tell him about what happened with Adam just yet. Jughead looked away from her, the nerves visible on his face. 

"So, there's never been anything between you two?" He asked sheepishly. Betty's face screwed up in disgust even at the suggestion.

"Eww, God no! First off Jug, he's married to one of my employees and she is a good friend. Second, he is basically like the brother I never had growing up and that would just be too weird. He’s always called me babygirl because I’m the youngest of our little group and he feels like our protector," Betty explained, stepping closer to him and standing herself between his legs, bringing her palms to the sides of his face.

"Baby, I know we both have a past but I can promise you, now and forever, there is only you. Yes, I won't lie to you. I went on a few horrible dates and had a few underwhelming one-nighters, but I stopped all that almost four years ago. None of them were you, Juggie. You're all I ever thought about," Betty whispered, her breath ghosting his lips. She hovered just out of his reach as she ran her hands down his chest, “No one could ever make me feel the things that you do, Jug. I hunger for your touch every second of every day, it’s like I'm starved for you. Like I will combust if I can’t have you in every way. Juggie, you have to believe me. I don't want anyone but you.”

“I believe you, Betty. I believe you,” Jughead growled as he captured her lips in a rough, penetrating kiss, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. Betty moaned, opening her mouth wider and allowing him to take control and guide their pace. 

Jughead stood up quickly, lifting her effortlessly before sitting her on top of his desk. He growled as he ground his already swelling cock against her center, wanting desperately to finish what they'd started in this room last night. Betty pushed him back slightly, crossing her arms over her chest and lifting her shirt in one fluid motion to reveal a black lace bra that showcased her hardened nipples under the translucent material of the cups. 

“J-Jug, I need you. Please,” Betty choked out, her arousal soaking her panties as he drug his teeth along her racing pulse. Jughead’s hands ran up her thighs, pushing her tight leather skirt up her legs to bunch around her waist. He skimmed his fingers along her hips to grip the sides of her panties before she lifted her bottom, allowing him to drag them down her legs painfully slow. 

Jughead shoved the wet scrap of lace into his pocket before dropping down to his knees, leveling himself with her drenched cunt. Jughead’s tongue slipped past his lips, wetting them in anticipation before he devoured her, licking and sucking her pulsing clit furiously. Jughead caressed her inner thighs before teasing her dripping pussy with his tongue, driving her wild. Betty let out a guttural moan and buried both her hands into his hair, grinding against him wildly to chase her high.

“ _Fuck_ , Juggie. Don’t stop,” Betty gasped, rocking harder against his tonguing, feeling the coil tightening in her belly, ready to snap at any moment. Jughead plunged his middle and ring finger into her, curling them to massage her g-spot, making her tremble as he sucked mercilessly at her tender clit. 

Betty felt the cord in her belly snap, the intensity of her orgasm causing her to arch back along his desk as Jughead helped her ride the euphoria as long as possible. When she finally came down from her high, Jughead sucked his fingers clean and pulled her back to a sitting position while fumbling with his belt. 

“Here, let me,” Betty whispered against his skin, undoing his belt and pushing his jeans down his legs. Betty’s hand dipped below the waistband of his boxers, stroking him slowly as she kissed and sucked a bruise to the hollow of his neck. She kissed and nipped along his jaw before looking in his desire-hazed eyes, pushing his boxers down and letting his erection spring free, “I need you to fuck me, Jug.”

Something inside him snapped at her words and like a man possessed, he took her mouth in a demonically passionate kiss before thrusting deep inside her. Betty let out a strangled cry, her nails burying themselves into the flesh of his back as he drove harder into her slick heat with quick powerful thrusts. 

Jughead fucked her relentlessly, biting and sucking bruises to the exposed skin of her shoulder. He growled into her ear at the soft mewls that escaped her lips, his rough voice making her shiver with need, “You’re mine, Elizabeth. Say it, say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours, Juggie. Only yours,” she sobbed, coming undone at the intensity of his words. Jughead slapped his hips into hers, pounding harder and faster before finally spilling himself deep inside her with a harsh grunt. They both collapsed onto the desk, completely spent from the intensity of their tryst.

“Jesus Betty, you really are going to be the death of me, you know that?” Jughead’s chuckle reverberated deep in his chest as he pressed his forehead to hers, looking deep into her eyes while he attempted to catch his breath. He ran his fingers along her cheekbone lovingly, smiling down at the love of his life.

“I know Juggie, but what a way to go,” Betty whispered and smiled back before kissing him again -this time slow and sensual- wanting him to feel every ounce of love she had for him. She sighed peacefully as he pulled away, lifting them both to sit up before helping her to get cleaned up.

As Betty watched him throw away the hand towel he'd used to clean them both, she knew she owed it to him to tell him the truth about everything that she'd been through over the years. She knew that if he really wanted to be with her in the long run, he deserved to know exactly what he was signing up for.

Betty stood to fix her skirt and exhaled heavily, "Juggie, there's something I think you need to know." Jughead froze at her tone, scared of exactly what she might say but having a feeling he knew where the conversation was going, "It's something that is probably going to be dangerous for you but- I need to tell you anyway. I need you to know what is going on because I don't want us to have any secrets anymore and... I need your help Jug."

"Betty, you can tell me anything, you know that. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything, I will always be here for you. And no matter how dangerous it is, I will always be here to protect you. I will do everything in my power to keep you and JJ safe," Jughead paused to look at her, holding his breath in anticipation of what she had to say. This was a big step for her and he didn't want to push her too hard to tell him what had happened to her.

Betty gathered her courage, taking a few deep breaths before swallowing hard as she looked into his stormy azure eyes, "His name was Adam and the first time he hit me was when I was six months pregnant with JJ."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell have you been?” Betty froze when she heard his voice, her panic almost suffocating her. All the hairs on her body stood on end as he walked up behind her, spinning her around and pinning her to the door. Betty turned her head away as he inched his face ever closer to hers, not wanting to see the look in his eyes. She was terrified for her unborn child, terrified of what he might do to the baby if he found out that it belonged to Jughead.
> 
> After that night a few weeks ago when everything went to hell and she had run out of his apartment, she messaged him and told him to stay away from her. She had never had anyone lay their hands on her like that and she wasn’t one to put up with a man hitting her, especially while she was pregnant. She had to look out for her child’s well-being before anything else and there was never an excuse for a man to hit a pregnant woman.
> 
> *******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok lovelies, this chapter has some twists to reveal and we see more flashback scenes.
> 
> Also, there is a none graphic M/M scene (making out) so if that's not your thing, be warned that it is towards the end. This chapter deals with a lot of things from their past (including their past sexual partners and the abuse suffered by Betty by Adam) and also discussions of certain characters sexual orientation and the support that they receive.
> 
> I want to thank Fonsie (@strangenightsofdaydreams) for helping me with that portion of this chapter, you were a life saver <3
> 
> Anywho, enjoy! I hope that you all like how this chapter turned out :) 
> 
> P.S. This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own :/
> 
> ********************

_ “Where the hell have you been?” Betty froze when she heard his voice, her panic almost suffocating her. All the hairs on her body stood on end as he walked up behind her, spinning her around and pinning her to the door. Betty turned her head away as he inched his face ever closer to hers, not wanting to see the look in his eyes. She was terrified for her unborn child, terrified of what he might do to the baby if he found out that it belonged to Jughead. _

_ After that night a few weeks ago when everything went to hell and she had run out of his apartment, she messaged him and told him to stay away from her. She had never had anyone lay their hands on her like that and she wasn’t one to put up with a man hitting her, especially while she was pregnant. She had to look out for her child’s well-being before anything else and there was never an excuse for a man to hit a pregnant woman. _

_ Granted, she had called out Jughead’s name when they were having sex, but it was the first time she had been with anyone since Jughead. Not many men were lining up to date a woman who was  _ heavily  _ pregnant and Adam had seemed nice enough in the beginning. She couldn’t help it that all she could think about while he was inside her was the man she really loved. She and Adam weren’t even in a serious relationship, it was simply casual and she was horny. _

_ They had only gone on a handful of dates before Betty had been comfortable enough to finally go back to his place. Everything started out fine enough, both of them enjoying themselves but then it fell apart catastrophically. She had climaxed and whimpered Jughead’s name and then he hit her, dragging her all over his room before slamming her to the ground in a fit of anger.  _

_ Betty had huddled herself into a ball, crying as she watched him curse and scream at her. She had been so terrified that she didn’t bother getting fully dressed to leave the apartment, she just wanted to get herself out of this dangerous situation that she had somehow found herself in. She formulated a plan of escape in her head and waited until he was distracted to set it into motion.  _

_ Betty slipped her dress on quietly and grabbed her undergarments off the floor before waiting until his back was turned and locked him out on his balcony. While he was pounding on the door - screaming obscenities and threats towards her - she grabbed everything else she had brought with her and waddled out of there as fast as she could. Her heart drummed in her chest so hard she thought it might actually burst out of her chest. _

_ As she made it to his elevator and took it down to the first floor, she alerted the doorman that she had been attacked and to stop Adam if he came down. Then she ran outside and hailed a cab to take her back to her apartment before she promptly burst into tears. She had been so thankful that she had never felt comfortable enough to bring him to her place so he didn’t know where she lived. However, now it seemed that-that was all out the window. Somehow he had found her and she was not sure what he was going to do to her now that he had her in his clutches. _

_ "A-Adam, what-t are you d-doing here?" Betty stuttered, trying - and failing - to keep her voice steady. Her eyes kept darting back and forth down the hallway, trying to figure a way out of this situation before he could hurt her again. Adam's eyes turned dark as he slammed his first down on the door beside her head, making Betty jump with fear. She covered her belly in a protective manner and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for his possible attack. _

_ "What am I doing here?! No, Julie. You need to answer my question first! Where in the hell were you?! Were you with  _ him _? You little slut, you were, weren't you? ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Adam screamed and grabbed Betty by her biceps, shaking her violently enough that her head slammed against the door behind her. Adam went to raise his hand to hit her when a voice behind him stopped him. _

_ "If you know what's good for you, boy, you'll leave that girl alone before I have to show you the ‘err of your ways. And trust me, hun, I was born and raised in the backwoods of Kentucky, I know how to handle a gun," Betty looked over his shoulder to see her elderly neighbor, Mrs. Frazer, holding a revolver and pointing it directly at Adam. A grateful cry escaped Betty’s lips as she met the woman’s eyes, silently thanking her for coming to her rescue.  _

_ "Go back inside Grandma, before you get yourself hurt," Adam spat, not turning to face her until he heard the click of the hammer as she cocked the gun. For such a small woman, Mrs. Frazer looked larger than life standing in the hall of their apartment building dressed in her floral nightgown and wielding her .357 Magnum confidently.  _

_ "Oh, bless your heart, boy. I lived through a hell of a lot worse in my day and I ain't scared of you in the slightest. I could shoot a tick off a hound dog before you was even a gleam in yo' daddy's eye and I ain't never missed in my whole 68 years. So, you got about thirty seconds to get or I'mma show you the definition of a eunuch," she said firmly, her eyes never leaving his as she pointed the gun at his crotch.  _

_ Adam stepped back, holding his hands up in surrender as he backed away from the two women. He glanced back at Betty, a sinister smile creeping onto his face. "See you soon, Juliet." _

_ "Boy, next time I even think you’re in this building, I'll shoot first and ask questions later. Now,  _ **_get_ ** _!" the elderly woman yelled at him, keeping her gun trained on him as Adam ran down the hall to the stairwell. A sob tore through Betty as she clung to the doorframe of her front door, holding her belly and trying to get her heart rate to even out. After a few moments, Betty looked up to see her neighbor watching her with concerned eyes. _

_ “Are you alright, child?”  _

_ "Mrs. Frazer, thank you so much. I-," Betty choked, so overwhelmed with gratitude towards the woman. The woman placed her hand on Betty's shoulder, trying to comfort the terrified girl. She opened her arms up to Betty and hugged her tightly while running a hand up and down her back soothingly. _

_ "Don't thank me, suga'. We women gotta stick together to teach these boys we ain't to be trifled with. Word of advice though darlin’, call the cops and have his sorry ass locked up. There ain’t no place in your life for a man who’s gonna put his hands on you like that. And I can see it in him plain as day, that boys got the devil in 'im," she told Betty, uncocking her weapon and walking back into her apartment, leaving Betty to wonder what Adam might do next... _

* * *

Jughead sat frozen on the black leather sofa in his office, elbows digging almost painfully into his thighs as he leaned forward and listened to her story. The entire painful tale of how she was abused, how she was stalked, how she almost died at this coward's hands more than once. It was all so horribly graphic and violent and he wanted nothing more than to rip this monster apart with his bare hands. He was pulled out of his thoughts of revenge when he realized she was still trying to speak to him.

“...the doctors said I was lucky. I should have been dead after that last beating but they said that I was a fighter, said they had never seen someone so determined to live before. I'm just glad he never did anything like that until after JJ was born. I don’t know what I would have done if he’d have-,” Betty choked out a sob, her voice cracking at the memory of that night in her hallway when she was saved by her neighbor. Jughead jumped up from his spot on the sofa to where she still remained seated on the edge of his desk, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

“Shh, baby, he won’t hurt you ever again, I won’t let that happen. I’m going to protect you and JJ and he won’t get within a hundred feet of you without every Serpent in this town on his ass,” Jughead rubbed her back lovingly, trying to calm her fears. Betty clung to him as she broke, all the fears she had washing over her all at once.

“But how, Juggie? He knows where I live, where I work. For fuck's sake, he left a  _ death threat _ on my doorstep just yesterday! How can you protect me all the way in the forest of Greendale?” Betty argued, trembling at the thought of what awaited her back home in Fox Forest.  _ Will he hurt me again? Or worse, will he hurt JJ? Or even Jughead?  _ Betty shivered at the thought.

“I won’t have to baby, you and JJ will come home and stay with me at our parent's house. What better place to stay safe than in the sheriff’s house, along with the Serpent King, and surrounded twenty-four-seven by your own personal bodyguards and a gang who will protect you with their lives?” Jughead asked, tilting her head up to look into her wide pleading eyes.

“Will that be enough, Jug? Will that stop him when I’m left alone?” Betty worried her bottom lip to the point of irritation, causing it to bleed slightly. Jughead tugging it free of her teeth with the pad of his thumb, gently wiping away the shockingly scarlet beads that formed. 

“I won’t leave your side, ever. You hear me? I will be with you at all times, you’ll be safe,” Jughead kissed her tenderly, his soft tongue gliding across her lips to soothe the burning sensations from her overworking. She parted her lips for him and he could feel the velvety softness of her tongue coming to meet his. He sighed into the kiss, pulling her closer to his chest and running his fingers through her hair. 

He pulled back reluctantly after a few minutes, pressing his forehead to hers gently. “I promise, I will keep you safe, Betts. And once we catch that asshole, you’ll never have to worry about him ever again,” Jughead whispered against her lips, his hands gripping her waist tightly.

“Ok, Juggie. I trust you,” she smiled softly, placing a sincere but hasty kiss to his lips before jumping off his desk. “Come on, baby. If Harv is going to be sticking with us for a while, you might as well get to know him some while we wait for Cheryl to drop off JJ. Maybe get his ideas on our plan and what he thinks we can do to make sure there aren’t any gaps in security.”

They walked back downstairs hand-in-hand to see FP standing in a corner, deep in what looked to be a serious discussion with Harvey while Toni and Fangs fluttered behind the bar, picking up broken bottles and trying to mop up the water as best they could. Betty frowned at the wreckage inside the bar that she hadn’t noticed when she first walked inside. 

Some broken glass and water damage was one thing but this place looked like a war zone. The destruction looked like it was more than just some kids causing chaos, this looked personal.  _ Who would do something like this? Was it Adam? Was all this damage because of me?  _ Betty thought. It wouldn’t be the first time a place she was associated with was destroyed...

* * *

_ “What? You’re letting me go? But-- Vince, did I do something wrong? I thought I was your best performer?” Betty struggled to hold back her tears, half angry and half devastated by the news that her long-time employer was firing her. “Is this because of me being out for so long? I know I was in the hospital way longer than I anticipated but I promise, all the bruises are healed so no one will see-,” He shook his head, his eyes looking on her with pity. _

_ “Look, Julie, you’re an amazing girl and one of the best-damned dancers I have ever had but I just can’t have the kind of trouble you bring with you into my place. It puts all the girls in danger and I can’t have someone getting hurt on my watch because of some crazed ex-boyfriend of yours. Especially not after the damage he did to the bar the last time he came here looking for you,” Vince said firmly, not backing down from his decision. _

_ “Oh, so I guess it doesn’t matter if  _ I _ get hurt then, huh?” Betty snapped, her anger getting the best of her, “What am I supposed to do now with no one to protect me? How the fuck am I supposed to feed my kid? But, I guess that’s just not your problem, right?” she said bitterly. _

_ “I’m sorry, Jules. I really am,” he said somberly, looking back down at his paperwork to dismiss her from his office. Betty stood up with her head held high, absolutely refusing to let him see her break. This was just one more thing Adam managed to take away from her and she was sick of it. She didn’t know what she’d tell Harvey and Sabrina, they were going to be devastated when she broke the news to them. Just the thought made her heart clench painfully. _

All good things must come to an end, I suppose?  _ Betty thought grimly before walking back to the dressing room to gather her things. _

* * *

__

“You good, Betts?” Betty jumped slightly at his voice, not expecting him to be so close to her ear as he spoke. Jughead squeezed her hand tighter, clearly concerned by her sudden skittishness. He looked at her in concern and waited for her to tell him what was wrong. 

“Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking. What were you saying, Jug?” She asked, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Jughead pulled her closer, his arm wrapping around her protectively as he kissed her forehead tenderly. He pulled back and furrowed his brow, trying to read her to see if she was just putting on a brave face but decided that it was probably just best to change the subject instead.

He cleared his throat and lead her over to a booth to talk, “Yeah, I was asking if you think that it would be ok if JJ shared Polly’s old room with the twins for the time being? They have been bugging Alice about wanting to see you and she texted me earlier to find out if you’d be okay letting JJ do sleep over’s with Junie and Woody anyway so-,” Betty laughed sadly, completely drowning in her worries for a moment. Jughead looked at her in confusion as her laugh faded into a sad smile. 

“Betts?”

“I guess she won’t have to worry about that since I’ll have to stay there for the foreseeable future,” she replied. Jughead came around the booth to sit beside her and cradled her in his arms, her head tucked under his chin.

“Do you not want to stay there with us, Betts?” He asked cautiously, holding his breath as he waited for her reply. Betty pulled back, eyes wide with fear as she shook her head.

“No, no. It’s not that, Juggie! I just-- I guess I just feel like I am being a burden on everyone by being back here with all of the collective  _ bullshit _ that follows me everywhere. Maybe it would be better if I just let him ki-,” Jughead grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his tear-filled eyes.

“Don’t you dare, Elizabeth. Don’t ever let me hear you talk like that again, do you hear me? You  **are not** a burden,” he growled. Betty could see the storm of emotions raging in his eyes and she knew that even the thought of letting Adam do anything to her would kill him. She placed her palm to his cheek softly and gave him a tender kiss.

“I’m sorry, Juggie. I won’t talk like that again. I just haven’t had many people want me around after  _ he _ catches up with me, and I guess I was stuck in that mindset. I love you, Jug. So much,” Betty kissed him again as she felt a tear slipping down her cheek, not caring that there were other people around.

She pulled back, wiping the tears from her face with the backs of her hands and cleared her throat, “Hey Harv? I need you and FP to come take a seat so we can discuss some things. Jug has a plan and I wanted to run it by you.”

* * *

_ Betty threw her things into a box, not really caring if she was being careful or not. She was still pissed off that Vince has fired her over something that she had no control over. She just wanted to pack up her things, go home, put JJ to bed, and soak in a nice warm tub with a glass of wine and her vibrator and just forget the day ever happened. Only if for a night.  _

_ Honestly, Betty had been doing that a lot lately and was getting quite the collection of toys built up as a result. It had been a while since she had been with anyone - almost seven months - but even that time had been a spontaneous one night stand with a co-worker. She had enjoyed it well enough but she just didn't think a relationship was what she wanted or needed, not with everything going on in her life.  _

_ She decided that from then on she would focus on getting Adam put away once and for all and starting her business with Cheryl and Sabrina, who had both fallen head over feet in love at first sight and were now looking at apartments together. Betty smiled when she thought about how happy they were but was pulled from her thoughts when she heard yelling down the hallway. She walked to the door and peeked outside the room to where the screaming was coming from. _

_ "Are you fucking serious, Vince?! You just fired her for something she has absolutely no control over?! That's messed up!" _

_ "Harvey, it's not personal. She's a liability now. The longer she's here, the more the risk of someone causing damage to the bar or worse, one of the other girls. It's business, nothing more," she heard Vince explain, but Harvey wasn't having it. _

_ Harvey shook his head as he stepped out of the office to where Betty could see him, "Well, one of us has to protect her so I guess it'll be me. I quit." _

_ Betty watched in stunned silence as Harvey threw his badge at Vince and turned to walk down the hall towards her. She saw the anger and aggravation on his face and felt awful that she was the cause of him quitting his job.  _

_ "Harv, you didn't have to do that. I don't want to cause you two problems," Betty tried to argue but Harvey wouldn't hear of it. _

_ "Nonsense, babygirl. You aren't causing any issues between Vince and I, he did that all on his own. He likes to talk a big game about wanting to protect these girls but as soon as one needs real protection, he throws her to the wolves. I can't stand with him on that," Harvey said, wrapping his arms around Betty in a comforting hug. _

_ "Is Kari going to be mad that you quit?" Betty asked, wrapping her arms around his torso. He hugged her back, rocking her back and forth slightly as e did. _

_ "Not if you like my plan and wanna go through with it," Harvey pulled back and smiled down at her. _

_ "What's your plan, Harv?" _

* * *

Adam anxiously paced back and forth in his motel room as he waited for his accomplice to call. He was ready to start the next phase of his plan and they would be a crucial part of getting that douchebag boy toy of hers out of the way. He just needed to get her alone, just one time, and he could finally finish what he started all those years ago. 

He looked down at his phone impatiently and glanced at the table beside him, admiring all the various weapons he’d brought with him to torture Juliet with when he got his hands on her. He missed the feel of her skin under his, how she felt when she came around him. How good it felt to hold her life literally in his hands and watch the light slowly leave her eyes.  _ I might just have to play with her some before we start the real fun, _ he thought sinisterly, rubbing the front of his jeans. He was just about to slip his hand inside - thinking of all the ways he’d have her when they were together again - when his phone rang, jerking him back to reality.

“Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to call me half an hour ago!” Adam growled into the receiver, annoyed that he was pulled from his filthy fantasy. He was also highly annoyed that he even needed someone else’s help to get the job done but he was just glad someone hated her as much as he did and was willing to help him reach his goal.

“ _ Look boss, I just left the Worm but I called you as soon as it was clear. The first phase of our plan is a go and we can start on whatever else you have planned for that bitch, Betty Cooper _ ,” his accomplice spat, the words dripping from their tongue like venom.

“What?” Adam asked, confused. The voice on the other end laughed menacingly.

“ _ Didn’t you know? God, you make for a terrible stalker. Her name’s not Juliet Jones, it’s Betty Cooper. She has been hiding her identity for years, probably so you wouldn’t find out who she really is. But you are in luck, I know exactly where you can find her now. Don’t worry, I'll make sure that Jones is out of the way so you can snatch her up. Just do me a solid and cut the bitch up real good for me? _ " Adam grinned as he wrote down the address for where she would be staying and when her boyfriend would be out of the way so he could take care of her.

“ _ Now listen, Jughead isn’t to be hurt, just like we agreed. You can do what you want to her but I want Jughead for myself. We clear? _ " Adam agreed to their request and quickly let them know when to check in again. They said their goodbyes and Adam hurried to load up his car, whistling a happy tune as he went. 

“Looks like it’s time we made a visit to Riverdale. Elm Street seems fitting for the nightmare that’s coming your way,  _ Betty _ .” 

* * *

“Hey, Harv. Cheryl just messaged and said she and Bri are going to meet me at my Mom’s instead of bringing JJ here. How about you just follow Jug and I and then you and Sheriff Jones can go around seeing what needs to be done to safeguard the place?” Betty stated, slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Sounds good, boss. I'll pull the car around and check the parameter before we head out," Harvey said, throwing on his mirrored sunglasses and stepping outside. Betty turned to look at towards the bar where Toni and Jughead were currently hunched over an inventory checklist as well as their insurance policy, trying to see what they needed to do to get their claim paid quickly.

Betty smiled to herself before noticing Fangs staring at her from a corner booth in the back.  _ Might as well get this out of the way now, _ she thought as she headed towards him. Fangs looked away quickly, making himself look busy with the list of repairs he was making. Betty stepped to the booth, sliding in across from him and placing her folded hands on the tabletop.

"So, do you want to scream at me too? Call me names or tell me how horrible I am? Threaten to skin me alive if I ever hurt Juggie again?" she asked firmly, tilting her head.

Fangs shook his head, trying not to make eye contact with her as he spoke, "No Betty, I don't have anything bad to say about you. I didn't really know you back then but I know we all have our demons and things we wish we could change. As long as Jug trusts you then I will too. No, I don't want to see him hurting again but I can see how much you two love each other so I am not concerned," he said quietly. Betty was completely flabbergasted by this. She had-had varying degrees of reactions from the people in town on her return but Fangs' was refreshing. It made her feel like she wasn't hated by everyone and she was grateful.

"Really, Fangs? That means a lot to me, especially given how Sweet Pea reacted to me being back," Fangs looked away, shrugging his shoulders as he continued to write.

"Pea means well, he can just be an asshole at times. I don't know why he was so pissed off earlier but I am sure it will all work out in the end. He really is a great guy, once you get to know him.” Betty noticed a faint blush covering the man's cheeks and she was pretty sure that she knew Fangs defending of Sweet Pea's behavior was more than just them being friends. She'd tucked that information away for later, she didn't want to embarrass Fangs if the others didn't know about his obvious crush.

"I will keep that in mind, Fangs. Thanks," she said, getting up to gather her things. She walked to the window of the bar and saw that Harvey was almost done checking to make sure everything was safe so she walked to the bar, dragging Jughead away to let him know they needed to go meet Cheryl now.

"Ok, Betts. Toni, you and Fangs all good here on your own?" he asked as he shrugged his leather jacket back on. Toni nodded and waved goodbye to them as they left. By the time they had made it to the house with the red door, Cheryl and Sabrina were pulling up with JJ in the back seat of her convertible. His eyes lit up when he saw his parents climbing off of Jughead's bike.

"Whoa! My Daddy has a motorcycle!? That's so awesome! Daddy, can I ride your motorcycle too? Please," JJ begged as Cheryl unlatched him from his booster seat. Betty shook her head and placed her helmet into the handlebars.

"JJ, when you're older Daddy will teach you to ride one, just like he taught Mommy," Betty giggled at the sheer excitement in her son's eyes as he jumped up and down. "But for now, how would you like to go meet your family?"

"Okay, Mommy. Um, Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Betty paused and looked at him expectantly. JJ blushed and whispered into her ear which had her giggling even more. She looked at Jug as she spoke to her son, "Why don't you ask Daddy, honey." Jughead looked at her in confusion until he felt JJ's tiny hand grip his.

"Daddy, can you carry me inside to meet Nana and Pop-Pop?" JJ asked Jughead innocently, causing the man's heart to melt into a puddle in his chest. He fought back tears as he nodded, picking his son up into his arms. They walked to the door together as a family and Jughead squeezed Betty's hand like he had done when he brought her back the previous day.

As soon as they were inside, everything in the house stopped. Alice and FP both froze, tears pricking their eyes as they looked at the small family. FP placed his hands on Alice's shoulders and squeezed lightly before approaching the little Jones clone. 

"Hey buddy, do you know who I am?"

"Yep, your my Pop-Pop and that's my Nana," he replied, pointing to Alice who was now full-on in tears. FP cleared his throat, choking back his emotions as he looked at the vision of his son and grandson.

"That's right, buddy. We are so happy we finally get to meet you," FP whispered, the overwhelming emotions taking control as a tear slipped down his cheek. JJ grabbed FP by his cheeks, looking at the man with wide eyes.

"Don't cry, Pop-Pop! Mommy said that when everything was just the way it should be, we'd be together as a family, and now we are so don't cry,” FP laughed and grinned at the boy. JJ looked at him expectantly as he spoke again, “Pop-Pop, do you have pie? Mommy said Nana makes the best pies!" the boy squealed in delight, even as his mother scolded him.

"Now JJ, don't be rude. That's not how we ask politely," she gave him a gentle but stern look and he nodded. 

"Sorry, Mommy. Nana, may I have some pie, please?" he asked as nicely as he could, batting his eyelashes at Alice as he did so. FP chuckled, watching as Alice happily went to the kitchen to cut her grandson a slice of pie, JJ following close behind her.

"That boy got our appetite too?" FP asked, his eyes never leaving the sight of Alice and their grandchild in the kitchen. Betty laughed, wrapping her arms around Jughead from the side.

"You have no idea..."

*

They spent the rest of the day playing with JJ and once the twins came home from school, the three children stepped outside to play in the backyard. Betty let out a relieved sigh as she sat on her mother's couch, curled up to Jughead's chest and listening to the steady drumming of his heart. Alice came into the living room to join them while FP and Harvey checked the house for vulnerabilities.

"So, Elizabeth. FP and Jughead said that you and JJ needed to stay here for a while? Um- I need to ask. This man who's been stalking you, do you know if he knows who you really are?" Alice asked, her deep concern showing all over her.

"I don't think so but maybe he does. Cheryl's guy is good so there is no way he’d have found it on his own if he did link it at all. Are you-... I mean, do you not want us to stay here?" Betty asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"Oh honey, of course, I’m ok with the two of you staying here. Elizabeth, it makes me ecstatic just knowing you will finally be home, even if it's under such horrible circumstances. I just want you both to be safe until we can catch this Adam fellow and get him behind bars," Alice replied, taking Betty's hand in hers and squeezing.

“Thanks, Mom. That really means a lot to me and I’m sorry-,”

“Nonsense, Elizabeth. I don’t want to hear anymore apologizes out of you. We are finally a family again and that’s all the matters. I am happy to have you and JJ here with us as long as you need to be and the twins are happy to have another playmate besides Lizzy. Speaking of which... Betty, I think you may need to go have a conversation with Veronica. I know how upset she was about your sudden reappearance but I also know how much she has missed you, sweetie,” Alice’s face softened when she spoke of Veronica, a motherly warmth taking over her aura. 

It was obvious to Betty that Veronica had become somewhat of a surrogate daughter after the disappearance of both Cooper girls. Frankly, Betty was glad that they had each other all this time to get through it all and survive without going mad. Betty chuckled internally at the thought that her mother and her best friend had finally seen through all of their bullshit over the years and came to love each other like family.

“Okay, I’ll go talk to V.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Betty stood outside on the Andrews’ porch, trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door. She had made amends with almost everyone in her life - except Veronica. Archie had agreed to take Lizzy next door to play with JJ and the twins and keep Jug company while she went to bury the hatchet with Veronica and hopefully gain forgiveness from her.

She knew she didn’t deserve it for what she did to her - leaving that way - but she needed her to know she was sorry. Betty took a deep, steadying breath and knocked. She could hear Veronica’s angelic voice singing something in Spanish as she opened that door. When she made eye contact with her, Veronica froze. “Betty?” 

“Hey, V,” Betty whispered bashfully, shuffling her feet back and forth nervously. It only took a moment, and in that moment Betty felt like she had aged a lifetime, but Veronica suddenly burst into tears and threw her arms around Betty, crushing her to her in a fierce hug.

“Don’t you ever leave me like that again, do you hear me B? Never again,” Veronica sobbed into Betty’s hair, thankful that her best friend was finally back. Betty began to cry as well, the two women feeling all the emotions of the last first years all at once. When they finally part, Veronica motioned for her to come inside and lead her to the living room where Betty had spent many a night having sleepovers when she was a kid. She choked back more tears that were threatening to fall when she saw the large portrait of Fred Andrews over the mantle.

“He died helping someone who was in trouble, just like he always did. A young kid had taken his Dad’s car without permission and went for a joy ride. It-- um, it was raining and Fred had stopped to help a woman fix her tire and then all of the sudden this kid came out of nowhere and Fred,” Veronica paused to clear her throat, choking up as well as Betty. “Well, Fred pushed the woman out of the way. He saved her life, B. He died a hero...”

“V, I’m sorry I never- I should have... God, I should have been here for Archie; for all of you. I’m so sorry,” Betty broke down into sobs again, hating herself for not being strong enough to come home sooner. Veronica stepped beside her and wrapped Betty in her arms, shushing her gently.

“It’s okay, B. It’s in the past and we need to leave it there, deal?” Veronica pulled Betty back to look her in the eye. Betty nodded and they sat down to have some tea and catch up on the last five years that they had missed. Once Betty was done spilling everything out for her, Veronica sat back in shock not saying a word, just staring at her.

“Christ, B. I had no idea that you went through something like... God, something so horrible. If I’d have known, I would have-,” Betty shook her head. She wouldn’t allow Adam anywhere near Veronica or Archie, she didn’t want them hurt.

“No, V. It’s ok, Jug and I are handling it and FP has men out looking for Adam. I think he may have been the one to damage the bar but I can’t be certain. Whoever did it knew enough about the Worm to know where the wiring to the security systems were so that makes me think that it wasn’t him,” Betty said, biting her lip as she mulled all the evidence over in her mind. She knew if she thought about it hard enough that she could figure this out or at least figure out how to find evidence to back up her theory.

“Well, does anyone have a vendetta against Jug or the Worm? Did he piss off any employees in the past?” Veronica asked, seeing those old familiar wheels turning in Betty’s head.

“Not that I know of. I mean, Toni and Sweet Pea seemed pissed that I was back. Toni got over it pretty quickly but there was an altercation with Sweet Pea,” Betty replied, looking down at her wrapped knuckles. Veronica tilted her head and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

“What happened, B?”

“Well, he was making some snide remarks so I basically told him to get bent. Then he saw me hugging Harvey and got in my face and flat out called me a whore and called JJ a bastard. That dickhead said he wouldn’t be surprised if JJ was someone else’s kid. I fucking decked him and threatened to castrate him and feed him his own testicles. He was pretty pissed off that Jug made him apologize. I just don’t get it, B. I barely knew Sweet Pea back then and I know him and Jug are friends but he is acting like I murdered Hot Dog or something. He is taking it really personal,” Betty thought back to the way Sweet Pea looked at her and it was almost as if he were jealous of her.

“The best thing you can do is talk to Jug about it, B. Maybe Sweet Pea is just worried that you will hurt Jug again. I mean, I know for a fact that there were more than a few nights that Sweets had to go drag Jug away from the bar because he was so drunk he couldn’t see straight,” Veronica suggested. 

Betty thought about it for a moment and decided she would ask him about it tonight. She needed to know what she did to Sweet Pea to make him hate her so she could fix it. He was one of Jug’s best friends and she meant it when she said she didn’t want to come between them. 

_ There has to be an explanation... _

* * *

  
  


“Juggie?” Betty whispered quietly as they started to take their clothes off, getting ready to step into the shower together after such a long day. This one thing had been eating at her all day and after her talk with Veronica, she needed to know what it was all about. Jughead looked at her, waiting expectantly for her to continue. Betty turned her back to him, making sure the water was warm as she spoke, “Why doesn’t Sweet Pea like me? I mean, I get that what I did to you was shitty and I hurt you badly but he seemed- I don’t know...jealous maybe? Hateful even?”

Jughead let out a long, shaky breath that had Betty spinning around in concern to face him. His head was bowed low, his eyes not meeting hers, and his hands shaking as they raked through the tangles in his unruly curls. Betty stood there silently with bated breath waiting to see what was so bad - what she had done - that it elicited this type of response from the man she loves.

“Betty, there’s....um, there’s something I need to tell you,” Jughead whispered, fear etched on his face as he stepped towards her.

_ “Jones open the fuck up, right now,” Sweet Pea yelled, banging on the flimsy aluminum door of the Jones’ trailer. He was about to the point of just kicking it in when he heard footsteps approaching the door. Sweet Pea’s scowl dropped slightly when he saw the broken boy in front of him, standing there with his shirt off in nothing more than a pair of pajama pants that slung low on his hips. _

_ Jughead had spent the last year of his life getting lost deeper and deeper into the bottle and Southside girls and Sweet Pea couldn’t stand by and watch him do this anymore. “Fuck Jug, what the hell happened to you today?” He watched as Jughead stepped aside to let him in, closing it behind him before he went to flop down on the dingy sofa. _

_ “Don’t you know what today is, Pea? Doesn’t anybody remember? I remember...” Jughead trailed off, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the table and taking several large gulps. Sweet Pea walked over and sat beside him, his heartbreaking for this boy he had come to care about so deeply. _

_ “What day is it, Jug?” Sweet Pea asked in a low voice, watching as a tear slipped down Jug’s cheek. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but he somehow fell in love with this soul in front of him. Maybe it was the night of the gauntlet when Jug stood up to him or maybe when he had to pick Jughead up off the floor of the Worm and carry him home the day after Betty disappeared, either way, he was hopelessly in love with Jughead Jones and knew he would be for a long time. _

_ “It’s been two years. Two whole fucking years since she left me; disappeared and left me broken, Pea. Fuck, it hurts so fucking bad, man.” Jughead started to cry silently and Sweet Pea wanted nothing more than to take away his pain in that moment. He reached over and grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing. Jughead looked at Sweet Pea in surprise, his breath staggering and squeezed back. Sweet Pea could see the despair washing over him and did the only thing he knew to do in that moment: he kissed him. _

_ Jughead froze as Sweet Pea placed his lips gently to his, his free hand coming up to cup his cheek as Sweet Pea tried to deepen the kiss. Jughead pulled back suddenly, not sure of what just happened. “Pea?” he whispered, his eyes searching Sweet Pea’s as the boy ran his thumb over the apple of Jughead’s cheek. _

_ “Just let me help you forget, Jug. Just for one night, you and me and no one else. I promise, I just want to help stop the pain for you, Jug. Please?” Sweet Pea practically begged as he leaned in closer, his lips hovering just out of reach of Jug’s. Jughead’s eyes darted back and forth as he studied Sweet Pea’s face before he let out a slow breath. _

_ “Fuck it,” he said as he surged forward, thrusting his tongue into Sweet Pea’s mouth, kissing him hungrily. Sweet Pea relaxed into the kiss, running his hands into Jughead’s hair as his tongue tangled with Jughead’s velvety one. Jughead moaned into Sweet Pea’s open mouth when he felt Sweet Pea’s hand ghost over his growing erection. Sweet Pea tugged on Jug’s lower lip before trailing kisses down his neck and chest, finally kneeling before him. _

_ “Can I help you, Jug?” Sweet Pea said in a husky voice as he palmed Jughead’s dick through his thin pajama pants. Jughead nodded frantically as he threw his head back against the back of the sofa and groaned, his cock throbbing for release. Sweet Pea made quick work of Jug’s pants leaving him naked and exposed, his hips thrusting involuntarily seeking relief. Sweet Pea gripped his erection, sliding his hand up and down as he spoke, “I’ll make you feel so good, baby.” _

**_The Next Morning:_ **

_ The sun came shining through the thin curtains of Jughead’s room, pulling him from his alcohol-induced slumber. As he opened his eyes, he immediately realized two things: one, he had the worst hangover of his life and two, he was very  _ very _ naked. _

_ “Fuck,” he whispered as he sat up slowly, expecting to see yet another random girl whom he’d used in his blackout drunk state to warm his bed and his body. What he wasn’t prepared for was the sight of a man lying in his bed. And to top it off, Sweet Pea of all men.  _ What the fuck did I do?  _ Jughead thought in a panic. Just as he was scrambling further up towards the headboard, Sweet Pea woke up and smiled at Jughead briefly before noticing the look of confusion on his face. _

_ “Jug? Wha-?” he started to ask when Jughead interrupted him, twisting the sheet around his body. _

_ “What the hell happened last night, Pea? Did-- did we?” Jughead whispered, his voice shaking. Sweet Pea frowned when he realized Jughead didn’t remember their night together.  _

_ “Well, I mean. We didn’t do  _ **_it_ ** _ , if that’s what you are asking. We did do... _ other _ things. Mostly hand stuff but I did suck-,” Jughead held his hand up, shaking his head violently, not wanting to hear any details.  _

_ “No, no. I couldn’t-- I mean, we didn’t--oh, God...” Jughead trailed off as he started to recall bits and pieces of the night before. A kiss here, a touch there, but mostly it was blank. Last thing he remembered was Sweet Pea kissing him and him kissing back and the rest was nothing more than a blur. _

Betty stood in stunned silence as Jughead finished speaking, shame and guilt coming off him in waves. They had somehow made it into the shower while he spoke, washing each other gently while he told her his tale of the night that made Jughead change his ways, his rock bottom so to speak.

“Bits and pieces came back to me over time, but most of that night was just blank and I felt awful. It wasn't that I was upset about being intimate with a guy, that confused me but that was all. No, it was the fact that I got so fucking messed up that I used one of my best friends to warm my bed when I was just trying to ease the pain of losing you. I freaked out and told Sweets that I was sorry because I didn’t think of him that way and we never spoke of it to anyone," he paused briefly, squirting shampoo into his palm and lathering it up. 

"It ate at me for years and I finally talked to Kevin because I had never had a desire or attraction to men before so I was confused about how that scenario could even happen,” Jughead whispered as he washed Betty’s hair.

“What did Kev say?” 

Jughead chuckled briefly, “You mean after he said he was offended that he didn’t get to be the one to pop my rainbow cherry?” 

Betty scrunched her face up and chuckled. “Sounds like something Kevin would say. Ok Juggie, continue.”

“Well, I think Kevin’s exact words were: ‘ _ Oh sweetie, it's confusing you cause you aren't gay. You may be bi or pan but honestly, I think you just needed a warm body and a good fuck. But Jug, I really believe this was your wake-up call to get your head out of your ass and finally look for Betty, instead of trying to replace her.’ _ And when I thought about it like that, it didn’t freak me out so much. I legitimately tried anything and everything - short of hard drugs - to make me forget the pain. That experience, it changed the way I saw my life. I stopped drinking so much, buckled down on making the Serpents legit, and stopped having meaningless hookups. I focused everything on finding you,” he said as he finished rinsing her hair out, spinning her in his arms to meet her eyes.

“Jug, I do have to ask... why didn’t you tell me? When I told you about Adam or even after Sweet Pea freaked on me, why didn’t you tell me?” Betty asked, trying to hide the fear that maybe he didn’t fully trust her yet.

“Honestly, I was afraid. I was worried you would look at me differently knowing that I had been with a man, even if there was no actual sex involved,” he looked down, water droplets cascading down his flushed cheeks. Betty smiled sweetly, holding his face in her hands and lifting it to make eye contact with him.

“Is that all, Juggie? That doesn’t bother me at all. Being curious isn’t something to be ashamed of, no matter what that experience tells you. Besides, sexual interest and sexuality doesn’t always come with matching romantic attraction. Honestly, unless you feel you need one, labels don’t matter that much. I don’t use them for myself. Gender never mattered to me with my past hookups. I mean, how do you think Cheryl met Sabrina anyways? Sabrina was doing the walk of shame from  _ my  _ apartment when Cheryl was walking in to bring JJ home," Betty chuckled.

Jughead stared at her for a minute and then breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want there to be any secrets between them that they didn't share with each other. He was glad she didn't judge him or think differently of him because he had experimented in the past. She simply continued to love him for who he was. He kissed her deeply and they finished showering in relative silence.

When they stepped out of the shower he dried her off with a fluffy towel, pressing soft kisses across her shoulders and up her neck. Betty sighed and lifted her hands into his wet curls, moaning as his lips and tongue grazed her skin. He pulled her firmly against his chest, his hands roaming her body as his hardening erection poked into her backside. 

"Jug..." she trailed off just as his hands came up to cup her heavy breasts, squeezing them and making her whimper. She pulled away, turning in his arms before kissing him thoroughly and hard. She walked him back towards the bed, pushing him down on it gently before straddling his thighs. She leaned her body down, pressing her breasts against him as she rocked her hips back and forth. Jughead's breath hitched when he felt her warm heat sliding against his aching cock. Her alabaster skin glowed in the lamplight of his bedroom, the blinds drawn on both windows to block out the eyes of would-be intruders.

"Betts, please..." he begged, desperately trying to line up with her core. She stilled in his lap, not allowing him to enter her. 

"Juggie...” she paused, tracing his jawline with her fingertips. “I am so grateful we found our way home to each other. Regardless of who else we have been with in the past, you are the one I want to grow old with," she whispered as her fingers ghosted over his skin, leaving lines of fire in their wake. Jughead sat up and held her tightly to his chest, running kisses along the hollow of her neck.

"Same, Betts. You’re all that I want. Forever," he whispered against her lips, covering them with his as she sank herself down on top of his shaft. Betty gasped into his mouth, loving the feel of him pushing deeper inside her. They had-had sex several times since getting back together but each time they did, she felt like another piece of her was healed. She hoped that she did the same for him, healed all those broken pieces she had left him in all those years ago. 

A tear slipped down her cheek as she slowly rode him, taking her time to make love to him like she used to when he was scared and broken; before it, all turned to hell. Jug caught her tear with his thumb, brushing it away and kissing her softly. She sped up slightly, getting ever closer to her climax. They clung to each other like they were the only thing keeping the other grounded to earth. Betty’s breath started to hitch as her climax crested higher and higher and her body began to tense up.

"Let go, baby. Let go for me," Jughead whispered, grinding her harder against his cock. He caught her rapturous scream as she fell apart in his arms, tears still streaming down her cheeks just from the sheer emotion of her climax. She didn't stop - even after she climax - chasing yet another orgasm. Jughead groaned and rubbed his thumb against her clit, spilling himself into her as she combusted again. 

"I love you so much, Betty," he whispered into her hair, running his fingers up and down her back, his body continuing to spasm as she milked his cock.

"I love you too," Betty replied, placing kisses all over the exposed skin of his shoulder and collarbone. She basked in the feeling of the two of them being so connected together for a moment before she sighed. She hated to ruin this perfect moment they were in but she knew they still needed to talk about Sweet Pea's attitude towards her. "Juggie, about Sweets-," Jughead pressed his fingers to her lips to cut her off.

"I know, Betts. I'll talk to him. We'll talk to him if need be. He has to understand that I am with you now, whether he likes it or not. He and I had that one night, nothing more. I only see him as a friend and I never should have let what happened between him and I happen, especially when I was so drunk. I just hope he understands and doesn’t place blame on you when it's not you stopping anything from happening between us. I just don't see him that way," Jughead breathed heavily, worrying about how this situation would play out. 

"Hey, Jug. It's okay. Talk to him and let him know how you feel. If Sweet Pea has issues with me, I can handle myself. Trust me," Betty assured him before climbing off of his lap, using the abandoned towel to clean them both up and tossing it into her hamper as she crawled back into his bed. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close, carding his fingers through her damp hair as she drew circles on his chest.

"Thank you, Betts."

"For what?" she asked, turning her face up to him.

"Everything. Loving me, accepting me, never judging me... For coming home to me, for our son, just everything, Betts." he whispered, kissing her crown before holding her tightly and falling into a much-needed sleep.

  
  


* * *

Adam parked his car just down the street from the house with the big red door, grabbed the VHS camcorder he had purchased in Greendale and started to record the front of the house. He wanted her to know he was watching her, that he knew where to find her no matter how hard she tried to hide. He sat there all day watching as they arrived as a group, as her kid and two other little brats played in the yard, and even while her neanderthal bodyguard and some small-town sheriff checked all the entry points

_ Go ahead, secure all the doors and windows. Like that ever stopped me before...  _ he thought with a chuckle. He stayed there, still recording as he watched her walk to her house from the neighbors just as the sun faded into night. The sway of her hips still enticed him beyond comprehension and he remembered how it felt to be buried in her heat, even if was for a short amount of time.

As he set the camcorder down on the dash facing the picture-perfect house on Elm Street, he started to think of all the things he was going to do to her body once he had her in his grasp. He slowly lowered his zipper, pulling his erection free before he began to stroke himself and breathe heavily so that the recorder would pick up the sounds of him pleasuring himself.

He picked up the pace as filthy visions of her filtered through his mind; the dark, dirty, unspeakable things that he planned to do to her was enough to push him over the edge, spilling hotly into his hands. He leaned into the microphone of the camcorder and whispered something, switching it off before cleaning himself up and taking the VHS out and placing it in a large envelope. He got out and ran quietly up to the porch, leaving the VHS tape on the doorstep of the Cooper-Jones home before he fled into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Everything okay, boy?” FP asked, stepping out onto the back deck and offering a cigarette to Jughead. 
> 
> “Yeah. Toni’s just concerned about how long it will take for all our members to slither back into town once they hear from us. She’s afraid they won’t want to run the risk of getting involved with something like this now that the crew is legit,” Jughead explained, blowing smoke out as he raked his hand through his hair. 
> 
> “Trust me, I know this crew. It won’t be very long at all. Especially since most of them know they are getting the order directly from you. Legit or not, you are still the Serpent King,” FP stated, giving Jughead a pointed look. He nodded, knowing rationally that his dad was right but still worrying about what would happen next. He toyed with the cigarette, flicking ashes off the deck and gathering his thoughts as he turned to FP.
> 
> “Dad, you know if I get my hands on that sick fuck, I’m putting him in the ground, right?” Jughead said plainly, staring into his father’s eyes in all sincerity. FP nodded, turning to watch his grandson and step-daughter play with Lizzy and Veronica in the backyard. 
> 
> “Guess it’s a good thing your old man still knows how to dump a body then, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! I finally got this chapter done and ready for posting! I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> It's not beta'd so the mistakes are all me but I do want to give a shout-out to my girl @shrugheadjonesthethird for being my sounding board and helping me make this chapter even better! You the best ;)
> 
> **********

Betty exhaled his name softly as Jughead moved within her unhurriedly from behind, one arm around her waist - just under her breasts - to hold her tightly against his chest while the other was braced around her hip, teasing her slick folds as she moaned. 

Betty’s hands were behind her and buried in his dark curls, encouraging him as he bit and sucked on her throat. Jughead suckled on her pulse-point, his nimble fingers rubbing circles on her sensitive nub. He pumped into her faster and harder, both feeling their climaxes quickly approaching. 

Suddenly, a loud banging on his door stopped them cold, “Kids, you guys need to come down here. Right now.” FP ordered from the other side of the door. The couple groaned, the moment of ecstasy being broken for the moment. Betty tugged on Jughead’s hair and turned her head to look into his eyes.

“Your dad has  _ horrible  _ timing, Juggie,” Betty panted, her center aching for the release she was just denied. She shifted her hips, trying to get any sort of relief for the burning want that consumed her thoughts. She wiggled against him, whimpering in frustration. “I was so close, Jug. Please, I need to come...”

Jughead chuckled huskily, slowly dragging his cock through her heat before ramming deeply into her without warning and making her gasp. “Mmmm, that may be so, babygirl, but it sounded pretty serious so I think you will just have to be my good girl and wait until tonight to come.”

Without warning, Jughead pulled out of her with a devilish smile, standing up to put on his boxers and jeans while leaving Betty a wanton mess on the bed. “But  _ Juggie _ ...” Betty whined, rolling over and rutting her hips against the mattress to find some sort of relief. 

Jughead arched his brow, laying on top of her back to stop her movements before he scolded her. “Now, now. I said  **no** , babygirl. Don’t make me tell you again,” Jughead commanded, swatting her backside for good measure before standing up again to finish dressing. Betty rolled over and gave him a frown as he clipped his suspenders to his jeans.

“You’re mean, Jug. Oh, well. Maybe I’ll just get myself off while you go downstairs to see what FP wants,” Betty taunted, knowing perfectly well what her being a brat did to him. Jughead froze, turning to face her slowly before walking to the edge of the bed. He stepped between her legs and spread them wide till she was gaping for him. He ran his fingers along the inside of her thighs, never quite touching the place she wanted most.

“Oh, really? Well babygirl, I guess if you're going to be a naughty little shit I’ll have to show you just how mean I can be,” Jughead growled, falling to his knees to attach his mouth to her throbbing sex, driving her to the edge with his tongue and hands repeatedly until she was left a twisted up mess with her nerves on fire. Jughead gave her slit one final lick before standing up to give her a sloppy kiss. “Time to get up, Elizabeth.” 

Jughead and Betty finally made it out of their room fifteen minutes later, after a lot of frustrating complaining from the latter. Jughead, grinning like a fool, was being very intentional about making her wait for her release but continued to tease her mercilessly as they went downstairs. 

Jughead was whispering in her ear, telling her all the dirty things he was planning for them later that evening but when they finally made it to the first landing they stopped. They were both instantly on edge at seeing their parents - plus Charles and Kevin - staring at the television in a state of shock. Betty noticed how frightened her mother looked and dropped Jughead's hand before they both rushed to their parent’s sides.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong? Did- God, did something happen? Did Adam do something?" Alice shook her head and pointed behind Betty's shoulder. Her breath stalled when she turned towards the television screen and saw a startling sight. 

The video had been paused on a  _ very revealing _ image of Betty dancing with a large serpent at the Black Cat in Greendale. It was the same dance she had performed the night that Jughead found her again. Confused, she turned back to face Alice and FP.

"Wha-... Mom, what is this?" Betty asked, her body tensing as she stood frozen to her spot. She felt Jughead stepping up behind her and placed his hands into hers to give her some sense of comfort.

"FP, play it," Alice said quietly, her eyes never leaving her daughter's frightened face. Betty whipped back around as the video started and noticed that - in place of her actual music - there was a different song that had been dubbed over the video. She watched herself on the screen, dancing to the creepiest song she'd ever heard in her life and held her breath.

_ There is someone walking behind you... Turn around, look at me... _

_ There is someone watching your footsteps... Turn around, look at me... _

  
  


The video cut abruptly and shifted to a different scene. Betty looked on in horror as she realized that someone had somehow tapped into the security cameras at the Black Cat, videotaping her and Jughead having sex in her dressing room after her show. Everyone in the room except Betty and Jughead's averted their eyes to give the couple some semblance of privacy.

Betty continued watching as the couple on-screen argued after they’d finished and she saw the aftermath that she had tried hard to forget: Jughead walking out on her as her broken form collapsed on the floor, screaming out in agony. Tears slowed dripped down her cheeks watching it and she could swear she heard Jughead’s breath hitch as he squeezed her hand tighter.

_ There is someone, who really loves you... _

_ Here's my heart, in my hand... Turn around, Look at me... _

_ Understand, Understand... _

The video cut out again, this time to footage of her and Jughead at her home and having sex again, Betty riding Jughead - the serpent on her back almost dancing to the rhythm of her hips - while the person holding the camera watched them through her bedroom window. Betty could clearly hear Jughead grinding his teeth behind her as she clutched his forearms for balance. 

When the video began to cut repeatedly to several different scenes of her and JJ playing at the park or running errands around town, footage of her and Jughead at the Whyte Wyrm, and video of Jughead and JJ playing catch in her parents front yard, Betty really loses it.

“What the fuck is this?! Did he-- did he send this to you? That sick son of a bitch-,” Alice grabbed Betty bicep and turned her to stop her ranting.

“Betty... It’s not over,” Alice pointed to the television as the music started to fade.

  
  


_ I've been waiting... _

_ But I'll wait forever... _

_ For you to come to me... _

Betty watched as the video went silent and cut to footage of her mom’s house - Jughead and FP’s house - all from the previous day. Scenes of Harvey and FP checking the house for weak points, Betty walking over to Archie and Veronica’s, her son and the twins playing outside in the yard. Suddenly, the video shifted one last time to what was dated as the night before, the camera focused on Jughead and Betty’s bedroom window where the curtains were drawn. 

Betty’s mind began to fog over, all the memories of the things he had done to her slowly swallowing her whole as she stared at the screen in panic. The sounds of heavy breathing could be heard, followed by pants and moans from the voyeur as he masturbated while watching the house where he knew she was staying with her family. His moans got louder until he finally finished himself off with a grunt of her name, his breaths growing closer to the recorder until he finally spoke.

**_“You can run, but you can’t hide. I will find you, I will always find you. And next time, I won’t make the same mistake I did before. See you soon baby and say hi to Jughead for me...”_ **

Betty felt completely numb when it was over, her legs wobbling underneath like jelly her before she felt herself collapsing into someone’s arms. She could hear wails and the distant sounds of someone yelling from somewhere around her but she wasn’t sure who or where it was coming from. She felt like she was falling and floating at once, her body and her spirit separating into two different entities Betty was frightened when she couldn’t get her vision to clear and panicked when the walls around her started threatening to close in and crush her. 

Her skin began to feel like it was shrinking in on itself and she started to claw at the exposed skin of her forearms, her nails digging angry marks along the skin before she could feel dozens of hands grabbing her and holding her down. She struggled, screaming and fighting off her unseen assailants before finally, she felt a pinch in her neck and then everything around her was swallowed up in the abyss she had been struggling to fight off.

* * *

_ “Miss Blossom, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down. I know this must be an overwhelming situation but I can assure you, Miss Jones will be just fine when she wakes up. I am sorry if you feel like we are causing her more harm after her ordeal but it was for her safety. Miss Jones was lashing out at the staff so we had no other choice but to sedate her,” a male voice said softly, pulling Betty from her slumber.  _

_ She didn't remember much but from the clinical smell and the rhythmic beeping, she could only assume she was in the hospital for some reason. Betty tried to open her eyes but felt sharp pains in her face so she was only able to successfully get one partially opened. _

_ In front of her, she could make out the form of an older gentleman in a lab coat who seemed to be trying his best to claim her visibly shaken and angry cousin. "Cher..." she wheezed, her voice rough and broken. She watched Cheryl turn towards her before practically flinging herself on top of Betty in sobs. _

_ "Oh thank God, B! You're awake, I was so worried about you!" Cheryl cried, her eyes red-rimmed and make-up streaking her porcelain skin. Betty’s face softened at the fear in her cousin’s eyes before her breath hitched, finally realizing that her son wasn’t anywhere to be found.  _

_ “JJ... W-Where’s JJ, is he hurt?” Betty asked in a strained whisper, desperately trying to remember where her son was. Cheryl shook her head as she explained that JJ was safely being watched over by the nursing staff. Betty felt herself relax but she was still just as confused as she was before.  _ Well, what the hell happened to me?  _ She thought to herself as she watched the doctor move closer to her. _

_ “Miss Jones, do you know where you are right now?” The doctor questioned, taking out his penlight to check the reflex response of her pupils as they spoke. _

_ “The hospital?” She replied hoarsely. _

_ “Ok, good. That’s correct. I’m Dr. Sergeant and I’m the physician who has been attending to you since you were brought in last night. Do you know how you got here?” Dr. Sergeant asked. Betty looked at him, furrowing her brow as best she could with the swelling and shook her head. _

_ “That’s okay Miss Jones,” he turned to speak more to Cheryl than Betty as he quietly explained, “This type of memory impairment can happen with head trauma. She should start to get bits and pieces back a little at a time. It could cause her some anxiety so it is important that she sees a licensed therapist when she is discharged.” _

_ “Doctor- is there any chance she won’t remember?” Cheryl whispered, hoping that Betty couldn’t hear her. Betty glanced at the doctor with her one good eye and waited for his reply. _

_ “It’s hard to say, really. Right now, we should focus on getting her better and then we can go from there,” Dr. Sergeant said, before telling Betty that he’d be back to see her soon and walked out. Cheryl flopped down into the chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand, squeezing it for comfort. _

**_“_ ** _ What happened to me, Cher?” Betty asked, almost afraid of the answer. _

_ “Adam  _ **_fucking_ ** _ Chisholm, that’s what happened, Cousin Betty,” Cheryl replied, his name coming out of her mouth like a curse. Betty’s gasped for air as the fractured memories from the previous day came flooding back to her. _

* * *

Angry low murmuring voices was the very first thing Betty became aware of when she felt herself awakening. She could tell that one of them was Jughead but the person he was arguing with was out of place.  _ Cheryl? How did she get here?  _ She wondered. Betty kept still and listened harder to see if she could make out just what they were arguing about.

"Cheryl, now is not the time-," Jughead's voice trembled, whether from anger or anxiety Betty did know.

"No, Hobo King, I think now is the  _ perfect _ time for this?! How in the hell could you have let them show that to her?" Betty heard her mother's voice trying to interject to no avail, Cheryl raising her voice as she addressed Betty’s mother.

"No Alice! You don't know what she's been through, you weren't there. None of you were there. **I** **was there** , I was the one who brought her back from the brink more times than should be necessary. I am the one who has been protecting her all these years, so no. I don't want to hear your sorry ass excuses for why you would show her-."

"Cheryl, that's enough. They get the point," Betty groaned.

"Betty!" Cheryl and Jughead shouted in unison, both of them running to the sofa where she had been resting. She couldn't let this argument continue without intervention, not when it comes to Cheryl Blossom. She'd  _ legitimately _ kill for Betty, as frightening as that idea may be at times, and Betty knew that they didn’t mean to trigger her panic disorder in any way. They just all thought she and Jughead should be in the loop on the sick things Adam is continuing to do.

Cheryl reached Betty before Jughead could, throwing herself on top of her golden-haired cousin. "Oh my God, B! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry I wasn't here, I should have-," she choked out before Betty wrapped her arms around her and squeezed.  _ I remember too, Cher. I remember too... _

"No Cheryl, it's okay. You couldn't have known. It's okay, I’m okay. I promise," Betty whispered into her hair, tears pricking her eyes. She shushed Cheryl, soothing her as she looked up to meet Jughead's gaze. He looked like he was a complete disarray. His hair was sticking in every direction like he had been constantly pulling at it, his eyes swollen and bloodshot from his tears, the corner of his bottom lip raw from gnawing at it in distress.

Betty's heart ached that she had been the reason for his current state, even though she knew it wasn't her fault and it wasn’t something she could control. If years of therapy had taught her anything it was that his voice was a trigger for her, flipping a switch in her mind that sends her spiraling into nothingness. It was the voice she heard in her nightmares, the voice she heard in her mind when she was alone, the voice that haunted her every move for the last four and a half years.

After a few more minutes of Cheryl clinging to her, she finally released Betty and stood up to dry her tears. Betty knew that Cheryl hated anyone to see her vulnerable side but when it came to Betty, that all went out the window. They had already been through too much together for Cheryl not to breakdown when Betty was involved.

When Cheryl stepped back Jughead knelt down beside Betty, his eyes searching hers for any signs of further distress. Betty gave him a weak smile and lifted her palm to his cheek, her brow furrowing when she caught sight the blood underneath her nails. She vaguely remembered clawing at herself but when she looked down, her skin was pristine. That was when her eyes drifted down to Jughead's arms to see long, bloody lines streaking from his wrists to his elbows.

"Oh God, Jug..." Betty gasped, pulling her hand away from his face and covering her mouth in horror. Before her tears could escape, Jughead grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to him, his forehead pressing against hers. Betty gasped for air, her body trembling as she looked at him through watery eyes in apology. 

"Don't. Don't you dare apologize, Betts. I'm okay, you didn't hurt me. Trust me, I have dealt with worse. Hey... Do you remember that one time in the trailer? My back was  _ much _ worse than this," he chuckled as Betty giggled despite her tears and smacked his arm, the others groaning at his statement. None of them needed to know about their sex life, especially from when they were teenagers.

"Boy, Betty just had a panic attack and you’re seriously talking about your sex life?" FP said as he rolled his eyes at his son. Jughead shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"Hey, she laughed didn't she? That's all that matters," Jughead said, turning back to look at Betty. "I promise, Betts. I'm fine, really. I’m more worried about you. Are you feeling okay? You had a bad one this time."

Betty honestly felt fine, better than fine in fact. Normally when she had these episodes she would spiral to the point where she was in a near trance for hours. The only thing that helped her in the past was her meds but she didn't remember taking anything. All she felt was a pinch in her neck and then nothingness.

"Did someone give me something to knock me out?" She questioned. That was the only rational explanation she could come up with for why she was not still in that state.

"Uh, yeah... Sorry, Betty. You were screaming and fighting us when we were trying to stop you from scratching Jug more so Charlie had to tranq you," Kevin replied sheepishly. Betty looked over to Charles who stood behind Kevin, hiding his eyes from her. 

"Charles? You normally carry tranquilizers?" Betty asked him, a smile playing on her lips to show him she wasn’t angry at him.

"Yeah, uh- perks of the job. You never know when they will come in handy," Charles said, laughing lightly and finally meeting her gaze. "Sorry I had to knock you out, sis."

"No! Really, it's okay, I know how my episodes can be. I'm just sorry that you guys had to see that. I haven’t had one that bad in a long time," Betty said, her ears burning in embarrassment. Jughead turned her chin with his finger, shaking his head when she met his eyes.

"Baby, don't be embarrassed about that. We all understand. We know you have been through a horribly traumatic ordeal and there will be times when it will overwhelm you. That's why we're here to make sure you don't have to do it alone," Jughead said, brushing the stray tears from her face with his thumb. Betty leaned into his touch, her eyes fluttering closed as he caressed her cheek.

Betty let out a long sigh, keeping her eyes closed and leaning into his touch further. After a few more deep breaths, she opened them and looked at the group. "When did he send us this tape?"

"It was on the doorstep this morning, wrapped in newspaper. He must have waited until we were all in bed to drop it there," Alice stated, concern etched on her face. Betty could see the fear and anger swirling in her mother’s eyes at the knowledge that Adam had already tracked her down.

"That means he's been watching me since I moved back to Greendale. Dammit," Betty presumed, covering her face with her hands and taking a few shaky breaths. How could she have thought that he had stopped looking? How could she have let herself be so complacent that she didn’t notice him getting so close to her and her son? Suddenly, Betty realized how eerily quiet it was in the house.

"Where's JJ!?" She asked frantically, scrambling to get off the couch. Jughead grabbed her hand, keeping her anchored and pulling her back down to the sofa. Her eyes were screwed shut with fear as he tried to calm her, "JJ’s fine, he's downstairs with Sabrina and Harvey. He's okay, baby. I won’t let anything happen to him, I swear. You’re both safe, Betts."

Betty finally let out a sigh of relief, falling back onto the couch and pressing the heels of her hands onto her eyes. Her worst fear was Adam somehow getting ahold of her son and hurting him just to get to her. He had never directed his rage towards JJ in the past but that was back when Jughead wasn't back in the picture. There's no telling what he'd be capable now that he clearly knows who her son’s father is. The thought of what he might do only made her panic more. 

"What are we going to do? He knows where we are, he knows that there are vulnerabilities, he knows-- Oh God, he knows Archie and Ronnie are right next door! What if--," Betty choked, sitting up quickly ready to run out of the house to save her friends from the unseen threat hovering over them.

"Betty, it's already taken care of. You don’t have anything to worry about, Veronica and Archie are fine. Dad already stationed deputies around both properties. I've got the Serpents taking shifts as well. Nothing is going to get past them. Believe me," Jughead said assuredly. Betty sat back, counting her breaths to keep the tension at bay. She knew he was right, there wasn’t anything for her to do but wait and let her family help her take care of this situation. Alice walked over and sat down beside Betty, pulling her into an embrace.

"Elizabeth, I promise we aren't going to let this monster anywhere near you. I’ll kill that son of a bitch myself if I have to," Alice told her, shocking Betty with her choice of words. Betty looked up at her and could see the deadly look in her mother's eyes and couldn't help but wonder if this was what Serpent Alice Smith looked like. 

Betty nodded her head, taking her mother’s hand and knowing that she and JJ were surrounded by people who would protect them and not run when things got hard. She hadn't had this in so long that she honestly didn't know how to take it. 

Knowing that her family was back together and that she still had a place here was the greatest feeling in the world. She'd spent so much time in the last five years running from the demons of her past but now she had people who would be there to help her conquer them.

“Okay.”

* * *

  
  


“Toni? Yeah, we’re fine. Listen, I need you to call in all the reserves. Yeah, I get that but I don’t care how long it will take, one of our own is in trouble and we need every available Serpent to come home. Yeah, alright. Thanks, Toni,” Jughead said as he ended the call, running his hand over his face as he sighed.

“Everything okay, boy?” FP asked, stepping out onto the back deck and offering a cigarette to Jughead. He took the smoke from his dad and lit it, staring off as he took his first draw.

“Yeah. Toni’s just concerned about how long it will take for all our members to slither back into town once they hear from us. She’s afraid they won’t want to run the risk of getting involved with something like this now that the crew is legit,” Jughead explained, blowing smoke out as he raked his hand through his hair. 

“Trust me, I know this crew. It won’t be very long at all. Especially since most of them know they are getting the order directly from you. Legit or not, you are still the Serpent King,” FP stated, giving Jughead a pointed look. He nodded, knowing rationally that his dad was right but still worrying about what would happen next. He toyed with the cigarette, flicking ashes off the deck and gathering his thoughts as he turned to FP.

“Dad, you know if I get my hands on that sick fuck, I’m putting him in the ground, right?” Jughead said plainly, staring into his father’s eyes in all sincerity. FP nodded, turning to watch his grandson and step-daughter play with Lizzy and Veronica in the backyard. 

“Guess it’s a good thing your old man still knows how to dump a body then, huh?” FP replied, “Betty is just as important to me as you, Jelly, and Charlie are, Jug. He won’t be getting away with what he has done to her, I assure you.”

“Glad we can agree on that, Dad. Now, what do you want to do to lure this son of a bitch out?” FP smiled at his son’s question and turned back to Jughead.

“I think this is something we need to discuss this with your brother and Kevin.”

Jughead and FP put out their cigarettes in the ashtray by the back door and walked inside to see Charles and Kevin gathered in front of the small television set in the Jones’ living room, watching the videotape again for what seemed like the hundredth time. Jughead groaned and was going to speak up but FP beat him to it.

“Dammit, Charlie! At least watch that shit in the basement! If your sister comes in and sees you watching that damned thing again and has another breakdown, I’m-,” FP began to scold the two men sternly before Charles switched off the television, popping the tape out of the VHS player quickly and shoving it in his briefcase. He turned to FP red-faced and apologized.

“Sorry, Dad. Kevin and I were just trying to see if we could get anything from the video but I think it would do more good for me to take it to my contact in Midvale to see what she can pick up from it,” Charles said, looking at Jughead apologetically. “Jug, I know you probably don’t want anyone else seeing this tape but it’ll help us find him. It will all be completely off the record, of course. No one else will see it. I promise, my contact will be discreet.”

Jughead nodded, not exactly happy about the prospect that other people would see him and Betty in such an intimate way but understanding that this might be the key to catching this guy. And the sooner they stop him, the better. “It’s okay, Charlie. I get it. If you trust this person then I’ll trust her too.”

“That’s good to know because Kevin and I have to go meet Ms. Cabot in Greendale to hand off the tape now. Call us if anything else happens, we’ll be back as soon as we can,” Charles replied, walking into the kitchen to say goodbye to his mother before hugging FP and Jughead.

Jughead watched his brothers walk down the driveway through the glass window and huffed. He hated knowing that this was what Betty had been dealing with for all these practically all on her own. It was a wonder that she hadn’t completely given up already but he always knew Betty was a fighter. He was just happy that she didn’t have to fight alone anymore.

His heart swelled as he walked back out onto the back deck and watched Betty and Veronica lounging in the shade on a blanket while his son and his goddaughter ran around them playing tag. This was the future Jughead had always dreamt for and he still couldn’t believe he was really here in this moment with her. 

Betty glanced up and smiled softly when she saw Jughead watching her, waving him over to join them. After hearing about her episode, Veronica had insisted that they spend some time outdoors to clear Betty’s head and allow the kids to have a playdate. Betty had to admit, it was helping her more than she thought it would but right now she just wanted to be close to Jughead. He always made her calmer, knew her tells and knew exactly what she needed to overcome the ramblings in her mind. 

He started to walk over to her but then his phone started ringing and Betty laughed when he rolled his eyes, holding up his finger as he answered. Suddenly, his smile dropped and his face became very grim before he met her eyes briefly and walked around to the front of the house.

“Hey Ronnie, can you keep an eye on JJ for just a second?” Betty asked, not taking her eyes off the spot where he had just stood. She had a bad feeling in her gut and she needed to make sure that Jughead was okay.

“Go. Whatever that was, it must be important. I’ve got the kids,” Veronica offered, watching the scene with concerned eyes. Betty jumped up, running around the side of the house and almost colliding with a pacing Jughead.

He paused, putting his palm on Betty's cheek while he continued to listen to whoever was on the other line. "Are you sure? Is he-, okay? Dammit, yeah... No, it's okay, I'll go talk to him. Yeah, I will. Don't worry, Fangs. Alright, bye," Jughead said, ending the call and pulling out another cigarette with a shaky hand and lighting it.

"Juggie? What's wrong?" She asked quietly. He looked at her with apprehension for a moment and sighed, taking a draw from his cigarette before he spoke.

"It's Sweets. Fangs has been trying to find him all day and when he went to the trailer, he could hear him inside but it sounded like someone was breaking stuff. He's-- Fangs is afraid Sweets might hurt himself," Jughead replied, worried about how Betty would react to the subject of the Serpent who had said all those awful things to her - not to mention, who had a past with Jughead.

"You should go talk to him, Jug. I mean it, go and try to make things right between you two. I know he has problems with me but he’s still your family and it sounds like he needs his brother right now," Betty said gently, placing her hands on either side of his face and running her thumbs along the apple of his cheeks.

"We can't leave right now, we have-," Jughead protested, not wanting them to leave JJ right now.

"Not we, Juggie. Just you. I doubt you will get very far with me tagging along. And before you try to argue  _ Forsythe _ , I will be just fine. No one in this house will let anything happen to me or JJ," Betty reassured him, giggling at his scowl when she used his given name. 

Jughead relaxed and leaned into her touch, sighing as she brought her lips to his forehead. "Are you sure you're okay with this? Even after what I told you about me and Sweets?" He asked, still nervous about the situation.

"Juggie, I'm not concerned about your past with Sweet Pea, or Toni, or any other person you were with while we weren't together. You're with me now and will be forever, that's all that matters. I love you so much, Jug," Betty said, brushing her lips against his and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Jughead ran his fingers along her jaw and into her hair as their tongues danced against each other, before pulling away with a smile. "I love you too, Betts."

* * *

Jughead swung his leg over his bike and stand his helmet on the seat and swallowed hard before he walked up to the trailer where he'd spent most of his free time over there last few years. He hated to leave Betty alone right now but he knew she was right: this was something he had to do on his own. He was just happy that she understood this whole twisted situation and practically threw him out the front door to make sure that his best friend was okay. Besides, things were already overwhelming enough for her, he didn't need Sweet Pea adding to it with whatever might come out of his mouth if she were here.

Jughead climbed the rickety steps before he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer at first but after a few more knocks, it finally swung open to reveal a shirtless and bruised Sweet Pea standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face. His face softened briefly when he saw Jughead standing in front of him but he quickly recovered himself and grunted.

"What are you doing here, Jug?" He demanded but still stepping aside to let him in. Jughead looked around and noticed that the trailer was a complete wreck - like a tornado had run through it and destroyed everything in its path. There were beer and liquor bottles scattered all over the place, some were even shattered against the walls, giving Jughead uncanny flashbacks to his past. 

"Sweets...What the hell happened here?" Jughead asked softly, concern for his friend taking over and negating his irritation from the previous day. He knew that signs of drowning your sorrows all too well and his heart broke for his friend. Jughead turned to look at Sweet Pea, who was gazing at the floor as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What does it matter to you, Jug? Blondie is back now so why are you even here, man?" Sweet Pea asked in a small voice, clearly hurting. Jughead never wanted to hurt Sweet Pea, this was one of the reasons he hated himself for using Sweets that night.

"I came here so we could talk...” Jughead paused to take a cleansing breath, “...and dammit it matters because no matter how much of an asshole you are, I still care about you, Sweets. You know that, right?" Jughead replied, stepping towards the towering Serpent and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Sweet Pea flinched slightly when he felt Jughead's hand on him but slowly relaxed. He looked up, his eyes searching briefly for something in Jughead's expression then suddenly he was on him. Sweet Pea surged forward, his hands gripping Jug’s hair as he slammed his mouth over Jugheads in a rough kiss. Just as Sweet Pea opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, Jughead pushed him away, stepping back with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Dude, what the fuck!? Why would you do that? You know I'm back with Betty now, why the hell would you kiss me?" Jughead asked, wiping his lips off with the back of his trembling hand. This was  _ not  _ what Jughead had expected would happen when he came here. He just came to see if Sweet Pea was okay and to tell him to back off of Betty but somehow that ended up with an impromptu kiss.

"You said you cared Jug, I thought-," Sweet Pea started, trying to reach out to touch him but stopping when Jughead continued to back away. He began pacing in front of Sweet Pea, running his hands through his hair and trying to understand what just happened. 

"Yeah, I care about you - because you’re my best friend. I care about you because you are practically my brother, Sweets." Sweet Pea stepped in front of Jughead, stopping him and forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Brothers don't do what we did that night, Jug. Brothers don't feel the things that we felt together and you damn well know it," Sweet Pea said softly, his voice rough from the raw emotions coursing through him.

"Yeah, I do know. But I also know I was really,  **really** drunk and took advantage of you, Sweets. And I'm sorry for that but I don't feel that way about you, or any other man. I don't know what my enjoyment that night means as far as my orientation but what I do know without a doubt is: I love Betty, Sweet Pea. I always have and I always will. And as hurt as I was by her, I even loved her the night we were together," Jughead replied, trying to get through to Sweet Pea that there was never going to be anything between them more than friendship. 

Sweet Pea’s face contorted at Jughead’s words, anger and jealousy taking over the pain he felt in his heart. "Well, she doesn't deserve you! She doesn't--," his voice cracked under the pressure of emotion. "She doesn’t love you the way you deserve. She doesn't love you like I--," his voice was watery, trying to fight back tears. "Like I do." 

In a fit of rage, Sweet Pea slammed his hands against the trailer wall before he slumped against it, sliding down and hanging his head between his knees as he wept. Jughead's eyes widened as he watched his best friend fall apart in front of him, frozen from the revelation. "What?" Jughead whispered.

"I love you, Jug. I'm  **in** love with you, have been since the day you joined the Serpents. That night when we-- everything we did that night meant something more to me. I want you, Jug. I want you to love me like I love you," Sweet Pea whispered, tears falling freely. 

Jughead stepped forward, crouching down in front of Sweet Pea and cautiously placing his hands on Sweet Pea’s knees as he spoke, "Sweets... I don't know what to say, other than I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used you that night, especially knowing what I know now. I need you to understand that I was in a really bad place and I didn't think things through. I'm sorry if I’ve hurt you and I do love you, just not like that. I don't think I could ever love anyone else like that other than Betty. She’s had my heart since we were four years."

"That bitch isn't worth your love, Jughead," Sweet Pea spat, pushing Jughead’s hands away. Jughead growled as stood back up, done trying to be gentle.

"That's enough! No matter how angry you are at me, the next time you talk about her like that I will break your fucking jaw," he seethed, clutching his fists. He cared about Sweet Pea but he sure as hell wasn’t going to let him disrespect Betty anymore. 

Sweet Pea looked up at him with resentment in his eyes, "Well don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart again, Jones. I ain't gonna be there to pick your ass up this time. And the next time I see Blondie, I’m gonna put that bitch in her place and you won’t be able to stop me."

"Stay the fuck away from her, you hear me, Sweets? Be angry with me: hit me, cuss me, call me every fucking name in the book, but leave Betty the hell out of it. If you keep being this way, you won't have me in any capacity: friend, boss, or otherwise. Got it?" Jughead stated coldly before he moved to leave, pausing briefly before turning the knob. He looked back at Sweet Pea and shook his head sadly.

"I will always care about you, man. I'm just sorry it can't be how you want." With that, Jughead walked out the door not looking back. Not even when he heard glass shattering followed by an ear-piercing scream. 

Once Jughead was gone and Sweet Pea had spent all his energy destroying his trailer - even more than it was before - he clenched his jaw and pulled out his phone, hitting redial. He heard the line pick up and a man’s irritated voice answered on the other end. “Hey, it’s me. Yeah, he just left. Have you got eyes on her now? Good. Yeah, I’ll meet you in half an hour so we can go over our next move. After we get through, Betty Cooper won't know what hit her.”

* * *

  
  


Around midnight, Jughead stepped quietly into his bedroom to find his girlfriend curled up in his bed, dressed in one of his favorite shirts and his heart squeezed.

He'd texted her after he left Sweet Pea's to let her know he needed some time to clear his head so he drove around for hours, just running everything over in his mind. He had no clue over the years that Sweet Pea felt that way about him. He knew there was a physical attraction but he’d always believed it was just that. And there was never any indication of their encounter being more than a one-time thing.

Jughead wasn't expecting the conversation to take that type of turn and now he had to figure out how to tell Betty what had happened. He thought about everything she'd been through lately and he wasn't sure how she would react to this bombshell. Almost as if she could hear the gears turning over in his mind, Betty woke up and rolled over, stretching out on the bed with a yawn.

“Oh, you’re back. I didn’t hear you come in, Juggie,” she said, a sleepy grin on her lips. She looked so beautiful in the dim lamplight, her hair around her like a golden halo as she stretched her hand out for him.

“I know, baby. I’m sorry I’m so late... Things didn’t exactly go well with Sweets,” Betty’s concerned look as she sat up on her knees, continuing to reach for him, made him hesitate.  _ How the hell am I supposed to tell her what happened?  _

“What happened, Jug?” She asked, worried but opening her arms wide in invitation. Jughead slipped his boots off, followed by his jeans and a tee-shirt before he crawled into the bed in his boxers. Betty wrapped her arms around him tightly, placing his head on her breast while she ran her fingers through his tangled hair. “What happened, baby. You can tell me.”

“When I got there he was a mess. His place was a disaster and he’d- well, he’d clearly been drinking. I have seen that look in FP and myself too many times to not recognize it. I asked him if he was okay and we argued and he--,” Jughead choked, not sure of his next words as he whispered, “he said he’s in love with me. Said he’s been in love with me since I joined the Serpents and said that our night together meant more to him than it did to me.”

Betty’s body when rigid instantly, her hand pausing in his hair mid-stroke. _Well, that certainly explains the hostility,_ she thought. Betty should have recognized the signs sooner but him being in love with Jughead didn’t change anything, at least to her it didn’t. “What- um, what did you say to him?” She whispered tentatively.

Jughead lifted his head from her chest, raising his hand to palm her cheek as he looked into her eyes. “I told him the truth. That I am hopelessly and happily in love with  **you** . That it was and will always be you, Betts. No one else could ever replace you in my heart,” he replied, pressing their foreheads together. Betty released the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

“Then what he said doesn’t matter. Don’t get me wrong, I hate that he is stuck in an unrequited love situation but I am also not willing to give you up without a fight,” she grabbed his chin, tilting his head back to gaze into his eyes. “You’re mine, aren’t you Juggie?”

“Yes,” he rasped, “...forever.” He leaned in to take her mouth in a passionate kiss before she rolled him onto his back, cupping his face as her tongue explored his mouth. Jughead could already feel himself growing hard as he ran his hands up the back of her shirt, his nails lightly dragging along her soft flesh and making her whimper. 

Betty sat back on her knees, slowly pulling her shirt over her head, her hair cascading down around her bare breasts as she pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Betty sat there for a moment looking like a literal goddess in the soft light before she leaned down, placing soft kisses to his jawline and neck before nipping at his collarbone and sucking a deep purple bruise to the hollow of his throat. 

Jughead moaned her name, his hands pulling at her locks as she swirled her tongue around his pebbled nipples before making her way lower, leaving a trail of hot kisses in her wake across his abdomen. She used her nails to scratch lightly at the hairs disappearing into his waistband while she licked and suckled at his hipbones, biting gently and making him grunt in response.

Just as Betty was about to remove his boxers, Jughead stopped her and shook his head. “You don’t have to do that, babygirl. I should be giving you what you need since I denied you this morning,” he rasped, brushing the stray hairs off her shoulder. He knew that she’d had a rough day and he didn’t want her to feel obligated to be intimate in any way. 

“I want to, Juggie. Please, let me take care of you. Let me make you feel good, baby,” Betty said seductively, running her palm over his already hard cock while she looked up at him with innocent eyes.  _ God, this girl is going to be the death of me... But, there are worse ways to go...  _ Jughead thought as he threw his head back at the sight and nodded, his dick twitching just thinking about having her hot mouth on him. 

Betty looped her fingers in the waist of his boxers and slowly pulled them down his legs, running her hands back up and spreading his thighs apart to place herself between them. Jughead held his breath as she lowered herself down, his hips bucking when she placed tender kisses along his length before swirling her tongue around his tip and tasting the salty bead that had already begun to form there. “Fuck, babygirl. You feel so damn good,” he keened.

Slowly, inch by inch, Betty took him into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks and squeezing his base as she pulled him back out of her again. Jughead gasped as she sunk all the way down on him, his mind going haywire when he felt himself hit the back of her throat. She pulled him back out and used her hand in tandem with her mouth, swirling her tongue and teasing his tip every so often. 

“That’s my good girl. Just like that-- mmm, take that whole cock, babygirl. Yeah, you’re my dirty girl, aren’t you? Such a good  _ dirty _ girl, taking all of my cock,” Jughead praised Betty, panting as he told her how good she was and how no one else could make him come the way she could. 

Betty moaned at his admiration, her mouth vibrating around him as she bobbed her head faster with each word. “Betty, I don’t think I can hold-,” he groaned, struggling to finish his sentence as she pulled him out of her mouth with a pop. 

**“** Come for me, Juggie. Come in my mouth so I can see how good you taste,” she begged before swallowing him whole again, this time speeding up her efforts even more while cupping and massaging his balls. Jughead could feel himself reaching his climax, his breath coming out in gasps as he flew higher and higher. His hands gripped her hair tighter and he lost control, fucking up into her mouth before he finally spilled himself inside. Betty moaned around his cock, humming as she swallowed every last drop and worked him through the last of his rapturous tremors. 

Once he was spent, Betty crawled back up his body, trailing gentle feathery kisses along the way before finally place a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled away after a few minutes of lazy kissing, throwing her shirt back on before grabbing the blanket and placing it over them. She laid back down, curling into Jughead's side and whispering sweet words of affection until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Adam’s head fell back against the headrest of his car, the lips around his cock suctioning as they pulled up and worked the tip with expert efficiency. He certainly didn’t expect this when he was called in for a meeting with his newest accomplice but he wasn’t going to complain. 

Originally, he said he just wanted to tag along on his stakeout to keep on eye on what Betty was doing with that snake she was fucking. It wasn’t until Adam started telling him about his latest tape and his happy ending that the man sitting in his passenger seat asked if he would do it again. Tonight. And let him watch. Adam wasn’t one to care about gender or if people watched if it meant he got off so he did it without hesitation.

Adam couldn’t help it when worked himself up into such a frenzy that has him too far gone to care when the raven-haired man started to suck him off. It was a definite shock but in his depraved mind, he could control this man just as easily as he could control Betty. He fucked up into his mouth, his hands pulling roughly at the man’s short inky locks.

“Mmm, you like that don’t you? Take that cock you fucking slut,” he gritted as he came deep in the man’s mouth. Once the man swallowed his seed, Adam grabbed him roughly by his hair and held his face close. “Have you ever been with a man before?”

“I’ve done oral and topped a few times,” the man panted, his lips swollen from overuse.

“Good, ‘cause when we get back to the hotel I’m gonna fuck like you’ve never been fucked. Now, keep me hard till we get there like a good boy,” Adam commanded before shoving the man’s mouth back onto his semi-hard erection. 

Watching Betty would have to wait for one night...

  
  


_🎶_ _Lollipop, lollipop_

_ Oh lolli, lolli, lolli _

_ Lollipop, lollipop _ _ 🎶 _

_ Betty’s stomach turned as that awful song played on her phone again. She felt her heart ripping in half as she sat at the deserted bus stop, her mind reeling from the things she had said to Veronica - all to save her life.  _

_ A tear rolled down her cheek as she answered his call, “I did it. But now I want my question. What will make you stop?” _

_ “ _ **_You. As long as you continue showing me your devotion_ ** _.” _

_ Betty’s voice cracked at his words, knowing she was near the end of her rope. “I can’t keep doing this.” _

_ “ _ **_Sure you can. Jughead... the son of a Serpent.”_ **

_ “No,” Betty sobbed, dread filling her heart. _

_ “ _ **_He’s not worthy of your love. Cut him out of your life, or I will._ ** _ ” _

_ As the line clicked and went dead, Betty felt her entire world crashing in around her. She had already lost so much, she couldn’t lose Jughead too... _

_ ~~~~ _

_ “If I find him, Julie, I  _ **_will_ ** _ kill him... You understand me? Whoever this Jughead is, he’s a dead man. You. Are. Mine. No one else can have you but me,” Adam roared as he kicked Betty in the head again, his boot cutting into the fragile skin of her hairline and soaking her golden locks red. Betty tried to remain conscious but she had already endured so much and she was so tired. She blacked out with only one thing on her mind: she had to save him...she had to save Jughead. _

_ “Juggie? Juggie I-” Betty whimpered as she came to, blood seeping out of her mouth and nose. Every bone in her body ached and she could still feel him lingering over her, waiting. Another hard slap came and jolted her awake. _  
  


Betty jolted awake with a start, a fine sheen of sweat over her skin and tears streaking her flushed cheeks. She frantically looked around at the room lit only by moonlight, trying to regulate her breathing and calm down from the nightmare that she had just woken from. She was no stranger to the nightmares but lately, they had been focused around her fear of losing Jughead.

Betty looked over at the sleeping form of the man she loved and she smiled at how innocent he looked when he slept, how much he looked like their son. Then her heart constricted at the thought that someone could use him to get to her just as easily as they could use JJ. She needed to protect her family, needed to make sure that they were safe from harm. 

She laid back down, staring at his serene face as he dreamed. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, Juggie. Whatever it takes, I will protect you,” she whispered lowly, placing a soft kiss to his lips before she snuggled against his chest and fell asleep.

*

When Betty awoke again, she realized that she was now alone in bed. She rolled over to see Jughead sitting on the window seat wearing only a pair of jeans, smoking out the window while deep in thought. Betty sat up slowly, rubbing her thighs together as she watched him with hungry eyes. When they were sixteen, she never thought in a million years that Jughead could get sexier than he was but damn was she ever wrong. 

He had gone from being her sexy loner outcast to the mighty Serpent King and she wanted him just as much, if not more, than when they were together as kids. And each time she looked at him, she could help but fall deeper in love with him. He caught her eye and smiled, flipping his cigarette out of the open window and walking towards her.

“Hey, baby. Did I wake you?” Jughead asked, climbing onto the bed to kiss her lazily. Betty shook her head and hummed against his lips, her hand crawling into his hair. She pulled back and looked at him confused, noticing the tension was back in his shoulders.

“What’s got you so twisted up, Juggie?” Betty asked, noting the hint of fear that flashed across his features. She knew that whatever was bothering him it had to be pretty intense to elicit that kind of reaction out of him. “Did something else happen?”

“No, Betts. Everything is ok. I just-- there’s just a lot on my mind lately and I was just thinking about what all needs to be done,” Jughead assured her, brushing her hair off her collarbone before he kissed it. 

“Well, I know what we could do to take your mind off-,” Betty whispered alluringly, leaning in to kiss him just as their bedroom door swung open and a flurry of tiny human hurricanes descended upon them. JJ jumped onto his father’s back, giggling as he latched on while the twins swarmed their aunt and began tickling her.

“Stop...” Betty giggled, her breaths coming out in gasps as she laughed and swatted at them playfully, “Okay, okay! We give up!” 

The children ended their assault on Betty and Jughead, the twins smiling like little imps as they got down but JJ remaining attached to Jughead, demanding piggyback rides. Juniper looked at Betty with a grin as she spoke, “Auntie Betty, Nana said you have to wake up and so we can have our pancakes.”

“Well Jug, we shouldn’t keep these little monsters from their pancakes. Come on now you three, downstairs. The twins don’t need to be late for school and we have to go to Greendale anyway,” Betty said, waving the children out of the room as she stood up to get dressed.

Once they were alone, Jughead pulled on a tight-fitting black tee-shirt with his distressed black jeans while Betty chose to keep wearing his burgundy S tee-shirt that she slept in. She slipped on a white pair of frayed jean shorts and tied the shirt at her hip to show off a strip of skin on her stomach. Betty pulled her locks up into double messy buns and applied some minimal makeup before slipping into her heels.

When Betty turned around she could see Jughead watching her from the bathroom doorway, his eyes burning with lust. She turned and leaned against her vanity, spreading her legs for him. “Like what you see, Mr. Jones?” She asked in a teasing voice, biting her lip as she gazed at him. Jughead stalked across the room, pinning her against the vanity as he grabbed her hand to place it over the bulge in his jeans.

“What do you think, babygirl?”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we’ll be at the house in Greendale all alone, isn’t it Juggie,” she whispered, taking his lips in a heated kiss before pushing him away to walk out of the room. “You coming, Jug?” She called out. Jughead grinned and chased after her.

“No, but I will be soon.”

After they ate their breakfast and spent the morning with their family, Betty and Jughead drove his bike to her house in Greendale to pick up the GTO and to get some more clothing for her and JJ since it looked like they might be staying in Riverdale for a while. Everything seemed normal until they pulled up to her house and Betty noticed something seemed to be off. 

Jughead felt it too and came to a stop in front of the garage, stepping off the bike quickly and snatching off his helmet. As Betty took off hers, she saw Jughead hold his finger to his lips before he pulled out his switchblade. He motioned for Betty to follow him closely and saw that the front door was pried open. As they stepped inside, they immediately saw that the place had been completely trashed.

They could see from where they stood in the foyer that the kitchen and living room had been ransacked, papers and broken glass everywhere in sight. Betty slipped her hand over her mouth to silence her whimpering as they started to walk into her home -  **_her sanctuary_ ** \- and assess the damage. Jughead stopped abruptly and gently pushed her into the coat closet by the front door, looking at her sternly as he spoke.

“Stay here, don’t come out until I come to get you. Got it?” He asked. Betty nodded fearfully and watched as Jughead pulled a large umbrella from the stand by the door, handing it to her. “Anyone but me opens this door, I want you to go all Sydney Prescott on their asses,” he whispered, kissing her roughly before closing the door.

Betty stood there listening to the sound of her own heartbeat, praying in silence for what felt like an eternity before finally there was a soft knock at the door. She froze but sighed in relief when she heard Jughead’s voice on the other side, “Betts, it’s just me. I’m coming in, don’t get stabby.” 

As soon as the door opened, Betty flung herself into Jughead’s arms and sobbed, gripping him tightly as relief washed over her. “Oh my God, I’m so glad you’re okay. Juggie, was it him? Was it Adam?” When she pulled away, she noticed how pale he had become and her heart thumped harder against her sternum, “Jug?”

“Betts, you-- you just need to come and see for yourself,” he said, his voice trembling as he held her close. Betty stepped back and followed him on shaky legs making her way through the house and down the hall to her bedroom. Jughead looked at her for a moment and swallowed hard before pushing the door open.

The horrific sight inside the room left Betty crying out in fear, bile rising in her throat at the scene before her. There, splattered across the white linen bedspread and on the walls, was dried blood. On the wall directly above her bed, someone had nailed a decomposing black cat with a message smeared in what they hoped was the animal’s blood and not someone else’s.

**_I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD... ALL THOSE WHO ESCAPED ME BEFORE WILL DIE... B.H._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty closed her eyes as the music started, the sounds of the acoustic guitar filling the hushed room. As the spotlight settled on Betty, her sights settled on the crowd; her face covered by a veil and dressed in a see-through beaded bra and gypsy skirt, her thin lace thong underneath barely concealing her most intimate area. 
> 
> The room was just cold enough to pebble her nipples under the black mesh bra she wore and to cause goosebumps to erupt over her skin sending a thrill to her gut. Betty had missed this feeling - the bewitching nature of the music taking her to another plane of existence while she moved - the complete liberation setting her body on fire and fueling her need to dance sensually for a room full of strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! Here's another chapter of our unfolding suspense drama, I really hope you guys like it. It is not as long as I wanted it to be but the next chapter has a lot going on so it might be another massive chapter by its self. Anywho, let me know what you guys think!
> 
> -Bina 💜
> 
> P.S. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own :/  
> And the song I used this chapter was Serenity by Godsmack ☀️

_ “I mean it, Cher. You and Sabrina are the only ones I trust to do this. Please... I need to have JJ safe and-- God, Riverdale isn’t safe for him anymore. I don’t think I could handle it if he got hurt, Cher. Please,” Betty begged the redhead, unshed tears in her eyes as she spoke. Cheryl’s demeanor softened as she watched her cousin on the verge of crumbling, pulling Betty in to hug her close. She didn’t think this was the best idea but she couldn’t say no to Betty. Especially not if her nephew was involved. If this was how she had to make sure Betty had peace of mind and JJ was safe, then she would do it...  _

_ “Okay, B. Okay, we’ll do it. I’ll call Sabrina now and have her get everything packed up for us to go to one of the safehouses Adam doesn’t know about yet.  _ **_If_ ** _ he was the one who did this, he won’t find us there, I promise.” Cheryl paused for a moment, pulling Betty back to meet her eyes, “You remember the signal, right?” Betty nodded weakly, a sob of relief escaping her throat as she clung to Cheryl again, who rubbed her back soothingly to reassure her.  _

_ “Good, that’s good. Now, here’s what we are going to do, Cousin. Harvey will send one of his guys with us to keep watch - probably Tank since he has the most experience in covert operations and staying off the grid - and he will make sure we stay safe and hidden. Betty, I swear on Jason’s grave, I will protect JJ with all I have to give.  _ **_Nothing_ ** _ will happen to him, not on my watch,” Cheryl said confidently, grabbing Betty’s cheeks and looking into her eyes. “I promise.” _

_ “Thank you, Cher. I-I... I just can’t lose him...” Betty whispered weakly, closing her eyes as tears slipped down her cheeks. She doesn’t know what she’d do if anything happened to her son, he was the only thing that kept her alive and sane these last five years and it terrified her to think of what would happen if she lost him. Cheryl grabbed Betty’s shoulders to shake her gently, forcing her to open her eyes again. Betty saw the fire and intensity in Cheryl’s expression and she swallowed thickly. _

_ “And you won’t lose him, B. Once it’s safe, Harvey can send Tank the signal and we will bring him right back home. And, once we get a secure line, we can call you once a week so you can talk to JJ. Alright?” Cheryl asked as Charles and Jughead walked out of Betty’s front door. Once they had discovered the threat in her room, they contacted their brother Charles who in turn called in his team to sweep the place for prints and any evidence on who this could be - and whether this was connected to her current stalking situation.  _

_ Jughead gave her a woeful attempt at a smile as he stepped away to speak to Kevin. She watched Kevin hand his camera to Jug to allow him to look through the pics he’d captured as Charles walked over to Betty with a grim look in his eyes. “Hey, sis. How are you holding up?” He asked quietly, placing his hand tenderly on her shoulder. _

_ “I suppose about as good as I can be with a psycho stalker and a deranged serial killer both after me at once,” she replied while shrugging her shoulders slightly, attempting to make light of the horrifying events that had transpired lately. It had become a defense mechanism, making bad jokes to deal with a horrible situation around her.  _ I wonder who I got that from... _ she thought jokingly as she looked back towards Jughead.  _

_ “Did you ask Cheryl?” He asked in a hushed whisper, bringing her back to the seriousness of the situation at hand. It had been Charles’ idea to have Cheryl and Sabrina whisk her son away to safety but - however reluctant she may have been to agree to it - she knew it was the best thing to do. She just didn’t know how long she could be able to last without falling apart without him. _

_ Betty looked at Charles despondently and nodded, seeing the sadness in his eyes before she caught sight of Jughead again. She wasn’t sure what Kevin said to him but he looked so angry and so broken all at once. She knew deep down that this was not what he signed up for when she came back into his life and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was starting to become too much for him.  _

_ That dark voice in her head started to push in the doubt and self-loathing and she was powerless to stop it...  _ He doesn’t deserve this, Elizabeth - this burden that you carry everywhere with you. What man wants to deal with the drama that haunts you around every corner? Eventually, it will be too much,  **even for him** , and he will leave you. In the end, everyone will leave you because you are just a liability to them all. Maybe they will even take your son away because you are a danger to him and everyone around you? Maybe it would be better for everyone if you just...  _ Betty’s spiraling thoughts were halted when Jughead stepped beside her and grabbed her hand, leaning down to whisper into her ear. _

_ “Whatever you were just thinking, stop it. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, alright?” Betty nodded again, allowing him to pull her into his arms and comfort her. “We are gonna catch him, Betts. I swear.” She nodded her head, burying her face into his chest for a moment before pulling back, taking his face in her palms. _

_ “Come on, Juggie, let’s go home and spend time with our boy before Cheryl takes him,” Betty said, kissing him briefly before pulling him towards their vehicles.  _

  
  


**_~~Three Weeks Later~~_ **

“Betts, you have twenty minutes until your curtain call. Are you  _ absolutely _ sure about this? You don’t have to go back out there if you aren't ready, babe.” Jughead said from the doorway of her dressing room, concern etched on his features. Tonight was Betty’s triumphant return to the thing that she had always loved and been passionate about, but tonight she was afraid to get up there and perform. She hadn’t been this afraid since the night of the Serpent Dance but she knew that she needed to do this, she needed to show Adam that no matter how much he tried, he would not destroy this for her.

Betty stood in her black satin robe, her costume underneath barely covering her most intimate parts, and turned to face her boyfriend. “Yeah, Juggie, I’m sure. I  **have** to do this. I need to do it for myself. I can’t put my life on hold anymore because of fear.”

“Okay, babygirl, but if you get overwhelmed just let me know and I’ll get you out of here. Harvey and I are on front of house detail tonight so he’s gonna be watching the door and I’ll be working the stage. I asked Razor to come out tonight to watch the back entrance and Toni is stationed at the bar so you are surrounded, I won’t let anything happen to you,” Jughead promised, pulling her into his arms and placing a soft kiss to her scarlet lips. Betty deepened the kiss, running her hands into his hair and moaning into his mouth. Jughead chuckled against her lips and pulled away slowly. “Now don’t start something that we can’t finish, Elizabeth. Let’s save that for after the show.”

*

**As I sit here and slowly close my eyes**

**I take another deep breath**

**And feel the wind pass through my body**

**I'm the one in your soul**

**Reflecting inner light**

**Protect the ones who hold you**

**Cradling your inner child**

Betty closed her eyes as the music started, the sounds of the acoustic guitar filling the hushed room. As the spotlight settled on Betty, her sights settled on the crowd; her face covered by a veil and dressed in a see-through beaded bra and gypsy skirt, her thin lace thong underneath barely concealing her most intimate area. 

The room was just cold enough to pebble her nipples under the black mesh bra she wore and to cause goosebumps to erupt over her skin sending a thrill to her gut. Betty had missed this feeling - the bewitching nature of the music taking her to another plane of existence while she moved - the complete liberation setting her body on fire and fueling her need to dance sensually for a room full of strangers. 

**I need serenity**

**In a place where I can hide**

**I need serenity**

**Nothing changes, days go by**

**Where do we go when we just don't know**

**And how do we relight the flame when it's cold**

**Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing**

**And when will we learn to control**

Betty began moving captivatingly, dancing a traditional Turkish belly dance to the song that flowed through the air. All eyes in the house were on her, watching her hips shake and sway seductively to the music. The ribbons tied to her biceps fluttered as she spun around, the music taking over her body and possessing her. 

She let the music carry her away, taking her to a place of peace and serenity, just like the song spoke of. She had felt so out of control lately and somehow, being back on stage helped her to balance herself. To feel like she had control over something, even if it was just her own body and dancing. This was exactly what she needed to get her head together, this was centering her. 

**Tragic visions slowly stole my life**

**Tore away everything**

**Cheating me out of my time**

**I'm the one who loves you**

**No matter wrong or right**

**And every day I hold you**

**I hold you with my inner child**

**I need serenity**

**In a place where I can hide**

**I need serenity**

**Nothing changes, days go by**

Betty continued to move fluidly on stage, her mind lost in its own world until she locked eyes with Jughead and saw the heat burning in his. She lifted her arms, pulling her hair off her back and allowing it to flow back down as she shifted her hips from side to side. She licked her lips, dragging her hands down the valley of her breasts before she winked at him and spun around to shake her mostly bare ass directly in his line of sight.

When she looked at him again, she watched with a devilish grin as he shifted himself uncomfortably - knowing that watching her on stage was making him hard - and she doubled her seductive measures in order to tease him further. She knew he would probably punish her for it later but she didn’t care,  _ that was half the fun anyway... _

**Where do we go when we just don't know**

**And how do we relight the flame when it's cold**

**Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing**

**And when will we learn to control**

**Where do we go when we just don't know**

**And how do we relight the flame when it's cold**

**Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing**

**And when will we learn to control**

Betty turned back to the crowd, hypnotizing them with her hips as she finished dancing to the song. She grinned as she looked out into the sea of people, happy that she had not lost her touch in her hiatus from performing. She hated not being able to work the last few weeks but she needed this time to gather herself together so she could be her best on stage.

When it was announced that she would be back on stage this evening, the club received all kinds of requests for reservations, clients promising top dollar to be able to watch her act. Alice seized on the opportunity, taking the reservations and setting everything up so that when Betty went back out she would not only turn a hefty profit but she would be safer since Alice personally vetted all the clientele for the evening. 

**I need serenity**

**I need serenity**

As the song ended and the curtain lowered, Betty could feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins - giving her life and a sense of freedom that she had not felt in a very long time. She felt extraordinary and genuinely smiled as she watched Jughead approaching her through the stage doors. His eyes were almost completely black from lust as he stepped in front of her, his fingers running up her bare sides languorously.

“God, Betts. You looked so fucking sexy up there...” he paused, leaning in to slam his lips against hers, pulling her flush against his hard chest. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach and moaned, shivering as his lips moved down her neck, “...I almost dragged you off stage and fucked you right then and there when I saw the way you were moving to the music. You hypnotized me, Betts.”

“Well, maybe if you are  _ really _ lucky, I will give you a private show sometime...” Jughead groaned into her neck, grabbing her bare ass and pulling her closer to grind his cock against her. Betty pulled his hair, growling as she spoke, “Juggie... dressing room. Now.”

They raced to her dressing room, both of them about to combust with their desires. Once they were through the door, Jughead wasted no time in peeling off their clothes - having already made sure there were no hidden cameras - as he claimed her mouth hungrily. His heavy leather crashed to the floor with a thud, followed quickly by his black tank and flannel. Betty pushed him back for a moment, biting her lip as her fingertips ran along the ridges of his chest and abs. 

“You are so sexy, Jug. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.” Betty whispered, pulling him back to her for another deep, salacious kiss. She gasped into his mouth as he hastily pushed her flimsy bra down around her waist and bent his head down to capture her erect nipple into his mouth, nibbling on it slightly and sending shockwaves to her pussy. Her moans only grew as he continued, moving to give the other nipple the same attention before finally dropping to his knees. He looked up at Betty in adoration as her hands ran through his hair before grinning wickedly and ripping the lace of her panties, shoving them into his pocket. 

Jughead wasted no time, throwing her leg over his shoulder and diving into the place he had been craving all night. The heady fragrance of her sex made his mouth water as he licked her slit lasciviously. The things that man could do with his tongue were enough to make Betty not even care that she had to go underwear shopping weekly. The ferocity in his eyes was enough to allow him to do whatever the hell he wanted to her and she wouldn’t give a damn.

He slipped his agile fingers into her waiting cunt, swirling his tongue around her pulsing clit and sucking it between his lips every so often to make her cry out before pulling back to lavish it with his tongue again. His fingers pumped into her faster while he teased her clit until her body began to shake, a sign that her climax was approaching quickly. Just as she was about to come, he stopped, pulling his fingers out of her and sucking them into his mouth. 

Betty pouted as she watched him clean all of her essence off of them, overwhelmingly frustrated that he had pulled her back from the edge at the last second. He stood slowly, cocking his eyebrow at her. “Don’t pout, Elizabeth, or I’ll really give you something to pout about. That was for being a tease on stage, you naughty girl,” Jughead whispered against her ear, the timbre of his voice making her insides quiver. 

Betty trembled as he slowly undid his belt, her chest heaving in anticipation and fighting the urge to rip his pants off and take him however she damn well pleased. “Please, Jug... I need you,” she begged, now completely naked - save for her heels - and wanton. He pushed his jeans down far enough to free himself and grabbed her behind her thighs to pick her up, pushing her into the wall as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Well, since you said please, babygirl,” he grunted and thrust himself into her completely. Betty sobbed in relief, clawing at his back and shifting her hips to try and get him to move. He pulsed inside her, her walls fluttering around him as they adjusted to his intrusion. 

“Please...” She whimpered desperately, clinging to him and shifting her hips against his. Jughead growled and began to slam himself into her relentlessly, the salacious sounds of their skin slapping together filling the air around them and fueling their desires even more. Jughead reached between them, his thumb finding her swollen button, and rubbing furiously.

“Oh, God... Jug-- I’m gonna--,” she gasped, feeling her climax quickly approaching.

“Me too, baby,” Jughead grunted, thrusting into her faster to push her over the edge.

“Come, Juggie. Please, I need to feel you come inside me,” Betty rasped before coming hard, her cries barely muffled by his mouth on hers while she shattered into blissful pieces. Betty pulled away and nipped at his jaw as her walls fluttered around his cock, pulling his own dizzying orgasm from him. He thrust into a few more times before he buried himself to the hilt and finished coming inside of her completely.

After a moment of silence, Jughead leaned back and looked into her eyes, a few stray curls stuck to his sweaty forehead as he panted to catch his breath, “We are gonna have to soundproof this room if I keep coming to work with you, babe.” 

  
*

The ride home was peaceful, Betty still lost in the bliss from her show and the post-show session she and Jughead had shared. If she was being truthful, she already wanted him again, wondering what he would do if she just leaned over and took him into her mouth right now. She grinned as she contemplated whether or not to wait until they got him...  _ Maybe we can take a shower together?  _

Betty didn’t know why she was so insatiable for Jughead, she just couldn’t get enough of him. It was like her body was trying to make up for being separated from him for so long. All she knew for sure was that when they got home, she couldn’t wait to have him again. However, Betty’s plans were busted as soon as they had made it back to the house when Jughead told her that he needed to call Fangs to see how the Wyrm was faring without him or Toni for the night. He told her to take a shower and he would make her some dinner so Betty gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and said she would be upstairs if he decided to join her after his call. 

As Betty walked upstairs her phone chimed, receiving a picture from Cheryl of her, JJ, and Sabrina at the park feeding the ducks. JJ was grinning as a few ducks pecked at the bread he was holding. She tried not to let it affect her good mood too much but she just couldn’t help it, seeing her little boy so happy without her made her heartache. She washed quickly, no longer in the mood to fool around, just wanting to get into bed as soon as she finished eating her dinner.

Betty stepped out of the shower, towel drying her hair and trying not to think about how much she missed her little boy. She had been receiving weekly updates and phone calls from a secure line that Charles had provided to Cheryl but this was the longest Betty had ever been separated from JJ and it was difficult. In the last four years, he was her whole world and now she had to send him off into hiding to protect him from the monsters from her past. It was just too much to bear sometimes, but she took solace in the fact that he was safe and that Cheryl would protect him with her life.

Betty began to get dressed for bed when her phone buzzed on her vanity. Betty flipped it over expecting another picture from Cheryl but her breath hitched when she saw that it was a message from a restricted number...

**Unknown Number:** Hello... Miss me, Betty? Because I missed you...

**Betty Cooper:** Who the hell is this and how did you get this number? 

**Unknown Number:** Think, Betty. You know who I am...

**Betty Cooper:** You think this is a game, motherfucker?? Tell me who you are! Now!

**Unknown Number:** _I am back from the dead... All those who escaped me before will die..._

**Unknown Number:** Remember me now, Betty?

**Betty Cooper:** No. It’s impossible, the Black Hood left Riverdale... 

**Unknown Number:** Are you sure about that, Betty?

**Betty Cooper:** Okay, if you’re really the Black Hood, prove it.

**Unknown Number:** I told you to cut out the son of that Serpent or I would. You broke our deal, Betty. Now he  **is** the Serpent. My demands still stand: either you cut ties and run again or I will start slaughtering the wicked... Starting with Jughead and the rest of your unholy twisted family of sinners... You have 24 hours, after that, you will watch them all die...

**Unknown Number:** And Betty... If you tell anyone else about this, especially Jughead, I will know and you will suffer in ways greater than you could have ever imagined...

Betty’s hand shook as she read over the messages, again and again, trying to make sense of what just happened. She had been gone for five years and the Black Hood had stayed dormant... he was gone... And now that she was back, the Black Hood had resurfaced... 

This was all her fault. Everyone was in danger and she was to blame...  _ Just like last time... _ She sat stunned for a moment, considering the Black Hood demands and weighing her options.

_ Really, what other choice did she have? _

*

“Holy Hell, Betty! How the fuck did he even get your number?? I thought it was unlisted?” Jughead asked, pacing back and forth as he reread the threatening messages on her phone. Betty sat on her bed silently, chewing her lip nervously and trying to think of how this was possible. 

“It is, Juggie. But he also managed to find a house I purchased under a fake name so it can’t be that hard to track down my cell number. What should we do, Jug?” Jughead thought about it for a moment and pulled out his phone to send a text message.

“What we are going to do is show these messages to Charlie and see what the FBI can do for us. One way or another, we will find this motherfucker. I’m not losing you again, you hear me? I honestly don’t think I can take that again,” Jughead said with an anguished sigh, sitting next to her on the bed. He raked his hands through his hair before pushing the heel of his palms into his eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Juggie. That’s why I showed you these. I’m not letting anyone else - whether it be crazy stalkers, serial killers, or even my overbearing mother - push me away from you again. I promise you,” Betty stated with conviction. She wasn’t letting others run her life anymore, she was her own person and no one else was going to dictate what she said or did now. 

Jughead looked at her with a small smile, pushing some loose blonde tendrils behind her ear. “You realize you just roped your mother in with serial killers and stalkers,” Jughead asked with a chuckle, pulling her close. Betty snuggled into his embrace and then laughed, looking up at him.

“Well, am I wrong?” Betty said, grinning.

“I never said that, Betts.”

*

“Ok, I put an app on your phone that is only accessible by the bureau and will put a trace on all text messages and phone calls, gives us your exact GPS location 24/7, as well as giving us access to everything stored on your phone. So, if you are doing anything illegal sis, I wouldn’t use your phone to do it,” Charles laughed lightly, handing Betty her cellphone with a smile before giving her a more serious look, “Also, I have to read messages you may receive or send so, if you and Jug can refrain from sexting or sending graphic pics, that'd be great.”

Betty blushed, looking away as Jughead’s eyes went wide at Charles’ words. She was completely embarrassed - and slightly mortified - at what her brother might have already found on her phone. “Ok, got it, Charlie. Business only,” she said, placing her phone in her back pocket quickly, making a mental note to remove certain things from her gallery. Jughead rubbed her back, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

“Do you think this will work, Charlie?” Jughead asked, still skeptical about putting this kind of software on her phone.

“We’re the FBI, Jug. We are good at what we are doing, I promise.” Charles said, rolling his eyes a bit at his brother’s doubt. Really, they had no other choice but to trust Charles and trust that his team would be able to find out who was behind the phone calls and threats against Betty’s life. Hopefully, that would lead them to Adam or the person claiming to be the Black Hood. Perhaps, even to the real Black Hood.

“I’m gonna head out guys, Kev is waiting for me, but if you need me for anything or something happens, call me, okay?” Charles hugged them goodbye and walked out the door, leaving them both stuck in their own little world. Betty knew she couldn’t rely on the FBI to watch out for her, she needed to find out who this person was and figure out how to stop them. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, a grin slowly spreading on her face.

“Juggie, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” She looked at him with that same spark in her eye that she had when they had started investigating the murder of Jason Blossom and Jughead couldn’t help the flurry of excitement that flowed through his veins. 

As if they were one person, they spoke in unison, “Murder board.” 

  
  


_ The morning after they made up - and made love all night long - Betty and Jughead received word from Kevin that Mrs. Philips had been found dead in his jail cell, the apparent victim of the Black Hood. They laid in his bed holding each other as Betty finally spoke, “I thought I’d finally outsmarted him, Jug...The Black Hood... By having Mr. Philips arrested I thought I was saving his life, but instead...” _

_ “Hey, Betty,” Jughead sighed, looking into her eyes and trying to give her some sense of comfort, “Philips didn’t deserve what happened to him, but he was a high school teacher dealing drugs. I mean, Betty if it--” he tried to continue but she cut him off, her thoughts somewhere else.  _

_ “-And how the hell did the Black Hood even get into the Sheriff’s station? I mean, unless he...” Betty stopped, her wheels turning and a very scary theory coming to mind. _

_ “What?” Jug asked, before smiling at the way her face scrunched up when she was putting clues together. “Well, what is it, Poirot?” _

_ Betty shook her head, not ready to speak her suspicions out loud until she had more evidence to go off of, “Nothing. No. It’s too crazy.” _

_ Suddenly, Jughead’s phone rings and he groaned, rolling over to grab it and sighing as he laid back down to answer it, “Hello?”  _

_ Betty was still lost in her own world, trying to disprove her theory before she headed down this path. As Jug stands, walking across the room with the phone to his ear, she sits up on his bed and whispered to herself, “There’s no way.”  _

_ She looked at Jughead when she heard him pleading with someone on the phone, “Uh, no, no. Wait, wait, hold on a minute,” Jughead said, before looking down at his phone blankly. _

_ “Is everything alright, Juggie?” Betty asked, a concerned look in her eyes as he came to sit beside her. _

_ Jughead wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her close to drop a kiss to her shoulder tenderly, “Yeah, babe. That was my dad’s lawyer asking me to come in for a meeting, I just wasn’t expecting it. Everything is fine.” _

_ Betty looked at him skeptically for a moment, but let it go, knowing that her paranoia was going haywire and she wouldn’t throw that onto Jughead after they’d just made up. She smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “Alright, Juggie. Just let me know how it goes, okay? I should probably be getting back to Veronica’s to get ready for school so mom doesn’t figure out where I really am anyways. I love you,” she whispered, kissing him again.  _

_ Their gentle kiss turned heated very quickly and before long Betty was straddling his waist to kiss him more fervently, her hands running up his shirt and ghosting over his abs. Jughead groaned, his fingertips digging into her hips as he rocked her against his growing erection. _

_ He pulled back suddenly, cursing under his breath. Betty looked at him in confusion, “What?” _

_ “I’m out of condoms...” he sighed in frustration. Betty bit her lip, thinking about whether she should risk it or not but needed to feel him inside her one more time before she left. _

_ “Jug?” She whispered lowly, “I’m on the pill...” _

_ Jughead’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth, the idea of being inside her bare making his mind scramble for a moment, “Are you sure?” Betty’s sultry nod was all he needed to see before he pulled her to him, falling back into the bed and coming together uninhibited for the very first time.  _

**_~~Later That Night~~_ **

_ Betty sat at her vanity, brushing out her hair and gnawing on her lip as she thought through the events of the day. Of all the things she could have dreamt up, Sheriff Keller and Mayor McCoy having an illicit affair was not one of them. Now, she and Veronica vowed to keep it a secret, even if it meant hurting Kevin more in the long run. Plus, on top of that, she had falsely accused one of her best friend’s dad’s of being a serial killer. To say she’d had one hell of a bad day was an understatement... _

_ She jumped and her breath stopped for a second as her phone rang but then she smiled when she realized who was one the other line. “Hey there, handsome. You don’t know how glad I am to hear your voice, Jug.”  _

**_“Why, Betts? Did something bad happen? Did you get another phone call?”_ **

_ “No, thank God. But I did discover that my latest suspect on our Black Hood murder board can be crossed off,” Betty replied, embarrassed at her actions that day. _

**_“Okay? And who was this suspect?”_ **

_ “Um... Sheriff Keller?” Betty said softly, wincing a bit. _

**_“Ouch. Poor Kev. So what did we find out? You said he’s not a suspect, how do you know for sure?”_ **

_ “V and I followed him around town all day.” _

**_“Aww, I’m wounded. Don’t tell me you have found a new Watson, Sherlock.”_ **

_ “Of course not, Juggie. But you had your own stuff to deal with so I had to settle for a different partner in crime this time. Anyway, so we did find something out that he has been hiding from the whole town but being a sadistic serial murderer is not it.” _

**_“Come on, Betts. Don’t leave me in suspense. What did you find out?”_ **

_ “Well, turns out that Sheriff Keller has been cheating on Kevin’s mom... with Mayor McCoy.” _

**_“What?!? Are you serious? Holy shit, does Kevin know? Hell, does Josie? Christ, this could be really bad if it gets out.”_ **

_ “That’s exactly why we decided we are not letting it get out. We are not even telling Kevin or Josie. It’s not our place. V wanted it to be a secret between her and I but you know I can’t just keep something like that from you. We don’t have secrets between us anymore and I don’t want us to have them again.” Betty explained, rubbing her temples. The line went silent and Betty grew concerned for a moment, “Jug? What is it?” _

**_“Nothing, Betts. Just Archie and I--”_ **

_ “You and Archie what? Is there something you are not telling me again, Jug?” _

**_“No! I mean- ok, so Archie I decided to drive to Greendale for the night and we ended up getting a flat tire. So we are in the middle of nowhere and suddenly there was this creepy guy who showed up and took me to a gas station to get help. The strangest part was when we got there, he told me this really crazy story.”_ ** __

_ "Okay? What did he say?" _

**_"This is gonna sound nuts, Betts, but the Black Hood murders may be linked to another murder..."_ **

_ * _

**_~~The Next Day~~_ **

_ A train horn blared, pulling Betty out of her thoughts just in time to see Jughead stepping inside the diner and heading towards her. “Sorry, there's no service in the bowels of City Hall,” Jughead said as he slipped into the booth where Betty had already been waiting for him. _

_ “What'd you find? Any truth to what that creepy truck driver said about that murdered family?” Betty asked. _

_ “Yes, shockingly, Freddy Krueger didn't lie to me. A family of four was murdered by someone that the press called the Riverdale Reaper,” Jughead explained as he laid a folded newspaper clipping on the table. “The victims were Jim and Mary Ellen Conway and their kids. Tommy was ten, and Sue was nine. The Reaper was never caught or identified, so he could be our Black Hood, but I'm dubious. He would be in his 60's by now.”  _

_ “Why did he do it... Kill them?”  _

_ “The reporter of the article talked to a sheriff at the time who thought the killer chose them at random - or because their house was isolated.” Jug said with a shrug. _

_ “Where was it?” Betty asked curiously. _

_ “Edge of Fox Forest, down some service road. There's a picture of it.” Jughead said, unfurling the paper and sliding it in front of her. _

_ “Oh, my God. Jughead, I've been to this house. The Black Hood sent me to it, as part of his game.” Betty said with shock, staring down at the very house that haunted her dreams as of late.  _

_ Jughead’s heart raced, the pieces falling together in his mind as he spoke, “Well, then there's definitely a link between the Hood and the Reaper. We should talk to Keller. Pull the files from the murders. At least get a list of all the players.” _

_ “No, Jughead, I can't go to Sheriff Keller. Not after I accused him of being the Black Hood.” Betty replied, shaking her head. That was definitely not going to happen, Keller would laugh in her face and probably throw her in juvie on some bogus charge. _

_ “Right, yeah, that would be awkward. You could go to the house?” Jug suggested, trying to think of ways to get more clues to the Black Hood’s identity. Betty shook her head, pushing the paper away from her in disgust. _

_ “I can't go back there, Jug. He made me look in a mirror - you know - and what I saw staring back at me, I don't want to do that again.” Betty whispered, her voice breaking as the memory of her eyes staring back at her came flooding back.  _

_ Jug stopped her from spiraling, taking ahold of her hands as he spoke, “Then you don't have to, okay?” Suddenly, his phone vibrated on the table, both of them holding their breaths as an unknown number flashing on the screen. “Hello? Yeah, I'll accept the charges.” Jughead answered. _

“I remember that day, that was the last time we looked into the Black Hood case together, right before--” 

“Right before you disappeared,” Jughead finished her sentence, pain lacing his voice.

“Actually, I was going to say, right before we passed it off to Archie and Veronica to look into. Wait! Jug, did they ever figure out who that third child was?” Betty asked, turning towards him with hope in her eyes.

“Honestly Betts, I don’t even know. To tell you the truth, I never asked,” Jughead said guiltily, pausing to clear his throat, “I kind of fell into a spiral and spent the next few months trying to find you. I combed through this room probably a million times, looking for any clues to where you went but never could find anything. I stopped caring about the Black Hood case and by the time I even thought about him again, the murders had stopped and the killer was all but forgotten.”

Betty laid her hand on his and squeezed as she spoke, “We need to go see Archie and Veronica, they might be able to tell us if they ever found him.” 

*

“Of course I remember, B. Archie and I spent hours before the par-- I mean, we spent that whole day looking through those yearbooks but we were finally able to figure out who it was. But, I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty, that he wasn’t the Black Hood,” Veronica said as she stirred the brownie batter she was mixing. 

“How do you know that for sure? The other Conway kid was the perfect suspect five years ago.” Jug reminded her.

“Well, I know that because - unless he’s a ghost - Joe Conway died about four years ago,” Veronica explained before adding, “You may know him better by his adopted name: Joseph Svenson.”

“Mr. Svenson?!” They both exclaimed at the same time. Veronica nodded and placed the now panned brownies in the oven before turning back to face them.

“Wait, so Mr. Svenson was Joseph Conway?” Betty asked, speaking to no one in particular. Veronica nodded as she put the batter bowl in the sink and began cleaning off the island.

“Yep, and that’s not all.”

“Really?” Betty replied.

“Yeah, Betts. Reportedly, he was the final victim of the Black Hood. He was found hanging from that same twisted tree, completely eviscerated. After that, the murders just...stopped.” Jughead said, shaking his head. The memory of his dad’s first murder after becoming sheriff coming back to mind. It had been a grotesque scene and FP told him that in all his years as a Serpent, he had never seen anything so haunting. 

“That’s horrible... Poor Mr. Svenson.” Betty whispered when a thought came to her. “Wait, what was his sin?” Jughead looked at her in confusion for a second, before he understood her meaning. 

“Other than being a creepy janitor, I have no idea.”

“Well, that’s where we need to start, Juggie. If we can figure out what sin Svenson was hiding--” Betty started excitedly before Jughead finished her sentence, “--then we are one step closer to catching the Black Hood or whoever is claiming to be him.”

“You two are still really creepy when you do that, you know that right?” Veronica laughed, before hearing a cry from upstairs. “Sorry guys, Lizzy hasn’t been feeling well today. I will see you guys later. Okay?” Veronica said, giving Betty air kisses and tapping Jughead lightly on the cheek before heading upstairs.

“Ok, so what now?” Jughead asked, laying his hand onto Betty’s lower back to lead her to the front door, checking that the coast was clear before exiting the house. 

“Well, Juggie, that depends.”

“On?” he asked.

“Is Dr. Curdle Jr still the coroner in Riverdale?”

*

“Miss Cooper, I haven’t seen you in quite some time. I had honestly gotten to a point where I thought the next time I’d see you, it would be on a slab,” Dr. Curdle said, his emotionless face staring at her curiously. “What can I do for you two this evening?”

“Yeah, we wanted to ask you about a murder in Riverdale about four years ago. Mr.--” Jughead said.

“Svenson? Yes, that was a shock, to say the least. That was the first full evisceration I’d had as coroner in Riverdale... Not that we have had any since. What would you like to know?” Dr. Curdle asked, looking at them expectantly.

“Oh, right!” Betty said, pulling out an envelope filled with cash and passing it to him.

“No, dear. This information is on the house.”

“How about you take this and we’ll say it’s a retainer fee for your future services?” Betty said, smiling at the strangely gaunt man. He nodded in reply, slipping the envelope into the internal breast pocket of his lab coat. “Do you think we could get copies of the autopsy report and anything you might have?” She asked.

“Of course. Will you be needing a copy of the police reports as well?” He asked, already turning to head out of the room... 

“No, thank you though. We can speak to the sheriff for those.” Jughead explained. Dr. Curdle nodded, understanding what he meant and left them in the morgue while he went to gather the information they requested.

“Do you think we can do this, Jug? Find a killer who the FBI hasn’t caught in five years?” Betty asked, wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered. Jughead stepped in front of her, lifting her chin to see her face better.

“Betty, we figured out who killed Jason Blossom, you took down the Sugarman, you can do this... WE can do this... together. Between the two of us, plus Kev and Charlie, we will not only figure out who the Black Hood is but we will catch Adam and make sure he pays for what he has done to you,” Jughead said with determination. He was not going to allow her to be tormented anymore, not while he had breath in his lungs.

“I am just afraid that we won’t be able to figure it out and then JJ will have to stay gone longer and I don’t know if I can--”

“Hey, hey... Betts, I swear we will bring him home as soon as possible, okay? We will catch both of these fuckers and put them away for a very long time. I promise,” Jughead hugged her to his chest, rubbing his has up and down her back while they waited for Dr. Curdle. Within fifteen minutes he was back, an accordion briefcase tucked under his arm.

“This is everything I have on the Svenson murder. You’re welcome to make copies of anything here, just remember I need the originals back.” He stated as he handed the case to Betty.

“Don’t worry, we will make sure to keep everything safe,” Betty replied with a smile. Jughead led her out of the morgue and down the hall before he spoke.

“I had dad already pull the police records on the murder, they are waiting for us back at the house. Let’s get this stuff there so we can scan everything into my laptop and make copies. Then we can pin things to the murder board.” Jughead whispered as they made their way to her car.

Once they finally made it home, Betty was exhausted. The last few days had been insane and she needed to sleep desperately but her need to figure this mystery out proved to be stronger. They spent hours scanning and pining clues to the murder board they’d set up in the dining room, linking them all with red string when a clue led to another one. The pictures of the Svenson murder were grotesque. They looked like a horror film, like they wanted him to suffer for whatever reason.  _ But what was his sin? _ That was the real question. 

Jughead’s phone rang suddenly, disrupting the quiet in the room but Betty couldn’t stop staring at the board, trying to piece everything together.  _ How is Svenson connected to the other murders? Who would have wanted him killed in such a brutal way? Was there more than one killer? _

Betty’s thoughts were interrupted when Jughead ended the call and cleared his throat to get her attention. “What is it, Jug?”

“Betts, Charlie said he is on his way and has news for us. I think they might have gotten something from the last call.” Jughead said as he prepared the coffee for their late-night investigation. It had been this way for the last week. Betty was still getting harassing phone calls and texts consistently from someone claiming to be the Black Hood.

“Do we think it’s good news?”

“I think so, yeah. You know he wouldn’t be coming here after eleven at night if it weren’t at least useful. Let’s see what he has to say.” Jug said, pulling mugs out for the three of them. Betty figured that Charles would want to stay to look over the evidence that they had gathered so she got everything organized. She had been in deep thought, sipping her coffee, when Charles walked through the door ten minutes later.

“Hey guys, I hate to do this so late but-- well, frankly, I felt like it was important for me to tell you guys as soon as I had something. We traced the calls and I noticed they were all coming from one number,” Charles held out the printed log of incoming and outgoing. “Jug, have you had any issues with your employees lately?”

Jughead instantly froze, Sweet Pea’s name popping into his mind. “Why?” He asked quietly, looking at Betty who was chewing her lip raw with worry. He turned back to Charles and continued, “Did a number come back to an employee of mine?”

“Not exactly, Jug. These calls and texts are coming from a cell phone but it’s listed as a business line.” Charles said, handing him the papers. Jughead’s blood ran cold, ice pumping through his veins as he sat in shock reading the number that was repeatedly highlighted.

“Jug, what is it?” Betty asked, looking at the print out over his shoulder.

“This number, the one threatening you-- Betts, it’s the business line to Black Betty’s...” he paused, his fists clenching and crumpling the papers in his hands,”... and that’s also Sweet Pea’s cell phone.” 

“That’s what I was afraid of, Jug. I noticed the number and thought it looked familiar but I wanted to check with you first. I’m sorry, but it looks like Sweets might be involved in these calls somehow.”

Jughead sat in shock, thinking about all the time he’d spent with Sweet Pea over the years. Is this some sick prank or is it possible that he didn’t really know his friend and all this time he was actually a serial killer?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you serious, Jug?” Betty asked, taking the crumpled paper from his hands to look at the number. “Sweet Pea is the Black Hood?” She asked in a hushed voice, causing Jughead to snap his head towards her.
> 
> “We don’t know that--” he said abruptly, snatching the papers from her hand. Betty stepped back, shocked by his reaction. She’d never seen him act like this, at least not towards her. She cautiously stepped towards him, gently laying her hand on his arm. 
> 
> “Jug... I’m sorry but these papers don’t lie. If that is his number then he has to be at least connected in some way--” Betty tried to explain until he cut her off, standing up to walk away and pace the floor. He still couldn’t put it together in his head, none of it made sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, so I have been excited to get to this chapter so I went ahead and finished it early so I could share. 
> 
> HOWEVER... I want to say this chapter does have some intense moments, a lot of language, smut (of course lol). When I say it is intense, what I mean is: We all know Adam is a psychopath but in the last part of the chapter we get a further glimpse into just how twisted he is and how far he is going to go. 
> 
> Soooo, just remember: TRIGGER WARNING. 
> 
> I used two songs as a reference in this chapter: The song Betty dances to is "Familiar Taste of Poison" by Halestorm and the song that Adam is listening to in the end of the chapter is "Where the Wild Roses Grow" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds ft Kylie Minogue. (If you have never heard it, listen to it. It's twist at the end is messed up but the song is amazing.)
> 
> Lastly, this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine. Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> -Bina 💜
> 
> ***********************************************************

“Are you serious, Jug?” Betty asked, taking the crumpled paper from his hands to look at the number. “Sweet Pea is the Black Hood?” She asked in a hushed voice, causing Jughead to snap his head towards her.

“We don’t know that--” he said abruptly, snatching the papers from her hand. Betty stepped back, shocked by his reaction. She’d never seen him act like this, at least not towards her. She cautiously stepped towards him, gently laying her hand on his arm. 

“Jug... I’m sorry but these papers don’t lie. If that is his number then he has to be at least connected in some way--” Betty tried to explain until he cut her off, standing up to walk away and pace the floor. He still couldn’t put it together in his head, none of it made sense.

“No, I can’t believe it... Sweet Pea wouldn’t... he couldn’t... there’s no way...” Jughead shook his head, trying to somehow correlate the Sweet Pea he knew with what he knew of the Black Hood. He couldn’t even see the Sweet Pea he knew as an accomplice. There had to be something else going on - he just felt like there was something missing - and Jughead knew he needed to get to the bottom of it before the FBI took over the investigation and it was too late.

“Charlie, if I give you permission to bug that phone, can you give me 24 hours to see what I can find out? I know that this evidence is pretty damning but this doesn’t make any sense to me. Betty was getting harassment from the Black Hood before any of us knew Sweet Pea-- at least well enough for him to develop a grudge against her. Something just seems off and I think someone might be trying to frame him to take the fall. Please,” Jughead pleaded with his brother, hoping that his hunch was correct. Betty stepped forward to stop his pacing and looked into his eyes, searching for something that she must have found because she nodded understandingly and turned to her brother.

“Jug’s right, Charles. It really makes no sense that Sweet Pea is the Black Hood. I mean, he  _ might  _ be using information from the original Hood case to scare me but that doesn’t make him a killer. Sadistic and an asshole, maybe, but not necessarily a killer. If Jughead thinks something is off and that we should talk to Sweet Pea first, then I think we should do that,” Betty asserted, her back going pin-straight as she spoke in a tone that was perfected from years of practice with Alice Cooper.

“Okay...” Charles sighed reluctantly, “Against my better judgment, I will hold off on the search warrant until after tomorrow. I can have the wiretap ready in a few hours so -  _ for now _ \- we will see what we can get from that. But Betty, I’m keeping the app running on your phone until we have everyone involved behind bars. Just-- please be careful, both of you. If Sweet Pea really is the Hood - or even has anything to do with the Hood murders - then we don’t know what he is capable of,” Charles warned in an intense tone, giving them both a firm stare so they understood he was not joking around. 

Jughead nodded and turned his back to pin the print out to the murder board, chewing the tip of his thumb nervously as he got lost in his thoughts. Betty hugged Charles and whispered goodbye, seeing him out the door before walking back over to Jughead and wrapping her arms around his waist. He placed his hand on top of hers and let out a shaky breath, hanging his head in exhaustion. His voice cracked as he confided brokenly, “I-I just can’t believe it, Betts. I know Sweet Pea wouldn’t do this-- he couldn’t be behind this.”

“I believe you, Jug. We’ll go to Black Betty’s tomorrow and confront him with what we have to see if we can shake him up, see how he reacts. It’s all going to be okay, Juggie. I promise,” Betty murmured, her cheek pressed against his back. “It’s late, let's get some sleep and we will get this straightened out tomorrow. Okay, Jug?”

“Yeah...yeah, let’s get some sleep...” 

*****

“Are you absolutely sure about this, Juggie?” Betty asked apprehensively as she looked at the huge spray-painted sign above them that read ‘ _ Black Betty’s _ ’. Understanding that he had named the parlor after her was both flattering and haunting - all at the same time. This was the first time she was seeing any of his other businesses besides the Whyte Wyrm and this wasn’t exactly the way she had expected to see his shops. Jughead grabbed her hand, bringing her back to reality and making her feel less anxious about what might happen once they walked through those doors.

“I’m absolutely sure, Betts. I know Sweet Pea and he can be a Grade-A dickhead but he’s not a sociopath. Something is not right with what the FBI found, I just can’t pinpoint it right now without more evidence. That’s the reason why I need to talk to him before handing him over to Charlie,” Jughead replied, his eyes boring into her. 

“Okay, that’s all I needed to hear. Let’s do this, Jones.” Betty declared, winking at him as she stepped out of the car. Jughead watched her ease from the car, the lace-up cut outs on the back of her thigh-high stiletto boots accentuating her calves and making her ass seem rounder. Her high waisted leather skirt and black long-sleeved crop top showing just enough skin to make the man’s mind wander. He snapped out of the daze his mind was in and before she could walk away from the car, Jughead was in front of her holding a bundle of leather in his hands. Betty looked up at him in confusion.

“What’s this?” She asked, her innocent doe-eyed expression touching his heart.

“This is yours... I had it made after you disappeared and I have just been waiting for a good time to give it to you. I thought maybe you’d want it if you ever came back...” Jughead’s voice trailed off as he handed her the bundle. When she held it up she saw that it was a Serpent’s jacket, the emblem on the back matching Jughead’s - except the crown wasn’t gold. It was silver with purple gems stitched into the points. Betty looked at it in awe, tears cropping up in her eyes.

“Jug... What--?”

“Be my Queen, Betts?" He paused to take a deep breath, "To me, you always have been but let’s just make it official? Please...” His eyes begged her, his breath stopping as he waited in anticipation for her answer. Betty grinned through her tears, slipping the jacket on with ease. It fit her like a glove and she knew it was truly meant for her.

“Yes.” She responded quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. She pulled back breathlessly and repeated her answer with more enthusiasm, “Yes!” 

“Really?” She nodded and Jughead shouted in excitement as he picked her up, twirling her around and laughing. He sat her back to her feet and kissed her soundly, muttering “I love you, Betts,” against her lips.

“I love you too, Juggie. Now let’s get this over with,” she said when they finally broke apart, gripping his hand firmly and pulling him towards the glass doors of the parlor. Once they were inside, Betty could hear the sounds of metal music playing on a low volume from the speakers above and she could smell the intense aroma of disinfectant. She looked around briefly, taking note of the binders spread throughout the waiting area -  _ Most likely portfolios of Sweet Pea’s work _ . 

From what she could tell, the shop was well maintained and up to code and there were photos showcasing his best tattoos framed on the walls. Betty had to admit, Sweet Pea was an amazing artist. If she didn’t believe he would purposely mess up her tattoo, or - you know - the possibility that he was taunting her and wanted to kill her (whichever, depending on what they learn today), she would totally have let him tattoo her. 

Her admiration of his work was shattered, however, when she heard the venom in his voice behind her.

“What the  **actual** fuck is  _ she  _ doing here, Jones?” Sweet Pea spat angrily. When Betty turned around, she could feel the irritation and hate radiating off of him. He looked her up and down with such a revolted stare that she nearly broke her teeth from clenching her jaw so tightly. She shook off his animosity and stepped forward.

“You know exactly why we’re here, Sweet Pea,” Betty bit back, standing tall and staring him down from across the room. Sweet Pea scoffed with a sneer and rolled his eyes, ignoring her and turning his attention back to Jughead.

“Seriously, what is this, man? And why the hell is she wearing one of  **our** jackets? She isn’t one of us, Jughead, and you damn well know it! Does Princess Buttercup just think she can swoop in and play Serpent whenever the fuck she wants? She didn’t earn that jacket and just because she flashed her tits to an entire bar full of grown men when she was sixteen doesn’t mean a damn thing... well, except that she’s a fucking slut,” Sweet Pea growled, leering at Betty with contempt. Betty lunged forward but Jughead held her back, his glare at Sweet Pea full of wrath.

“HEY!--” Jughead shouted before Betty stopped him.

“Fuck you, you narrow-minded twat-waffle! Is that what you think of every female Serpent that was forced to do that degrading strip show because some old men are too indoctrinated into the patriarchy to change the laws in order to respect the women around them?! Is that what you think of Toni? Or Peaches? I would have rather run the Gauntlet then get up there and dance for a bunch of pervs but I did what I needed to in order to be a part of Jughead’s world. I have every right to wear this jacket, so how about you pull your head outta your ass for once in your miserable life and answer our questions?” Betty snarled, her patience with him running thin. Jughead held his hands up towards both of them, stepping between them to try and deescalate the situation. He was furious about the way Sweet Pea was talking to her too but he needed to keep his head on straight to get the answers they were after.

“Look, Sweet Pea, just answer a few questions and then we will be out of here and we can move on. At this point, the only reason we are speaking to you here instead of at the police station is as a courtesy. I have a small window of time and I need you to be 100% honest with me. Okay?” Jughead said, trying to remain passive. He didn’t want to provoke either of them, especially if he was wrong about Sweet Pea.

“Fine. What is it,  _ Boss _ ?” Sweet Pea huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Have you been sending Betty harassing messages and calling her to antagonize her?” Jughead asked plainly. He watched as Sweet Pea’s face grew red with anger at the accusation thrown at him. 

“Are you serious, Jones? Is that what this little bitch told you, that I was harassing her? Dude, this just proves that she is a fucking liar, Jug. I haven’t called or spoken to her since she punched me in the jaw at the Wyrm. Why the hell would I want to have anything to do with your whore anyway?” Sweet Pea shouted, stepping closer to them with his fists balled up.

“I already told you to watch your fucking mouth, don't make me say it again!” Jughead growled back, striding towards Sweet Pea. Betty caught him by the sleeve and pulled him back to her, shaking her head. Sweet Pea wasn’t worth Jug going to jail for, that much she knew, so now she had to keep him calm. She looked into his eyes in a silent conversation, hoping to let him know she could handle whatever Sweet Pea threw at her. Finally, Jughead nodded reluctantly and stepped aside to let Betty face Sweet Pea.

“Is that the best you got, Sweet Pea? Calling me demeaning names to try and heal your fragile male ego? Pathetic,” Betty mocked, cutting her eyes at him. A sinister grin fell onto his lips as he glared at her and chuckled.

“Pathetic, huh? Well, Jughead didn’t think I was so pathetic that night in his trailer,” Sweet Pea snickered, smiling menacingly as he licked his lips and blatantly checked Jughead out. 

“Shut the fuck up, Sweet Pea...” Jughead growled through gritted teeth, his face turning bright red. Even though he had told her about everything, he didn’t want her to hear details of that night. Especially not from someone who was out to hurt her any way he could.

“What's the matter, Jug? You don’t want her to know how good I got you off?” Sweet Pea ambled closer to Jughead, biting his lip and turning to Betty before he continued, “He moaned my name so loud that I'm surprised all of Sunnyside didn’t hear it. He praised me all.night.long - told me how good I was, how he loved the feel of my mouth on his cock. You know I got him off three times that night, just with my hands and mouth? Oh and Princess, I gotta tell you, when he sucked me off and made me come, he took it all. Said I tasted so fucking delicious. We would have gone all the way if he wasn’t so exhausted,” Sweet Pea smirked triumphantly, feeling that he had the upper hand - until Betty exploded into a fit of laughter.

“Oh? You mean the night he was so drunk that he couldn’t even remember what the hell happened the next morning? The same night that he told you was 'a  **mistake'** and that he 'didn’t see you like that?' Yeah, you’re a bit late to the party, Sweet Pea. He already told me. And guess what? I don’t care. His sexual orientation is his own and I am happy with whoever he is. Don’t sit here and act like I am such a prude that his experimenting with a man when we were separated bothers me. Oh, and before you throw  _ it _ in my face too, I know about you confessing your love for him the other night as well so what ya got now, asshole?” Betty shot back firmly, her hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow in challenge.

“Oh, so he told you about that, huh? Well Princess, did he also tell you we kissed that night too?” Betty’s demeanor shifted slightly, her features mirroring the shock she felt for a brief moment. Sweet Pea cackled when he realized she didn’t know. “Ohhh, your sweet  _ Juggie _ didn’t tell you, did he? I guess he enjoyed our kiss  **a lot** more than he let on?”

Betty stood stunned for a second, trying to reason with what she was just told.  _ He’s lying, just trying to get a rise out of you. Don’t believe him,  _ she thought to herself until she glanced at Jughead. The truth was written all over him. He gazed at her with sorrow in his eyes before hanging his head in shame. “Jug?” She choked out, tears pricking her eyes as her mind ran wild.  _ He wouldn’t do that to you. He loves you, he’d never kiss someone else while you’re together... He wouldn’t have lied about that, he trusts you... _

“I’m so sorry, Betts.” 

With his words something inside of her shattered, propelling her into a spiral. She couldn’t even look at him without seeing the image of them together flooding her mind and the victorious grin on Sweet Pea’s face just made her gut twist into knots. She couldn’t breathe, her anger and despair getting the best of her, as she pierced her nails into her palms hard enough to draw blood. Jughead stepped forward - reaching for her - but she backed away, shaking her head violently. 

“No. Stay the hell away from me, both of you!” Betty yelped as blood dripped from her hands before spinning to run out of the door. She knew Jughead still had her keys so she took off down the street they came up instead. She didn’t care if she had a giant snake-shaped target on her back at the moment, she didn’t care about anything except running away from the pain.

*

“Betts-- wait, I can explain! Please!” Jughead cried out after her retreating form, tears forming in his eyes. When he watched her bypass the car and start jogging down 3rd Avenue towards the Wyrm, he turned back to Sweet Pea, speaking with complete malice in his voice.

“How could you do that, Sweet Pea?!  **_Why_ ** would you do that?!”

“Bitch deserved it for lying to you, Jug. You know as well as I do that I haven’t been harassing her but yet, she convinced you that I did. You’re so whipped, that Cunt has you wrapped around--” before he could finish his sentence Jughead threw a punch and knocked him to the ground, scowling at Sweet Pea with his teeth clenched.

“I fucking warned you,  _ Samuel _ . Now, if you ever say something like that about her again, I’ll put your ass in the ground! We’re done, you hear me?! You’re fired. Pack your shit and get the hell out of my shop. Stay the hell away from any Serpent business, stay the hell away from Betty, and you better stay the fuck away from  **me** . You got that?” Jughead growled.

“You can’t fire me, I’m a partner!” Sweet Pea shouted, an expression of disbelief on his face. 

“Consider this your notification of a buy-out. I expect you out of Sunnyside by the end of the week. I'll have your money by then and we will settle up. After that, I don’t care where you go but it won’t be anywhere near Riverdale.” Jughead turned to leave but Sweet Pea called out after him.

“Jug! I swear, man! I haven’t made any phone calls or sent her any messages!” He cried out, pleading.

“You better hope to God you didn’t because when they come for you, I won’t be there to stop them anymore,” Jughead said flatly, striding out of the parlor and jumping into Betty’s car to try and catch up with her before something worse happened to her. Sweet Pea slammed his fists on the ground, shouting in frustration before pulling out his cell.

“It’s me... We need to take this bitch down!  **Now** !” 

*****

Betty could hear the rumbling of the engine before she heard his pleas. She was so furious but she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She couldn’t believe that he had kissed Sweet Pea and then  **lied** about it. Why would he do that? Unless... 

_ Does he still not trust me? Does he secretly have feelings for Sweet Pea and he's just afraid to admit it? Does he really believe I would break up with him over a simple kiss? _

When the car pulled up next to her, she heard Jughead jump out of the driver's seat and run to her, blocking her path. She kept her eyes on the ground, her bloody fists clenched and turned away from him so he wouldn’t see them.  _ He won’t see me break again... _

“Betty... Let me take you home and I will explain everything, okay? Please?” He begged, lifting her chin to look in her eyes. She jerked her face away and nodded curtly, not speaking at all, before walking to the car. Once she was in the passenger seat, she buckled up and stared out the window. If he saw the tiny smears of blood on her seatbelt then he didn’t mention them. They drove back to Elm Street in silence, the only sound filling the air was the roar of the engine and their heavy breathing. Betty was thankful that no one was home right now because she knew she was likely to explode at any moment.

Once they were inside Jughead locked the door, stepping towards her cautiously and grabbing her wrists. He held fast and pulled them up towards him, despite her attempts to snatch them away, and gave her a pleading look. She let out a heavy sigh and slowly opened her hands, her marred palms just starting to clot and scab over.

“Oh, baby...” Jughead whimpered, a tear slipping from his eyes. He pulled her towards the kitchen, cleaning and disinfecting her wounds before putting band-aids on them. He kissed each palm tenderly before reluctantly letting her go. He rubbed his hands over his face then into his messy locks and sighed heavily.

“Betts--”

“Why? Why did you lie?” Betty asked unexpectedly, her voice hoarse and trembling.

“I didn’t-- I mean, I wasn’t trying to lie,” Jughead whispered. 

Betty shook her head and spoke again, “Do you not trust me? Did you think I was going to blame you or break up with you if I found out?”

“Of course not, Betty. I honestly didn't even think it was a big deal at the time. He kissed me by surprise and I pushed him off immediately. I was really so taken aback by his love confession that a forced - unreciprocated - kiss didn’t even come to mind,” Jughead explained quickly, still finding it difficult to meet her eyes. 

“Not a big deal? Not... a big... deal??? Are you serious right now, Jughead?! HE KISSED YOU! That’s a huge  **fucking** deal! I’ve told you everything since I got back, even about the Black Hood phone calls and what Adam did to me. How could you not trust me after everything we’ve been through together?” Betty screamed, making Jughead wince. He knew she was right, he shouldn’t have kept it from her but he didn’t expect the next question she asked. “Is it because you have feelings for him?”

“What?! How could you ask me that?! You know I love you! Please believe me,” he pleaded, cupping her cheeks in desperation. Her anger waned briefly but she knew she needed to step away and think things through. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question, Jughead! Do you have feelings for him?” She yelled.

“No! How can you even think that?” Jughead shouted, his voice shaking. 

Betty leaned closer, getting face to face with him as she growled back, “Because there has to be a reason you lied to me, Jug! Tell me, what would you have done if someone kissed me like that and I didn’t tell you because ‘it wasn’t a big deal’?” Jughead’s jaw clenched at the thought and he looked away, knowing he would have lost it too. 

“Exactly. I need some time to think about everything and I suggest that you do the same because that bullshit excuse isn’t going to fly with me! You need to figure out why you really kept it from me and then we'll try to talk. I’m going to work...  **alone.** I don’t think it’s a good idea if you are there tonight... I don’t think I can look at you right now,” Betty confessed, standing from the stool she was perched on, grabbing her keys and walking out the door without a backward glance.

*****

Jughead walked into the Black Cat somberly, nodding to a stone-faced Harvey who was working the door. Harvey responded with a curt nod and a glare but he let Jughead pass through the doors with no problem.  _ Well, at least she didn’t ban me... yet,  _ he thought ruefully. He knew Harvey had probably picked up on something being wrong since Betty showed up to the club alone - if she hadn’t already told him what was going on.  _ Here’s hoping I don’t get my ass kicked for showing up anyway... _

Jug had spent the afternoon riding his bike around town and thinking about everything that Betty had said to him. He knew he’d fucked up really bad this time. He never wanted her to think he didn’t trust her enough to tell her what happened, and he sure as hell didn’t want her thinking he kept it a secret because he had feelings for someone else. Yes, he had defended Sweet Pea. At the time, he didn’t want him to be falsely accused if he wasn’t the one behind the Black Hood threats. But after the things Sweet Pea said to Betty, the things he called her, Jughead was done defending the man he used to call his best friend. 

Jughead shook his head gently to clear his thoughts. He had to stop thinking about Sweet Pea and what he did. He was here to beg Betty for forgiveness and make up for how he had hurt her, that was all that mattered right now. He lit up a cigarette and headed towards the backroom when the lights dimmed and a slow familiar melody pierced his ears...

_ Is that? _

**Drink the wine,**

**My darling you said**

**Take your time,**

**And consume all of it**

**Let the roses,**

**Only to drain my inspiration**

**The promises,**

**Was born before they left your lips**

Jughead nearly choked on his smoke when he saw the curtain rise before him. Standing in the center of the stage - spotlight trained on her - was Betty... in a school girl’s uniform. A _very_ _short_ school girl's uniform. Her skin-tight white short-sleeved button-down did very little to hide the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra, her pasties visible through the material. She wore a plain black tie, white sheer knee-high stocking with high-heeled mary janes and pigtails in her hair. Her red plaid skirt barely covered her ass so when she spun around and bent over slightly, you could see her crimson thong.

Jughead's eyes were glued to her, entranced by her presence on stage. She was a goddess, a literal fantasy come to life, and all be could think about was how he had hurt her. However, despite the pain he had caused her, he knew she still loved him. Her current song choice mirrored that fact. 

It was the song that was playing on the radio when they finally lost their virginity to one another, the same night they had fought and ended with her showing him her scars. Betty always called it their song, said it was the song that she listened to when she wanted to remember how she’d felt that night, how openly she trusted him with her darkness and how willing he was to accept it. 

**I breathe you in again**

**Just to feel you**

**Underneath my skin,**

**Holding on to**

**The sweet escape,**

**Is always laced with a,**

**Familiar taste,**

**Of poison**

Betty slowly made her way to a pole that had been installed in the middle of the stage and circled around it, her right hand gripping high up on the pole as she made her way around it. After a few passes, she stopped to remove the black thick-rimmed glasses that she wore, biting the leg between her scarlet lips before winking at the crowd as she tossed them away. Next was her tie, which she loosened slowly and flung as well, turning to face the pole.

**I tell myself,**

**That you're no good for me**

**I wish you well,**

**But desire never leaves**

**I can fight this to the end,**

**But maybe I don't wanna win**

Betty gripped higher up on the pole, spinning around it gracefully, her skirt fluttering as she wrapped her legs around the pole to hang upside down, giggling as her spin slowed. She drifted around the pole completely unrestricted like this was where she could truly let go and be herself. 

Once she was on her feet again, she smirked at the crowd while her hands began running up her body to start opening the buttons of her blouse unhurriedly. She owned the stage, sauntering around elegantly as she popped one button open at a time. 

**I breathe you in again**

**Just to feel you**

**Underneath my skin,**

**Holding on to**

**The sweet escape,**

**Is always laced with a,**

**Familiar taste,**

**Of poison**

Jughead’s mouth ran dry as he lit another cigarette, his tongue swelling slightly while his eyes stayed captivated by the beauty in front of him. She mercifully hadn’t noticed him yet, which he was secretly glad for since he was content to watch her work unrestricted. 

He already knew she was furious with him, and she had every right to be, but watching her leave it all behind to escape into her work was the most intoxicating thing he’d ever seen. This was her domain and she was not going to let anything keep her from giving it her all.

**I don't wanna be saved,**

**I don't wanna be saved,**

**And I,**

**Want you on my mind**

**In my dreams,**

**Behind these eyes,**

**And I,**

**Wanna wake up,**

**No, not this time**

Jughead blew out his drag and chewed his lip, watching her tease and smirk at the crowd, his heart clenching tightly when he saw how it didn’t quite reach her eyes. He walked closer to the stage, still hidden in the shadows as to not upset her further, and watched her glide around the pole. Betty did twists and bends that he never knew she was capable of and made a mental note to test them out at a later date. 

_ Down boy... She has to forgive you first and you screwed up  _ **_royally_ ** _ this time...  _

**I breathe you in again**

**Just to feel you**

**Underneath my skin,**

**Holding on to**

**The sweet escape,**

**Is always laced with a,**

**Familiar taste,**

**Of poison**

By the time Jughead pulled himself out of the fantasy that had invaded his thoughts, Betty had removed most of her clothing - save for her skirt, her stockings, and her shoes. She bent over, pulling her hair loose to flip it as she slung her head back and smiled seductively at the crowd. She lowered herself into a split, gripping the pole for balance and rolling over to place it between her legs. She laid down to arch her back, her perfect breasts accentuated by the bend, her hands roaming from her lips and down the valley of her breasts towards the hem of her skirt.

Betty lifted herself off of the floor unhurriedly, pulling herself back up by the pole before trotting slightly to get a faster spin. Once she was on the pole she wrapped it around the backs of her knees and let go, her torso spinning vertically to the pole as the song’s final chorus crescendoed. She kept her eyes closed, a real grin on her face this time, and it made Jughead’s heart vault. He loved seeing that smile and the look of freedom in her expression.

**A familiar taste,**

**Of poison**

**A familiar taste,**

**Of poison**

He watched her slow as the song ended, doing a few more delicate passes on the pole before she took her bow just as the curtain fell. With the spell he was under finally broken, Jughead put out his cigarette and hurried to the back before Betty could leave the stage to wait for her in the dressing room. He knew there was a chance that she would call security on him and have his ass booted from the club but that was a chance he was willing to take. He couldn’t stand the thought that he had betrayed her.

Now all he could do was wait...

*****

As Betty walked off stage, she smiled, feeling a lot better than she had when she first made it into work that day. She had spent all night replaying the fight she’d had with Jughead and - while she honestly didn’t like him not being here with her - she was still just so hurt. 

It wasn’t even just the fact that he'd lied, it was why he could’ve  _ possibly _ kept it from her.  _ Did he secretly still harbor resentment towards her? Did he not really trust her? Was he still confused about his feelings and orientation? _ Those were the thoughts that plagued her mind all night. If he had just been honest with her from the beginning then this wouldn’t even be an issue right now. 

_ Well, he  _ **_did_ ** _ tell you about Sweet Pea’s love confession...  _

Yes, that was true, but why not tell her everything? Why would he think kissing someone else wasn’t ‘a big deal’? What was the point of hiding it if it didn’t mean anything to him? She wasn’t sure what his reasons were, all she knew was that when she saw him again they were going to have a  **long** discussion about this subject. As she entered her dressing room, a shadow from the corner moved and she flinched, crying out slightly until she realized who it was.

“What the hell, Forsythe! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” She scolded, slapping his chest a few times as he neared her. She watched a look of despair cross his face briefly before she noticed his eyes were blown black, his irises almost completely consumed by his pupils. She could feel desire radiating off of him and swallowed thickly, her anger quickly replaced by yearning. She stammered as she spoke, “W-What are you doing here, Jug? I thought I made it clear I didn’t want to see you here tonight?”

He lowered his eyes, staring down at the floor in humiliation, “I know, Betts... but I couldn’t stand the thought of not being here with you. Of not protecting you, even if you might hate me for what I did.”

“Juggie... I don’t hate you.”

“But I’d understand if you did. I fucked up, Betts, I know I did. I just-- I hope it wasn’t so bad that I can’t fix it,” he whispered as he lowered himself to his knees, resting his forehead on her abdomen as a tear slipped past his lashes. Betty’s heart cracked at seeing how vulnerable he was being with her. She knew from years of growing up with Jughead that it was hard for him to be vulnerable with anyone - but he did it with her. She grabbed the sides of his face, tilting his head so she could see his eyes.

“Why did you really lie to me, Jug?” She asked in a steady tone, not willing to give away that she was already half-way to forgiving him. He closed his eyes, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks before he spoke.

“Truthfully? I was afraid of how you’d react,” she stiffened as he replied but relaxed once he continued, “I honestly was afraid you’d beat Sweet Pea to a bloody pulp once you found out and I was foolishly trying to run damage control. I had already confronted him about it and told him that there would never be anything between us, so I stupidly thought forgetting about it would just be best. Now, I realize just how fucked up that line of thinking was.”

“So, you don’t feel anything for him?”

“Not in that way, no. He is-- he  **was** my friend... I didn’t want to lose my friend but I fucked up because instead, I risked losing you and-- God, I wouldn’t survive that, baby. I almost died last time, I would probably succeed this time,” he whimpered, the tears flowing faster. Betty’s heart shattered fully, seeing his pain and knowing it was real. All she wanted to do at that moment was comfort him, even if she was supposed to be mad.

“Shhh, baby, don’t cry,” she whispered, lowering her lips to press against his tenderly. She could taste the salt from his tears as he parted his lips, allowing her to swirl her velvety tongue around his. She felt his moan reverberate through her body as she continued to kiss him, his hands gripping her hips roughly while he uttered apologies against her lips

She pulled back, looking into his stunned eyes as she asked, “Are you  _ really _ sorry, Juggie?” He nodded slowly, completely mesmerized by her. “Show me...” she whispered, stepping back to let her robe fall to the ground. She stood in what was left of her costume, watching as his hungry eyes wandered over her body. He remained on his knees as she backed herself towards the loveseat, sitting slowly as she reached it. Still kneeling in the position she left him in, Jughead removed his jacket, tossing it to the side before doing the same with his shirt. 

He was left in just his jeans - slung low enough to show off the fact that he hadn’t bothered to wear boxers - and he began crawling towards, his mouth watering as she spread her legs for him. He could smell her arousal as soon as he reached her, a low growl escaping his throat. He looked up at her, waiting for her to give her permission before he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them off.

Jughead leaned in, inhaling her intoxicating aroma before dragging her legs over his shoulders. He kissed the insides of her thighs lingeringly, whispering words of apology and reverence against her soft skin. Once his tongue finally found her center Jughead took his time, his tongue slowly lapping at her aching sex. Betty moaned, her eyes fluttering closed at the overwhelming sensations she was feeling. 

He suckled at her bundle of nerves, building her up steadily before inserting a finger inside her slick cunt. Her hands found purchase in his raven locks, her hips finding their rhythm as she ground herself onto his wicked tongue. As he slipped another finger inside her she felt herself quivering, her climax crashing over her heavily. He worked her through her orgasm but didn’t stop once the waves subsided. He continued to feast on her, his movements becoming faster and fingers curling inside to hit her sweet spot. 

Jughead’s tongue swirled around her clit as his fingers pistoned into her, her breathing becoming erratic as she felt the coil inside her winding up again. It successfully snapped when Jughead sucked her clit between his lips and began nibbling on it. Betty had never come so hard in her life, her essence flowing out of her and coating his chin before dribbling onto his chest. Jughead licked up every drop of it he could reach, loving the taste of her. Once he was done he sat back and wiped his mouth on his arm, allowing Betty to bend forward to undo his belt and pants before pushing them down past his hips and freeing his throbbing erection.

She stroked him with one hand a few times before grabbing his chin roughly with the other so he would look at her as she spoke hoarsely, “I’ll forgive you this time. But mark my words, Forsythe, next time I won’t be so forgiving. If you  **ever** lie to me about something like this again, I’m gone. Forever. I’ll allow you to see JJ as much as you’d like but you and I will never be together again. Do you understand me?” He nodded shakily, tears pricking his eyes as the finality of her words hit him like knives in his chest.

“Good, now come here,” she whispered, grabbing the back of his neck and crashing their lips together. She pulled him on top of her as she laid back on the couch, waiting as he kicked his boots and jeans off before wrapped her legs around his hips. He pulled back slightly to look into her eyes, tears shining in them from the intensity of the moment.

“I love you, Elizabeth. Only you. It will only ever be you,” he whimpered as he thrust into her, pushing himself to the hilt. He held her there for a moment, kissing her gently before he began to rock into her slowly. Betty writhed under him, the slow speed of his thrusts driving her crazy. 

“Please, Juggie... I need more...” Betty muttered against his lips. Jughead growled, driving into her at an unrelenting pace and fucking her into the soft padding of the loveseat. Betty could feel her next orgasm taking over her body as she cried out, her body trembling under him as he continued to surge forward. Another orgasm erupted in her as soon as the other dissipated and he followed shortly behind her, shouting her name as he came deep inside her.

Jughead collapsed onto her, his face buried in her neck as the tears began to fall again. Betty pushed him back, taking his face in her hands. “I love you too, Juggie. So much. I love you. I love you. I love you,” she whispered to him, kissing him repeatedly between each ‘I love you’. 

“I’m so sorry, Betts. I swear, I will never hide anything or lie to you again. I love you and I never want to lose you,” he sobbed, hugging her to his chest as he pulled them to a sitting position on the couch. Jughead clung to her like she was his own personal lifeboat, his salvation. Betty wrapped her arms around him, comforting him as he continued to weep.

“Shh, I know. I know. I forgive you, Jug. Shhh,” she ran her hand through his hair as she held his head to her bare chest. Once his tears had dried, she pulled away and looked down on him with a smile. 

“Let’s go home, Juggie.”

*****

As soon as the couple walked into the front door, Betty and Jughead were meet by the sight of their family gathered around their murder board in the dining room. Alice and Charles were hunched over paperwork whispering to one another as FP stood back with Kevin, looking over the pins on the board carefully.

“What’s going on?” Jughead asked, stepping into the living room cautiously. Alice spun around in surprise, her face promptly forming a frown as she stood tall and crossed her arms defiantly. 

“Did you two forget that you weren’t the only ones working this case? We’ve been studying your evidence any chance we could get to see if maybe fresh eyes will catch anything you may have missed. We're a family and we will solve this together as one. Now get your asses over here and explain to me all this mess with Sweet Pea so we can see what we’re working with,” Alice demanded, turning back to the papers she and Charles had been studying.

“Uh, I’m gonna just jump in the shower first but Jughead can explain what we learned today,” Betty said quickly, shrugging at Jughead as she kissed his cheek before turning and running upstairs. Jughead let out an unsteady breath and stepped up to the board in order to answer their questions.

“How did it go with Sweet Pea? ” Charles asked lowly, noticing the discomfort in Jughead’s expression. Jughead shook his head and sighed heavily, tugging at the curls that fell in his eyes. 

“Not good actually. He said he didn’t do anything. Called Betty a liar and - some other really nasty things - but he denied making any calls or threatening Betty. However, I’m done defending him, Charlie. I honestly don’t know who he is anymore. Maybe you’ll be able to get more out of him when you pick him up. I fired him after what he said to her and gave him a week to get the hell out of Riverdale. I told him I would buy him out at the end of the week so that should keep him from outright running now, but I assumed the FBI will pick him up well before then,” Jughead said solemnly, pinning a scrap of paper that read ‘BH Suspect or Accomplice?’ under Sweet Pea’s name. Charles laid his hands on Jug’s shoulders comfortingly, staring at the board with his lips in a grim line.

“The warrant will be ready in the morning, Jug. As soon as we have that in hand then we’ll be able to pick him up and question him. Which reminds me, any calls today?” Charles asked. He hadn’t gotten an alert about that particular number but that didn’t mean the suspect wouldn’t try to use a different number to torment her.

“No, not that she's told me about. Listen, we’ve both had kind of a rough day, can we do this in the morning?” Jughead asked, exhaustion taking over as the stress of the day began catching up with him. Alice turned, seeing his tired eyes, and laid her hand on his cheek to check his face in a motheringly manner. 

“Of course, sweetie. You’re right, it’s late. We should all get some rest and start fresh in the morning. Charlie, you and Kevin are staying here tonight, no arguments. The basements guest bed is already made up so you might as well. Come on FP, let’s get some sleep.” Alice said firmly, dragging his dad upstairs without another word. Once Jughead made it up to his room, he stripped his clothes off and pulled on a pair of boxers before collapsing onto their bed. He wasn’t sure how long he’d dozed off for when he felt Betty nudging him to roll over but he drifted back off to sleep with her whispering how much she loved him in his ear. 

*****

**_They call me The Wild Rose, but my name was Elisa Day. Why they call me it I do not know, for my name was Elisa Day..._ **

The haunting melody of Nick Cave’s _ ‘Where the Wild Roses Grow _ ’ filled the air of the seedy hotel room as Adam laid out all of the things he needed to pack in his kit. He grinned at each item in front of him as he checked them each off his list, one by one: 

  * _~~a hammer~~_
  * _~~ropes~~_
  * _~~duct tape~~_
  * _~~an ice pick~~_
  * _~~handcuffs~~_
  * _~~gloves~~_
  * _~~mechanics rags~~_
  * _~~shower cap~~_
  * _~~rubbing alcohol~~_
  * _~~garbage bags~~_
  * _~~a box cutter~~_
  * _~~two hunting knives.~~_



After he’d received word that his lovesick fool of a partner was ready to proceed to the next part of their plan, he knew what he needed to do. He had gone to every hardware store in the tri-county area in order to cover his tracks and bought all of the equipment he needed to carry out his revenge on the girl he once knew as Juliet. It was almost time for everything to be set into motion and it filled him with devilish delight just to think about what he was going to do to Betty once he got his hands on her. 

_ I can’t wait to see her try to scream with my hands wrapped around her throat...  _ He thought as he slipped on a pair of gloves and slowly began to place the items into the black duffle bag. Everything was set, all they needed was a distraction to get her separated from her family and then he could grab her quickly. Adam felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and answered immediately.

“Yeah? Are they at the house now? What do you mean the fed is still there?! Well, if we are gonna do this thing tomorrow like you wanted then I need you to get them out of that house. I don’t care how you do it, just make it happen!” Adam shouted into the phone before ending the call and packing the last of the rope and duct tape into the duffle bag. He picked up the picture laying on the side table, staring at it with a wicked grin as he licked his lips.

He gazed at the printed out of a photo of ‘Juliet’ and her red-headed partner at The Black Cat, both girls' eyes scratched out and puncture marks on their bodies from where he had repeatedly stabbed the photo. He could already feel himself growing hard just from the thought of how it would feel to plunge that knife into her soft flesh... He pulled himself free from his jeans and gawked at the picture in his hand while listening to the final verse of the song.

**_On the third day he took me to the river, he showed me the roses and we kissed. And the last thing I heard was a muttered word as he knelt above me with a rock in his fist._ **

**_On the last day, I took her where the wild roses grow and she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief. And I kissed her goodbye, said, "All beauty must die" and I lent down and planted a rose 'tween her teeth..._ **

  
  


“Oh, Elizabeth... The horrible things I’m going to do to you...” he whispered as he gripped erection and closed his eyes, working himself to completion before grunting as he spilled himself in his gloved hand.  _ I’ll see you soon, Betty... _

**_They call me The Wild Rose, but my name was Elisa Day. Why they call me that I do not know, for my name was Elisa Day. My name was Elisa Day... For my name was Elisa Day..._ **

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This has to stop. We have to stop him, Jug. I can’t live like this anymore. I-I-I...” Betty’s voice broke before she shook her head violently. She would not let him break her, she was gonna catch him and put him away for good. “I want him to pay for what he is doing to me... what he is doing to our family. He needs to pay for this.”
> 
> “Don’t worry, B, he will. We will make sure he doesn’t get away with this. Full dark, no stars, remember?” Veronica whispered assuredly, lying her head on Betty’s shoulder and letting out a staggered breath before glancing up at Jughead. “So, Jug what is your next move?”
> 
> **************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Finally got this chapter completed and I hope that you all enjoy how this story is continuing to unfold. This whole global pandemic has got me writing like a madwoman but this chapter was still over 8200 words so, yeah, it took a hot second. I have decided to take this time of social distancing to try and churn out as many chapters as possible and I am hoping to complete some of my other works while stuck at home. It would be awesome to get some completed ones under my belt given that I already have ideas for at least 6 more lol. 
> 
> Anywho, that being said (just as some other chapters), this chapter has some dark moments and there are descriptions of a crime scene in this one. Also, as in most chapters, there is also smut 😈 So just be warned...
> 
> Lastly, I would like to thank @KittiLee for being so awesome and volunteering to beta this work for me! It helps me with my OCD and not have to obsessively read it repeatedly! Thanks for the help dear, you are awesome! 💋
> 
> Well, without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> -Bina 💜

Jughead woke up slowly the next day to the sounds of birds singing outside their bedroom window and the soft sounds of snoring beside him. He looked down at his girlfriend, sleeping serenely, and felt his throat tighten at remembering the fight they’d had. How he had felt his world crumbling when he thought he had lost her for a second time. He wasn’t lying yesterday when he said if she had walked out on him for good, he would have allowed that dark part of himself to take over and swallow him whole. 

He shuddered as he remembered the person that he was back before he’d crawled out of the pit he’d allowed himself to wallow in. He hated who he was back then, and his darkness was reflected in his writings from those times. He angrily journaled every day for the first two years, spilling all his sorrow and anger and despair into his words. He wrote about all of his one night stands, all of his drunken rages - that he remembered - and all of the times he just wanted it all to end. 

Once he finally sobered up, he used his journaling as a therapeutic tool, chronicling his journey back from the brink and his search for his missing love. However, he had kept those journals of the first two years as a reminder of what he was back then, what he no longer wanted to be. He was ashamed to know what he had done, the things he allowed to happen all out of self-pity and anger. He hated the things he had done in his past and here he was keeping those things secret from Betty, even after he swore to always tell her the truth.

 _You know what you need to do, now man up and do it before she finds out anything else about your seedy past and runs away again from you..._ Jughead thought to himself as he heard Betty whimpering slightly and snuggling further into his chest, planting small kisses to the place over his heart. 

“You're thinking too loud, Juggie. Now let’s go back to sleep and then when I wake up, I’ll make it worth your while,” she purred, nipping at his collarbone before running her tongue along the hollow of his throat. He groaned, already feeling himself stirring, but gently pushed her away to look down at her. Betty’s eyes fluttered up, squinting at the brightness of the morning as he stared at her. She noticed the pained look on his face and leaned up, her brow furrowing.

“Juggie?” she whispered, cupping his cheek tenderly. He leaned into her touch, sighing heavily before kissing her palm. Tears pierced his eyes, threatening to spill over as all of his emotions hit him at once.

“Betts, you know how sorry I am about everything, right? About Sweet Pea and lying to you and our break up and not being there for you with JJ and-- fuck, just everything? Right? Christ, I can never apologize enough to you for everything that happened between us or for all the pain I’ve caused you over the years. Fuck, I blamed you for what I became for a long time and I didn’t even realize it until I started getting myself together that really, our entire break up and my fuck up’s were my fault. I did this to us, and now I am still causing you pain and I don’t want that to be how our lives are. And I thought a lot about what you said. I don’t want there to be any secrets between us either, but I feel like we’ve only just reached the tip of the iceberg that was my fucked up existence for all those years you were gone. I did... a lot...of things. Let’s just say I’m unfathomably ashamed of the person I was before I got myself out of that hole. I’ve been feeling like since we talked about sharing everything, all our secrets, maybe it would be a good idea for you to read my journals from back then. I put everything into them and kept them to remind me of how fucked up my life was, but if you want, I will let you read them so--,” Betty pressed her fingers to his lips to stop his ramblings. 

“Juggie, hey, hey...shhh baby, just slow down and breathe. You’re spiraling.” She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling back to caress his cheek and wipe away the tears he didn’t even realize had stained them.

“First of all, I want you to know that I accept your apology and let you know that I believe you when you say you are sorry and we are good. Secondly, about your journals, I appreciate the thought and the courage it took for you to share that part of your past with me. I know exactly how hard that is to do for someone; to open yourself up like that, essentially stripping yourself bare and letting them rummage through your soul. It’s scary. But baby, it’s really not necessary. I believe you when you say you’ve told me all the important parts of your past without me. So unless you have a gaggle of baby Jones’ out there or you’re secretly married, I don’t need to know everything. All I need to know is that you are done with that part of who you were and that we can move on from both of our past mistakes, together,” Betty said, stroking his jaw softly as she spoke. Jughead felt tears building in his eyes before he tried to object. 

“I know, but--,” Betty shook her head.

“No, Juggie. No ‘buts’. Those journals are yours to do whatever you want with for yourself alone, and I have no reason to open up that part of who you were. We both went through dark times while we were apart, but we are here now and we are starting over together with our son. That is all that matters, okay?” Jughead finally deflated at her words, feeling the tension leaving his body as he allowed himself to forgive his own actions.

“Okay, Betts, you’re right. Our family is all that matters: me, you, and JJ. Nothing else matters. God, you know I love you so damned much, right?” he asked her quietly, resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you too, Jug. I always will. And I forgave you a long time ago, just know that. Now, why don’t we put this behind us and I spend some time showing you just how much **I** love **you**?” Betty rasped, pushing Jughead onto his back while she leisurely kissed and licked her way down his naked chest. 

His head fell back against the pillows as he screwed his eyes shut, her kisses making him grow harder by the second. He looked down when he felt her nibbling on his hip bones and almost came from the lustful gleam in her eyes as she watched him. She licked along his lower abdomen as she slid her fingers into his pajama bottoms, silently asking for permission to continue. She grinned wickedly as he nodded, pulling his pants and boxers down his thighs while trailing kisses behind them. 

Once Jughead was completely bare for her, Betty parted his legs, her eyes staring hungrily at his throbbing cock as she positioned herself between his thighs. She sat back on her knees for a moment, pulling her shirt off of herself quickly, revealing that she was completely naked underneath. His dick bobbed in anticipation, watching spellbound as she licked her pink pouty lips and slowly took him in her mouth.

Jughead groaned as she swirled her tongue around his head before plunging him all the way into her mouth. He fought the urge to thrust up into her, tentatively running his hands into her hair and tugging at the strands. She pulled back slowly, moving off of him to lick a stripe up the underside of his heavy cock before flicking her tongue against his slit to gather the precum that beaded there.

“You know, Juggie...” she whispered in a sultry tone as she flicked her tongue against him, her lips already swollen from working them around his member, “...you can fuck my mouth if you want...” He growled lowly, his hands gripping her hair tighter.

“Is that what you want, babygirl?” he questioned, his stare filled with unbridled desire that made Betty shiver with need.

“Very much so. I want to feel you fuck my mouth until you can't stand it anymore. I want to feel you come deep in my throat and then, when I get you hard again, I want you to fuck my pussy until all I can scream is your name. Pretty please, Juggie?” Betty begged him as she continued to run her tongue along his erection, her free hand slipping between her legs to work her throbbing clit. 

“Anything for you, baby,” he rasped, positioning her head over his arousal. She opened her mouth wide for him and he moaned as he plunged into her mouth. She hummed around him repeatedly, spurring him on as he surged into her harder. 

Betty held onto his hips to keep herself grounded as he lost himself to their passion, thrusting deeper into her throat. She could feel tears pricking her eyes every time he hit the back of her throat, each thrust making her even wetter than she already was.

“Fuck, Betts. I love that dirty little mouth of yours, babygirl,” Jughead groaned as Betty swallowed around him, driving him insane. He could feel a tingling sensation in his groin starting to spread up his spine and knew he was getting close, “Betts, I’m-- I’m gonna come, baby.” Betty hummed in reply and bobbed her head faster, swirling her tongue around him every time she dragged herself up. 

Without further warning, he bucked into her, a guttural moan leaving his lips as he filled her mouth. Betty greedily swallowed it all, lapping up every last drop. When she was finished, he pulled her up to meet his mouth, pushing his tongue inside to tangle with hers. He could taste the saltiness of his climax on her tongue, but he didn’t care. He was still hard as a rock and he needed to feel her, needed to fuck her like she asked him to.

Betty pushed him down and swung her leg over his hips, her cunt hovering over his shaft for a brief moment before she completely sheathed herself on him. She cried out as he filled her, her hands finding purchase on his chest while she steadied herself. Her lust-blown eyes met his as she began to rock her hips forward, whimpering every time her clit rubbed against his pelvic bone. His hands flew to her hips, helping her find a rhythm that drove them both wild in no time.

“Juggie...” she sighed wantonly, her head falling back when she started to ride him harder. Jughead’s breathing hitched and he sat up to capture her taut nipple in his mouth, hitting the sensitive spot inside her. “Yes... Yes, Juggie-- Fuck, you make me feel so good, baby.”

“Come for me, Betts. I wanna feel you come around me, soak me, baby.” His dirty talk was enough to push her over the edge, crying out as she shattered into pieces. Jughead clamped his mouth over hers to muffle her screams of ecstasy while her walls pulsed tightly around his member, pulling him closer towards his own release. 

Once her orgasm waned, he flipped them over and dove into her again, his lips latching on and sucking the sensitive skin of her neck. Betty arched her back, digging her nails into his shoulders while her legs wrapped tighter around him. She could feel herself building again, breathing heavily as she hovered just on the precipice of another orgasm. She fell apart suddenly when he bit into her shoulder, filling her as he came undone as well. 

Betty clung to him as Jughead collapsed on top of her, spreading tender kisses along her neck and jaw while whispering words of love and affection to her. After a few moments, he rolled away from her, grabbing her discarded shirt to gently clean her off before wiping off his softening member.

“That...was...amazing...” Betty panted, rolling over and lying prone on the bed. 

“That’s...putting it...mildly, Betts. God, I love you....so much,” he hummed, kissing her temple and pulling her to his chest while he tried to catch his breath.

“I love you too, Juggie.”

*****

After they finally got up and showered, Betty and Jughead happily dressed for the day and headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Their peaceful bubble burst, however, when they saw their parents - as well as Archie and Veronica - sitting in the living room, all staring at them as they descended the stairs. Betty felt a strange sense of deja vu overcome her while she looked around the room at everyone.

“What happened now?” Betty pleaded, her voice cracking slightly as they walked to where Veronica was sitting with a frightened look on her face. Jughead knelt in front of the heavily pregnant woman who was like his sister and grabbed her hand, looking up at Archie with a questioning look in his eye.

“We-- uh, we had a tape left on our doorstep this morning. It’s... it’s bad, Jug.” Archie replied while rubbing Veronica’s back. “We thought you guys needed to see it, but I’m gonna take Ronnie home. She doesn’t need to see that thing again, not in her condition.” Veronica huffed, lightly waving him off as she sat up straighter.

“I’m **fine** , Archie. I want to be here for my bestie, in case she needs my support.”

“But Ronnie--”

“No, Archie. I am not leaving, and that is final. FP, is Lizzy going to be okay in the rec room for a bit longer?” Veronica asked, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“Yeah, I put on her favorite video and put her in her playpen with her favorite toys. I think she’ll be alright but I'll stand by the door so I can keep an eye on her, just in case,” FP reassured her, leaning against the wall leading down to the basement. Betty sat down beside Veronica and took her free hand while Jughead grabbed the tape from Archie and put it in the VCR, pressing play as he sat beside Betty.

The video started out as nothing more than static before a black screen appeared, flickering every so often, and the sound of a creepy sounding music box started to play. When images finally appeared on the screen, they saw video footage of the cat that was nailed to her wall, of Betty and Jughead roaming through the house, recordings of the two of them standing outside the house to wait for Charles.

“He put cameras in my house!” Betty gasped in horrified anger, her fingers threatening to curl in on themselves until Jughead slipped his hand in hers. He paused the video and turned to face her to make sure she was doing alright. “You know what this means, Juggie?”

“Yeah... Either Adam is posing as the Black Hood or whoever the Black Hood really is, he’s working with Adam. This has to be proof, it can't be a coincidence that he just so happened to put those cameras up and caught all this footage without knowing what was going to happen. Dad, I think we need to call Charlie and Kevin. They need to sweep her house in Greendale and check for cameras and bugs. This fucker is pulling out all the stops to invade her privacy and we have gotta get ahead of him before he gets any closer to her,” Jughead demanded, his eyes never leaving Betty’s.

“On it, Jug. Texting him now. Told him we got another tape and they need to come pick it up for evidence.”

“Okay, you ready to see what else is on this thing?” he asked her quietly. Betty nodded, swallowing thickly as she turned back to the screen. 

She watched aghast at footage of the two of them kissing and talking outside of the parlor, cutting to video of her walking all alone crying while the person filming followed her at a distance, then there was video of her going into the Black Cat alone from the night before filled the screen. The most disturbing part were the scenes from movies and snuff films of blondes being strangled or murdered intercut with footage of Betty over the last few weeks. It sent a shudder down her spine as she forced herself to watch the video, even as bile filled her throat and tears stung her eyes.

Eventually, it got to be too much and Alice pulled the remote from Jughead’s hand, shutting the TV off. “That’s enough! None of us need to see any more of that-- that-- whatever the hell that was...” 

“This has to stop. We have to stop him, Jug. I can’t live like this anymore. I-I-I...” Betty’s voice broke before she shook her head violently. She would not let him break her, she was gonna catch him and put him away for good. “I want him to pay for what he is doing to me... what he is doing to our family. He **needs** to pay for this.”

“Don’t worry, B, he will. We will make sure he doesn’t get away with this. Full dark, no stars, remember?” Veronica whispered assuredly, lying her head on Betty’s shoulder and letting out a staggered breath before glancing up at Jughead. “So, Jug what is your next move?”

“Now, we go back and look at the Black Hood murders and see if we can figure out what the link is between those murders, Adam’s stalking, and Sweet Pea’s behavior. We already have significant evidence that Sweet Pea is his partner, now we need to see how this all links together and end this,” Jughead replied, matter-of-factly. He stood up, going over to their murder board and staring at the pegs. “We’re missing something, I just know it. Betts, do you think you are up for this right now?”

Betty stood, brushing the front of her ripped skinny jeans and pulling down the hem of her tee-shirt. “Fuck yeah, I’m up for this. Lead the way, Holmes.”

“Not without you beside me, Watson.”

*****

“Anything jumping out at you, Betts?” Jughead asked, sipping his third cup of coffee while digging through the case files his dad brought to them to look through. They had been searching for any clues that they could find to link this all together but, so far, they were no closer to putting the puzzle pieces together. 

“Nothing conclusive yet,” Betty sighed heavily in frustration and rubbed her temples, fighting off the headache she was getting from eye strain. She reached for her own cup and sipped her cooling coffee before she spoke again. “Although, I did have a thought I wanted to run by you,” Betty stated, pulling out the file containing Joseph Svenson’s autopsy report. Jughead walked around the table, leaning over her shoulder to look at the paperwork with her.

“Okay, shoot. What’s going on in that head of yours, Betts?” 

“Right, so we know that the first two Black Hood murders and attacks were more straightforward and clean-cut, no extreme passion to them - well, with the exception of his obsession with me. Then with Svenson’s death, it’s like he lost his cool and went berserk. We have shooting victims and a strangulation but then Joseph Svenson was stabbed repeatedly - in a frenzy, no less - before he was strung up in a tree and eviscerated? Doesn’t this seem, I don’t know, way more violent than the rest? It seems like overkill to me, almost like this person knew him on a more personal level?” 

Jughead leaned further forward, looking at the report from over her shoulder as he listened to her before a thought came to him and he finally spoke, “You mean like Jack the Ripper?” 

“What?” Betty asked, looking up at him in confusion.

“You know, Jack the Ripper. Whitechapel, 1888. Slaughtered a bunch of prostitutes during the fall of 1888 and allegedly disappeared to never be heard from again?” Jughead explained, amusement in his eyes when he saw her huff in annoyance.

“Yes, Forsythe. I am well aware of who Jack the Ripper was, but what the hell does that have to do with Svenson’s murder?” Betty questioned, rolling her eyes at him. He walked over to the whiteboard they had set up beside the table and grabbed a black dry erase marker, proceeding to write down names: _Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes, and Mary Jane Kelly._

“Well, for one, while his first four victims were murdered and mutilated in grotesque ways, they were all extremely similar: killed in the streets, throats slashed, certain vital organs removed - with the exception of Stride who had her guts intact but they believed that was because he was interrupted before he could finish the job with her. Regardless, they were all the same... all except Mary Kelly,” Jughead explained as he typed into the search bar of his laptop, pulling up an informational article with photos of Mary Kelly’s crime scene.

“Jesus Christ,” Betty murmured, leaning forward to get a better look at the grainy black and white photos on the screen. 

The scene before her was horrific: blood splattered along the walls, pooling on the bed and floor surrounding the bed she lay on. Her body was positioned after death and she was flayed open, her organs - as well as various other body parts - removed and spread out around her corpse, chunks of her flesh sitting on the side table of her room. Her limbs were covered in knife wounds and her face was bludgeoned beyond recognition. It was one of the most macabre things Betty had ever laid eyes on and she had to close the screen, holding her hand over her mouth as bile rose in her throat. 

“For fuck’s sake, I **definitely** didn’t need to see that, Jughead. Why the hell would you show me something like that?!”

“Sorry, Betts, but I did it to illustrate my point. See, there is a long-standing theory that Mary Kelly was actually The Rippers intended victim all along and the other four murders were just to throw the police off of the real killer's personal connection to Kelly. But there was also another theory that stated that The Ripper had an accomplice and that the accomplice was who actually murdered Mary Kelly,” Jughead clarified.

“So which do you think fits for the murder of Mr. Svenson?” Betty asked, her stomach still churning as she stared down at the crime scene and autopsy photos from Svenson’s murder.

“Neither... Both? I really don’t know right off hand with what evidence we have to work with, but I can tell you with confidence that whoever killed Joseph Svenson, it was personal. One way or another, his murder had to have a connection to him somehow. I think now would be the time for us to look further into his past and see what we can find,” Jughead said, turning to his computer to reboot it and clear the gruesome photos off of his browser before pulling up another search window. 

“Alright, so we already know that Joseph Svenson was actually born Joseph Conway and we know that - according to the information Archie and Veronica found out - after his family was slaughtered, he was sent to live at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy Orphanage. What information we don’t know is what happened between the time he left the convent and the time he started working for Riverdale High as the janitor?” Betty wondered. 

After another fruitless hour of searching, they were startled from their investigation by a loud knock on the front door. Jughead looked to Betty in confusion, shrugging as he went to the door to see who was there. It wasn’t even 4 pm, so they knew that everyone else besides Veronica and Archie were still at work, so they were not certain who would be stopping by right now. 

Jughead was surprised to see a worried and desperate looking Fangs standing on the front steps, his eyes darting from side to side like he was afraid of being seen by someone. “Fangs? What-- Is everything alright? What’s wrong?” Jughead asked quickly, concern for his friend flooding his veins.

“I-- um, I need to talk to you and Betty. Alone... There’s something I should tell you... That I probably should have told you way sooner, really. I-I just didn’t want to think too far into it but--” Fangs said meekly, his hands trembling as he ran one of them through his hair.

“Come in, man.” Fangs walked inside and saw Betty sitting by the kitchen table, paper and files strewn about, their murder board covered in sticky notes and blood-red yarn linking different points on the board. Fangs swallowed hard when he saw Sweet Pea’s picture with a sticky note underneath questioning whether he was the Black Hood. He shook his head and turned away from the board, giving them both a strained smile,

“Wow, that’s- uh, that’s some set up you’ve got here,” Fangs said with a nervous chuckle. 

“Come have a seat on the sofa, Fangs. What exactly is it that you needed to tell us?” Jughead asked, holding his hand out to help Betty from the kitchen chair and walking with her to sit in the two high back chairs across from Fangs. He bounced his legs nervously, his hands clenched together as he tried to gather his courage.

“I’m worried about Sweet Pea.” Betty and Jughead both winced at his name, worried about how Fangs might react to what Sweet Pea had done. “I can’t get him to text or call me back, he’s not at the trailer but all his things are still there. I know that there was some sort of argument between you guys. He told me you were buying him out and he had to leave Riverdale, but that he was planning something to show you that he was telling the truth, whatever the hell that means. But now he’s gone and I am so fucking worried about what might happen now or what stupid thing he is planning, but I-I can’t--,” Fangs trailed off, his voice cracking as he choked back his emotions, hiding his face and trying to stay composed in front of the couple. Betty rose from her seat, walking over to Fangs to console him. She could tell that there was something more to his relationship with Sweets than he was letting on. 

“Fangs, is Sweet Pea more than just a friend to you?” Betty asked softly, kneeling down and placing her hand on his bouncing knee. He looked up to meet her gaze, his eyes glassy with emotion as he nodded. Betty pulled him into a quick hug and asked, “Want to talk about it?” He pulled away and nodded a second time.

“Well, the thing is... Sweets and I have kind of been fooling around for a while now. I mean, it’s kind of been a ‘friends with benefits’ thing. We were both single and needed to relieve stress, so we would--” Jughead held his hand up, stopping his thought. He didn’t want to have to subject Betty to more of what Fangs was going to say. Honestly, he was too concerned that his relationship with Sweet Pea was still a sensitive subject for her.

“We get the idea, Fangs. Alright, so you and Sweet Pea have been seeing each other. Why not say something before now?” Jughead asked. Fangs looked away, swallowing thickly before turning back to meet Jughead’s gaze again. He had a curious look in his eyes as he spoke.

“Because I know he has feelings for you, I’ve known for years. Hell, I knew even before he told me about that night in your-- **_shit_ ** ...” Fangs screwed his eyes shut and sighed deeply, “...I wasn’t supposed to know about that. Dammit-- I’m sorry, Jug. I swear, he never said what exactly happened, but I know that something _did_ happen because after that he was different. Then when he started to show me that kind of attention, I was surprised but was completely okay with keeping things casual and just getting what Sweets was willing to give. But lately, he has been so different. Weirdly secretive. He’ll come see me and after we’d finish - well, you know - he would wait till he thought I was asleep and make these weird phone calls. He never said your name when he was there but, I swear, I didn’t know he was talking about you, Betts. I would have said something sooner if I had figured it out before,” Fangs implored, eyes pleading for her to understand that he was telling the truth.

“It’s okay, I believe you Fangs. We were already pretty convinced Sweet Pea has been working with my stalker for a few days now. I'm sorry Fangs, but there’s even evidence that he may have had something to do with the Black Hood murders back when we were in school,” Betty explained, her heart clenching when she saw the despair on Fangs’ face at the knowledge that the man he cared about was more than likely a psychopath. 

Betty walked over to Jughead and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Jug, we need to get to the station as soon as possible so we can talk to FP and Charles about this. They need to know that we may have a witness who has more evidence that points to Sweet Pea being Adam’s accomplice.”

Jughead nodded in agreement. “You’re right Betty. Let me text Charlie really quick. I need to let him know what's happening and tell him that they should wait for us to get there before they do anything else.”, Typing quickly on his phone, he received a notification almost immediately. “Okay, he said they will wait for us at the station. Let’s go.”

They locked up the house tight and the three of them jumped into Betty’s car, backing out of the driveway and heading towards downtown. They were just passing Pops when Jughead’s cell phone chimed again and he grimaced, “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Betty asked nervously, glancing at him briefly before focusing on the road again.

“Charlie said he is sending some investigators out to search the tattoo parlor and he needs someone to meet them out there to let them in and hang around while they comb through everything,” Jughead replied reluctantly.

“So why is that an issue? You and Fangs can go in and talk to Charles and I’ll meet his guys over at Black Betty's. Once they are finished, I'll head back over here to pick you guys up.”

“Betts, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Jughead said firmly, shaking his head at the idea. Betty rolled her eyes as she pulled into the parking lot of the sheriff's station, cutting the engine before turning to face him with her eyebrow raised.

“Jug, you know I will be there with trained investigators who will more than likely be armed, right?” she argued, understanding his concern but not seeing how it would be so bad. She'd be with the FBI, after all. What's the worst that could happen?

“Yes, but I don’t like the idea of you being there by yourself,” Jughead countered, his voice strained from trying to contain his emotions.

“I won’t be alone, Jughead! **Trained in-ves-ti-ga-tors** ,” she asserted, sounding out each syllable sarcastically.

“But--”

“No, Jug! I’m a big girl and I will be fine. I won’t be alone, I will be with FBI agents who I am sure our brother would do great bodily harm to if anything happened to me,” Betty huffed, not wanting to argue with him about this anymore. She could understand if she was with anyone else or completely alone, but they will probably beat her to the shop at this rate, so she wouldn't even have to sit out there and wait for them. 

“Um, guys? I’m gonna--” Fangs pointed towards the station, "I think I’ll just wait out front for you, Jug,” he said hurriedly, exiting Betty’s car uncomfortably and leaving them alone. 

Jughead pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing she probably thought he was being overprotective but he had a bad feeling about her going there alone. He finally relented and nodded his head, knowing that logically, she would be fine with a group of FBI investigators.

“Okay, you’re right. I know you'll be okay. You'll have back up and I know they will keep you safe. But, for my sake, promise me you'll be extra careful, please? Maybe take Harvey with you while you wait for Charlie’s guys to get there if they haven't already?” Jughead begged before he kissed Betty goodbye, holding her to his chest for as long as she would allow before letting her go. He was worried about her going to the Southside without him, at least until they found out where Sweet Pea was hiding, but he knew he had to tell Charles about what Fangs had told him.

“I’ll be fine, Juggie. Don’t worry. I will be careful, I promise.”

“I’m serious, Betts, take someone with you. I don’t want anything to happen to you--" his voice broke. "Sweets and Adam are out there somewhere just waiting for the chance to get you alone. I just need you to be careful,” Jughead pleaded, cradling her face in his hands.

“I promise, Jug, I'll be extra careful. I’ll take precautions and make sure I keep on high alert. And if all else fails, I have mace.” Betty chuckled, smiling softly at him.

“Well, here. Take this too.” Jughead reached into his pocket, pulling out his folding knife and placing it in her hand. “All you have to do is flick your wrist for the blade to quick open. It'll make me feel better knowing you have this, just in case Harvey can’t go with you. That said, I would feel better if you waited for him so you could go together.”

“Alright, Juggie. I'll call him and see if he can book it over here from Greendale. Now get in there and tell Charles and FP what you guys found out. I love you, baby,” Betty said, kissing him one last time before he got out of the car and headed towards the steps to the sheriff’s station where Fangs was standing, hands in his pockets and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

“Hey, can I bum one of those? I left mine at the house,” Fangs handed Jughead a cigarette, lighting it for him with his zippo before flicking the ashes from his own. Jughead inhaled, feeling the delicious burn in his lungs as the smoke-filled them. He blew out his drag and took another before he spoke.

“So, Fangs. You and Sweets, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s been a low key thing for about six months now, but ever since Betty came back he’s-- well, frankly, he’s not been himself. He's just been angry. Distracted. Borderline obsessed with your relationship with Betty. It took me a while to figure out why, but then he let something slip about a one-night thing...” Jughead stiffened as Fangs trailed off. 

Jughead turned to see his friend staring at the ground as he shuffled his feet. He knew exactly what it felt like to think the person you loved most in this world loved someone else. He hated to think that his one-night stand had led to Fangs’ pain in any way.

“And what did you figure out?”

“Well...” Fangs paused, looking into Jug’s eyes,”...I don’t know exactly what happened between you two, but I know **something** happened. And you don’t have to tell me if you aren’t comfort--”

“Sweets and I fooled around one night about three years ago. I was extremely drunk and it was the second anniversary of Betty’s disappearance and... _things_ happened. The next day I freaked out, I had no memory of anything we did at the time and I was ashamed of taking advantage of him like that. I never wanted that with him, I guess I was just so lonely that...”

“That you needed any sort of affection?” Fangs finished his sentence for him, placing an understanding hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, something like that. That was the night I realized I had to get my shit together if I was ever going to get her back. Apparently, Sweet Pea didn’t take it well when Betty came home and we got back together. He-- I’m sorry to bring this up again man, but that night he freaked out and trashed his trailer, he kissed me and confessed that he was in love with me. Needless to say, he didn’t take it well when I rejected him.” Jughead didn’t want to hurt Fangs more, but he deserved to know the whole truth of what happened.

“It’s okay, man. This thing we have been doing was mostly just a sex thing, at least for him. I may have caught some feelings, but I have kept them in check. I’m not delusional enough to think he feels that way about me,” Fangs shrugged, burying his cigarette butt into the sand of the ashtray outside the station.

“I don’t know, Fangs. I think there might be something there on his side too but he's just confused about his feelings for me. I think he wanted the idea of what he could have with me, not actually me, and it became an obsession. I still don’t want to believe he could do something like this but I think he is sick and needs to get some help. Professional help...” Jughead tried to reassure Fangs, but the man simply nodded his head and smiled sadly.

“It’s a nice thought, but I was never that special to him. You’re right though, he needs help and I want to make sure he gets it.” Fangs replied. Jughead finished his cigarette, discarding it into the ashtray before clapping Fangs on the back.

“Come on, let’s go talk to my brother and try to find Sweet Pea.” 

The two men walked inside the station, expecting to see FP or Charles, but neither was anywhere to be found. Jughead went up to the reception desk to ask the officer on duty if he had seen them, only to be told that the two men were currently speaking to a witness and that they’d informed the clerk to have Jughead wait in the lobby until they were done if he came in.

After another hour of waiting, Jughead finally saw his father and brother leaving an interrogation room with someone Jughead hadn’t seen much of since high school.

Dilton Dolley.

“Dilton? What-- why are you here? Dad, does this have to do with Betty’s case?” Jughead asked in confusion. 

Dilton looked around between the men nervously before he finally met Jughead’s stare and spoke, “I came to talk to your Dad... Um, I-I’m really worried about Sweet Pea. I think he may have gone full Section 8 and I don’t know what he might do. He called me a few hours ago and asked if I knew of any Army surplus places in Greendale where he might get tactical gear and if I knew of an easy way for him to get an unregistered gun. He said going through his Serpent connections was too risky. I don’t really know what he is planning to do, he just kept saying ‘That bitch is gonna pay’. I'm not really sure what he meant, but I think someone may be in danger.”

“Fuck. Do you know who he was talking about? Was it Betty?” Jughead asked in a hurry, glancing between the three men in front of him. 

“Honestly? I have no idea. But he has been asking me a lot of weird questions and the last month he has just unraveled further.” Dilton admitted, twitching nervously.

“What kind of weird questions?” Jughead asked, an icy chill running up his spine and making the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end. He didn’t know what it was Dilton was going to say, but Jughead knew it wasn’t going to be good.

“Yesterday, when he called, he wanted to know how to spoof a phone number, whether it was possible to send a text message using someone else’s number without people knowing. I told him there was, but I never gave him the intel on how to do it. Although, if you search the web enough, you can find out how to do it.”

“Dammit... Alright, okay... Um, Dad, Fangs needs to give a statement too. Charlie, I'm going to text Betty and see if your guys made it there okay--” Charles froze at Jughead’s words causing him to lose all color in his face. Jughead’s heart began to race as his brother looked at him in confusion.

“Jug? What are you talking about? What guys?” Charles asked.

“The investigators you sent to search the tattoo parlor, the ones you told me about when I texted you to say we were coming?” Charles shook his head, glancing at a worried FP before stepping up to his brother. 

“Jug, I didn’t send any investigators. The last message I sent was telling you to come up and that was it... Oh, shit... Could Sweet Pea have--” Charles trailed off, quietly muttering a few expletives as he took off running towards his coat and pulling his phone out of the pocket. “Fuck... Dad!”

“On it, Charlie. Carlos! Send a unit over to Black Betty’s, RIGHT NOW! Charlie, your guys?” FP shouted, rushing to his desk to grab his jacket and hat.

“I got a few of my guys on the way as well, Dad. Jug, text Betty. Tell her not to get out of her car for anyone and to get here asap! Now, Jughead! I'm calling Kevin,” Charles shouted at Jughead, who watched the whole scene playing out as if it were a movie slowly passing him by. 

In his fog, he faintly registered that Dilton and Fangs were no longer beside him, seemingly vanishing before his eyes. He came back to himself when he felt a slight slap to his cheek and looked up to glare into his father’s concerned eyes.

“Boy! Get it together and get a hold of Betty, right now!” FP shook him until Jughead finally nodded and shakily began typing out a message.

**Jughead:** Betty, listen to me and stay calm. Stay in your car and drive to the station asap. Don’t stop for anyone, not even the cops. In fact, call me. Right now, Betts. CALL ME! 911!!!

*****

As she pulled up in front of Black Betty’s by herself, Betty was worried about just how mad Jughead would be that she didn’t push harder for Harvey to come with her. She knew that if Jughead found out he would probably blow a gasket, but she also knew she would be meeting with FBI investigators so she didn’t see the point in having Harvey leave Kari at work alone just to babysit her until they got here. After all, she carried a knife, as well as mace, and she knew how to defend herself now, so she should be fine to wait for some trained professionals for just a few minutes. 

Betty sat in her car and listened to music, daydreaming about what her life would be like if she had never left Riverdale. After a while, she looked at the clock and realized she'd been sitting here for nearly an hour. It was already starting to get dark outside and she hadn’t heard anything else from Jughead and she wondered if she should message him. Or maybe she could go inside the shop and wait? Ultimately, she decided it was probably safer to wait in her car like Jughead told her. That way she had the means to make a quick escape if she was met with any trouble. She’d keep the engine running and if something looked suspicious, she would leave straight away and book it to the safety of the sheriff’s station.

Honestly, at the moment, she was more worried about Jughead and how he was handling all of this mess with Sweet Pea and Adam. 

Rationally, she knew he was okay and he wouldn't try anything reckless. He was at the station with his Dad and Charles trying to figure out where Sweets could have run to, but a part of her was worried that he’d try to find Sweet Pea himself and get hurt somehow. 

They both had a tendency in the past to run headlong into danger for the people they loved, consequences be damned. Only, this time things were different. They had a child now and they had to think about him, they couldn’t do anything stupid that could leave him without one of his parents. Especially not since he finally had them both now. 

Just as Betty heard her phone chime with a text notification, she was nearly blinded by the headlights that pulled up behind her. Squinting to see the government issue tags on the front plate she sighed, realizing that it was just the forensics crew coming to meet her. Betty turned off her engine, leaving the keys in the ignition, and hopped out of the car.

“Hey! I’m Betty, Charles said you needed someone to-- ughhh,” Betty screamed as she felt something pierce the skin on her chest, shooting a raging thunderbolt through her limbs and making them seize up. The current of electricity finally stopped after what seemed like an eternity, leaving Betty twitching on the ground as she was approached by her attacker. She lay there, dazed and disoriented, but hearing two very familiar voices discussing what to do next.

“Check for her phone and hand it here. We need to send that snake of hers a message, but we don’t need that brother of hers trying to ping her phone afterward.”

**_Adam._ **

_No. No, no, no. It can’t be! Someone help me, please! Someone save me! JUGGIE!!! JUG, HELP ME, PLEASE!!!_ Betty screamed in her head, trying desperately to speak but only being able to push incoherent moans from her lips. Adam stood over her and grinned at her frozen body, leering at her and licking his lips.

“Did you miss me, baby? Cause I sure as hell missed you. We are going to have so much fun before I send you back, piece by piece, to that little house of yours. But not before I come for your little bastard that you have tucked away, and kill him in front of you. I want you to hear his pleas for his mommy to save him as I slowly bleed him dry. Or, I could fuck you right in front of that baby daddy of yours, make you scream and watch his face as I come inside you,” Adam cupped Betty’s sex as he spoke, forcing tears to leak from her eyes as she tried to regain her mobility. 

“Hey asshole, that’s not our deal and you know it. I get Jug all to myself and you get to do whatever you want to his whore.” Betty heard the other voice somewhat clearer as she was starting to come back to herself. She looked above her to see the figure handing her cellphone to Adam. Her eyes widened, trying to focus on the other attacker, before slamming shut as the flash of a camera blinded her temporarily, causing her to groan and try to roll away from the light. 

She felt hands gripping her tightly, pushing her roughly into the pavement. She blinked, seeing black spots in her vision and making it impossible to get a good look at her second attacker. Betty blinked rapidly, trying to clear her sight when she finally heard the voice above her head. She froze and her breath quickened as recognition took over, finally realizing who was standing over her.

 _How-- that’s impossible! No! How did we--..._ Betty’s thoughts were cut off by the voice above her addressing her, “I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, you selfish bitch... You will rue the day we ever met when I'm through with you. I can’t wait to finally fuck Jughead. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him once you and that brat are out of his life again. Nighty Night, _Elizabeth_.” 

Betty felt a pinch in her neck followed by a strange tingling sensation as her eyelids drooped. She felt her limbs getting heavier and heavier before she felt herself being lifted off of the ground and placed into the back of Adam’s vehicle. The last thought she had before the darkness engulfed her was: _I'm sorry, Juggie..._

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wakey, wakey," a male voice said before suddenly throwing a cup of ice water at Betty's face. She gasped for air, her head jerking backward, the water blurring her vision for just a moment before her eyes finally came back into focus. 
> 
> The first thing Betty noticed was the dank, damp smell that permeated throughout the room. It smelled of mold and wet earth, musky and putrid. The dim light danced along the walls, flickering every so often and casting an eerie glow throughout the room, making it hard to see. It took a moment, but as her eyes slowly adjusted, the two figures standing before her came into view.
> 
> Standing directly in front of her, grinning like a lunatic, was the man who haunted her nightmares. The man who had made it his mission to single-handedly destroy her life and caused her to live in fear every day for the last four years...
> 
> _Adam..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry this has taken me so long to get done but I gotta say, it's been a hell of a rough month for me and my family. My nine-year-old ESA dog Twitch got stomach cancer and we had to put him down (which devastated me), everything in my house started breaking, and then I hit a major case of writer's block. And about two weeks ago, my husband surprised me and we adopted a shepsky puppy (I named her Persephone) to train to be my new ESA pet and so it has been like having a toddler all over again haha. But it is finally here and I hope it was worth the wait!!! Let me know what you guys think in the comments!
> 
> I want to give a big thanks and send all the love to my beta @KittiLee for all that she does for me and all the ways she helps me improve my fics! You the real MVP! Love you girlie!!! 
> 
> Okay, well I won't keep you in suspense any longer. ENJOY!
> 
> -Bina 💜
> 
> P.S. There is a small smut scene and some non-graphic violence in this chapter so WARNING!

_"Do you really think this is going to work, Adam?"_

_"Of course it’ll work. That moron she’s been fucking already believes our narrative, so why wouldn’t he keep believing it now?”_

_“And he won’t know I was involved at all?”_

_“Trust me, he won’t. And once I’m through with her, he'll be so distraught that he'll jump right into your bed, just like we planned. If he hasn’t figured it out by now, then he’s too stupid to realize you were the one helping me this whole time."_

_"Hey! Watch it, asshole! That happens to be the love of my life you are talking about! So... what do we do with this cunt now?"_

_"Now we wake her up to say hello."_

Even as they whispered while she was in her foggy half-awake state, Betty knew the voice immediately. Rage boiled under the surface of her skin, thoughts of how easily she'd let them manipulate her running through her head. _How the fuck did you not see it, Elizabeth?! Dammit, you are smarter than this. Guess my Nancy Drew skills are a bit rusty after all these years._

"Wakey, wakey," a male voice said before suddenly throwing a cup of ice water at Betty's face. She gasped for air, her head jerking backward, the water blurring her vision for just a moment before her eyes finally came back into focus. 

The first thing Betty noticed was the dank, damp smell that permeated throughout the room. It smelled of mold and wet earth, musky and putrid. The dim light danced along the walls, flickering every so often and casting an eerie glow throughout the room, making it hard to see. It took a moment, but as her eyes slowly adjusted, the two figures standing before her came into view.

Standing directly in front of her, grinning like a lunatic, was the man who haunted her nightmares. The man who had made it his mission to single-handedly destroy her life and caused her to live in fear every day for the last four years...

_Adam..._

He stood there, towering over her with that evil look in his eyes like he had done so many times before, and Betty felt her blood run cold. She wasn’t surprised to see his face, but she was shocked to see the owner of the second voice, the one holding the now empty cup of water. 

_Ethel Muggs..._

"What. In. The. Actual. Fuck?" Betty hissed at the pair, her voice rough from dryness. Whatever they had dosed her with had given her a serious case of dry mouth and a killer headache. Her eyes flickered angrily between her two captors before she spoke again, "How many fucking minions do you have, you limp-dicked cocksucker?"

**_*Smack*_ **

Betty's cheek stung from the force of the slap that Ethel gave her, but she didn't even care. She’d had so much worse than some weak-ass slap from this traitorous bitch. Betty laughed lowly and shot her a glare, but Ethel leaned down and grabbed the back of Betty's hair roughly, pulling her face closer.

"You **will** respect him or I’ll make you regret it. You got that, bitch?" she growled, releasing Betty after another rough tug. Betty continued to chuckle, looking them both in the eyes with an incredulous look on her face.

"Respect him? You are as fucking delusional as he is if you think I will ever respect an abuser and utter sociopath like him," Betty spat back, her eyes filled with hate for the both of them. 

"Oh, Betty. I'm going to enjoy watching him cut you up into itty-bitty pieces," Ethel cooed as she smirked at her, tracing Betty's cheek with her fingernail. Betty pulled away, turning her head away from the girl before glowering at Adam. She clenched her teeth, anger pumping adrenaline through her veins and speeding up her heart rate.

Betty couldn't see the bindings that were behind her back, but she was fairly certain she could get out of the ropes if the perfect opportunity were to present itself. She took a brief moment to assess her situation and check her surroundings. Her eyes, now fully adjusted, flickered around the room to see if she could spot any means of escape or even something she could use as a weapon. 

She could see there were hundreds of papers tacked to the metal walls surrounding her, some older and more faded than others. To her left were shelves stacked with canned goods and glass mason jars, candles lined the top shelf. To her right, she could make out an old Army cot, a ratty looking sleeping bag covering the top.

_Where the hell am I? This place looks like a wacko doomsday prepper’s wet dream. And why the hell was Ethel of all people doing this to her?_

_Yes, it’s true that Ethel Muggs had it bad for Jughead Jones, always had, but was she seriously this deranged that she would_ kidnap _Betty just to get what she wanted?_ Jughead would never be with her, no matter what. And was Sweets another accomplice as well or was he just a patsy in all of this? 

"Why, Ethel? We were friends once, why are you helping him? Do you hate me that much that you would hand me over to someone who wants to torture and kill me?" Betty asked, her voice trembling slightly as she tried to hold her temper in check.

"Why?" Ethel barked out incredulously, laughing at Betty's startled jump, "Oh, you stupid girl. I did it because you stole from _me_ , Betty. Jughead was **mine** and then you had to swoop in with your perfect little life and those big green eyes, spreading those whore legs of yours and-- And. You. Stole. Him..." Betty stared at Ethel like she had grown two heads, trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about.

"What? You’re insane! How could I steal something from you that was never yours to begin with? Jug never liked you like that and you know it, so how--"

"HE KISSED ME, YOU DUMB TART! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Ethel screamed, losing her cool demeanor and slapping Betty once again. Adam grabbed her wrist roughly as she tried to hit Betty another time, growling as he narrowed his eyes at the fiery redhead. He shook his head at her and she dropped her hand, stepping back and scowling.

"When did he ever kiss you, Ethel?" Betty asked innocently, knowing exactly which time she was referring to. She and Jug had talked about this kiss on more than one occasion, even before they had started dating sophomore year.

"At the winter formal, freshman year. He kissed me and it was magical and you **ruined** it by being little miss perfect. Just like you always ruin everything else," she gritted with a hateful sneer. 

Betty knew she'd probably be smacked again for this, but she couldn't stop herself when the laughter bubbled out of her. Her head fell forward and her shoulders trembled, the sounds of her haunting laugh echoing through the room. She threw her head back and cackled, tears streaming down her cheeks and her face hurting from laughing so hard.

"You think-- you think **he** kissed **you** ?" Betty wheezed for air, calming her breathing before she continued, "Jesus Christ, you really are delusional, Muggs. He didn't kiss you! You cornered him and kissed him in the fucking hallway when he went to use the restroom! He was supposed to be **my** date to that dance and you ambushed him! He was mortified and never wanted to kiss you, you loony bitch!"

She watched as Ethel flinched slightly and Betty laughed at the girl, knowing that she had struck a nerve. She continued giggling, watching the redhead's face turn the same color as her hair, then suddenly, she stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at Ethel.

"Yeah, he told me all about it. How you pounced on him almost as soon as he arrived and how he was so embarrassed that he hid in the bathroom half the night to make sure he didn't run into you again. It wasn’t until I threatened to drag him out by his ears that he admitted why he didn’t meet me in the gym like we planned. You were the reason he refused to go to dances after that," Betty laughed mockingly.

"Liar!" Ethel shouted, her anger taking over, "He wanted to be with me, but you stopped him! You ruined everything for me! You don’t know everything I have done for him, everything I sacrificed! You don’t know what I am capable of Betty... But mark my words, you will. Very, very soon," Ethel growled through clenched teeth, her hands balling into two tight fists.

"Don't kid yourself, Muggs. He never wanted you and he never will. He’s mine, now and forever. And even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t touch you if you were the last available pussy on the planet. Face it Muggs, you are _nothing_ to him," she said, poison dripping from her words. Ethel stepped forward to grab Betty’s throat but Adam's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"She's provoking you, stop letting her. You need to keep your head for this next part," he stated simply, staring her down. Betty watched as Ethel visibly calmed at his touch and took a few deep breaths before nodding.

"You're right, I apologize for my outburst. It won't happen again," Ethel said sweetly, turning to Adam with a smile stretching across her face. "Are we ready for phase two?"

"Yes, now let's get to it so that we can come back here for the real party to begin," Adam replied, reaching into a black bag that lay on the table and producing a syringe. Betty’s eyes widened at the sight, her face falling ashen when she realized what they were about to do.

“No. Stop,” Betty demanded in a whisper, fear starting to fill her soul again. She didn’t want them to knock her out again. She needed to stay awake, she had to get free, had to get back to Jug. “I. Said. No!” Adam stalked closer, grinning maniacally as he pulled the cap off of the needle. 

“Nighty night, Juliet,” Adam whispered into her ear, dragging his lips across her cheek before sticking the needle into her neck. Betty winced at the pinch and as a warmth spread through her body, her head began to swim and her eyes drooped. Just before the darkness engulfed her again, she could swear she heard Adam say, “Come now, Red. We have a flower in my hotel room that needs wilting...”

* * *

_“Do you think we will ever get out of this town, Juggie?” Betty asked, her head laying on his bare chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. She couldn’t stop her mind from racing, thinking about how fucked up their lives had become in such a short amount of time._

_“I know we will, Betty,” Jughead whispered, placing a soft kiss to her crown. They had only just gotten back together and they were spending the entire weekend holed up in the trailer making love and reconnecting to one another. Veronica was covering for Betty and had convinced Alice that she and Betty were having a spa weekend so that she and Jug could work things out._

_“How can you be so sure?” she asked in a hushed voice, thoughts of the Black Hood’s threats and their breakup running through her mind. Suddenly, images of all the things this town had tainted their lives with began flashing by: Clifford Blossom murdering his son, the Serpents, his father's arrest, all the horrible shit that they had endured in just the last few months._

_“Because I will make sure it happens. We are gonna get out of this Godforsaken town and we are gonna do it together,” Jughead stated confidently, sensing her uneasiness. He rolled her onto her back, hovering over her as he stared into her worried eyes. “What’s going on, Betts? I thought we were okay, where is this coming from?”_

_Tears pricked her eyes as her facade crumbled. She should have known she couldn’t hide anything from him, he always knew. “We are, I swear, it’s just-- I’m scared, Jug. What’s going to happen next? Death and decay are all around us, like it’s what this town is made of and it feeds on the people who live here. What if we’re next, Juggie? What if it swallows us up before we get a chance to get out? What if it destroys us again?”_

_“Listen to me, Betty Cooper. I will not let anything, especially this town, tear us apart again. Do you hear me? We will finish school and then we will get the hell out of Riverdale, together. I swear to you, Betts.” Betty let out a strangled sob, pulling him down into a needy kiss. He pressed against her lips with the same force, their naked bodies tangling together as his hardening erection slid across her wet slit._

_“Make love to me, Jug?”_

_Jughead pushed into her gently, swallowing her gasps as he rocked forward. Betty wrapped her legs around his hips, clawing at his shoulders as she felt him consuming every inch of her being. He placed tender kisses to her face, whispering words of love and affirmation against her skin, sliding in and out of her heat slowly. Tears dripped from her eyes, sliding down her temples, the tenderness of the moment overwhelming her._

_“Don’t cry, baby. I love you so fucking much. You are my forever, Betts. It’s always been you, it will always be you. No one else, just you,” he murmured, his thrusts speeding up and hitting her deeper as he kept telling her what she meant to him. Betty could already feel the coil tightening in her belly, her body hovering just on the precipice of her release._

_“Juggie, I’m-- I’m gonna--” she rasped, her breath coming out in pants as her walls began to tighten around his length. He reached between them and pressed his thumb against her bundle of nerves, rubbing tight circles as he surged forward._

_“Come, baby. I want to feel you come for me.” He growled lowly, speeding up his efforts and fucking her hard. Betty screamed his name as she came, her moans bouncing off the walls of his bedroom as he filled her with his release. She milked every last drop from him and she clung to him desperately as he collapsed on top of her._

_“I love you, Juggie. I love you so much, it hurts to think that I could lose you. I can’t--,” Betty sobbed, burying her face into his neck. Jughead pulled back, looking down on her while wiping her tears._

_“You will never lose me, Betts. No matter what happens, it will always be you and me. Nothing will ever take me away from you. I love you.”_

* * *

Jughead blinked away the memory, his eyes burning just as much as his lungs did at this moment. He was smoking yet another cigarette, the nicotine doing nothing to calm the storm inside his mind. All he could do was worry about what might be happening to her and where she might be right now. He couldn’t help but feel like all he ever did was let her down. 

He’d sworn to her that night that he would never let anything tear them apart again and not even a week later, he did just that. He let a stupid dance and his need to keep her safe drive her out of town without him. And now, he promised to keep her safe from Adam and what happened? He let her down again now by letting that monster kidnap her. God only knows what he is doing to her-- what he had probably already done to her in the time he has had her.

_Four hours._

That’s how long she had been missing. Well, that’s how long it had been since they noticed she was missing, for all they knew, it could have been longer. _How could I be so stupid? How could I let this happen to her?! That basketcase has her and it’s all my fault..._ Jughead’s thoughts screamed at him, telling him that if anything happened to her, he would be to blame. 

“Jug?” Charles’ voice in the distance broke him from his spiral and he looked to see the worry in his brother’s eyes and walked over to him. “Jug, I know what you’re thinking and this isn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known that Sweet Pea and Adam would have spoofed my number to trick you. I swear to you, we will find Betty and bring her home safe. Kevin is already working on some leads and--” the sound of his cell ringing cut him off before he could finish. Charles held his finger up and answered quickly. 

“Smith. What? But-- how? Well, is she alright--? Yeah, yeah. We’re on our way.” Charles ended the call and ran to speak to his men before running back to Jughead. “We’ve got to go, it’s Betty. They found her.” Jughead’s mind didn’t have time to catch up to the rest of him, he just dropped his cigarette and took off running towards the car behind Charles. 

“Where is she?” he shouted as he ran around the side to climb in. He flung the door open and hopped in the passenger seat, his hands shaking as he tried to buckle his seat belt. _Please, please let her be okay. Please..._

“Hospital. Dad’s on his way there now. He said the nurses tried to call you but your phone is still dead,” Charles explained as he sped down the road towards Riverdale General Hospital. 

A million questions raced through his mind but all he cared about was getting to Betty as fast as possible. He covered his mouth with his hands, his stomach churning at the thought of what they might have done to her. _I will kill them both if they hurt her. I don’t give a fuck if Sweet Pea was like my brother, I’ll fucking kill him._

Jughead barely waited for Charles to stop the car before he was jumping out and rushing inside. He ran straight to the nurse's station, shaking and out of breath. “Elizabeth Cooper? I’m her boyfriend...”

“She’s in room 103 but she is still asleep. Her brother is in there with her now,” the nurse stated, pointing towards the double doors behind her. Jughead stared at her in confusion for a minute, tilting his head and trying to process what she said. _Brother?_

He didn’t waste any more time before he took off through the doors, frantically searching the room numbers. He finally found her at the end of the long hallway, her door closed and the curtain drawn shut. He pulled open the door before yanking the curtain back, freezing when he saw the man seated next Betty’s bed, holding her hand.

“Sweet Pea...” 

* * *

_“Come on, Blondie. Wake up! We gotta get outta here...”_

_The stinging smell of ammonia filled Betty’s lungs and jerked her out of her drug-induced slumber. Tears pricked her eyes from the scent permeating her nostrils. She shook her head, blinking rapidly to make out the figure kneeling in front of her. Her voice shook when she remembered where she was. “Juggie?”_

_“Not quite, Blondie. Come on, we gotta get you home before those fucking psychos come back.”_

_“Sweet Pea? What--?” Betty’s voice trembled, her mind reeling from the drugs. He was here now, but she wondered if she could trust him or if this was a sick trick that they were playing on her. Once her eyes adjusted fully to the candlelight, she could see that Sweet Pea had dried blood on his lips, a butterfly bandage on his forehead, and a purple bruise just under his left eye. “What the hell happened to you?”_

_“Come on Cooper, we don’t have time for questions. Those assholes are trying to frame me and they want us both dead. If we don’t get out of here right now, they might succeed. And I for one ain’t ready to die and I am not about to leave you here, so let’s boogie,” Sweet Pea said, untying her restraints and lifting her chin to look into her eyes. He could see that her pupils were still dilated and cloudy from the drugs. “Can you walk, Coop?”_

_Betty nodded while allowing Sweet Pea to help her up. Her legs were still unstable, causing her to stumble, but Sweet Pea caught her before she could hit the ground. He wrapped his long arm around her waist and helped her down a circular passage to a metal ladder. She still didn’t know where they were holding her and she needed to know how Sweet Pea found her. “Are we in a sewer?”_

_“Close. We are in a doomsday bunker,” he grunted, helping her onto the ladder, “More specifically, we are in Dilton Doiley’s doomsday bunker. Now, let’s get you up this thing and out of here, okay? I swear, when we get you back to safety I will explain what I know.”_

_Betty agreed and climbed slowly up the ladder, seeing the stars above her and hearing the rush of a river in the distance._ How the hell does a whack job like Dilton Doiley have a doomsday bunker... Dumb question, Elizabeth. Does it surprise you that Dilton has a bunker hidden in the woods? _She asked herself as she climbed out of the opening and onto the grass. Sweet Pea was up and out in a flash, closing the hatch behind them and looking around to make sure they were alone._

_“You good, Blondie?” he asked, kneeling down and looking her over. Betty’s mumbled ‘yes’ was barely audible and he could see that she was still struggling to stay awake. “Okay, Cooper, this is what’s gonna happen. We gotta jet quick so I’m gonna carry you outta here. My bike is just on the other side of those trees, I’m gonna get you back to Jug. I swear.”_

_“Thank you...” she murmured, “...I’m sorry, Sweets.” Sweet Pea nodded curtly, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder before running through the darkness. Betty faded in and out of consciousness, every so often catching a glimpse of trees and rock passing them by. After what felt like an eternity, she felt her feet hit the ground again and her body slumped against something solid. She looked around to see Sweet Pea grabbing a helmet before he walked over and placed it on her head._

_“Look, as weird as this shit is, I don’t think you are in any shape to ride on the back of my bike, so you are gonna have to ride up front. I need you to stay awake and hang on to me, got it?” Sweet Pea’s stern voice pierced the fog and she understood that she had to fight. She needed to get back to her family, to her love. She nodded as Sweet Pea picked her up again, placing her on the front of the bike and climbing on behind her. “You good, Buttercup?”_

_Sweet Pea didn’t wait for her to respond before he kick-started his bike and took off towards town. Betty kept her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her head on his chest. She had never ridden on a bike side-saddle before but she was glad that Sweet Pea was a giant so he could see over her tiny frame. She could tell he was being cautious, taking curves at a slower speed, and keeping his arms firmly around her._

_When they finally stopped, Betty looked around and saw that they weren’t at the police station but in front of the ER of Riverdale General. Sweet Pea lifted her easily, removing the helmet before rushing her inside. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out again was telling the nurse to call her boyfriend and the sheriff... and that Sweet Pea was her brother and she wanted him to stay with her._

* * *

Betty’s eyes fluttered open slowly, the bright lights burning her eyes and making her wince. Her head felt like it was in a vice and she could hear raised voices echoing through the room she was in. When she was finally able to open her eyes, she gasped. Jughead and Sweet Pea were nose to nose and screaming at each other with Charles trying to get in the middle while yelling for them to both calm the hell down. Betty opened her mouth to speak, to get them to stop, but no words came out. She took a deep breath and tried again.

“Stop,” she whimpered. The room fell silent as all three men’s eyes snapped to her, relief flooding all of their expressions. Jughead ran to her and dropped to his knees beside her, tears pricking his eyes as he grabbed her face and planted soft kisses all over it. 

“Oh, thank God you’re okay, baby. I was so fucking scared, Betts. I’m sorry I wasn’t there, I’m sorry I failed to protect you, I’m--” Jughead’s voice broke, a sob escaping his throat as tears ran down his face. Betty raised a shaky hand to allow her fingers to trace his jaw before she palmed his cheek.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay. I’m alright, Juggie. I’m just a little doped up but I’m fine. Sweets saved me, he brought me here. He didn’t have anything to do with this, he’s being framed. It was Ethel this whole time... She was Adam’s accomplice from the beginning, not Sweets. We were wrong about him,” she said, looking at Sweet Pea with sorrow in her eyes. She still hated that she didn’t see it before, that she let them trick her the way that they did.

“What?” Jughead asked, shocked at the revelation. “It was... Ethel?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you, Jones. I didn’t do this, I was never involved. I may not have liked that you chose Betty over me, but I don’t wish her dead. I’m not that fucking heartless,” Sweet Pea grumbled, shaking himself from Charles’ grip. He looked past Jughead towards Betty and smiled, “You feeling better, Buttercup?”

“Yeah, thanks, Sweets. If you hadn’t found me, I don’t know what would have happened. You saved my life,” Betty gasped when she caught sight of the gash on his forehead closed with a butterfly bandage. “Oh God, I forgot about your head! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, that was nothing. Although, when I get my hands on Doiley, I am going to beat the hell outta him for this,” Sweet Pea gritted, scowling as he touched his head.

“Wait, what does Dilton have to do with this?” Charles asked, stepping around Sweet Pea to stand in front of him.

“Who do you think spoofed my number to frame me? He has been working for them this whole time. He’s the one who lured me to that shady hotel in Greendale and knocked me over the head. He thought I was knocked out and the dumbass took a call from Ethel and kinda let the cat outta the bag on what they were planning to do. He really thought I’d be dead by now,” Sweet Pea shrugged. 

Charles motioned for Sweet Pea to take a seat and stood over him, using his cell to record the conversation and spoke, “Tell us everything that happened.”

* * *

_“It’s me... We need to take this bitch down!_ **_Now_ ** _!” Sweet Pea growled into the phone. He was ready to find the proof he needed to show Jughead once and for all that Betty Cooper was no good for him and that she was lying about the real father of her kid. Maybe then Jughead would see that she was trying to use him and he wouldn’t fire Sweet Pea._

_“Okay, I think I have some information that might interest you, my friend.”_

_“Dammit, you said that shit weeks ago, man. You swore you had evidence that her kid wasn’t Jug’s, but still have yet to give me anything. I need that info now before she digs her claws into him more. Hell, she already convinced Jug I was harassing her and got my ass fired - fuck, more like exiled - so I need ammo to take her down, dude. It can’t wait any longer.”_

_“Yeah, man. I’m sorry about that. It was a lot trickier than I initially thought it would be, but I think I have just what you need now, I promise.”_

_“You better, I’m tired of you dicking me around, Dolley,” Sweet Pea snarled into the phone._

_“Meet me at the Overview Motel in 30 minutes, room 217. Don’t be late.” Dilton rambled quickly before hanging up._

_Sweet Pea wiped the blood from his mouth and grabbed the keys to his bike. He was tired of playing these games with Dilton. He’d been stalling on giving him the information that he needed and Sweet Pea was done. He wanted her out of Jughead’s life forever, even if they couldn’t be together. Honestly, he knew that Jug deserved much better than himself, but Jug needed to see what kind of person Betty truly was._

_As he raced towards Greendale, Sweet Pea imagined the look on Betty’s face when he slapped down the proof of her twisted web of lies. He would get so much satisfaction knowing he had helped Jughead dodge a bullet like that. Then they could go back to the way things were before, go back to being best friends._

_In what felt like no time at all, Sweet Pea pulled up to the seedy motel and jumped from his bike. He really should have been concerned that he had no memory of even getting there but he didn’t want to think about that. All that mattered was getting this over with and showing Jughead the truth. The parking lot of the motel was fairly empty, the room he’d chosen located in a far corner away from the office._

Dark and desolate, definitely Dolley’s style... _he thought with a chuckle. Dilton had always been one of those guys who was one conspiracy theory away from being Ted Kaczynski, so it was no surprise to him that Dilton would pull this whole cloak and dagger routine just to give him what he needed._

 _Sweet Pea approached room 217 and paused, looking around before he knocked rapidly. He waited a few minutes and when there was no answer, he knocked again - more forcefully this time._ I know you’re in there, Dolley. Answer the fucking door, _he thought as he banged on the door yet again._

_When Dilton finally opened the door, he looked around before stepping aside to let him in. He looked nervous, like whatever information he had learned had shaken him up. “Did anyone follow you?”_

_“I know the drill, Dolley. No one knows I’m here,” Sweet Pea said, rolling his eyes at Dilton’s paranoia._

_“Good.”_

_Suddenly, Sweet Pea felt something smash against the side of his head causing blood to pour down his face as he stumbled forward in confusion. “What--?” he murmured as he hit the ground, his vision blurring as he struggled to stay awake._

Why the hell would Dilton hit him over the head? _Sweet Pea thought, holding his eyes closed and pretending to be knocked out as Dilton nudged him with his foot to see if he reacted. When Sweet Pea didn’t move, he heard Dilton start shuffling around the room and mumbling to himself._

_“Okay, what else do I need to get ready? Rope, knife, chloroform--” Dilton muttered as his phone began to ring. Sweet Pea cracked one eye open to see Dilton facing away from him and answering his cell phone._

_“Yeah? Oh. You guys seriously got Cooper already? Damn, that was quick... So the plan worked and they fell for it? Told you spoofing the fed’s phone would come in handy. What? Oh yeah, I got him here now. He’s currently knocked out on the floor as we speak. Why? No way! You said-- ugh, fine, but you owe me big time, woman. So, what should I say when I see Jones? Well, no shit Ethel, of course I’m going to put the blame on this asshole. But what do you want me to say if he asks more questions?” Dilton asked as he paced back and forth. Sweet Pea closed his eyes, listening as his former friend continued._

_“Okay, yeah. That actually sounds perfect. Alright, I’ll head to the sheriff’s station now. Yes, I will text you when I get there. Don’t forget to come here and take care of Sweet Pea, but save some for me before you finish him off.” Dilton hung up, tossing his phone on the bed before he knelt down and grabbed Sweet Pea’s hair, staring at the ‘unconscious’ man on the floor. Sweet Pea fought to not wince and to steady his breathing to make himself seem passed out._

_“Poor, stupid Sweet Pea. You fell into our trap so easily, I honestly thought you’d be a bit smarter than that. I guess you are still just as stupid as you were in high school.” Dilton taunted, tossing his head against the carpeted floor of the motel room. “If you hadn’t been so obsessed with that fucknut Jones and his little tramp, you’d have seen this coming a mile away.”_

_Dilton paused, running his hand along Sweet Pea’s crotch as he spoke again, “You know, we had a good run as friends, Sweets. Maybe we could have been more if you weren’t such an asshole. Oh, well. It’s been nice knowing you. Adam and Ethel are going to have so much fun with you when they get here.”_

_Sweet Pea heard the sound of the duct tape before he felt it cover his mouth before binding his wrists and ankles. After he was secured, he heard Dilton grabbing his things and leaving the room quickly. He waited for what felt like hours before he slowly opened his eyes, looking around to make sure he was really alone. He pushed himself into a sitting position, his head swimming as he reached up to pull the tape from his mouth with his bound hands._

_“Fucking moron,” he huffed, using his teeth to tear at the tape holding his wrists together until he was finally able to free himself. He made quick work of freeing his ankles as well, standing up and shaking his head to try to alleviate the dizziness that was threatening to take over._

_He stumbled towards the bathroom counter, leaning over the sink to wash the blood from his face. He noticed a first aid kit on the wall and tore it open, grabbing some butterfly sutures and closing the wound up as best he could. He grabbed the rest of the contents of the first aid kit and shoved them into his pockets._

Sweet Pea went on to explain that he and Dilton had been friends since high school and once he realized what Dilton and Ethel were doing, he knew he needed to find Betty in order to clear his name. He knew if he didn’t, he would get blamed for whatever sick, twisted thing they planned for her.

“But how did you know where she would be?” Charles questioned, still somewhat suspicious of his story. It seemed far fetched, but Betty knew that it was the truth so she would vouch for him if it came to that. 

“I didn’t, honestly. I went to the bunker to look for Dolley and when I got there I saw Betty passed out and tied to a chair. I still had the first aid stuff with me so I grabbed some smelling salts and woke her up and got her the hell outta there,” Sweet Pea explained, looking to Betty for back up.

“He’s telling the truth, Charles. Sweets wasn’t there when I was attacked and he didn’t show up at the bunker until after Adam and Ethel already left. He had nothing to do with this.” 

“And I just got proof that it was Ethel and Dilton who caused the damage to the Wyrm.” Everyone’s heads turned towards the door to Betty’s room to see Fang’s standing there, looking like he’d seen a ghost. Without thinking, Sweet Pea jumped up, running to him and pulling the shocked man in for a bear hug.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he? Charlie said you went off with Dilton.” Sweet Pea cupped Fangs’ cheeks, looking over his face for any marks that may be there. He wasn't sure if Fangs still cared about him or even what Pea's own feelings towards the other man was, but he knew he didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

“No, he was being really sketchy, asking strange questions and even-- um, hitting on me.” A growl escaped Sweet Pea’s throat before he could stop it, and Fangs continued, “Then he got a phone call and just said he had to go. Said it was a family emergency.”

“So how do you know that it was them that wrecked the bar? The footage was wiped,” Jughead asked. 

“Not fully. It was only on our end and I have been working to get it back. Well, something he said seemed weird to me so I called the security company to see if they had recovered the data from that night and this is what they sent me.” Fangs held out his phone for all to see the screen. It was dark, but you could clearly make out Ethel’s fiery red curls and Dilton’s lanky frame and thick round glasses.

“So, they have both been helping Adam this whole time, and what? They thought they could pin it all on Sweet Pea?” Jughead asked in disbelief. 

“Well, to be fair Juggie, it worked just how they wanted it to. We both believed that Sweet Pea was the one who was behind the Black Hood calls and who was helping Adam this whole time. If Sweets hadn’t made it to the bunker in time, we may not be having this conversation now... if ever,” Betty said quietly, thoughts of the things Adam said he wanted to do to her flashing into her mind and causing her to shiver. Jughead walked over to her, sitting down on the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

“It’s okay now, Betts. You’re safe, he can’t hurt you anymore. We have you under armed guard and I won’t be leaving anytime soon,” Jughead whispered to her, kissing her temple gently before hugging her to his chest tighter.

“Yeah, and given that those assholes are trying to blame this shit on me, I’ll be here too, Buttercup,” Sweet Pea stated, glancing between her and Jughead to make sure they were both okay with this news.

“Me too.” Fangs said, stepping up to stand beside Sweet Pea.

“Okay, well I’ll call Mom and Dad to let them know you are safe. Dad and I will head out to the bunker and I will send my team to the hotel in Greendale so we don’t have any issues with jurisdiction. You guys gonna stay here all night or--?” Charles trailed off, waiting for a reply. All three men nodded in confirmation and got themselves comfortable in different parts of the room.

“Alright, we will call when we have news,” Charles said, walking over to hug Jughead and Betty. “I’m really glad you’re okay, baby sister.”

“Thanks, Charles. I’m glad too,” Betty said with a timid smile. She watched as her brother left the room, leaving the four of them alone, save for the officer stationed outside the door. 

Betty looked around the room, noticing the tension between the three men and finally decided to speak, “Alright, guys. I think it’s time for that talk now.” 

They all stared at her in silence, each with a different expression on their face. She huffed, rolling her eyes before she continued, “Okay, look. It’s obvious that there is tension between every single one of us in this room, so we need to work this shit out now. We have other - more dangerous - things to worry about given that Adam and his band of psychos have already tried to kill two of us today. So, let’s all grow some fucking balls and talk already.”

They all just gaped at her, each exchanging looks with the others but not saying a word. She knew she was being harsh with them, but she was tired of the drama that came with this love triangle - or square - or whatever the hell it was. She just wanted to clear the air and move on, so if she had to start the conversation for them, she’d do it. She pushed herself higher on the bed, settling back on her pillows and crossing her arms.

“Alright, fine. No one else is man enough to do it then I’ll lay it all out for everyone. Jughead, you and I are back together and have a son, but Sweets was jealous of that.” Sweet Pea went to interrupt her but she held up her hand and stopped him, “No Sweets, you guys had a chance to speak and didn’t take it, so now you will listen.”

“Okay, where was I? Oh yeah! So you and Jughead had a sexual encounter _years_ ago - which is totally fine with me. We were not together, Jughead could - and did - fuck whoever the hell he wanted to. But then you had to go and kiss him and say you were in love with him after I got back, which is not cool. You have been acting like a whiny little bitch ever since I got here because he chose me over you. And don’t try to deny it, the asinine behavior you have exhibited since I have been home proves it.”

“Christ, Buttercup, you don’t pull punches, huh?” Sweet Pea replied, rubbing his forehead in frustration. “I thought we were cool now?”

“No, I don’t and yes, we are. Now, moving on, we all know you are fucking Fangs so maybe you should think of _his_ feelings before confessing your love for someone else’s man?” 

“Betty, it’s okay--” Fangs started but she wasn’t hearing it.

“No, Fangs, it’s not okay. Sweet Pea, you have a great guy here - who obviously cares about you - so tell me, why are you so hung up on Jughead? Come on, out with it.” Betty crossed her arms again and waited. Sweet Pea looked between her and Jughead and finally sighed.

“Because Jughead was the first guy I ever felt anything for. I thought that meant something,” Sweet Pea replied, hanging his head. Betty understood what it was like to have your first love not return your feelings, so she knew what Sweet Pea must have been feeling.

“Sweets, look at me,” she said softly. He glanced at her, shameful tears forming in his eyes. “I know what you are feeling. Believe me. I spent the majority of my young life pining after a boy who would _never_ love me back. It hurt like hell when he told me we could never be together like that, but you know what?” she paused, smiling sweetly at Jughead as he took her hand. “If it hadn’t been for Archie breaking my heart, I never would have seen what was right in front of me the entire time - my soulmate.” 

Jughead reached for her hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles before turning back towards the other men. “She’s right, Sweets. Fangs cares about you and I’m sorry that I couldn’t love you the way you wanted, but I do love you. You are my best friend and I don’t want to lose you in my life. So, can we get all this out and move on?” Jughead asked, his eyes pleading with Sweet Peas. He nodded in return, grabbing Fangs’ hand and pulling him into his lap. 

“Okay guys, let’s work this shit out.”


End file.
